Um novo desafio
by Hamiko0
Summary: Também com o nome de Um OUTRO desafio. Minha primeira fic. A estória se passa cinco anos após a guerra divina, onde os cinco cavaleiros, as amazonas e uma deusa precisam evitar a catástrofe que está por vir. FINALMENTE COMPLETA!
1. Os deuses nos deixaram em paz

OS DEUSES NOS DEIXARAM EM PAZ

* * *

Cinco anos se passaram após a batalha contra Hades. Ikki passou sua vida viajando,Shyriu voltou para Rozan para cuidar de Shunrey e Hioga foi para a Sibéria. Apenas Shun e Seya (ressussitado por Athena) permaneceram no santuário , já que os cavaleiros de ouro morreram. Apesar de tudo aquele era um dia de comemoração. Fazia cinco anos que os deuses deixaram de perturbar a Terra.

Haveria festa no santuário e Seiya ajudava na decoração das doze casas.

Seiya: SHUN! CUIDADOOOOOO!

"CRASH!"

Ou atrapalhava.

Shun: Tome cuidado ,Seiya - olhava para um enfeite quebrado em 8 pedaços - Lá se foi mais um.

Seiya: Eu só tropecei, cara.

Shun: E quando é que você não tropeça? - deu um tapa amigável nas costas de Seiya

Seiya: Muito engraçado.Vou falar com a Saori.

Shun: Tá. Deixa que eu termino aqui.

Seiya foi até a primeira casa onde Saori recebia um carregamento de bolos. A deusa se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo chegar. Seiya descia as escadarias num correr apressado de um moleque, embora tivesse 17 anos

Seiya: Oi, Saori! Tudo pronto na casa de gêmeos.

Saori: Seiya, você não ía pegar o Hyoga no aeroporto?

Seiya: É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido! Já tô indo!

Seiya vai pra fora do santuário para chamar um taxi

Saori: Não se esqueça de ligar para o Ikki, ontem ele ligou para o Shun e parece que ele estava na Austrália.

Seiya: Certo. Pelo menos ele teve a consideração de comprar um celular dessa vez. E o Shyriu?

Saori: Sem informações. Shunrey me ligou da cidade e falou que ele saiu de Rozan faz tempo.

Seiya: Essa não... Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Ela olhou para Seiya docilmente

Saori: Tome cuidado.

Seiya: Pode deixar. Tchau, Saori.

Seiya correu até sair da vista da deusa. Saori se virou para o vale de treinamento onde havia algumas amazonas treinando e cruzou os braços num gesto de desaprovação.

Saori: Amazonas, tenho um carregamento para a sala do mestre. Que tal me ajudarem?

Shina: Ah, Saori. Por que nós é que temos que fazer tudo? Estamos treinando. Não é, Aira? - Perguntou à uma cavaleira de cabelos ruivos e trajes alaranjados.

Aira : Isso mesmo, Athena. Já estamos cansadas de fazer tudo.

Saori: Tudo! Vamos logo, meninas...

Shun foi para fora do santuário dando a certeza de que ouvia toda conversa pois as encarava com um sorriso descontraído e suave.

Shun: Isso mesmo. Larguem de ser preguiçosas.Vão ajudar. - Brincava

Aira: E você, Shun? Porque não ajuda?

Shun: O que! Trabalho mais que todas vocês juntas, já repararam?

O simples comentário arrancou risadas das cavaleiras. Com o mesmo jeito descontraído, Shun sentou-se nas escadarias ainda sorrindo e olhando para o chão.

Shun: E aí? Vão? - levantou os olhos para fitá-las

Marim: Tudo bem. Já está na hora de ajudarmos mesmo. Shina, amazonas,vamos.

Shina: Falou a Saori segunda.

As cavaleiras subiram as escadarias em fila com as caixas, exceto Aria que se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido de Shun "Você se acha esperto, não?" e depois pegou suas caixas. Shun ignorou o comentário e se pôs a olhar para os próprios pés.

Saori: Aira te incomoda?

Ele moveu a cabeça negativamente ainda olhando para o chão.

Saori Então o que foi?

Shun: Saori, tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia?

Saori: Como assim?

Shun a fitou

Shun: Não acha que o Santuário ficará muito exposto?

Saori: Tudo bem, Shun. - tocou carinhosamente no ombro do amigo - Vamos torcer para que dê tudo certo.

Shun: Ta bem.

Saori: Vamos esperar Seiya e Hyoga.

Shun: Certo - Deu um pequeno (mas sincero) sorriso

---

No aeroporto Hyoga descarregava suas coisas.Apesar de ter se passado 5 anos parecia quase o mesmo. Usava uma espécie de tapa-olho azul que combinavam com as vestes. Sentado ,esperando por alguém, se felicitou ao ver Seiya correndo em sua direção.

Seiya: EI, HIOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hyoga calmamente se levantou.

Hyoga: Ora, vamos. Não precisa querer chamar a atenção.

Seiya: Do que você ta falando? Eu, heim. Você não mudou nada.

Hyoga: Esqueça. Por que demorou tanto?

Seiya: Ah, é que eu fui ligar para o Ikki. Ha! O Shun vai ficar feliz quando souber que o irmãozinho dele vem pra festa.

Hyoga: Nem me fale. Toma, você carrega isso. - Jogou uma pesada mala em cima de Seiya que quase é arremessado contra a parede.

Seiya: Eu heim! O que você ta levando aqui? Blocos de gelo?

Hyoga: Minhas coisas não são tão pesadas. Se você não agüenta o peso de uma simples malinha é porque já está muito tempo sem treinar.

Seiya: Bobagem. Vamos.

Hyoga pegou sua armadura e mais uma mala para acompanhar Seiya até o táxi. A medida que o carro andava o vidro refletia as paisagens mutáveis.

Hyoga: E Shyriu? - Perguntava enquanto se escorava na cadeira e seu único olho refletia o movimento

Seiya pareceu ter imitado o mesmo gesto

Seiya: Shunrey falou que ele saiu de Rozan faz tempo.

Hyoga: Nem sinal?

Seiya: Nada.

As paisagens passavam pelo vidro do carro despercebidas por Seya e Hioga.

Hyoga: To morto de vontade de descansar um pouco.

Seiya: Shun está alojado em Virgem e eu em Sagitário. Você vai ficar na casa de Aquario?

Hyoga: A casa de Aquário me faz lembrar de Camus. - Sorriu tristemente - mas terei prazer em cuidar dela. Vou me hospedar la.

Finalmente parou. O vidro refletia somente o santuário. Seiya tirou dinheiro da carteira e deu ao taxista.

Seiya: Eu te ajudo com isso, Hyoga. - Pegou as malas para ajudar o amigo

Foram até o santuário. Logo o loiro foi visto peles moradores. O rosto de Athena brilhou e algumas amazonas começaram a cochichar e dá risadinhas.

Seiya: EI, MARIIIIMMMMM ! - Acenou para a mestre

Marim desceu as escadarias com a intenção de ajudar os rapazes.

Marim: Ajuda para carregar umas malinhas?

Seiya: Pega leve, Marim. A guerra acabou.

Hyoga: Sem deuses.

Marim: Mas isso não impede vocês de treinarem. - Pegou uma das malas - Vamos levar isso para ...?  
Hyoga: Casa de Aquário:

Embora Marim estivesse usando uma máscara, Hyoga pôde imaginar a expressão que ela teria feito.

Marim: Shun em Virgem, Seiya em Sagitário e agora você em Aquário. Você não poderia ter escolhido uma casa mais perto, não? Tem que ser a penúltima casa, Hyoga?

Hyoga: Desculpe. É que meu mestre, sabe...

Marim: Tudo bem, é perdoável., mas os outros não serão, heim.

Seiya: Espera só o Shyriu chegar - Riu e cutucou o amigo - Vai ficar na casa de Libra. He! He!

Hyoga: Espero mesmo que ele venha. E Shun? Onde ele está?

Shun descia as escadarias de um jeito descontraído. No rosto havia um inocente e alegre sorriso de boas vindas. Hyoga correu até o amigo e laçou o conhecido olhar terno.

Hyoga: Finalmente você abandonou os suspensórios.

Shun: Já tenho 17 anos, amigo. E acho que gostei mais dessa jaqueta branca.- sorria - Vamos?

Hyoga: Claro.

Seiya: Vamos lá,então. Shun, pegue uma mala.

Enquanto avançavam para a casa de Touro com as bagagens estavam sendo vigiados por Shina e Aira que estavam sentadas na laje da casa de Áries.

Aira: Então esse é o cavaleiro de Cisne? Não deixa de ser bonito.

Shina: Não devia está pensando nisso, garota. Mal acabou de se tornar a amazona de Urso e já está relaxando!

Aira: Já treinei muito por hoje, Shina - De repente parou - Tenho 18 anos. Já é idade suficiente...

Shina: Você estava falando da armadura?

Aira: Não. - Fitava somente o chão

Shina : Então do que,ora ? Ou melhor ,de quem?

Aira : De ninguém. - Saltou a laje invocada e decidida - Quer saber? Eu vou embora.

E foi. Shina a via se afastar. "Essa garota tem um gênio difícil" Pensava. Enquanto pensava nem se tocou que uma amazona de cabelos curtos róseos se aproximava por trás.

Amazona: Voce protege muito ela, Shina.

Shina: WALKI ! - Se virou rapidamente - Não me assuste! E não protejo ela.

Walki : Ah, protege sim.

Shina: Vamos. Você devia está treinando para o seu último duelo pela armadura de raposa. Seu mestre não vai gostar.

Walki: Meu mestre me mandou descansar, Shina. - Sentou ao lado dela - Você quer que Aira seja igual a você?

Shina se calou. Não sabia se era um bom exemplo. Confiou na pessoa errada (Ares) , quis matar o cavaleiro que ama e, o pior, já tentou entregar Athena ao inimigo.

Shina: Ela tem que ser melhor que eu. Assim como você. Tem 14 anos. Ainda há muito que aprender.

Walki: Certo. Uau! Ainda bem que chegou outro dos cinco cavaleiros. Eu sou fã deles.

Shina: É. Viraram lenda ( Especialmente Seiya)

Walki: Esse loiro é tão bonito quanto o Shun, não é?

Shina: Humpf! Pra mim são todos iguais.

Walki: Mentira! - ficou de pé - O Seiya é bem diferente pra você, né?

Shina: Pare de falar bobagens, Walki ! - Friamente se levantou e pulou da laje - Eu vou embora.

Walki: Tchaau , Shina!

Walki também pulou da laje. "Eu vou ver Hyoga." pensava alegremente. Aos saltos foi até a casa de Aquário onde Hyoga e Seiya se encontravam. A amazona se escondeu atras de um dos pilares só observando.

Hyoga: Eu nunca pensei que um dia sentiria tamanha paz neste lugar.

Mas Seiya não respondeu. Estava pensativo. Se preocupava com o fato de Shyriu não aparecer. Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Hyoga entendeu a preocupação do amigo mas decidiu não tocar no assunto. Deu um tapa carinhoso nas costas do amigo como quem diz "Esqueça isso".

Hyoga: Vamos. Tá na hora de você me dar uma mãozinha na decoração da casa de Aquario e ... Ei! Por que tem uma estátua de Odin aqui?

Seiya: São as estátuas que representam os inimigos que vencemos. Hilda também foi, esqueceu?

Hyoga: E ... as outras?

Seiya: Ares tá na casa de Gêmeos - mostrou o indicador para começar a contagem - Eris na de Escorpião, Odin na sua, Lucifer em Câncer , Posseidon em Touro , Abel na de Áries e Hades na de Libra.

Hyoga: E quem decidiu essa divisão? - Perguntou incrédulo. Tinha pena de Shyriu que ia ficar em Libra tendo que ver a cara de Hades. Ver? Por um instante tinha esquecido que o amigo perdera a visão. Tocou no tapa olho. Amarga lembrança.

Seiya: Sorteio da Saori. Também não gostei.

Hyoga: Você então tem sorte de não ter nenhuma estátua representando um de nossos antigos inimigos na sua casa. Vem, vamos trabalhar.

Seiya: Ah, e vamos assistir a uma luta agora. Duas cavaleiras vão disputar a armadura de raposa.

Hyoga: Ha! Paz na Terra e eu tendo que assistir lutas - começou a rir - tudo bem.

Os dois saíram enquanto Walki , para não ser vista, pulou para o telhado. Pensou em ficar por lá antes do duelo começar. Apesar de estar um pouco nervosa confiava em si. Sempre absorveu as lições de seu mestre. Não gostava de atacar, só de se defender.

Pensou em ficar lá até a luta começar. Tinha treinado duro, não podia se desconcentrar. Resolveu expandir seu cosmo para sentir os dos outros. Expandiu.

Expandiu de tal modo que pôde sentir o cosmo valente de Seya, o marcante e passivo de Hioga e o poderoso e acolhedor cosmo de Shun. Gostou de sentir os cosmos , então ficou lá admirando por um bom tempo. Seu cosmo estava tão sensível que era capaz de sentir qualquer presença, até a de Athena. Fechou os olhos ( por dentro da máscara, claro. ) e contemplou.

De repente um fio de energia maligna surgiu do nada e atravessou o peito de Walki com tanta força que a fez cair do telhado.

Walki: AAARRR !

Assustada ,ela olhou para todos os lados.Nada. Tremia assustadoramente "Quem pode ter sido?" pensou "preciso avisar ao meu mestre! Ele precisa saber disso! AH! O DUELO!"

Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça dela. Saiu correndo em direção do local do torneio. Corria como nunca. Quando chegou lá pôde ver a arena cercada de gente, inclusive Shina e Aira. Olhou para todo o local até que avistou seu mestre (obviamente esperando por ela).

Walki: SHUUNNN! - Acenava

Shun parou de olhar para os lados quando a viu se aproximando dele correndo.

Shun: Tudo bem, Walki - Tocava no ombro da pupila enquanto afagava os cabelos roseos - Chegou na hora.

Walki: Shun, eu estava na casa de Aquário e ... e senti um cosmo maligno!

Shun parou e olhou curioso.

Shun: O que! Você tem certeza?

Walki: Sim, mestre. Absoluta

Antes que Shun pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Saori , no trono central, se levantou e bateu com a ponta do cedro no chão.

Saori: Odete e Walkíria disputarão a sagrada armadura de raposa - Olhava firme para o horizonte enquanto levantava o cedro de Athena - Que comece a luta! - impôs.

Walki: E agora, Shun? Eu vou lutar agora!

Apesar do tom de desespero na voz de Walki, Shun procurou manter um olhar calmo e firme perante ela.

Shun: Walki, eu prometo investigar isso, tudo bem? Agora não se desespere. Se desconcentrando só vai atrair derrota. Não se esqueça do porquê está aqui, certo?

Walki:Certo... - insegura

Shun: Confie em si mesma, ouviu?

Walki: Certo. - fechou os punhos estando mais determinadas.

Hyoga e Seiya assistiam tudo.

Hyoga:O que Shun faz lá? - descruzava os braços ao ver o amigo.

Seiya: É que Shun se dispôs a treinar essa garota - Ria como se estivesse respondido o segredo da bomba atômica - Quando ela chegou ao santuário usava uma máscara de pano. Tinha uns 9 anos.

Hyoga: Entendo. Mas a disputa não vai cansar as cavaleiras para hoje a noite?

Seiya: Não se preocupe. Será uma disputa rápida.

Odete e Walki entram na arena. Saori deu o sinal e a luta começou. Quem atacou primeiro foi Odete que corria e lançava um chute certeiro aparado , por pouco , pelas mãos nuas de Walki, mas Odete já levava a outra perna dando um forte chute arremessando Walki para o alto

com força. Com esforço caiu de pé. A atacante já corria em sua direção pronta para outro golpe quando Walki pulou.

Odete parecia não descansar dando sucessivos golpes bloqueados com muita dificuldade por Walki. Para se livrar de Odete, a cavaleira saltou para tras ,até que as duas pararam.

Os cosmos começavam a se ascenderem.Tentou ignorar os machucados em suas mãos por conter os ataques da rival.

Odete foi rápida. Arrastou o pé direito para frente e o punho direito na direção do ventre e começou a correr na direção de Walki com uma rapidez implacavel.

Odete: ABALO SISMICOOOOOOOOOO!

Walki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Walki mal pôde ver a adversária correndo e a empurrando contra a parede com tal força que sentiu seu celebro balançar e um choque afetar todos os seus sentidos por um instante. Odete saltou pra tras para recomeçar o golpe enquanto Walki tentava se manter de pé e se recuperar do choque.

Odete: ABALO SISMICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Walki: AR! - Rapidamente uniu suas forças para dar um salto por cima de Odete e desviar do golpe, fazendo a adversária quebrar a parede - RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Walki aproveitou o momento para atacá - la dando 3 golpes sucessivos nas costas , no estômago (quando Odete se virou de frente ) e na mandìbula (que foi tão forte a ponto de lançar Odete pra cima e fazê-la cair no chão.

Foi a vez de Odete se sentir zonza. O soco na mandíbula a deixou "gogue". Ela cambaleava de um modo que Walki nem se atreveu a dar outro golpe.

Walki ficou parada vendo a adversária cambalear até cair no chão dando um gritinho rápido bloqueado por algo. Talvez um pequeno jato de sangue. Saori imediatamente se levantou.

Saori: TIREM ODETE DAQUI! - Bateu no chão com a ponta do cedro - Declaro a luta encerrada. Walkíria é a vencedora.

A ajuda médica removeu Odete do local enquanto Walki tentava se manter de pé.

Walki: O mesmo golpe ...- Sussurrava para si mesma enquanto caía sobre os - nunca funciona duas vezes - Sussurrava para si mesma enquanto caía sobre os próprios joelhos.

Não demorou muito para a armadura de raposa ser mostrada.

Saori: Walkíria, essa é a sua armadura. De agora em diante considere - se uma amazona de Athena.

Walki: Sim ... - fazia esforço

Saori: Saiba usar essa armadura em defesa da paz e da justiça, entendeu?

Walki: Sim, Athena.

Saori sorriu demonstrando respeito e se retirou do local, enquanto todos aplaudiam Walki. Mas a garota não queria ver alguém senão ELE. Shun ,que se aproximava dela junto com Hyoga e Seiya.

Walki: MESTRE! - Abraçou Shun com força demonstrando cansaço.

Seiya sorriu ao ver a cena. Se lembrou de quando recebeu a sua armadura de ´pégasus, atualmente muito bem guardada junto com a de Sagitário na antiga casa de Aioros.

Shun acariciou lentamente os cabelos da garota que parecia exausta.

Shun: Estou orgulhoso de você ,Walki.

Walki: Obrigada ...

Shun: Se você estiver muito cansada pra hoje a noite pode ficar descansando em casa.

Walki: Eu prefiro assim.

Shun: Ótimo. Tranque o quarto para ninguém incomodar você, ouviu ?

Walki: Ta - Havia um som de alegria e emoção na sua voz - E o cosmo?

Seiya e Hyoga se entreolharam desconfiados

Shun: Eu prometi a você. Agora vamos.

---

A tarde ía saindo. A armadura de raposa se encontrava junto com a de andrômeda e a de virgem na casa de Virgem onde Walki dormia tranqüilamente. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Marim e Shina acabavam de arrumar as casas.

A noite...

Os convidados se encontravam no santuário. Que convidados ? Bem, o povo grego, os cavaleiros de aço , algumas amazonas ,Minu , Eirim ,Seika (para a alegria de Seiya) ,Hilda , Fleur , Kiki , alem de muitos outros ( mó povão, heim! ). As casas estavam bem movimentadas . É claro que Seiya aproveitava cada momento com Seika mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Shyriu e onde ele estaria naquele momento.

Em Aquario, Shun e Hioga conversavam.

Hyoga: E aquela garota, Shun ? Por que decidiu treinar ela ? Achei que não gostava de lutas. - Tomava sua taça de vinho.

Shun: E não gosto. Mas Walki é determinada e tem um bom coração. Achei que se alguém tem que ficar com a armadura então que seja ela, então eu a treinei.

Hyoga: Você a treinou muito bem.

Shun: Obrigado.

Hyoga: E o que ela quis dizer com "E o cosmo" ?

Shun: Bom... - Baixou o olhar - Infelizmente ela foi surpreendida por um cosmo maligno. Mas foi algo muito repentino.

Hyoga : Mas ... isso não quer dizer que possa ser um inimigo. Talvez tenha sido um rebelde que quis brincar com ela, não ?

Shun: Eu não disse nada. Mas prometi investigar.

Hyoga: Você e suas promessas ,Shun. - Sorriu e deliciou seu vinho

Shun: "Nossas" promessas. - fez o mesmo gesto, mas com um copo de suco.

Fleur conversava com Hilda e Eirim. A cena deixou Hyoga estático a ponto de esquecer de beber, um leve rosado surgiu na face do loiro. Shun, que percebera ,tinha vontade de desabar no riso ,mas se conteve contraindo os lábios. Deu uma cutucada no amigo e saiu de perto dele com a desculpa do "vou pegar outra bebida pra gente".

Enquanto isso Shina e Aira conversavam na casa de Peixes.

Aira: Humpf. Se continuar assim estarei exausta amanhã. - Arrancou uma rosa do jardim que era de Afrodite.

Shina: Descanse ,então. Você já treinou bastante mesmo. Você viu a luta hoje , não? Pois bem, basei-se nela então.

Aira : Ta falando da pupila do Shun ? - Apertava a rosa desfazendo a mesma.

Shina não dera atenção pois acabara de ver Seiya passeando com Seika pela casa. Tentou resistir a uma vontade enorme de ir lá conversar com ele , mas não conseguiu.

Shina: Er ... Aira, eu já volto.

Num salto foi ao encontro de Seya e Seika. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem o porquê. Só pensava em ir lá e puxar uma conversa.

Shina: Seiya ...

Seiya: Oi, Shina - Sorriu

Seika: Seiya estava procurando por você.

Shina ficou sem jeito mas antes que pudesse dizer uma só palavra as luzes das 12 casas se apagaram lentamente. Tudo ficou escuro por um momento mas esse escuro ía embora quando todos puderam ver o brilho do cosmo da deusa Athena iluminando fracamente os locais. Era o "Gran Finale".Todos fecharam os olhos para ouvirem atentamente ao cosmo da deusa.

_" Humanos, estamos aqui para celebrar uma data muito especial._

_Faz 5 anos que os deuses nos deixaram viver em paz. Sabem o que isso significa?_

_Significa que nossas esperanças de um mundo de paz pode está cada vez mas perto_

_para isso devemos ressaltar o que ha de mais belo na sentimento humano: O amor._

_A capacidade de nos sentirmos iguais. "_

A luz do cosmo de Athena se apagava lentamente enquanto algumas luzes se acendiam. Os convidados aplaudiram. Em retribuição ,Saori sorriu.

De repente todas as luzes se apagaram bruscamente, mergulhando o santuário numa total escuridão. Nem o cosmo de Athena brilhava. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

Um silencio medonho invadiu o local deixando todos amedrontados.Uns ficavam estáticos ,outros perambulavam em busca de respostas. " O que terá acontecido?"

Amazonas e cavaleiros não sabiam ao certo o que fazer. Precisavam de um aviso. Um sinal.

E o sinal veio.

Saori: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Foi o suficiente para saberem o que aconteceu.

Seiya: SAOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

---

O grito que Saori dera deixou todos apavorados. Havia gente desesperada fugindo do santuário. Seiya ficara aflito e ,sem pensar muito ,correu para a sala do mestre.

Embora a escuridão Shun conseguiu perceber ,pelo barulho da queda de um dos pilares ,o que acontecera.

Shun: CORRAM! O SANTUÁRIO FOI INVADID...

Antes que pudesse acabar a frase uma pesada mão apertou sua boca e o segurava brutalmente. Com um gesto impulsivo Shun se lançou contra a parede golpeando automaticamente quem o prendia. Mais dois corriam em sua direção para atacar o cavaleiro, embora não vendo-os nitidamente conseguira saltar por cima deles dando dois chutes certeiros em seguida fazendo-os rolar pelas escadarias da casa de Aquario. Para finalizar vinha o último.

Shun ouviu o barulho de uma lâmina e já pôde adivinhar o que era. O brilho de uma espada corria em sua direção. O rapaz apostou num único golpe saltando novamente por cima do inimigo mas resolveu não chutá-lo ( Percebeu que fez a coisa certa quando ouviu um gingo de uma lâmina que obviamente iria cortar seu pé). Quando parou no chão ouviu mais 2 gingos, porem não ligou. Deu um golpe no espadachim fazendo-o cair escada abaixo.

Parou para respirar. Alguma coisa doía.

De repente ouviu um arrastar de pedras se partindo e um vulto correndo em sua direção.

Vulto: SAI DAÍÍÍ !

Shun foi empurrado com tanta força que caiu a um metro de onde estava. Sentiu um corpo por cima dele querendo se levantar ao mesmo tempo que o pilar da entrada desmoronava no lugar onde ele estava antes de ser empurrado. Sem dúvidas o espadachim tinha uma lâmina tão afiada que cortou o pilar. Shun tocou no próprio pescoço e sentiu um fio de sangue saindo de um corte. O cretino o havia acertado. Com muita dificuldade se levantou junto ao corpo, sentiu ele tocar seu rosto e acariciá-lo. Depois não lhe restava dúvidas de quem era.

Shun: J... June?

June: Temos que salvar Athena, Shun.

Voz: Eu também acho.

Shun e June: Hã!

Hyoga aparecia por trás deles com o cosmo aceso e Hilda desmaiada nos braços. Vinha com Fleur ,Eirim e Minu.

Shun: Quê! Hilda! Derrotada!

Hyoga: Alguma coisa atingiu diretamente o cosmo dela quando uns 3 sujeitos me atacaram - Disse com naturalidade.

Shun: Essa não! E você está bem?

Hyoga: Claro. Estão congelados - deu uma risadinha de deboche - Não eram fortes. Aposto que foram usados só pra desviarem nossa atenção.

June: Temos que ir até a sala do mestre.

Eirim, Minu, Fleur e Hyoga olharam para o chão revoltados.

June: O que foi?

Eirim: Não tentem.

Hyoga: A saída também foi bloqueada com pilares e antes dela está cheio de gente. Se tentarmos desmoroná-la vamos acabar machucando alguém. - Disse com tanto azedume que parecia ter comido um bombom de alho.

Fleur: Vocês tem é que confiar nos amigos de vocês agora. - Sibilou

Minu: Como assim?

Fleur: É que eu estava antes na casa de peixes e sei que Seiya e Shina ainda estão lá. Temos que confiar neles.

E estava certa.

Seiya corria mais do que nunca até a sala do mestre, junto com Shina e Aira. O caminho era dificultado pela correria das pessoas desesperadas. Seiya nunca desejou poder voar com tanta garra quanto nesse momento.

Finalmente chegaram. A entrada estava bloqueada para o desespero de Seiya.

Seiya: DROGAAAA! - Socava o chão - SAORIIIII !

A vontade de Shina era ir embora. Seu ciúme confrontava com a certeza de que tinha que fazer a coisa certa. Furiosa socou com força o bloqueio da entrada, não adiantando, se dispôs a socar novamente mas seu punho fora freado por uma outra mão. Mão que pertencia a alguém muito forte e alto: Ikki.

Ikki: Não seja tola.- falava com seriedade - Não é assim que vai resolver seus problemas.

Pela frase , Ikki percebera que Shina não estava tentando quebrar o bloqueio e, sim, descontando sua raiva. Seiya ,que se via sem forças, encarou Ikki com um olhar triste que Ikki se recusou a aceitar.

Ikki: Levante-se , Seiya , e me ajude a desbloquear isso.

Seiya pareceu incrédulo.

Seiya: Saori está aí dentro. Podemos acabar machucando ela.

Ikki: Bobagem. Athena é muito forte e não são nossos golpes que irão atingi-lá. Vamos.

Mais confiante ,Seiya encarou Ikki con seu típico olhar de desafiante. Sorriu e fechou o punho.

Ikki: Isso mesmo. Vamos.

Os dois se viraram para a entrada decididos e se puseram em posição de ataque.

_METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!_

_AVEEEEEEEE FENIIIIIIIIIIX !_

E num estrondo não só e bloqueio como a entrada em si desabou. Uma nuvem de poeira tirava a visão de todos.

Seiya: SAORI! SAORIIIII !

A fumaça se desfazia lentamente até a visão ressurgir.

Aira: Alí está Athena ! - Apontou para Saori que se encontrava desmaiada perto da cadeira do mestre.

Shina: Essa não !

Seiya: SAORI! - Acolhia a deusa nos braços e balançava ela sem pensar - SAORI! ACORDA, SAORIIII !

Ikki: Se acalme! Veja!

Ikki apontava para Saori que acordava parecendo confusa. Seiya e Ikki abriram um sorriso de satisfação ,mas Saori se levantou bruscamente parecendo desesperada. A deusa olhou para todos os lados e soltou um grito muito agudo e levando as mãos à boca. Os sorrisos se desmancharam.

Seiya: O que foi, Saori ?

Ainda em posição de pânico encarou os cavaleiros e respondeu com a voz trêmula.

Saori: O cedro de Athena ... foi roubado.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	2. O cetro e o vaso

O CETRO E O VASO

* * *

A noticia caiu como um raio no santuário. Pela primeira vez alguem atacou Athena para levar apenas o cedro (e não ela junto). Aos poucos os escombros foram sendo removidos e os convidados retirados (exceto Fler e Hilda).

Embora o incidente, para Shun parecia o melhor dia uma vez que reencontrou seu irmão. Seya não sabia se ria ou se chorava pois Saori estava salva mas o cedro não estava ali, Hioga tentava acalmar Fler que estava desesperada por Hilda desacordada, Shina tentava ajudar (mesmo que não quisesse, no fundo pensava "pelo menos foi só o cedro. Ninguem vai ter que correr atras dela") , Aira acompanhava Saori que tentava se recuperar do choque , Ikki tambem estava feliz por está revendo Shun apesar de tudo, e Marim e June acalmavam os humanos que saíam.

Nisso já eram 4 horas da madrugada quando Ikki olhou no relógio.

Marim: Todos já foram embora. - Entrava na sala do mestre - E os outros guerreiros foram dormir.

Ikki: Coisa que devemos fazer tambem. - Se encostava na parede da sala. - Já está tarde.

Seiya: O quê ! Mas e o cedro?

Ikki: Seiya, aqui não vamos chegar a lugar algum e voce sabe disso. Melhor dormimos e mais tarde procuramos pelo cedro.

Todos silenciaram. De fato Ikki estava certo.

Ikki: É melhor dormirmos.

Saori: E onde voce ficará?

Ikki: Já despejei minhas coisas na casa de Leão - Disse meio desgostoso - Esperava fazer uma surpresa.

Hyoga: E você fez.

Mas Fleur parecia querer gritar.

Fleur: E Hilda! Como ela ficará? Me digam!

Saori: Fleur, alguma coisa atingiu diretamente o cosmo dela. Se eu recuperar meu cedro poderei dizer o que foi e poderei curá-la.

Fleur baixou o olhar e se pôs a chorar, sendo acalentada por Hioga que a acolhia num abraço. Shun não parava de olhar em volta. Sabia que Hilda, Fleur e June não tinham um lugar para ficar.

Shun: Vocês 3 , onde vão dormir?

Silêncio. Ninguem havia pensado nisso.

Saori: Hilda poderá ficar aqui e você também se quiser, Fleur.

Fleur: Tudo... bem... - Se desprendeu dos braços de Hioga.

June: Eu vou para uma pousada. Tenho um dinheiro extra.

Shun: Não! - Disse sem pensar. Depois se tocou - É ... June, por que não ... bem - Corou - Por que não fica na minha casa?

June ficou estática e Shun daria qualquer coisa para saber qual era a expressão de June por tras da máscara naquele momento.

Shun: Ora, é melhor do que pagar um lugar pra dormir.

Aira fitou Shun

Marim: É uma boa idéia.

June: É. Tudo bem.

Ikki: Bom. Eu vou dormir. - Se desencostou da parede e se dirigiu até a porta

Shun: Boa noite, Ikki.

Ikki: Boa noite, irmão.

Ikki foi o primeiro a se retirar, sendo seguido pelos outros. Por último ficou Seiya, que esperou ficar a sós com Saori. Sentiu que a deusa estava tensa, mas que procurava disfarçar. Seiya sabia que ela os amava tanto a ponto de disfarçar seus proprios sentimentos e vontades para eles ficarem bem.

Seiya: Saori ...

Saori: Sim, Seiya? - Sorriu serenamente

Seiya: Tome cuidado. Por favor.

Saori: Eu tomarei.

Seiya se retirou e se dirigiu para a casa de Peixes. "Ainda bem que Sagitário fica perto." Pensava " Eu só preciso tomar cuidado para não acordar o Hyoga".

Entrou na casa de Peixes se defrontando com o jardim de rosas. Por incrível que pareça era o local favorito de Saori e Shun, pois as rosas transmitiam paz segundo eles.

Nem reparou que Shina o observava.

Shina: Seiya ... - Sussurrava.

Se lamentava.

Por que foi gostar justamente de Seiya?

" Quando você ama, deve deixar a pessoa livre." Foi uma frase de Marim que ficou na mente de Shina.

---

Longe do santuário, especificamente numa loja de antiguidades exotéricas muito sombria e úmida, uma velhota num capuz negro olhava uma bola de cristal.

Velhota: Sim , sim... - passava as mãos na esfera - Um verdadeiro incidente muito bem bolado.

De repente uma luz surgiu em volta em volta da bola fazendo ficar curiosa e aproximar mais seus olhinhos.

Velhota: Hum! - Olhava com preocupação - As coisas não vão bem.

Ela se escorou na cadeira e olhou para o teto. Deu um suspiro.

Velhota: Vai ser muito arriscado mais não tem outro jeito. - Se levantou e se dirigiu à uma das prateleiras. De lá pegou um vaso muito grande onde havia minúsculas escrituras gregas e uma escritura bem visível. - Algo me diz que terei uma visita especial. - Sorriu

---

Tarde da manhã , o santuário se movimentava. Ikki e Shun foram passear pela cidade para ver se encontravam alguma pista do roubo , Hyoga procurava distrair Fleur pedindo para que ela o ajudasse a retirar os enfeites das casas (Tendo o prazer de se livrar da estátua de Hades), Saori tentava reanimar Hilda sem sucesso e Seiya falava com Shunrey que aproveitara que foi à cidade para telefonar pro cavaleiro.

Seiya: Sou eu , Shunrey. Se ligou é porque tem notícias , não?

Shunrey: Infelizmente não, Seiya. Eu liguei para avisar que estou indo para o santuário -Chorava - Eu não agüento mais ficar sem o Shiryu. Preciso saber onde ele está.

Seiya: Tudo bem , Shunrey. Eu entendo.

Shunrey: Partirei hoje mesmo. Devo está chegando aí umas 11 horas da noite.

Seiya: Certo. Eu pego você no aeroporto.

Shunrey: Obrigada , Seiya. Até mais tarde.

Seiya: Tchau , Shunrey.

Desligou.

Seiya deu um suspiro de lamento. Não sabia o que era pior. Se era o fato do cetro ter sido roubado ou de Shyriu está sumido.

Se dirigiu para a casa de Áries e viu Shina la perto sentada numa pedra. Ao ver Seiya , Shina virou o rosto. Ele sentiu o cosmo da amiga triste mas decidiu não intervir. Não atrapalhar. " Espero que Ikki tenha mais sorte " Pensava.

Talvez.

Na cidade, Shun e Ikki passeavam em busca de pistas. Por onde começar é que era o problema.

Shun: Ikki, eu não consigo entender o que você está realmente procurando.

Ikki: Havia várias pessoas lá. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos - Não acredito que ninguem tenha notado algo suspeito.

Shun: Mas havia muito movimento. E depois ficou tudo escuro.

Ikki contraiu as mãos dentro dos bolsos e encarou o chão.

Ikki: Essa comemoração foi um erro, irmão. O santuario ficou totalmente desprotegido. Eu mesmo entrei lá despercebido de malas e bagagens.

Shun deu uma risada abafada com a mão direita. De fato Ikki tinha razão , mas era gozado pensar que Athena vacilou feio apesar de ter a melhor das intensões.

A caminhada continuaria se não fosse uma placa atrair a atenção de Shun.

"Loja de antiguidades exotéricas ' Caleidoscópio' "

Ikki: Shun! - Viu que tinha dado 2 passos a mais que Shun - O que foi?

Shun: Ikki, vamos entrar?

Ikki levantou uma das sombracelhas. Não gostava disso. Primeiro porque não acreditava nessas coisas e depois porque odiava cheiro de incenso.

Shun: Por favor.

Mesmo que não gostasse, dizer "Não" parecia impossível.

Ikki: É. Pode ser que a gente encontre alguma coisa.

Entraram.

Era uma loja diferente. Escura com aspectos mal cuidados , mas com uma cultura riquíssima. Havia mandalas , espelhos , estátuas ... Tudo muito exótico e com várias escrituras grafadas.

Ikki: Parece a ilha da rainha da morte depois de uma melhora. - Satirizou ao perceber a viscosidade do local.

Voz: Acha mesmo ?

Ikki e Shun: HÃ!

Se viraram rapidamente e se depararam com a figura da velhota do capuz preto. Ela os encarava profundamente.

Ikki: Isso faz parte dos efeitos para atrair os clientes?

Ela nada respondeu.

Shun: Só viemos dar uma olhada

Velhota: Claro. Fiquem a vontade.

Shun e Ikki se entreolharam. Ao que pareceu, Ikki fez uma pergunta a Shun com o olhar e o irmão respondeu levantando os ombros. Ambos se voltaram para a velha.

Ikki: A senhora foi ontem ao santuário?

Ela pareceu não estranhar a pergunta.

Velhota: E quem não foi? Até ladrões apareceram por lá.

Ikki: O que!

Shun: Mas não dissemos à ninguém o que aconteceu!

Velhota: E precisam me dizer por acaso? AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Os irmãos olhavam cada vez mais estranhos para a velha. Ikki chegou a achar que se tratava de uma louca.

Velhota: Achei que vocês viriam mais cedo, meus rapazes.

Shun e Ikki?

Velhota: Mas pelo menos vieram.

Como se já tivesse ensaiado, deu as costas e pegou o vaso de dentro de um armário , depois levou até o balcão.

Ikki: O que você é por acaso?

Ela não respondeu.

Shun: Pra que esse vaso?

Velhota: Ora, eu estava guardando pra vocês.

Ikki: Ah , não! Não venha empurrar coisas pra gente porque não viemos comprar nada. Entendeu?

Velhota: Ora, certamente vai mudar de idéia.

Shun : O que está escrito aí ? - Apontou para o enunciado em grego mais visível do vaso

Velhota: Deixe-me ver... - Passou o fino dedo sobre as escrituras - " Àquele que puder montar o quebra-cabeça deste vaso , peço que guardem o cedro de Athena que é uma valiosa chave."

Ikki: O QUÊ!

Velhota: Meu rapaz , deixe eu ler? " Coloquei neste vaso o segredo de meu medo." É. É isso. - Aproximou mais os olhinhos para o vaso - Eu leria mais se a minha visão não estivesse tão péssima.

Shun: Não precisa. Obrigado.

A velha encarou o rapaz e sorriu fechando os olhinhos.

Ikki: Vamos levá-lo - Sorriu e cruzou os braços - É por conta da fundação.

Shun: E desde quando voce faz compras em nome da fundação?

Ikki: Ah, Saori vai entender. É por uma boa causa.

Shun: Bom... É. O Seiya sabe ler grego e poderá se encarregar de traduzir o vaso.

Velhota: Foi uma boa escolha. Custa muuuuuuuuuito caro , mas eu vou guardar pra vocês até virem com o dinheiro.

Ikki: Pode deixar. - Virou as costas - Vamos , Shun?

Shun: Muito obrigado. - Sorriu e estendeu a mão para a velha

Velhota: Eu é que agradeço, rapazinho. - Cumprimentou

No momento do toque uma luz vinda do bolso da velha brilhou intensamente fazendo com que ela se assustasse. Mas Shun não percebeu e acompanhou o irmão.

Velhota: Não pode ser! - Ollhou para o bolso assustada - Esse rapaz...

Imediatamente saiu detrás do balcão.

Velhota: Esperem! Esperem!

Shun: Algo errado? - Parou e olhou para a velha.

Velhota: Meu rapaz , se aproxime por favor.

Mesmo sem entender porque, Shun se ajoelhou para ficar tete a tete com a velha. Ela tocou no rosto macio do rapaz.

Velhota: Me jovem , você tem uma áurea muito pura!

As orelhas de Shun enrubesceram. A velhota tirou do bolso um amuleto de ouro com formato circular onde dentro havia várias escrituras negras.

Velhota: Tome. Leve isso. - Colocou o amuleto no pescoço de Shun.

Shun: Mas ... eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar isso.

Velhota: Bobagem. - Sorriu - Aceite como um presente.

Shun: Ah ... Obrigado...

Shun estranhou mas aceitou o presente. Ikki e o irmão saíram da loja um tanto curiosos. De fato era uma velha interessante. Parecia mais uma bruxa, uma maga , uma feiticeira , sei lá.

Ikki: Vamos. É melhor avisarmos à Saori. Ela deve está na sala do mestre agora.

Shun: Peraí! Você vai atravessar as 12 casas pra falar com ela?

Ikki: Não. Vou ligar pro celular dela.

---

No santuário , as amazonas , exceto Shina , treinavam (E conversam ao mesmo tempo).

Walki: Eu não acredito que perdi toda a confusão - Tentou golpear Marim - porque estava dormindo!

Marim: Talvez seu sono seja muito pesado. - Defendeu-se do golpe de Walki - Ou estava muito cansada mesmo.

Walki: O pior é que chegou mais um dos 5 cavaleiros e eu nem o conheci!

Aira: Não acredito que você se importa com isso! - Corria na direção de Walki para acertá-la

Walki: Eu os admiro. Posso? - Saltava para desviar do golpe de Aira

Aira: Bobagem. Parece uma garotinha que sonha em ver o seu cantor favorito na sua frente... AI! - Foi jogada no chão por um golpe de June.

June: Desculpe , Aira. - Ajudou ela a se levantar.

Aira: Ah , tudo bem.

Walki: E Shina? Onde ela está, Marim?

Marim: Não sei. - Abaixou a cabeça - Não vi ela desde hoje cedo.

Aira: Ah , não se preucupem. Tenho certeza que ela vai aparecer depois. - Olhou para o lado de repente. Viu que Shun , Ikki e Saori chegavam com um vaso.

Walki: O que será que estão fazendo?

Aira: Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. Especialmente se tem Shun no meio.

Walki: Posso saber por que tanta implicância com meu mestre? - Perguntou furiosa  
Aira: Não se faça de sonsa. Ele só tem essa cara de anjo para enganar todo mundo. Fica se fazendo de inocente pra tudo que é garota fazer o que ele quer.

June: Que ridículo! - Cruzou os braços

Aira: Você que acha, garota. Ou você jura que realmente existe um carinha inocente aqui? Na certa não conviveu com ele no santuário.

June: Pra sua informação crescemos juntos. - Virou as costas - Eu vou embora.

---

Nas escadarias do santuário , Saori , Ikki e Shun se dirigiam à sala do mestre com o vaso. Chegando lá encontraram Seiya.

Ikki: O que faz aqui?

Seiya: HÃ! - Ficou estático - Ikki! Bem ... eu vim ver como Saori está. - Olhou de Saori para o vaso - Resolveram fazer compras? - Mudou rapidamente de assunto.

Saori: Seiya, precisamos da sua ajuda. Pode nos fazer um favor?

Seiya: Claro!

Ikki: Queremos que você traduza esse vaso.

Seiya: Sem problemas. - Sorriu e pegou o vaso - Uau! Um trabalho e tanto!

Saori: Bom, pode ficar aqui , se quiser.

Todos olharam curiosos para Saori.

Saori: Bem , é que levar para a casa de Sagitário pode ser perigoso. Pode quebrar. - Tremeu - O Seiya pode ficar aqui traduzindo. Eu não me importo.

Shun: Sabe que eu acho uma excelente idéia? - Sorriu e cruzou os braços - Vamos deixar o Seiya aqui.

Ikki: É . Eu também acho. Bom, eu já vou pra minha casa , quer dizer, pra casa de Leão.

Shun: E eu preciso ver Walki.

Foram embora deixando Seiya e Saori a sós.

Seiya: Sabe, Saori ... - Fitava ela - Obrigado por me deixar ficar.

Saori: Você sempre será bem vindo , Seiya. - Sorriu

---

A tarde...

Saori ainda não conseguia acordar Hilda. Fleur já estava mais do que desesperada. No pé da montanha Fleur chorava sendo acalentada por Hyoga que a abraçava.

Hyoga: Não chore, Fleur. Vai tudo dar certo. Você precisa acreditar.

Fleur: Ela pode morrer, Hyoga! - Chorava cada vez mais - Isso se ela ainda estiver viva.

Hyoga: Ei, calma! - Tocou no queixo dela - Olha, confie em mim. Não vou deixar que ela morra , entendeu?

Fleur: ...

De longe June via a cena. Se sentia só. Pensava se não seria melhor ter ido para a ilha de Andrômeda. Mas a ilha tambem trazia lembranças. Lembranças dolorosas. Lembranças que fariam com que ela quisesse voltar.

Balançou a cabeça para desviar os pensamentos."Pense no cedro, June" Disse a si mesma "Quem poderia ter roubado? Ora, seja quem for só está esperando o momento certo de usá-lo... EI! É ISSO! " Colocou as mãos na cabeça " Quem roubou o cedro só está esperando o momento certo de usá-lo! Algo como o dia e a hora certa!" Pensava " Meu Deus! pode ser isso mesmo!"

"Mas por que precisariam de um dia e uma hora certa? Se pelo menos se tratasse de um ritual... EI! Por que não? E se o cedro for a chave para algum ritual?"

Espantada consigo mesma ficou estática por um bom tempo. " Tenho que contar isso a alguém!" Pensou.

Se dirigiu correndo até a casa de Aries ansiosa. Não acreditava como tinha chegado a essa conclusão precisava mesmo contar pra alguém.

Já estava perto da casa de Áries quando , no meio do percurso alguem , bloqueou seu caminho: Shina.

Shina: Aonde você pensa que vai, garota?

June: Shina! Saia do meu caminho! Preciso falar com Athena ou um dos cavaleiros.

Shina: Por acaso é sobre o roubo do cedro?

June: Sim. Agora me deixe passar.

Mas Shina continuava parada na posição de bloqueio

June: Shina!

_VENHA COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

June: SHINA!

Com um salto se desviou rapidamente do golpe mas Shina já estava pronta para acertar outro. June bloqueou um suposto soco.

_VENHA COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

June: O que deu em você ,Shina? - Saltou novamente

De repente June se viu atras da adversária. Decidiu ignorar Shina e ir correndo para a casa de Áries.

Shina: VOLTE AQUI!

_VENHA COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

June: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shina atacou June de modo que a loira rolou pelas escadarias. Sem hesitar deu sussessivos golpes na adversária. Socos e chutes no estômago e no rosto atè June sentir um fio de sangue escorrer da própria máscara. Se não fizesse alguma coisa Shina certamente a mataria.

Shina deu mais um soco do rosto de June tão forte que fez ela rolar pelas escadarias. June rolou para o lado e se pôs de pé rapidamente. Deu um salto e se muniu do chicote. Numa estalada deu uma chicotada certeira na costa de Shina Fazendo ela rolar dessa vez.

June: O que deu em voce? - Ofegava - Ficou louca?

Shina: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Correu para atacar June.

Sentindo medo e ao mesmo tempo raiva, June atacou com toda a fúria dando , em Shina , sucessivas chicotadas nas costas, nas pernas , no peitoral , no rosto ,nos bustos até Shina não ficar sem um pedaço do corpo sem sangrar.

_CHICOTE DO CAMALEÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!_

June deu uma chicotada no ventre de Shina tão forte que acabou fazendo um corte de dois dedos de profundidade na Cobra. Shina rolou sem parar pelas escadarias e o chicote já estava ensanguentado. June parou.

June: Por que, Shina? - Ofegava mais ainda.

Mas Shina voltou a se levantar. Suas pernas tremiam e ela cambaleava. Se colocou novamente na posição de ataque.

Shina: VENHAAAAA COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

June: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

June deu um grito fininho e foi lançada contra as escadaria. Sentiu sua cabeça rachar e seus cabelos mancharem. Não tinha jeito, o único modo de deter Shina era matando-a.

_VENHA COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_TEIA DE ARANHAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Foi a vez das correntes de Shun entrarem em ação formando uma potente teia capaz de deter o golpe e imobilizar Shina. A garota se sacudia até perder todas as forças e desmaiar.

Lentamente as correntes soltaram Shina que caiu no chão desmaiada. Atras dela estava Shun e Hyoga. June caiu sobre os próprios joelhos e depois no chão.

Shun: June! - Correu em direção a amiga e a acolheu em seus braços.

June ofegava. Apoiava a cabeça no peitoral de Shun enquanto Hioga se ajoelhou perto do corpo de Shina.

Hyoga: Por que, June? Por que voces duas estavam brigando?

June: Ela ... enlouqueceu ... - Apontava para Shina.

Shun: Enlouqueceu?

Hyoga: Ar ... - Fez uma cara de " Só me faltava essa." - Talvez Saori possa responder o que aconteceu.

Shun: Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia.

Hyoga colocou Shina nos braços.

June: Shun ... - Fazia força para falar.

Shun: June, não faça esforço. Você precisa descansar.

June: O cedro , Shun. Pode... ser ... a... chave... para algum tipo de... ritual ...

Hyoga: Ritual !

June: Só ... estão ... esperando ... o... momento... certo... para ... usá-lo...

June desmaiou. Mesmo mascarada percebeu-se isso. Shun acolheu mais a garota.

Hyoga: Isso não deixa de fazer sentido, Shun. Vamos avisar à Saori.

Shun: Vá você. - Olhou para June - Eu vou cuidar dela. A casa de Áries não está tão longe.

Hyoga: Tudo bem. - Suspirou

E saiu correndo em direção a casa do mestre com Shina nos braços. Corria mais do que nunca.

Enquanto corria mil pensamentos cercavam sua cabeça " Eu podia ainda está com a Fler mas nãããão. Eu tinha que perguntar 'Shun, você ouviu aquele grito?' " , " Vamos , Shina. Agüenta só mais um pouco." , " June exagerou. Por que a sala do mestre fica tão longe?"

Na sala do mestre, Seiya acabava de ler as escrituras com a ajuda de uma lupa, ficando cada vez mais fascinado. Se tratava da "memória" de um antigo artesão. Com certeza deve ter dado muito trabalho para fazer. Seiya anotava tudinho num rolo de papel. Principalmente o trecho que mais lha chamou a atenção.

"Coloquei nesse vaso o segredo de meu medo."

Apesar de Seiya ter vasculhado todo o vaso não conseguiu encontrar o tal segredo. Estava encantado com tudo aquilo. Era uma obra fantástica. Seiya nem se atreveu a perguntar à Saori quanto custou. Nem queria saber.

Hyoga: Trouxe um presente pra você, Seiya.

Seiya: Hã ... AR! - Seiya deu um pulo pra trás que quase caiu em cima do vaso. - SHINA ! O que houve com ela, Hyoga?

Hyoga: Segundo June, Shina enlouqueceu e a atacou. - Deixou o corpo de Shina no chão - Onde está Saori?

Seiya: No banho. - Respondeu automaticamente - Essa não , Shina ...

Hyoga: Droga ... - Olhou para o teto muito desgostoso - Olha , eu vou buscar Marim. Ela sempre anda com Shina. Pode ser que saiba de valguma coisa.

Seiya: Tá. Eu vou ficar aqui com ela.

Hyoga foi embora deixando o amigo sozinho com Shina. Seiya olhava para ela com remócio. Decidiu cuidar dela , limpar os ferimentos da amiga , logo pegou um vidro de álcool e uns curativos e tratou de cuidar da amiga. " Se tirar a máscara será mais fácil." Pensou. Então colocou as mãos na lateral da máscara no intuito de tirá-la.

Ikki: Isso não se faz.

Seiya: AR! - Deu um pulo pra tras - Ikki ! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ikki: Vejamos - Cruzou os braços - O Hyoga passa pela casa de Leão com um corpo todo ensangüentado quase morto. Tire suas conclusões.

Seiya: Ta certo. Me ajuda aqui a cuidar dela. - Ofereceu a Ikki um vidro de alcool.

Ikki: Não sei como. Vamos ter que no mínimo tirar a roupa dela.

Seiya ficou tal qual um pimentão.

Seiya: QUÊÊÊ ! Seu ... TARADO!

Ikki: Que tarado, Seiya! Como você quer limpar os ferimentos dela com a garota assim , toda empacotada?

Seiya: Mas ... Ikki - Falava com voz fininha - Se tirando a máscara eu quase fui morto... imagine se eu tirar a roupa?

Ikki: É por uma boa causa.Vamos. Me ajude a tirar a armadura.

Seiya: Mas... Ikki ...

Ikki: Seiya, você VAI ou NÃO ajudar?

Seiya: Ta bom, ta bom. V... vamos começar com a armadura. Ai! - Tentava tirar a armadura - Isso aqui tá difícil de tirar.

Ikki: É só uma questão de jeito ... pronto. - Tirou.

Era constrangedor para Seiya fazer tudo aquilo. Primeiro tirava a armadura, depois pegaram a tesoura e começaram a cortar as supostas meias. Seiya ficava cada vez pior. No mesmo momento pensava em Saori. É que se fosse ela se sentiria mas a vontade. Tipo... não parava de imaginar o que iria acontecer com ele se Shina acordasse naquela hora.

Logo as pernas com chagas da garota ficaram nuas.

Ikki: Eu não esperava isso.

Seiya: Nem eu. - Fechava os olhos

Ikki: To falando do ferimento. Vamos começar por aqui... Essa não! Olhe! - Apontou para o super corte no ventre de Shina.

Seiya olhou com espanto e tristeza para a amiga.

Seiya: Shina... - Massageava carinhosamente os cabelos da amiga - O que fizeram com você...

Ikki: Rápido. Corte o colã.

Seiya: QUÊ? IKKI , VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO! A SHINA VAI ME MATAR!

Ikki: SEIYA, QUER PARAR DE FRESCURA? ISSO TA SANGRANDO!

Seiya: Ta bom, ta bom. - Cortou o colã - Pronto. Pelo menos vista ela depois que isso acabar.

Ikki: Não sei como. - Tratava os ferimentos - A menos que a Saori empreste algum vestido...

Seiya: Não , Ikki. Ouça o que estou lhe dizendo. NÃO.

Ikki: Certo, certo. Depois a gente vê.

Sem que nenhum dos dois notassem, Walki vinha chegando.

Walki: MEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEUS !

Seiya: WALKI !

Ikki: Essa não. - Resmungou

Seiya: WALKI! - Correu em direção da amazona antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa - Não é o que você ta pensando. A Shina ta ferida e precisamos curá-la. Entendeu? Entendeu, Walki? - Parecia desesperado. - ENTENDEU?

Walki: Ent... entend... ENTENDI, SEIYA! Calma! Do que voce tá com medo?

Seiya se calou de repente. Do que temia? Será que era só o fato de Shina acordar? E se ... se Saori visse tudo? " Se ela ver não vai ter nenhum problema." Pensava " Ela não é minha namorada." Pensava um tanto revoltado.

Ikki: Seiya, pode me dizer quem é essa garota? Perguntou rabugento.

Seiya: Hã! HA! - Abriu um largo sorriso - Ikki, essa é Walki. Walki , esse é Ikki , irmão do seu mestre.

Ikki , de repente, parou tudo que estava fazendo. Será que ouviu direito? "Irmão do seu mestre"? Shun! Shun havia treinado alguem!

Resolveu fitar melhor a garota .Era uma amazona muito bonita , mesmo estando mascarada.

Ikki: Você é ... pupila do Shun?

Walki: Sim. - Se sentia estranha - Shun bem que me falou que tinha um irmão. - Se aproximou de Ikki.

Ikki: Nunca achei que ele ... treinaria alguem.

Walki: Não sei porque todo mundo diz isso.

Ikki: De onde você vem?

Walki: Do orfanato Daidoji. Fugi de lá para ser uma cavaleira. - Falava com orgulho de si mesma

Ikki: Fugiu? Por que? Por que quis ser amazona , afinal?

De repente Walki baixou a cabeça e sua voz sumia.

Walki:Por que ... quando eu era pequena ... um cavaleiro matou minha mãe. - Falou muito triste - Foi um tal de Misty.

Ikki: Você ... viu isso?

Walki: Sim. No começo fiquei com raiva dos cavaleiros mas isso não durou muito. - Levantou a cabeça - Prometi a mim mesma ser uma amazona pra que outros não passem pelo que eu passei.

Ikki: Walki ...

Ikki ficou bobo. Como alguem poderia deixá-lo assim? Walki pensava no que outras pessoas iriam passar.

Ele sentiu a tristeza da amazona. Lutou contra uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la. Não resistindo , afagou os cabelos róseos da garota e a abraçou. Sentiu que estava sendo correspondido.

Seiya: Aham! Temos que cuidar de Shina.

Muito revoltado , mas procurando disfarçar , Ikki se afastou de Walki e foi cuidar de Shina.

Walki: É... Como vão vestir ela depois?

Seiya e Ikki: gotinha

Walki: Posso emprestar uma camisola.

Seiya: Boa idéia.

Mais tarde...

Shina ja estava perfeitamente tratada e trajava uma camisola azul marinho de seda, estava ainda desacordada. Saori se espantou com a cena, mas nada que provocasse um escandalo. Na sala do mestre se encontrava Saori, Seiya , Ikki , Walki , Hyoga , Marim e Fleur.

Marim: Eu peço desculpas, gente. Mas não sei o que realmente pode ter acontecido.

Hyoga: Mas que aconteceu alguma coisa, aconteceu. Shina não iria atacar June por nada.

Fleur: A menos que tenha algo errado nessa história toda.

Todos se voltaram para Fleur.

Saori: Aonde você deseja chegar, Fler? Shina é uma amazona muito leal e June não faria algo desse tipo sem motivos.

Fleur: Mas como o Hioga disse, aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ikki: Não que intitulasse uma das duas de culpada, eu presumo.

Hyoga: Não foi isso que Fler quis dizer , Ikki. - Manteve sua infinita calma

Walki: Seiya, voce já traduziu isso? - Olhou para o vaso de repente, mudando de assunto sem querer.

Seiya: Ah, isso! - Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Isso é uma prima obra de arte! Trata-se da memória do artesão. Seus segredos , suas descobertas...

Ikki : E o segredo? Voce descobriu?

Seiya: Bom , não. - Desmanchou o sorriso - Já fiz de tudo mas aqui não dá pistas do tal segredo. Tudo o que diz é que o cedro é uma simbologia divina.

Walki: Como assim?

Seiya: Significa que ele pode representar uma vontade dos deuses. Por isso ele tem todo esse poder.

De repente Hyoga deu um pulo pra frente.

Hyoga: SIMBOLOGIA! ISSO LIGA AO QUE JUNE FALOU!

Todos , exceto Walki ( que não parava de mexer no vaso ) , ficaram boquiaberto com a repentina frase de Hioga. Como se esperassem que ele desse sentido ao que acabara de falar.

Hyoga: Desculpem , gente. É que com a confusão eu me esqueci de falar. Mas June acredita que o cedro seja a chave para algum ritual. Um ritual com dia e hora marcada.

Seiya: Ela acha isso?

Hyoga: É. O cedro não é uma simbologia? Por que não seria uma peça importante para um ritual sagrado? Isso explica o fato de não terem usado ainda.

Marim: Isso faz sentido. Mas qual seria o dia?

Hyoga: ...

Saori: E se ... e se esse dia depender de um critério? - Insegura - Um critério como ... as fases da lua por exemplo.

Ikki: Pode ser. Mas as fases da lua não seriam.

Fleur: E por que não?

Ikki: É a mesma de quarto em quarto. Quem fez isso já esperava a muito tempo. Foi tudo muito bem bolado.

Seiya: Saori e Ikki estão certos. O dia pode depender de um critério , mas não um critério comum e ,sim , um critério raríssimo!

Hyoga: Como uma eclipse solar!

Fleur: Ou um dia sagrado para algum deus!

Saori: É verdade! - Falou com esperança - Então foi para isso que o cedro foi roubado!

Marim: Sim. Mas qual é o dia?

Todos: ...

Antes que outra pessoa pudesse responder, Walki levantou o vaso acima da propria cabeça.

Walki: Genteee - Levantava mais ainda - Acho que já sei onde está o tal segredo.

Seiya: Hã ... WALKI! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Ela esticou bem os braços até o vaso ficar no topo.

Seiya: WALKI! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO !

" CRASH!"

Todos sentiram as pupilas se contraírem e um nó bloquear a passagem de qualquer coisa na garganta. Ninguem acreditava.

Seiya: Você ... quebrou ... o vaso.

* * *

Continua... 


	3. o segredo de meu medo

COLOQUEI NESTE VASO O SEGREDO DE MEU MEDO

* * *

Final de tarde

Na casa de Áries , June acordava meio zonza. Estava deitada com um vestido branco muito leve e alguns curativos. Com esforço se sentou na cama ainda meio tonta. Olhou ao seu redor e encontrou sua máscara num criado-mudo ao lado da cama e Shun dormindo sentado com a cabeça e os braços escorados na cama.  
Balançou a cabeça até se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Sim. Tinha lutado com Shina e acabou desmaiando nos braços de S... "Peraí!" Pensou ela " Eu não estava vestindo isso!"  
Sem o que pensar ,olhou confusa para Shun que dormia em sono profundo e doce. Parecia estar cansado (Talvez cuidando dela). Ao ver a imagem , June relaxou o olhar e mirou o amigo com carinho.

June: Shun. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz para que ele despertasse.

Shun: Hum ... ? - Abria os olhos preguiçosamente - June !

June: Eu te dei um bom trabalho , não?

Shun: Trabalho? ... - Ainda sonolento - Ah , não ... Não deu trabalho , não.

Shun se pôs de pé e se espreguiçou.

Shun: Que bom que está bem. Fiquei preocupado.

June: E quando é que você não fica?

Shun: Muito engraçado.

Apesar do estado de June não ter sido grave , Shun pareceu mais aliviado. Ao menos antes de algo cortar o ambiente.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Shun: WALKI?

Shun correu até a sala principal e viu Walki correndo afoita sendo perseguida por Seiya (à frente quase explodindo ) , Ikki , Saori , Marim , Fler e Hyoga ( que vinha por último, carregando os cacos ).

Walki: SHUUUUUNNNNNNNN ! - Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés se pôs atras do mestre como soldado fugindo de bomba

Shun: Walki! O que f...

Seiya: NÃO PROTEJA ELA , SHUN ! - Corria pegando fogo - VEM CÁ ,WALKIII !

Ikki: CALMA , SEYA ! - Deu um pulo e segurou o amigo - Olha a sua idade pra dela !

Marim: Talvez ela tenha um bom motivo , gente!

O alvoroço foi tão de repente que Shun mal pôde definir a própria cara.

Shun: Ei! O que está acontecendo , pessoal ?

Walki (Apontando para Seiya) : Ele enlouqueceu , mestre ...

Seiya :O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! VOCÊ QUEBRA UMA OBRA DE ARTE CARÍSSIMA E EU É QUE FIQUEI LOUCO? AAAARRRG! IKKI , ME SOLTA! - Se debatia.

Ikki: Seiya , nem se atreva a danificar um fio de cabelo dela.

Seiya: Eu não vou fazer isso. - Se soltou bruscamente - Não machuco mulheres. Apesar dessa merecer uns bons cascudos.

Shun: Peraí. - Meio confuso, olhou incrédulo para Walki - Vocêquebrouovaso?

Walki: Aaaaar ... mas foi por uma boa causa , mestre XD

Hyoga: Pro estado em que se encontra este vaso tem que ser uma ÓTIMA causa.

Walki: Bem ... não tenho certeza.

Todos: O QUÊÊÊÊ !

Walki: AR ... Mas vale a pena arriscar!

Houve um silencio momentâneo. Todos ficaram calados. Walki tinha dito nada mais que um suposto resumo da vida dos cavaleiros. Até Seiya se conteve uma vez que mais se identificou com a frase. Na entrada chegava Aira com os braços cruzados parecendo ter ouvido tudo.

Aira: O que foi que a garota aprontou agora?

Walki: Nada ,se você quer saber.

Fleur: Walki , por que fez isso? - Juntava as mãos em sinal de prece

Ikki: Tudo bem , Fleur. - Tocou no ombro de Fleur decidido - Acho que temos que deixá-la explicar.

Walki: ...

Saori: Eu também acho . - Olhou serenamente para Walki e fez sinal para Shun sair da frente dela.

Logo a amazona se tornou o centro das atenções.

Marim: Então , Walki. Por que fez aquilo?

Walki: Bom... pode parecer loucura mas enquanto vocês conversavam eu estava ... hum ... analisando o vaso e ... bem ... resolvi tentar descobrir o tal segredo. - Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - Então eu fiquei mexendo no vaso até que passei a mão dentro dele e senti uns relevos.

Todos: Relevos!

Walki: É. Relevos. - Foi até Hyoga e pegou um dos cacos que o loiro carregava e mostrou a todos.

Logo de início pôde-se reparar o óbvio. Um lado do caco havia as escrituras gregas do vaso e do outro um risco. Mas não era um risco comum. Era vermelho-sangue e estava muito bem feito.

Walki: Pareciam formar uma figura quando eu os senti ... mas não conseguia vê-la direito. Aí eu pensei " E se o tal segredo estiver dentro do vaso? " Sendo assim eu achei que seria mais fácil se eu pudesse montá-lo por fora para ver o desenho ( Como se fosse um quebra-cabeça ). Aí eu quebrei , vocês se irritaram , correram atrás de mim e aqui estou.

Todos: ...

Pausa longa

Walki: E então? - Parecia implorar - Faz sentido?

Marim: Faz.

Seiya: Faz!

Marim: Sim . Faz. - Se virou para Seiya - Você não disse que leu " coloquei nesse vaso o segredo de meu medo" ?

Seiya: Sim.

Marim: Então? - Cruzou os braços - E se o segredo estiver DENTRO do vaso?

Parecia que Walki e Marim tinham jogado um balde de água fria em todos eles (Exceto em Aira que estava "voando" )

Aira: Do que vocês estão falando?

Todos: ...

Acharam injusto ter que esconder todos os fatos , então contaram à Aira sobre a loja , a velhota , o vaso , que continha informações sobre o cedro , e o tal segredo. Hyoga aproveitou e contou para Shun (e automaticamente para Aira) sobre a lógica de June e a conclusão a que chegaram.

Aira: Um ritual. Com dia e hora marcada. - Virou as costas e cruzou os braços - Então Shina atacou June para que ela não dissesse isso a vocês , não ?

Houve outra pausa. Não é que Aira poderia está certa! E se Shina atacou June para que ela não contasse aos cavaleiros ? Nesse caso ... Shina estaria contra eles? Uma traidora?

Seiya: Shina não seria capaz de nos trair! - Disse de repente - Podem parar de pensar isso que provavelmente vocês estão pensando.

Ikki: Seiya , não seja tolo. - Virou o rosto - Você não pode descartar a possibilidade de Aira está certa.

Seiya: Mas não está!

Ikki: Você sabe muito bem que não temos certeza de nada no momento. Não seja infantil.

Seiya: Quem está sendo infantil aqui é você , Ikki! - Furioso - Por que Shina nos trairia , heim ? Por que ? Me diga!

Hyoga: Talvez porque não agia conscientemente. - Respondeu como quem respondesse se iria chover.

Aira: Como disse?

Hyoga: Isso o que você ouviu. - Fitou a amazona - Aira , você pode está certa. Mas não creio que Shina fez isso em sã consciência.

Saori: Eu também não creio. - Encerrou - E quanto ao ritual ?

Shun: Ué , não disseram que pode depender de um critério? Um fenômeno ou uma data?

Fleur: É esse o problema.

Ouviu-se um suspiro de lamento.

Marim: Quantos acontecimentos como esses podem existir? - Disse amargurada.

Saori: E em diferentes partes do mundo...

Fleur: Talvez milhares ... Triste

Silencio

Um clima perturbador se instalou na casa quando uns abaixaram a cabeça desgostosamente. Realmente deveria haver inúmeros fenômenos (Datas sagradas então nem se fala ). Em matéria de alternativas , deveria haver milhares.

Seiya passou o olhar pelo rosto dos amigos. Com certeza não podia suportar isso.

Seiya: NÃO! - Levantou a cabeça com fervor - Não , amigos! Parem com isso. Não podemos desistir agora!

Saori: Seiya ...

Seiya: Eu não sei quanto a vocês , amigos , mas eu não vou me dar por vencido! - Contraía os punhos.

Marim: Aonde você ... quer chegar , Seiya?

Seiya: Quero dizer que não importa que exista um milhão de opções , eu vou conseguir achar esse critério! Sou um cavaleiro e não vou desistir agora! Já estou no meio do caminho e não vou parar aqui! E vocês?

Seiya: Vão ... desistir?

Ainda silencio. Mas dessa vez com os olhares de Ikki se levantando para Seiya convictos.

Ikki: Seiya ... você não aprende.

Seya: Hã ...

Ikki: Não está achando que vou desistir , está? - Sorriu determinado.

Seya: Ikki ...

Hyoga:E quem falou em desistência?

Marim: não fui eu.

Walki: Nem eu.

Aos poucos , para a alegria de Seiya , todos levantaram a cabeça e se encaravam com mais confiança. Exceto Shun que olhava confuso para a cena. Não entendia porque tanta preucupação em descobrir o critério.

Shun: Er ... Pessoal - Falava como quem pedia "licença" - Sabe ... quem roubou o cedro não vai demorar a usá-lo , não é ? Afinal não vai querer nos dar tempo para estragar tudo , certo ?

Aira: Até aí sabemos , Shun. Mas e daí?

Shun: E daí que eu não entendi porque tanta preocupação. É só procurarmos qual das opções está mais próxima de acontecer.

Todos: ...

Shun falou de modo tão simples que ninguém teve o que responder. Uma expressão de " É mesmo , né? " estampou a face de cada um por uns segundos.  
Por fim Ikki soltou uma risadinha de deboche e encarou os amigos.

Ikki: Isso elimina 99 das alternativas , não?

Fleur: É ...

Seiya: Bem pensado. - Riu de si mesmo

Hyoga: Certo ... Nesse caso eu vou deixar isso na sua casa , Shun. Posso?

Shun: Pode sim. Walki e eu montaremos mas quem quiser ajudar será bem vindo.

Hyoga: Ótimo. Então eu já vou.

Fleur: Eu tambem , gente.

Fleur fez uma pequena reverencia aos presentes e acompanhou Hyoga.

Seiya: Nesse caso - Olhou para o relógio - Eu vou confirmar o pouso do avião de Shunrey.

Saori: E eu acho melhor ver como está Shina. Com licença.

Marim: Eu vou com você , Saori.

Aos poucos um a um foi saindo deixando na casa somente Shun , Walki , Ikki e Aira no salão principal da casa.

Ikki: Garota - Olhou fixo para Walki e sorriu admirado - É incrível a atenção que consegue chamar.

Walki: Nem tanto , mas confesso que devia ter avisado. Assim ninguém precisaria correr até a casa de Áries.

Ikki: É. Talvez. - Voltou-se para Shun - Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade. Quero ver se encontro aquela velhota.

Walki: E eu vou até a arena treinar um pouco, Shun.

Shun: Tá. Só tomem cuidado.

Ikki (levantando uma das sombracelhas) : Acho que sou eu quem devia dizer isso.

Walki: Até , Ikki.

Assim como os outros , Ikki e Walki foram embora da casa deixando Shun e Aira a sós. Mesmo mascarada , Shun percebeu que a amazona o mirava sem a menor discrição.

Aira: Meus parabéns , Shun.

Shun: Parabéns ?

Aira: Simples. - Se aproximou mais dele - Sua pupila fez uma loucura que deu certo. Deve está orgulhoso.

Shun: Walki agiu por conta própria , Aira. Eu não a mandei fazer coisa alguma.

Aira: ...

Por um momento os dois ficaram parados , um de frente para o outro. Shun tinha a impressão que Aira não queria ficar só olhando para ele. A amazona se aproximou desconfiada e parou bem na frente de Shun que , quando pensou em abrir a boca para puxar conversa , foi interrompido.

Aira: Shun - Pôs as mãos lentamente nos lábios dele e suspirou - Você conseguiu

Shun: Aira...

Aira: Mesmo porque ... eu não tenho muito tempo.

Shun?

Aira: A gente se vê depois. - Deu as costas e foi embora.

Shun ficou sem saber o que falar naquela hora. Não soube dizer se a atitude de Aira o incomodou ou não. De qualquer forma se pôs a pensar sobre as palavras da amazona e no que acabou de acontecer. Só depois se tocou.

Shun: Mas ... O que Aira veio fazer aqui?

---

Em Caleidoscópio , a velhota admirava sua bola de cristal passando os dedos finos pela esfera. Olhava atentamente como se procurasse algo dentro dela.

Velhota: Sim , sim ... - Sorria - Fizeram a coisa certa. Hum ... Mas o que será que está esperando por eles?

De repente , como se respondesse a pergunta , uma luz arrasadora emanou da bola intensamente , causando um clarão capaz de cegar qualquer um.

Velhota: AR! - Fechou os olhos por impulso para se proteger do clarão.

Aos poucos a luminosidade foi diminuindo e uma nova imagem se formava dentro da esfera. A velhota semi-cerrou os olhinhos até a luz ficar fraquinha. Em seguida procurou analisar a nova imagem mostrada: Era o santuário e alguém o vigiava.

Velhota: Mas ... - Olhou atentamente como se pedisse para aproximar a cena - Quem poderá ser?

Como se a esfera entendesse a pergunta, a imagem se tornou mais nítida. Logo pôde se ver claramente quem era.

Velhota: Não pode ser ...

Com ar de cansada , se levantou da cadeira e deu um suspiro de lamento.

Velhota: Eles vão ter sérios problemas ...

---

Walki: Kiki! Ei , Kiki!

A amazona corria na direção do garoto , que estava na feira arrancando um senhor pedaço de uma maçã. Kiki também estava mudado (5 anos mais velho , vocês queriam o quê ) mas continuara com o mesmo jeito rebelde de sempre.

Kiki: Olha quem chegou! - Mordeu mais um pedaço.

Walki: Eu não tô pra brincadeiras , certo?

Kiki: Foi mal , Walki. - Falava de boca cheia - O que foi , heim?

Walki: Como assim " o que foi" ? Você não tá sabendo do que aconteceu?

Kiki: Ainda não desenvolvi minha videncia. Que tal falar , heim?

Walki: Ah , certo ... - Suspirou lamentando

Depois de contar o que houve ...

Kiki: A SHINA O QUÊ ? - Deu um pulo para tras e largou a maçã sem querer.

Walki: Nossa. Precisa desperdiçar comida?

Kiki: Foi sem querer.

Walki: Mas foi nojento.

Kiki: Tá. Tá certo. - Irritado - Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

Walki: Ué. Quero que você conserte a armadura dela. - Falou como se fosse óbvio - Você aprendeu as técnicas de Mu , não ?

Kiki: Ah ...

Walki: E então?

Kiki: Por mim ... - Tirou uma outra maçã do bolso , passou na blusa e deu uma dentada - Mas você ja sabe , não?

Walki : Sei. Vai ter que dar o sangue dela.

Kiki: Bom , isso tambem. Mas eu ía dizer pra você lembra-la que não sou tão bom quanto o Mu. - Deu outra mordida - Ah. Quer? - Ofereceu à amazona.

Walki: Não , o-b-r-i-g-a-d-a.

Kiki: Mesmo porque você não pode , né?

Walki: Cala a boca. - Deu um empurrão amigável no garoto - Vamos. Shina já deve ter acordado.

---

Enquanto isso , na casa de Virgem ...

" PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! "

Shun: JA VOOOU ! - Corria desesperado para atender o celular que tocava impaciente de dentro da gaveta.

" PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! "

Shun: AR! Alo? - Mal colocou o telefone na orelha - Ah , Seiya. - Sorriu por não ter perdido a ligação.

Seiya: Nossa , Shun! Por que demorou tanto para atender?

Shun: Ora , você sabe que eu e esse aparelho nos damos muito bem. Ainda não sei porque a Saori me de deu isso.

Seiya: Ah , não reclama , Shun.

Shun: Ta... Mas porque me ligou?

Seiya: Ah , sim. É que eu fui confirmar o horário de pouso da Shunrey. Vai vir mais cedo do que ela esperava.

Shun: Ah é ? Que horas?

Seiya: Umas seis e meia.

Shun: Seis e meia! Peraí , não é uma diferença muito grande de onze da noite?

Seiya: Ah , talvez ela deva ter se enganado.

Shun: É. Talvez. Mas por que me ligou? - Andava até a cama

Seiya: Ah , bem , eu só liguei pra te avisar que só vou voltar quando pegar a Shunrey , então não se preocupe se eu voltar tarde , tá?

Shun: ...

Shun ficou sem graça por um instante. Achou bonito o fato do cavaleiro ter ligado só para não preocupá-lo. Apesar de considerar Seiya um bom amigo não esperava esse tipo de atitude.

Seiya: Shun ? Ainda ta aí ?

Shun: Pode deixar ,Seiya. - Se sentou na cama - Só toma cuidado , tudo bem?

Seiya: Tudo bem. Até mais.

Shun: Até. - Desligou

Shun desligou o celular e colocou o aparelho em cima do criado-mudo. Se deitou na cama deixando os sedosos cabelos caírem por cima dos olhos.  
Dormiu.

De longe se via uma rala luz cor de rosa emanando do corpo do rapaz.

---

Já estava anoitecendo quando Seiya fora buscar Shunrey no aeroporto. Todos já descarregavam suas bagagens e o garoto se esforçava para passar pelo aglomerado de pessoas que esperavam os parentes.

Seiya: Arg! Licença aí! Opa! EI , SHUNREEEEEEY ! - Sorria e acenava para a garota.

A amiga sorriu ao vê-lo e retribuiu o aceno , mas apontou para a saída onde , provavelmente , poderiam conversar melhor.

---

Batia um vento frio e fresco da noite lá fora e as poucas folhas que restavam nas arvores se desprendiam dos galhos e seguiam o mesmo trajeto do vento. Alguns carros saíam de lá cheio de malas e outros acabavam de chegar enquanto Seya ajudava Shunrey com as malas.

Shunrey: Obrigada por vim me buscar , Seya.

Seiya: Não precisa agradecer , Shunrey. - Pegava uma das malas e colocava dentro do taxi - A propósito , você vai ficar na casa de Libra , ok?

Shunrey: ...

Seiya: Shunrey?

Shunrey: Não precisa se preocupar , Seiya. - Sorriu olhando para baixo com o olhar lacrimejante - Eu vou para uma pousada passar a noite.

Seiya: Não mesmo. A casa de foi de seu pai , Shunrey. É mais do que justo que você fique por lá.

Shunrey: ...

Shunrey continuou fitando o chão com os olhos úmidos. Seiya olhou a garota de modo bobo. Estava sentindo pena pois sabia muito bem o que ela estava sentindo porque ele tambem estava.

Seiya: Oh , Shunrey ... - Abraçou a garota carinhosamente

Shunrey: Eu não agüento mais , Seiya. - Chorava - Sinto a falta dele. Eu não agüento mais esse tempo sem notícias.

Seiya: Eu sei , Shunrey...

Seiya não sabia ao certo o que dizer pois também sentia o mesmo que Shunrey. Onde estaria Shyriu ? O que ele diria ?  
Talvez estar lá com Shunrey servisse de consolo para ele próprio. Também sentia muita falta do amigo. Não. Tinha que confiar em Shyriu. Tinha que acreditar que o veria novamente.  
De repente algo brusco atrapalhou seus pensamentos.

Seiya: Ãh! - Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a presença de um cosmo conhecido - Mas é ...

_" COLERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃO "_

Seiya: SAI, SHUNREY ! - Se jogou para o lado com a garota desviando de um estrondoso golpe que enterrara no chão.

Shunrey: AR!

Apesar do impacto ser forte , Seiya se pôs logo de pé para ver quem o atacou. Logo pôde ver o inesperado.

Seiya: ... Não pode ser!

Shunrey: ...

Seiya: SHYRIU!

Shunrey: Ar...

Shyriu estava a sua frente usando a armadura do Dragão e carregando um sorriso maldoso. Seiya olhava estático para o amigo , principalmente no momento em que uma folinha caiu no ombro esquerdo dele , pois Shyriu olhou para o próprio ombro e "expulsou" a folha insignificante.  
Já não restava mais dúvidas. Shyriu podia ver.

Shunrey: Shyriu! - Sorriu e fez menção de correr ao encontro dele mas Seiya pois o braço na frente da garota - Hã!

Seiya: Não , Shunrey ... - Encarava Shyriu - Acredite. Não é o Shyriu que conhecemos.

Shunrey: O que? Seiya , não entendo.

Seiya: Eu também não , Shunrey. Mas é melhor você sair daqui e avisar ao pessoal onde ele está.

Shunrey: Mas ... Seya ...

Shyriu se preparava para lançar um novo ataque.

Seiya: VAI EMBORA , SHUNREY! RÁPIDO !

Antes de qualquer outra palavra , Shunrey olhou triste e perplexa para Shyriu e foi embora correndo.

Shyriu: COLERAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO !

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

" PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCC ! "

Seiya foi literalmente enterrado num muro enquanto quem via gritava e saía correndo. Shyriu correu na direção dele com o punho fechado mas Seiya foi rápido e , em uma fração de segundos , desviou do próximo soco de Shyriu que já se preparava para um chute certeiro se não fosse um salto impulsivo do Pégasus para desviar do golpe e parar atrás dele.

Seiya ( ofegando ) : O que deu em você , Shyriu ?

Mas Shyriu não respondeu , em vez disso ascendeu seu cosmo e , com o mesmo sorriso maldoso , se virou para Seya . Sabendo que o amigo não pararia alí , Seya fez o mesmo.

Shyriu: GRRR ...

_" COLERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃO "_

_"METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUUUUS"_

O "Cólera do Dragão" superou facilmente o "Meteoro de Pégasus" e acertou Seiya em cheio arremessando-o (ou melhor, afundando - o) no asfalto frio.

Seiya: Ar ... droga ... - Tentava ignorar os arranhões e se levantar - Ele está vestindo a armadura. - Se tremia e buscava forças - É mais fácil ele ... causar danos em mim do que eu nele.

Com muita dificuldade se pôs novamente em posição de luta arqueando as pernas e contraindo os punhos. " Shyriu não é assim" pensava "Ele nunca lutaria com alguém que estivesse em desvantagem."

Seiya: Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você ,Shyriu , mas isso não vai continuar.

Shyriu: Me poupe das suas blasfêmias, Pegasus. RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ !

Shyriu pulou na direção de Seiya e este também. Começaram a trocar golpes sussecivamentes a uma velocidade incrível. Socos , chutes , evasivas ... um simples movimento em falso poderia causar sérios danos ao oponente. A luta era acirrada , embora Seiya tivesse uma certa desvantagem. Porem o Dragão foi rápido e saltou por cima de Seiya antes que o mesmo visse.

_DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO NASCENTEEEEEEE_

Seiya: AR! - Saltou imediatamente quando o poder de Shyriu cravou-se no chão. O cavaleiro aproveitou o meio tempo e correu na direção do amigo

CENTELHA DE PÉGASUUUUUUSSS!

Uma rajada de luz foi aparada pelo escudo de Shyriu mas Pégasus não desistiu. Seu cosmo aumentava de modo que forçava cada vez mais o escudo. Até que chegou ao seu limite fazendo Seya expandi-lo ao máximo.

Seiya: PARE SHYRIUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

" PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCC ! "

Shyriu: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR !

Num súbido desespero , o cosmo de Seya foi tão forte que destroçou o escudo de Shyriu , alem do peitoral da armadura do Dragão , arremensando-o para longe.  
Seya não se aguentava em pé mas não pretendia se dar por vencido.

Shyriu: Idiota! Agora você vai sentir minha fúria!

Shyriu elevou o cosmo. Seya tambem , mas não pretendia atacar. Sabiam que os golpes de Shyriu estavam fortes demais.

_DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO NASCENTEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Seiya: NÃO VOU ME DAR POR VENCIDO , SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Shyriu: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ !

Enquanto o golpe se alastrava , Seiya reuniu todas as suas forças para agüentar o poder , correr até Shyriu e saltar por tras dele. Antes que o Dragão pudesse se virar o amigo o sufocou o pescoço de Shyriu com o ante-braço direito ( Chave de braço ) com força.

Shyriu: PARE , IDIOTA! - Tentava tirá-lo de lá - ME SOLTE ! AAAAAARRRRR !

De fato não era o mesmo Shyriu. Num súbito acesso de desespero o Dragão expandiu o cosmo com tal intensidade que acabava machucando violentamente o corpo de Seiya que o sufocava cada vez mais.

Shiryu: PARE , IDIOTA ! ME LARGUEEEEEEEE !

Seiya: NÃÃÃÃÃO ! AAAAAAHHHH !

Parecia que Shyriu tinha chegado ao seu limite. Praticamente explodiu seu cosmo arrasando Seiya completamente que não saía do lugar.

Shiryu: ME ... Largue ... idio ...

Nem terminou a frase quando caiu duro no chão desmaiado , devido a falta de ar , com Seiya caindo por cima. O Pégasus ofegava. Embora tivesse vencido estava sem forças , parecia impossível acreditar que Shyriu ficara tão forte.

Seiya: Shi ... ryu ...

No começo viu só as linhas , depois apenas sombras , e em seguida a escuridão total.

--

Uma hora depois ...

Walki: IKKI !

A amazona olhou para a entrada levando um choque ao ver Ikki chegando acompanhado de Shunrey e carregando Seiya e Shyriu. Correu até o cavaleiro que parecia ter engolido limão.

Walki: Seiya está ferido! O que aconteceu , Ikki?

Ikki: Essas duas _crianças_ resolveram brincar de luta.

Walki: O quê? Confusa Quem é esse outro? E essa garota ? - Indicava Shunrey que permanecia de cabeça baixa

Normalmente Ikki ignoraria tanta pergunta mas como estava num de seus melhores dias permaneceu paciente.

Ikki: Walki , este é Shyriu ... um grande amigo nosso.

Walki: Amigo ? E deixou Seiya assim ? Que tipo de pessoa vocês consideram inimigos ?

Ikki: Ei , Walki . - Sorriu incrédulo - Nem Shun me faz tantas perguntas.

Walki: Bem ... desculpe. É que você não tá dizendo coisa com coisa , reparou ? Que tal encaixar as idéias ?

Ikki: Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu explico tudo no caminho para a casa de Áries. Vou deixar os corpos lá. - Se virou para Shunrey que estava atrás dele - Você pode cuidar deles, Shunrey?

Shunrey: Hã! - Parecendo assustada

Ikki: Garanto que Shyriu não vai ataca-la.

Shunrey baixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos como quem estivesse rezando. Procurou evitar olhar para Ikki.

Shunrey: Está bem.

Ikki: Então vamos. Me acompanhem vocês duas.

O ar gélido do começo da noite pedia passagem na casa de Virgem onde Shun e Hyoga montavam ( Ou tentavam montar ) o quebra cabeças. A idéia de Hyoga era encaixar um caco no outro e depois estendê-los no chão. Mesmo assim estava sendo difícil pois Walki quebrara o vaso em vários pedacinhos.

Hyoga: Ainda não sei se foi uma boa idéia ter quebrado o vaso. - Encaixava mais uma peça

Shun: Bom , como Walki disse: " Vale a pena arriscar ". - Sorriu

Hyoga: ...

Hyoga parou de montar de repente , por um momento esqueceu que o vaso existia. Passou a fitar somente Shun que montava o quebra-cabeças serenamente. Sorriu de modo carinhoso para ele. Somente depois Shun se tocou que o amigo não tirava os olhos dele.

Shun: O que foi ? - Deu uma risada confusa - Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Hyoga: Desculpe. - Voltou a atenção para o quebra-cabeças - É que eu tava pensando.

Shun: Em quê ?

Hyoga: Bem ... nessa frase.

Foi a vez de Shun sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

Shun: Entendo.

Hyoga: Tem sido o sentido de nossas vidas ,não ? Eu , você , Seiya , Shyriu , Ikki ... vivemos correndo riscos. Lutamos mesmo sabendo que nossos oponentes podem ser mais fortes.

Shun: É. Fez parte de nossas vidas.

Hyoga acenou positivamente com a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o quebra cabeça quando Ikki e Walki apareceram pela entrada com um ar meio tenso.

Hyoga: Olha só. - Encarou os dois sorrindo - Onde estavam?

Ikki: Não que seja da sua conta mas é bom que saiba o que aconteceu.

Shun: Ué. Como assim ?

Hyoga: Por favor, não embrome.

Ikki: ...

Hyoga: Foi brincadeira.

Ikki: É Shiryu. - Disse de repente

Hyoga e Shun: SHIRYU! - Sorrindo

Hyoga: Ele voltou?

Ikki: Sim. Com azedume

Shun: O que! Nossa , que legal , nã ... Por que essa cara de enterro?

Walki: Porque ele veio pra atacar o Seiya.

Shun e Hioga: O QUE!

Ikki: Segundo Shunrey , Shyriu começou com ataque surpresa e por pouco não acertou ela também.

Hyoga e Shun: ...!

Hyoga e Shun ficaram estáticos. Olhavam como quem estivesse esperando um deles gritar "Primeiro de abril ! " Shun nem precisou esconder a expressão incrédula ao contrario de Hioga.

Hyoga: Shyriu enlouqueceu por acaso ?

Ikki: Eu não sei . - Suspirou desgostoso - Só sei que nesse momento Shyriu dorme em Áries e Seiya descansa em Touro.

Shun: Não fale como se estivessem mortos , irmão. - Sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Walki: Bom , vamos esperar ele acordar. Isso se ele não nos atacar.

Ikki: Acho difícil. Mas se for o caso estaremos preparados.

Ikki deu um soado de desprezo e colocou as mãos no bolso. Em seguida olhou para o quebra cabeças curioso e levantou uma das sobrancelhas

Shun: O que foi?

Ikki: Isso foi tudo o que conseguiram fazer?

Hyoga: A...

Hyoga e Shun olharam a "obra" um tanto envergonhados e soltaram um risinho amarelo.  
Ikki cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça com um ar de "vocês não tem jeito".

Ikki: Assim não vão acabar nunca. - Se sentou no chão perto dos amigos - É melhor eu ajudar.

Walki: É. Eu também. - Se sentou - Mesmo porque 8 mãos trabalham melhor do que 6.

Ikki: Mesmo porque foi você quem quebrou o vaso.

Walki: Bom. Isso também.

Decididos se puseram a montar o vaso.  
Enquanto isso , na arena de treinamento , June, Shina , Marim e Aira resolveram usar a área como sala de bate papo.

Shina: Eu já disse , gente. Não me lembro do que aconteceu. E não ataquei June. Que coisa! Não acreditam em mim?

Aira: Quer mesmo saber?

Shina: O quê? - Batia com força numa pedra - Não posso crer que vocês duvidam de mim!

Marim: Claro que não ,Shina. Eu acredito em você.

Aira: O que?

Shina: Acredita?

Marim , que permanecia calma , cruzou os braços e fitou Shina.

Marim: Shina , eu conheço você ha anos e sei que você não é disso. - Tocou no ombro de Shina - Acredita em mim , June?

June balançou a cabeça.

June: Sinto muito Marim , mas não estou em condições de opinar. - Virou o rosto - No entanto ... Falei com Hioga hoje.

Aira: E ... ?

June: Bom , digamos que ele e os outros cavaleiros acreditam na sua inocência , Shina.

Aira: O que!

Shina: Acreditam! Seiya ... também?

June: Sim.

Marim: ...

As amazonas permaneceram caladas , provavelmente encarando June como se pedissem para a loura continuar.

Shina: Aonde você quer chegar?

June: Eu vou explicar ... com as palavras de Hyoga.

E assim foi. June contou tudo o que se havia discutido na sala do mestre , inclusive sobre as suspeitas de que Shina poderia está sendo hipnotizada. Cada vez que contava as suspeitas mais atenção tinha. Marim confirmou tudinho uma vez que estava lá com os outros.  
Ao acabar-se de contar as afirmações um silencio desagradável encheu o local , Shina mal sabia o que falar. Por fim Aira soltou um muxoxo.

Marim : O que foi? Não acredita , Aira?

Aira: Nem vou responder.

Marim: O que? Mas faz sentido.

Aira ( Balançando a cabeça ): Marim , eu entendo que Shina é sua amiga e você queira defendê-la , mas ...

Shina: Um momento! Quem disse que Marim e eu somos amigas? - Cruzou os braços e virou as costas - Eu não preciso contestar vocês. Mas se June estiver certa ... - Contraiu os punhos - Eu juro que vou dar um fim no desgraçado que me fez de marionete.

---

Mais tarde , longe dali ...

Pessoa 1: Que decepção ... Podiam ser mais discretos.

Pessoa 2: Não foi idéia minha. Não era do meu interesse fazer a Cobra atacar.

Pessoa 3: Vocês não entendem? Estão descobrindo tudo.

Pessoa 1: E vai ficar pior se você levar para o lado pessoal.

Pessoa 3: Eu não estou levand...

Pessoa 4: Silencio! Não quero que estraguem tudo. Você tem certeza que a Cobra e o Dragão não se lembram de nada.

Pessoa 3: Não se preocupe. Eles mal sabem o que os atingiu.

---

24:00 ...

Todas as luzes do santuário estavam apagadas , exceto as da casa de Virgem onde 4 cavaleiros , 5 amazonas e uma deusa montavam um complicado quebra cabeças.

Walki: Essa peça deve ser aqui. - Encaixou um caco - É! Deu certinho!

Shun: E você , Seiya? Está melhor?

Seiya: Ah , não se preocupe sorrisão Nossa! Espero que a gente termine isso ainda hoje.

Marim: E Shyriu?

Hyoga: No momento está dormindo. - Pegou um caco - Parece que ele acordou e foi direto para a casa de Libra com Shunrey. Estava cansado demais. - Encaixou a peça

June: Depois falamos com ele.

Shina: Grrr... - Apertou a peça que estava em sua mão - Quando eu descobrir que me usou ...

Shun: Por favor , só não quebre esse caco

Seiya: Me sinto melhor com Shyriu de volta , apesar de tudo - Sorriu - Ei , Aira! Essa peça não é aí. Se encaixa melhor aqui , olha.

Aira: Oh. Me desculpe... - Ironizou

Ikki: Tentem não trocar as peças , ok?

Saori: Isso deve ser aqui. - Encaixou mais uma peça

Mais parecia uma reunião de amigos para um simples lazer do que um trabalho forçado. Tinham que admitir que já estava sendo divertido. Depois de 5 anos já dava saudades.

Seiya: Ei! Acabamos! - Sorriu empolgado

Todos notaram. Finalmente haviam terminado. Todos os cacos estendidos no chão finalizava o quebra cabeça. Finalmente não restava nenhuma peça fora do lugar.

Porem ...

Hyoga: Mas ... o que significa?

Todos: (

Apesar de montado não havia se formado nenhum desenho lógico. Apenas meros traços que até chegavam a se coincidir. Todos sentiram um nó na garganta ( mas nenhum mais embolotado que o de Walk, que sabia que iria sobrar pra ela).

Seiya: EU NÃO ACREDITO ! WALKIIIIIIIIII !

Walki: C ... calma pessoal.

Aira: Tanto trabalho pra nada! Muito bem , senhorita gênia! Qual é o seu brilhante plano agora?

Walki: Cala a boca!

Aira: Ora , me respeite! - Avançava

Shun: Parem as duas! Não é descontando nos outros que se resolvem os problemas!

Aira: Cala a boca , Shun!

Marim: Acalmem-se! A gente nem olhou direito.

Hyoga: Por que? Você consegue ver alguma cois ... HEI!

Todo mundo tomou um susto quando Hyoga deu o berro repentino. Faltou até a voz. É que o loiro voltara a olhar para o vaso sem querer quando viu o óbvio. Hyoga ficou encarando as peças enquanto todos olhavam para ele como se fosse alguém querendo chamar a atenção.

Shina: Pode dizer o que foi? Impaciente

Hyoga: Claro! Não estamos vendo nada porque estamos esquecendo de uma coisa!

Walki: Estamos! - Se espantou - Ah ... Claaaro que estamos.

Hyoga: Olhem. O vaso era um cilindro , não ? Então cada caco tem um centro de curvatura , portanto os traços parecem arcos , parte de uma circunferência. Se começarmos a ver os cacos como superfícies planas e os arcos como supostas retas talvez tenhamos um desenho legível!

Todos: ...

Seiya: Hã?

Shun: Imagine que os cacos sejam tábuas.

Seiya: Ah ...

June: Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia.

Ikki: Ótimo. É hora de por as mentes para funcionar então.

Obedecendo ao pedido puseram as cabeças para funcionarem. Marim até deu umas folhas de papel para todos bolarem o suposto desenho.

rabisca , rabisca , rabisca

Ikki: Aí. - Parou de rabiscar e encarou todos - Acho que consegui alguma coisa. - Mostrou o desenho a todos.

Todos: ...!

"Como" Ikki fez aquilo não havia explicação, mas não havia desenho mais curioso e convincente que aquele. Eram vários bonecos-palitos ( Assim ó O- - ) dos quais muitos eram pequenos e 4 pareciam gigantes. Um desses gigantes parecia comer uns pequeninos , outro aparentava cuspir fogo e os outros 2 pisavam em vários miudinhos ( Muitos sem cabeças ou sem outro membro do corpo ). No topo do desenho havia 9 pontos alinhados (Detalhe que mais surpreendeu Ikki ).

Todos!

Ikki: Então. O que acham?

Walki: Deixa eu ver!

O papel foi arrancado das mãos do Fênix e passado de mão em mão. Quem não tinha máscara mostrava uma careta mais bizarra que a outra.

Ikki: Era só pra olhar.

Seiya: ...

Hyoga: Parece um massacre , Ikki. - Puxava o papel das mãos de Seiya - E esses pequenos podem ser os humanos.

Shina: Por que não? Olhe. Esses aqui estão mortos e esses sendo comidos!

Seiya: ...

June: Parece uma destruição em massa. E se esses forem nossos prováveis inimigos?

Seiya: ...

Ikki: Mas quem são?

Seiya: ...

Marim: É isso que temos que descobrir.

Seiya: ...

Saori: Então esse era o maior medo do artesão? Que esses gigantes atacassem?

Seiya: ...

Ikki: Provavelmente.

Seiya: ...

Shun: Mas quem são el ...

Seiya: SÃO OS TITÃS! SÃO OS TITÃS , AMIGOS!

Os presentes tomaram um susto. Shun até sentiu o coração sair pela boca. Os olhares se voltaram e-x-c-l-u-s-i-v-a-m-e-n-t-e para Seiya que não parava de arregalar os olhos assustado e de manter a boca aberta.

Saori: S... Seiya?

Ikki: Pode dizer o que deu em você? Assustado e enraivecido

Seiya ( Ainda assustado ) : Eu tava tentando me lembrar. No vaso tem algo escrito sobre 4 gigantes a quem chamam de Titãs. Eu até tenho copiado. Pera aí que eu vou buscar.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra ( E sem dar tempo para os outros falarem ) ,deu meia volta e saiu correndo em direção a casa de Sagitário deixando todo mundo bestificado.  
Por algumas horas ainda ficaram calados , exceto Ikki que resolveu se mexer. Se levantou e pôs as mãos no bolso se dirigindo até a porta de entrada. Shina e Walki resolveram fazer o mesmo , talvez tomar mais um pouco de ar fresco fosse melhor.

Walki: Ikki , quer companhia? - Foi para o lado do cavaleiro.

Ikki: Normalmente ando sozinho. - Sorriu

Walki: Deve ser chato, não?

Ikki: Um pouco. E você , Shina? Está melhor?

Shina: Não se preocupe comigo. - Contraiu os punhos - Quem me usou como marionete vai pagar caro.

Walki: Shina ...

Ikki: Vamos , pare de blasfemar.

Shina: O quê!

Ikki , que antes mirava o céu , passou a fitar Shina.

Shina: Aonde você quer chegar? Em tom desafiador

Ikki: Quero dizer que , agindo pela raiva , não vai chegar a lugar algum. O que vai conseguir com isso será o mesmo que conseguiu esmurrando as pedras na noite em que o cedro foi roubado.

Shina: ...

Shina ficou curiosa e , ao mesmo tempo , perplexa. O mesmo não pôde-se dizer de Walki. É que era estanho ouvir IKKI falando tais palavras.

Shina: O que aconteceu com você?

Ikki: Isso é só um conselho de alguém que já passou por uma experiência semelhante.

Shina: ...

Ikki podia até pensar em dizer mais alguma coisa mas Seiya chegou correndo , quase tropeçando nos próprios pés , com um rolete de papel na mão.

Seiya: Pronto! - Se ajoelhou perto do quebra cabeça ao tempo em que Ikki , Walki e Shina voltavam aos seus lugares.

Saori: E então , Seiya?

Marim: Explique o que está acontecendo.

Seiya: Eu vou explicar. Naquele vaso haviam varias lendas escritas.

Seiya desenrolou o rolete até deixá-lo tocar o chão. Sob os olhares interessados leu o que conseguiu traduzir.

Seiya: Isso foi o que eu consegui extrair do vaso. É ... " Àqueles que possuírem essa relíquia , meus cumprimentos. Coloquei nesse vaso o segredo de meu medo , cabe a você descobri-lo. Pode está em qualquer lugar ... " Peraí - Passou o dedo pelo papel - Deixa eu ir pra onde interessa. A ... " Das história contadas nessa obra nenhuma se compara a dos titãs , quatro gigantes temíveis que alastravam medo. Cada um controlava um elemento sagrado mas ao mesmo tempo viviam em guerra contra os deuses..."

Todos: ...

Seiya: "... Por um longo tempo , os deuses conspiraram contra nós achando que nós teríamos despertado a ira dos titãs. Uma guerra santa , ao ser travada entre esses gigantes e os deuses , deixaram a Terra da cor do sangue. Ainda espero o dia em que os deuses nos deixarão em paz ..." - Arqueou as sobrancelhas - "... mas cuidado para tudo não voltar novamente. Ainda temo toda a vez que os pontos se alinham."

Seya levantou os olhos do papel exprimindo muita seriedade e mistério enquanto ninguém desviava a atenção. Se defrontou com o silêncio dos amigos. Uns pasmos , outros pensativos.  
Ikki pegou o próprio desenho e ficou analisando-o. Assim como os outros não sabia o que falar. " Pontos voltarem a mesma forma ..." pensava o Fênix enquanto passava a vista no papel "Sim ... tem 9 pontos alinhados no desenho ... "  
Hioga , que estava ao lado de Ikki , também estava confuso. Para por ordem na mente , escorou a cabeça na parede. Fitou Ikki por um momento mas passou a admirar o céu pela janela , talvez buscando respostas. Estava intensamente estrelado.

Hyoga: Interessante. - Sorriu serenamente - Dá até pra ver os planetas.

Ikki: Hã!

Como quem nada quer , Ikki olhou para o céu um tanto confuso. Procurou fazer o mesmo que Hyoga. Buscar respostas nas estrelas.  
Enquanto isso , Marim resolveu quebrar o gelo.

Marim: Acho que não há mais dúvidas de que os titãs sejam o alvo do ritual.

Seiya: É.

Saori: Mas onde entra o cedro?

Seiya:Bom , ele é uma simbologia do poder de Athena. - Ainda olhava o papel - Segundo o artesão , os titãs podem ser libertados no momento certo com a ajuda de um poder divino.

June: Nesse caso , o cedro de Athena?

Seiya: Isso mesmo , June. - Enrolava o papel - O que não entendo é por que justamente o cedro de Athena?

Aira: Coincidência?

Shun: Não ... acho que não. Afinal o vaso fala sobre o cedro.

Walki: Alguma idéia , mestre?

Shun: Só uma linha de pensamento. - Se levantou - Athena sempre protegeu os humanos , o que chegou a desafiar alguns deuses.

Aira: E daí?

Shun: Acho que eles escolheram o cedro porque Athena representa os humanos. Será mais fácil nos culparem pela libertação deles.

Seiya: Hum ... - Segurava o queixo pensativo - Você pode está certo.

Shina: Os deuses ficarão preocupados em atacar os humanos , o que facilitará bastante o ataque dos titãs.

June: E no final das contas vai sobrar para Athena.

Seiya: Droga. - Virou o rosto - Mas o que ele quis dizer com "dia certo" ?

Marim: Deve ser o tal critério.

"O critério" Ikki escutava e gravava as palavras enquanto mirava o céu. "Sim. O critério." Fechava os olhos "Por que o céu não me diz qual é o critério?"

Ikki: Há ... estrelas bem vistosas nesse céu.

Hyoga: Ãh!

Hyoga tomou um pequeno susto ao perceber que o amigo olhava para a mesma direção , em seguida sorriu.

Hyoga: Cuidado para não confundir com os planetas.

Ikki: Planetas! - Voltou a si e olhou o desenho - Então é isso?

Hyoga: O que.

Ikki: Eu não acredito!

Hyoga: No que?

Ikki olhou para Hyoga determinado e segurou no ombro do louro.

Ikki: Você gosta muito de ficar pesquisando as estrelas , não?

Hyoga: Bom ... sim.

Ikki: Então me responda: Quando será o próximo alinhamento dos planetas?

Hyoga: Ora , amanhã a noit... EI! O critério!

Ikki: Sim. - Puxou o louro e apontou para o desenho - Veja. 9 pontos alinhados. Pode ser...

Hyoga: Os 9 planetas! - Olhava pasmo para o desenho. - Eu não acredito! O critério pode ser o alinhamento!

Walki: O QUE?

Ikki e Hyoga: Hã!

Walki: Então a resposta é essa!

Foi a vez de Ikki e Hyoga ganharem a atenção inesperadamente.

Hyoga: Bom ... Pelo jeito faz sentido.

Seiya: Quando os pontos voltarem a mesma forma ...

Shina: Seiya?

Seiya: Então ele estava se referindo a isso! - Deu um tapa na própria cabeça - O critério pode ser o alinhamento!

Todos se entreolharam e acenaram positivamente , ainda espantados com a lógica da questão.

June: Uau! Só nos resta saber o local agora.

Hyoga: Aí já vai ser mais difícil.

Ikki: Mas precisamos. Não podemos deixar para amanhã.

June: Você consegue achar alguma pista no desenho?

Ikki: Você já quer demais , não acha?

"TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

Todos: AAAAAAR! Susto

Saori: Tudo bem , é só o meu celular. - Sorriu , se levantou calmamente e se dirigiu a uma mesinha onde tocava o aparelho.

Seiya: Estranho alguém ligar a essa hora.

Saori pegou o aparelho e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver "número negado" na tela. Desconfiada atendeu o celular.

Saori : Alô? - Esperou a resposta - HÃ!

Seiya: Saori!

Saori pareceu se assustar. Todos perceberam isso e puseram-se de pé , só esperando uma ação da deusa. Saori estava congelada e parecia não poder fechar a boca.

... do outro lado da linha ...

Voz: Sim , Athena... - Sorria pesadamente - Meus parabéns por desvendarem o quebra cabeças.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	4. O glamour do campo de batalha

O GLAMOUR DO CAMPO DE BATALHA

* * *

A madrugada deixava o vento soprar secamente no santuário deixando o local sob o ruído dos ventos uivantes. Na casa de Libra, Shunrey acabara acordando com um barulho estranho. A garota abriu a porta do quarto e andou sorrateiramente pela casa até achar finalmente o causador do ruído: Shyriu.  
O rapaz estava tenso. Não parava de andar de um lado para o outro lentamente e com muita dificuldade. A vontade de Shunrey naquele momento era ir lá e abraça-lo mas se manteve no lugar. Escorou a cabeça na parede e ficou lá, admirando o físico atlético do cavaleiro.

Shyriu: Shunrey?

Shunrey: AR!

Shyriu: Desculpe. Eu acordei você?

Shunrey: Não. - Mentiu

Shyriu encarou Shunrey naturalmente por um tempo, mas virou o olhar depois. Como se ainda estivesse sozinho, sentou-se numa cadeira e olhou para o teto perturbado.  
"Segundo Shunrey, eu ataquei ela e Seya " Pensava " Mas ... como?"

Shunrey :Shyriu ...

Shyriu: Hã!

Shunrey: Shyriu , por favor não se preocupe com o que aconteceu.

Shyriu: Shunrey...

Shunrey: Eu entendo que você não estava em si, e Seya também. Por favor , não fique se culpando por isso. Por favor.

Shunrey falava quase que implorando, Shyriu se sentiu péssimo naquela hora. De todas as pessoas Shunrey era a que ele menos gostava de ver triste.  
Sem pensar muito se aproximou mais da garota e sorriu carinhosamente. Sentiu-se leve naquele instante e a abraçou ternamente.

Shunrey: Ar...!

Shyriu: Sabe ... eu queria muito falar a você Shunrey. - Fechou os olhos deliciando o abraço - Que sou muito feliz ... por ter você ao meu lado.

Shunrey: Shyriu...

Shunrey sentiu a pupila dilatar e seu coração pular. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento. Shyriu se afastou dela e acariciou os cabelos negros da garota.

Shyriu: Queria saber se meus amigos estão bem.

Voz: " Bem"? Claro!

Shyriu: HÃ!

Shyriu se virou para ver quem era. Para sua surpresa Hioga e Seya entravam radiantes na casa.

Seiya: Só um pouco perturbados porque Athena nos mandou embora assim que recebeu um telefonema.

Shyriu: Seiya! Hyoga!

A cena era meio que confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, constrangedora. Shyriu não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou como explicar o que aconteceu. Já estava esperando um milhão de perguntas (mas até provar que rosa não era azul...). Entretanto, desfazendo qualquer expectativa de Shyriu, Seiya sorriu.

Seiya: Fico feliz que você esteja melhor.

Shyriu: S ... Seiya!

Hyoga: Ficamos preocupados.

Shyriu: ...

Shyriu ficou surpreso. Sentiu algo apertar suas entranhas. Fitou com sinceridade os amigos e abaixou a cabeça.

Shyriu: Eu não sei como explicar, amigos. Nem sei o que aconteceu.

Hyoga: Tudo bem, Shyriu. Nós entendemos.

Shyriu: Entendem!

Seiya: Sim. Shina também atacou. Atacou June.

Shina: Shina! Mas... June não é aquela amiga do Shun? Ela está aqui? O que aconteceu entã...

O Dragão parou bem no meio da frase ao ver que Hyoga e Seiya olhavam para o cavaleiro como se aquilo fosse engraçado. Logo percebera que estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água e começou a rir discretamente de si mesmo. Hyoga balançou a cabeça e segurou gentilmente o ombro do amigo.

Hyoga: Finalmente todos estão aqui. - Sorriu

Shyriu: É... Desculpe.

Seiya: Ficamos felizes em rever você.

Shyriu: Eu também.

Shunrey via toda a cena se sentindo mais aliviada. Resolveu não interromper a conversa já que os garotos pareciam estar se entendendo. Péssima hora para se sentir no direito de querer ficar a sós com Shyriu.

Shunrey: Eu não vou incomodá-los. - Sorriu e fez uma pequena reverencia - Boa noite.

Garotos: Boa noite , Shunrey.

Sendo assim , a garota se retirou sob o olhar carinhoso de Shyriu.

Shyriu: Espera aí. - Se virou para os amigos - O que fazem acordados a essa hora?

Hyoga e Seiya se entreolharam.

Seiya: Bem...

Hyoga: É uma looooonga história.

Shyriu: Pois bem. Estou pronto.

Seiya: Certo.

Seiya pôs as mãos nos bolsos e olhou o chão , pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de deixar Shyriu atualizado. Tinha que pensar numa maneira bem inteligente.

Seiya: O_ cedro de Athena foi roubado. _

Shyriu: O cedro O QUÊ ?

Hioga: Você tem que começar assim, Seiya?

Seiya: Ué. Não vi outro jeito.

Shyriu: Mas como? Quem fez isso? E ... por que?

Seiya: "Quem" não sabemos. "Por que" ... bem , deve ser por causa do ritual.

Shyriu: Ritual?

Seiya: É. De alinhamento.

Shyriu: Como?

Seiya: É. Encontramos dentro do vaso que Walki quebrou.

Shyriu: O que? Que vaso? E quem é Walki?

Seiya: A pupila do Shun.

Shyriu: Shun tem uma pupila!

Hyoga: Chega, Seiya! - Tapou a boca do amigo antes que Shyriu ficasse mais confuso - Olha, vai ser melhor se explicarmos de outra forma.

Embora (muito) confuso , Shyriu não podia deixar de notar a comicidade da situação. Sem perceber sorriu. No fundo estava feliz, na verdade , depois de 5 anos nunca havia se sentido tão bem.  
No céu , as estrelas os admiravam.

**Amanheceu ...**

Na casa de Virgem...

**  
" Toc. Toc. Toc. "  
**

Walki: Hã...

Walki esfregou os olhos para acordar melhor e o sol já batia radiante em sua janela. June, que também estava com a cabeça mergulhada no travesseiro, se sentou na cama e, junto com Walki, olhou para a porta.

Walki: Deve ser o Shun. - Fazia força para tirar a cabeça do travesseiro.

June: Mas e o seu rosto?

Walki: Tudo bem. Ele é uma exceção.

Do outro lado, Shun se encontrava escorado na porta e de braços cruzados.

Shun: Garotas - Sorria - Eu só queria avisá-las que já são meio dia. Que tal acordarem?

June e Walki: **  
Meio dia****  
**

June deu um salto do colchão , vestiu o roupão e foi até a porta junto com Walki. Shun se desencostou antes que ela abrisse.

June: Por que só nos acordou agora? Agora perdemos metade do dia!

Shun: Hei. Não tenho cara de despertador.

Walki: Então por que nos acordou agora?

Shun: Achei que não iriam querer perder a metade que falta.

June: Muito engraçado.

Shun: Bom, tenho que ir. - Disse de repente virando as costas.

Walki: Mestre, aonde você vai?

Shun: Saori mandou me chamar. - Vestiu a jaqueta branca - Até mais.

Shun acenou e foi embora. Realmente não se sabe como dormiram tanto pois o sol iluminava intensamente os corredores da casa de Virgem. Até o quarto delas fora invadido pela luz.

Walki: Vamos?

June: Eu estou curiosa.

---.

Enquanto isso , nas escadarias de Peixes , Fler acompanhava Hioga até a sala do mestre. O louro havia lhe contado todas as descobertas , dando uma esperança de recuperar a saúde de Hilda.

Fleur: Fico muito feliz , Hyoga. - Fechava os olhos e juntava as mãos sorrindo.

Hyoga: Eu imagino.

Fleur: Mas e você?

Hyoga: Eu?

Fleur: Sim. Por que está tenso?

Hyoga: A... bem , só estou preocupado. Não sei, mas ... sinto um mal pressentimento. Tenho medo ao que possa acontecer com Shun , Seiya ,Shyriu , Ikki ... - Olhou para Fleur com carinho - Você.

Fleur deu uma risadinha graciosa

Fleur: Eu vou ficar bem , Hyoga. - Acariciou o rosto dele - Agora vamos porque Athena não vai querer esperar muito.

Hyoga: T ... tudo bem. - Sorriu meio sem jeito  
---

Na sala do mestre se encontrava Saori , Ikki , Seiya , Shyriu , Marim e Shina. Ao que parecia , estavam parados a espera dos que restavam.

Hyoga: Esperando por mim?

Saori: Hyoga! - Sorriu ao ver o amigo entrar

Hyoga: Então já estou aqui.

Seiya: Ainda bem, não? - Colocou as mãos para trás da cabeça - Tava demorando!

Fleur: Ele só estava um pouco cansado...

Ikki: Que coincidência! Nós também.

Hyoga: Certo , certo. Mas estou vendo que o Shun também ainda não chegou.

Shun: Eu o que? - Aparecia sorridente pela porta

Seiya: Outro atrasado.

Seiya deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo ao mesmo tempo em que June e Walki também entravam.

Shina: Athena , já estão todos aqui. Quer logo contar o que aconteceu?

Saori estava apenas calada esperando pacientemente sua vez de falar. Quando conseguiu se voltou para todos os cavaleiros e os mirou como se pedisse a máxima atenção para tudo que ela iria dizer.

Saori: Cavaleiros , a situação é um pouco delicada. - Fez uma pausa e suspirou - Vocês se lembram do telefonema que eu recebi ontem?

Seiya: Sim ... Mas você não quis nos dizer quem era.

Saori: Bom , eu tive que pensar um pouco. A verdade é que a pessoa , bem , ela ligou para me dizer o local do ritual.

Todos: O LOCAL?

Parecia que não tinham ouvido direito. O local? Era meio estranho que alguém ligasse para avisar uma coisa dessas BEM NO MOMENTO em que tinham acabado de descobrir os detalhes sobre o ritual e o motivo pelo qual o cedro foi roubado. Poderia ser um trote ou (pior) uma armadilha.

Seiya: Você ... você tem certeza , Saori ?

Saori: Sim.

Shun: Não pode ser. Não faz sentido.

Shyriu: Pode ter sido uma mentira.

Saori: Eu sei.

Marim: Era isso que você queria nos dizer , Athena?

Saori: Ainda não.

Era normal que todo mundo acabasse agindo daquele jeito. Saori manteve a calma porque , no primeiro momento , teve quase a mesma reação. Sendo assim deu um suspiro e continuou a informação.

Saori: Segundo a pessoa que nos ligou, haverá um baile hoje a noite num local chamado "Planetário Okaria " para celebrar a noite do alinhamento.

Seiya: Um ... baile?

Saori: Sim , por que?

Seiya: Não, é que ... é esquisito alguém promover um baile para se comemorar um alinhamento.

Walki: Ah , tem gente que é fanática por essas coisas.

Ikki: Que seja , mas o que isso tem haver com o ritual?

Saori: Simples. A pessoa me revelou que o planetário Okaria é o local do ritual.

Todos: O QUÊ!

Seiya: E você acreditou?

June: E por que ela não acreditaria?

Shina: Pode ser uma armadilha.

Marim: Pode não ser.

Walki: É mais provável que seja.

Hyoga: Mas se não for estaremos cometendo um grave erro.

Ikki: É bem arriscado.

Shun: Você acha?

Ikki: Sim. E gosto de correr riscos.

Shina: Não acha que é uma péssima hora para brincar , Ikki?

Ikki: Não estou brincando. É sério.

Saori: Não importa se está ou não. Eu já tomei minha posição.

Cavaleiros: Já!

Saori: Sim. - Sorriu com firmeza - Nós vamos a esse baile.

Todos: O-QUÊ!

Saori não se deu ao trabalho de falar mais de uma vez. Todos tinham dado conta do recado e , o pior , ninguém resolveu dizer "não". Não tinha lógica negar. Quer dizer ,já era de se esperar (mesmo que todos se surpreendessem). Porem havia uma coisa. Saori deu a opinião voltando-se SOMENTE para os cavaleiros. Não estava pensando em excluir as amazonas, estava?

Saori: Quero que todos se arrumem com elegância. Tatsumi pode se encarregar de comprar alguns trajes de gala.

Shina: Espere! E quanto a nós, Saori?

Saori: Não ha o que responder , Shina. Apenas eu e meus cavaleiros vamos.

Shina: O que disse!

Walki: Mas Athena...

Saori: Vocês não poderão se infiltrar no baile. Ao verem suas máscaras os convidados saberão que são amazonas.

Shina: Ora ...

Shina pôs o pé à frente mostrando que não gostou nem um pouco da idéia enquanto Saori mantinha o olhar firme. Todos se calaram temendo uma séria discussão. O clima realmente pesou. E o pior, Shina não estava sozinha. Marim, Walki e June também não concordaram nadinha com a atitude.

Shina: Não tente impedir , Saori.

Seiya: Mas Shina , ela tem razão.

Shina: Você não vai poder me impedir , Seiya.

Walki: Nem a mim.

Shun: Walki!

Walki: Shun, eu não ganhei essa armadura para ficar de braços cruzados. Por favor entenda.

June: Nós só queremos protegê-la, Athena.

Seiya: Mas, June ...

June : E você não poderá fazer nada , Seiya.

Saori: Mas eu posso. - Encerrou

Todos se surpreenderam. Saori parecia muito decidida, e não era difícil entender o motivo. Já pesava colocar os cavaleiros em risco , não queria colocar as amazonas também. E o fato de não poderem mostrar o rosto também não ajudava nem um pouco. O clima ficou mais tenso até que Marim se meteu encerrando o assunto.

Marim: Tudo bem, Athena.

Saori: Ãh...

Marim: Nós não iremos com vocês.

Amazonas: O QUÊ!

Cavaleiros: ...?

Walki: Marim!

Shina: O que! Ficou maluca?

Marim: Não. - Virou as costas - Eu apenas conheço o meu lugar.

Pelo espanto de todos, Marim foi embora sem dizer mais uma palavra, enquanto Saori não desfazia sua posição.

Shina: Faremos o que você quer então. - Virou as costas e foi embora sendo acompanhada por June e Walki.

A cena foi curiosa, ninguém deixou de sentir um clima de revanchismo no ar. Saori suspirou lamentando, em seguida se virou para os cavaleiros e sorriu serenamente.

Saori: Se arrumem, rapazes. Temos um baile para ir.

----

Nas escadarias da casa de Aquário desciam June , Marim ,Shina e Walki.

Shina: Não posso acreditar, Marim. Por que fez isso?

June: Tudo bem , Shina. Saori só está preocupada.

Walki: Mas não devia intervir. Revoltada Ah , Marim. Não acredito que você aceitou não ir para o baile.

Marim: Eu não disse que aceitei.

Amazonas: ...!

Marim parou de descer as escadas e se virou para as amazonas , que também pararam esperando que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

Shina: Está dizendo ... que vai ao baile escondida?

Marim: Não só eu , eu espero.

June: Marim , eu entendo que você queira salvar a Terra , mas você deu sua palavra.

Walki: E quem se importa com palavra numa hora dessas! A Terra está em perigo!

Shina: Eu também concordo , Marim.

Marim: Vocês não entenderam?

Todas se voltaram para Marim que se mantinha convicta.

Marim: Eu disse que não iríamos com eles

Amazonas: ...!

Shina: Marim ?

Marim: Garotas , somos as únicas que reconhecemos nossos próprios rostos.

Todas se calaram surpresas.

Marim: E os cavaleiros que já viram não se atreverão a nos impedir.

A noite chegara de forma elegante sendo iluminada por uma lua majestosa.  
Na casa de Libra, Shiryu acabava de se arrumar. Trajava um smoking preto muito bem tecido e carregava os cabelos presos elegantemente numa fita preta ( Imaginem só ). No bolso do smoking um lenço branco encantava ainda mais o "príncipe encantado" da casa de Libra.

Shunrey: Você está ótimo , Shiryu.

Shiryu: Obrigado , Shunrey. É uma pena que você não possa ir comigo.

Shunrey baixou o olhar e sorriu , em seguida foi até Shiryu e abotoou o ultimo botão de seu smoking. Um gesto carinhoso que tirou todas as forças do Dragão, que sem pensar, a puxou num forte abraço (para o espanto de Shunrey).

Shunrey: Shi ... ryu...

Shiryu: Shunrey , por favor tome cuidado.

Shunrey: ...

Shiryu: Se eu te perder ... não vou me perdoar.

Shunrey: ...

Seiya: Ahan!

Shiryu e Shunrey: Seiya!

Seiya: Tô atrapalhando?

Seiya apareceu pela porta irreconhecível. Estava um brinco. Nem parecia aquele moleque de cabelos remexidos que ainda a pouco subia as escadas do santuário. Se tornara um verdadeiro gentleman.

Shiryu: Aha! Parece que deram um jeito em você.

Seiya: Muito engraçado. Eh ... você também não está tão mal.

Voz: Sei não ...

Seiya e Shiryu: HÃ!

Hyoga: ... Não estão melhores do que eu.

Seiya e Shiryu: Oi, Hyoga.

Hyoga não perdera a pose. Estava divino. No bolso do smoking preto carregava uma bela rosa branca, os cabelos estavam semi-presos, e um tapa olho cor de prata enfeitava com elegância o rosto do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Nova moda?

Shiryu: Caprichou não foi?

Hyoga: Vocês também não pouparam esforços. Quem civilizou o Seiya?

Seiya: Muito engraçado. Será que dá para irmos?

Shiryu: Acho que não. Onde está a Saori?

Saori: Bem atrás de vocês.

Garotos: Saori!

Saori estava mais do que uma deusa. Apareceu por trás deles trajando um vestido lilás e uma estola branca, da mesma cor das longas luvas que vestira. Os cabelos vinham presos em um coque , e um leque emplumado vinha em uma das luvas.

Saori: Vocês estão ótimos, cavaleiros.

Seiya: M ... Modéstia sua ... pasmo v... vamos?

Hyoga: É melhor. Shun deve está nos esperando na casa de Virgem.

Shiryu: E Ikki na de Leão.

Saori: Então vamos logo. - Se dirigiu até a entrada

Shunrey: Boa sorte ,pessoal.

Todos: Tchau , Shunrey.

Todos se retiraram da casa de Libra , porem Shiryu aproveitou para lançar um sorriso de despedida para Shunrey.  
Caminharam pelas escadarias com cuidado para não amarrotarem nada.

Finalmente se aproximaram da casa de Virgem , que estava semi-escura. No começo hesitaram em entrar ( tava muito sombrio ) mas após algumas olhadelas resolveram seguir em frente. Seiya é claro foi tomando a frente.

Seiya: Shun.

Shun: Ah , vocês já chegaram?

Todos: ...!

Shun estava acabando de abotoar o pulso do smoking. Parecia uma divindade aos olhos de todos , uma vez que , alem do traje de gala , carregava os cabelos penteado com classe.

Hyoga: Lembra o Hades.

Shun: Espero que seja só lembrança. E então? Podemos ir?

Seiya: Mesmo porque não podemos ficar aqui , não é? - Deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costa do amigo

Saori: E Walki e June? Onde estão?

Shun: O quarto delas está trancado. Devem está dormindo.

Shiryu: Pessoal... não temos a noite toda.

Hyoga: Ah , sim , sim. Vamos logo que o Ikki ta esperando.

Seiya e Shiryu ainda trocaram umas olhadelas enquanto Shun seguia Hyoga e Saori. Todos desciam as escadarias de Virgem caminhando até a casa de Leão, onde encontraram Ikki escorado na parede com os braços cruzados.  
Se Ikki já parece um galã de porte com aquele traje então ... parecia uma espécie de "James Bonde".

Ikki: Finalmente chegaram. Me perguntava se o baile seria hoje mesmo.

Shiryu: Desculpe. Eu demorei porque precisei me despedir de Shunrey.

Ikki: Tá tudo bem. É melhor não perdermos mais tempo.

Saori: Vamos , rapazes - Abriu o leque refinadamente - A limusine nos espera.

Seiya: Espere. Espere.

Seiya se aproximou de Saori e estendeu o braço.

Saori: Seiya...!

Seiya: Ora, uma dama não pode ir sozinha , não é?

Saori corou e ficou confusa , porem sorriu timidamente e apoiou sua delicada mão no braço de Seiya.

Seiya: Agora sim podemos ir.

E o casal seguiu em frente até a casa de Câncer , deixando , sem querer , Hyoga , Ikki e Shun para trás parados. Hyoga e Shun tentaram, em vão , abafar as risadas. Principalmente quando viam a cara de Ikki incrédulo.

Ikki: E o que ele pensa que somos? Os seguranças?

Minutos depois todos chegaram à entrada do Santuário. Seiya abriu a porta da limusine para Saori entrar.Logo depois todos os cavaleiros entraram e a limusine deixou o santuário deserto e silencioso.

Não havia mais ninguém

Ou quase

Pessoa1: Ei! Psiu!

Pessoa2: Ai! O que foi?

Pessoa1: Eles já foram.

Pessoa3: Ótimo. Então podemos descer.

Pessoa2: Ah , eu não sei. Me sinto ridícula nessa roupa.

Pessoa4: Vamos logo! Não podemos perder mais tempo! Vamos!

Como um vulto no céu , pularam da laje da casa de Áries 4 belas moças vestidas com muita classe: Marim ( Que trajava um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho rubi e uma tiara de ouro ) , Shina ( Vestindo um longo dourado brilhante e carregando um colar exuberante no pescoço) , June ( Trajando um vestido meio corte azul marinho e luvas brancas) e Walki ( Vestindo um longo preto com curtas luvas da mesma cor). Logo os saltos altos encontraram o chão.

June: Ótimo , já podemos ir.

Shina: Já disse que me sinto ridícula nessa roupa.

Marim: Ah , Shina. É que você não está acostumada a vestir isso.

Shina: Ué , e qual de vocês está?

Amazonas: ...

Walki: Bem , eu sempre quis usar uma dessas

June: E alem disso você está linda! Ou melhor, nós estamos lindas!

Shina: Ah , não sei ... Tenho que carregar uma bolsa tão pequenininha.

Walki: E o que você queria? Um bolsão?

Marim: Gente , se quisermos chegar antes do baile terminar é melhor irmos logo.

June: Certo , eu vou chamar um táxi.

Shina: Alguém tem um trocado?

Marim: Ah , eu tenho. - Abriu a bolsinha e começou a vasculhar dentro dela.

Walki: O quê? Como você tem dinheiro. A Saori dá mesada a vocês?

Shina: Claro que não. Mas June , Marim e eu fazemos uns bicos - Falou com orgulho.

June: Taxi!

June nem precisou estender a mão e chamar mais uma vez para um carro mudar a linha de corrida e arrastar os pneus irreguladamente até se por ao lado da garota para o espanto das quatro.

June: ...?

A fumaça saiu das rodas e o vidro do carro deu margem para a figura do motorista que olhava "Curioso" para as moças.

Taxista: E pra onde as doçuras vão , heim?

Ao tempo que Shina empunhava a bolsa achando uma boa utilidade para ela , Walki se pôs logo a frente para evitar desastre maior.

Walki: Queremos ir ao baile do planetário Okaria. Será que dá pra nos levar.

Taxista: Levo vocês até a lua se quiserem.

Shina: Palhaço.

Marim: Não precisa tanto. Só nos diga quanto vai custar.

Taxista: Preço a gente acerta depois , tudo bem?

pausa

Shina: Tudo bem, estamos atrasadas mesmo.

Walki: Olha ,Shina ... Você vai confiar mesmo nele?

June: Tudo bem , Walki.

Shina: É. ( Esse palhaço que não tente nada)

Marim: Ótimo. Todo mundo entrando.

Dito e feito. Logo o motor do carro ligou e o táxi acelerou. Os faróis passearam pela rua sombria ao longo do caminho. Mal sabiam que algo mais aguardava todos.

----

O céu brilhava com honra, porem o cenário não se volta para ele pois se destaca o planetário Okaria , onde o encanto se assemelhava aos bailes medievais. No teto havia exuberantes lustres de cristais e no centro da recepção bailavam alguns convidados à sinfonia da orquestra instrumental. Seiya , Hyoga ,Shyriu , Shun , Ikki e Saori estavam acolhidos numa mesa próxima ao salão da dança e ao banquete. O glamour do local desviava de vez em quando a atenção dos cavaleiros , mas tentavam não se distrair por completo do motivo pela qual estavam lá.

Hyoga: Ainda não entendo onde nossos inimigos querem chegar. Pra que tudo isso?

Saori: Tudo bem , Shyriu - Fechou o leque com graça - Basta ficarmos atentos ... Hã!

Seiya: O que foi , Saori?

A vista de Saori alienou-se quando se aproximava dela um belo rapaz louro dos olhos alaranjados. A medida que ele se aproximava parecia que a paisagem ficava nublada e , antes que pudesse esperar , ele estendeu a mão para ela e a olhou de modo cativante.

Rapaz: Senhorita?

Saori: Sim?

Rapaz: Eu não pude deixar de notar como a senhorita é linda. - Sorriu - Se não for pedir muito , me daria o prazer dessa dança?

A sensação mesclava curiosidade e admiração , mesmo assim Saori retribuiu o sorriso e estendeu a mão aceitando a oferta. A deusa se levantou e foi com o rapaz para o salão , onde começaram a trocar olhares.

Rapaz: Antes de mais nada , meu nome é Kário Nisuki.

Saori: O meu é Saori Kido.

E aos olhares e sorrisos começaram a dançar conforme os outros casais (sob os olhares revoltados de Seiya)

Seiya: Achei que era pra ficarmos atentos.

Hyoga: Bom , ela está. - Tentava segurar o riso - Do modo dela.

Seiya: Não achei graça.

Hyoga: Que seja - Se levantou - Eu vou dar uma volta. Parados aqui não vamos conseguir descobrir nada..

Ikki: Por que não? - Também se levantou - Não gosto de ficar muito tempo parado mesmo. E vocês?

Seiya , porem , permaneceu emburrado.

Shiryu: Bem , eu vou ficar aqui fazendo companhia para o Seiya. Shun?

Shun: Eu vou com o Ikki ... Mesmo porque eu não posso ajudar muito nessas horas apontou para Seiya com o olhar.

Hyoga: Certo. Então vocês esperam a gente , Shiryu.

Shiryu: Tá. Pode deixar.

Sem mais palavras o trio se afastou da mesa até se igualarem ao resto dos convidados, o que foi indiferente para Seiya.

Shiryu: Por que não disse que queria dançar com ela?

Seiya: Humpf.

Shiryu: É. Talvez outra hora. - Sorriu e deliciou o champanhe

Seiya estranhou o comentário e se pôs a mirar Shiryu. Pensou em falar alguma coisa , mas como não achou palavras resolveu voltar a olhar para a dança. Nessa hora seus olhos foram diretamente para o outro lado do salão , em cima de alguém bem conhecido.

Seiya: SHINA!

Shiryu: O que?

Nesse meio tempo ela desapareceu entre os convidados.

Shiryu: Seiya?

Seiya: ...

Shiryu: Seiya!

Seiya: AR! O que ... o que foi?

Shiryu: Sou eu que pergunto. Por que gritou desse jeito.

Seiya: A ... nada.

Shiryu?

Seiya: Deixa pra lá. Deve ter sido um engano.

Mas não era. Do outro lado do salão se encontravam as 4 amazonas ( Despertando a atenção dos rapazes ).

Shina: Tudo bem , Walki. Não me empurre! Acho que ele não está mais vendo.

Walki: Não importa! Eu não acredito. Será que ele viu nós quatro?

Shina: Claro que não. Foi muito rápido ( E foi sem querer ).

Walki: Mesmo assim , Shina. Seiya pode ter visto seu rosto , mas não o meu.

June: Deveríamos ter pensado nisso antes. De qualquer forma se andarmos juntas nosso plano vai por água abaixo.

Marim: Está propondo que nos separemos?

June: É melhor. Afinal se Seiya ver Shina novamente vai deduzir quem seja nós três.

Marim: Acho difícil

Walki: Mas a idéia vale para o meu mestre.

Shina: Tá. Então está certo. Vamos nos separar.

Marim: Tudo bem.

Se entreolharam determinadas e se espalharam. Shina resolveu ir para perto do salão do baile procurar algo suspeito. Sem perder a postura passeou o olhar por todo o salão de modo bem discreto. Em momentos somente os olhos se mexiam , como se fossem micro-câmeras. De lado um garçom passava com alguns drinks desviando a atenção da amazona , que resolveu parar de investigar e pegar uma bebida.

Shina: Muito estranho ... - Falava para si mesma enquanto o garçom ía embora - Será que Athena foi engan ... AR!

De repente os olhos de Shina sobressaltaram e a taça caiu da sua mão se quebrando em mil pedacinhos quando a cavaleira se deparou com o casal Saori e Kario.

Shina: Não ... não pode ser ... AAAARRRR !

Do nada a cabeça de Shina começou a doer violentamente e um grito agudo saía de sua boca. Já vira aquele rapaz antes mas não conseguia se lembrar. O casal sumiu entre os outros dançarinos mas a dor ainda insistia na cabeça de Shina martelando com mais força a cada segundo. Sentiu que perdia seus sentidos e cairia a qualquer momento. Segurava os cabelos gritando de dor sem perceber. Até o som da orquestra e os dançarinos não eram percebidos por ela.

Shina: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !

Não agüentando mais (e sentindo suas forças indo embora ) se pôs a ter o mesmo fim da taça. Porem , antes de cair no chão , sentiu que foi aparada pelos braços de um rapaz moreno dos olhos cor de âmbar.

Rapaz: Senhorita! Senhorita , você está bem?

Shina: ...

Rapaz: Senhorita!

Shina: ... minha ... cabeça ...

Rapaz: É melhor você se sentar. Venha.

Como não conseguia se situar direito , Shina foi ajudada pelo jovem até se uma cadeira com muita dificuldade. Ofegava sem parar até sentir a dor amenizar. Logo voltou a si , porem se sentia zonza e suas pernas estavam em tal estado de choque que não havia como ela se levantar dali.

Rapaz: Você está melhor agora?

Shina: Acho que sim ... - Sorriu aliviada

Rapaz: É melhor você ficar aqui até se recuperar.

Em condições normais , Shina até negaria a oferta. Mas como estava realmente fraca resolveu aceitar ficar por lá. Entretanto a imagem não saía de sua cabeça , ainda dolorida e meio tensa.

Ainda na recepção estava Hyoga , Ikki e Shun. Apesar de terem circulado o salão umas tres vezes não encontraram nada. Curiosos ( e ao mesmo tempo indignados ) com toda aquela situação resolveram parar de andar e se localizarem próximos a uma janela oval.

Hyoga: Isso é muito estranho mesmo. Não sinto nenhum cosmo suspeito.

Shun: Talvez estejam camuflados. Ou talvez nem estejam aqui , neste salão.

Ikki: Não me surpreenderia se isso acontecesse. - Cruzou os braços e se se encostou à parede. Sem querer acabou fitando a janela ao lado (assim , como quem não quer nada ) - Hã!

Os olhos de Ikki sobressaltaram, de repente, no mínimo , curiosos. Porem Hyoga e Shun não perceberam, e continuaram a olhar descontentes para o salão. Hyoga sempre com seu ar tranqüilo cruzou os braços muito descontente. é , precisava de um plano urgente.

Hyoga: Shun, me diga que tem uma idéia.

Shun: ...

Hyoga: Shun?

Hyoga estranhou o amigo não ter falado e reparou que ele olhava para frente muito curioso. Sim , algo lhe havia chamado a atenção , mas o que seria?  
O Cisne a olhar para a mesma direção do amigo, mas não viu nada de mais. Só umas pessoas perto do banquete conversando e bebendo, entre eles um cavalheiro que conversava com uma linda senhorita loura de olhos azuis (June).  
Hyoga: Algo despertou seu interesse, Shun?

Shun: Eu já volto, Hyoga.

Sem mais palavras, e tentando se convencer do que estava vend , andou até June sem que ela notasse , mesmo porque não queria atrapalhar a conversa com o cavalheiro.  
Infelizmente, com um natural aceno com a cabeça , June o viu.

June: Shun!

Shun: ...!

Cavalheiro: Por acaso você deseja algo? Não ver que esta dama está bebendo comigo?

Shun: E você bebe?

June: É só um suco de abóbora se foi isso que você veio procurar saber. Pra falar a verdade eu já acabei - Pôs a taça numa bandeja que havia chegado - Se me derem licença, rapazes, já estou me retirando.

Shun: Nossa! É uma pena.

June, que já dera a menção de ir embora, parou e voltou seus olhos para o cavaleiro. Shun começou a se aproximar da amiga com suavidade olhando-a fixamente. Em seguida estendeu a palma da mão.

Shun: Você aceita dançar comigo?

---

Hyoga estava surpreso e ainda com os braços cruzados, sem entender o que deu no amigo, até que viu a cena: June oferecendo a mão para Shun e ele a conduzindo até o salão, onde trocaram olhares cativantes e começaram a dançar, com a mesma graciosidade dos outros casais. Apesar de uma ameaça está circundando o local , o Cisne não iria deixar aquela cena passar despercebida. De certo modo era curioso.

Hyoga: Taí uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias.

Ikki: Não importa. Não viemos aqui para perdermos tempo.

Hyoga: Ha! Diga isso para o Shun.

Ikki: Hum ... não. Não costumo atrapalhar uma boa dança.

Hyoga: Você e suas desculpas.

Ikki: Hyoga ... será que você ainda não viu?

Hyoga: Viu o que?

Ikki: Isso. - Num súbito impulso puxou Hyoga para perto da janela

Hyoga: Isso o ... AR!

De repente a vista da janela interessou Hyoga de tal modo que conseguiu compreender na certa ao que Ikki estava se referindo. Uma paisagem imensa cor de terra com talvez 2 hectares surpreendia ambos.

Hyoga: Mas isso é ... !

Ikki: Aham. Um perfeito lugar para um ritual.

Hyoga: Não pode ser ... Ikki , é melhor avisarmos aos outros.

Ikki: Não temos tempo pra isso. É melhor irmos agora.

Tomou a frente e foi embora pela porta dos fundos acompanhado de Hyoga.

----

June: Você dança muito bem , sabia?

Shun: Eu não queria está atrapalhando você, June. Só queria saber de uma coisa.

June: Eu já esperava. Pode perguntar , então.

Shun: Walki. Ela veio com você, não veio?

June: Pelo visto você conhece mesmo sua pupila, não? - Sorriu - Não se preocupe. Garanto que ela está bem.

A dança prosseguiu , porem com a casal trocando olhares dessa vez. O sorriso de Shun irradiava o agradecimento, já estavam próximos demais. A música parou, dando lugar a uma mais lenta e calorosa, porem os dois não dançaram. Por algum motivo ficaram se entreolhando parados. Até que não era mal, Shun e June nunca esqueceram como era bom um ficar perto do outro.

June: Por que ... por que paramos?

Shun: Acho que não viemos aqui para dançar - Falou anestesiado e sem desviar o olhar.

June voltou a si e deu uma pequena risada. Já era de se esperar uma resposta daquelas, ainda mais quando se tratava de Shun. O casal se afastou e deram as mãos, saindo então do meio dos dançarinos.  
Contudo, nesse momento a janela passou a ser o cenário principal de um fato, pois uma fila de pessoas trajando capas cinza passava por ela despercebida, até que uma delas parou, por trás do vidro , ao mirar o casal de repente. Até aí tudo bem , mas a figura deixou escapar um arrasador jato de cosmo agressivo que voou diretamente na direção de Shun o derrubando imediatamente.

Shun: AAR! - Caiu de joelhos no chão imediatamente.

June: Shun!

Shun: ar ... !

June: Shun! Shun , o que aconteceu? Shun!

Shun olhava para todos os lados confuso e sofrido. Era um cosmo muito agressivo para um simples baile. Parecia que alguém tinha quebrado sua cabeça.

June: Shun!

Shun: Eu estou bem ... eu acho. - Olhou para todo o salão - Eu tenho que ir, June.

---

Do lado de fora ...

Marim: Interessante, não?

Walki: É realmente grande para um ritua , Marim. Mas não vejo ninguém.

Ikki: Hei , vocês!

(Marim) " Essa não"

Walki: Ih! Os rapazes!

Hyoga: Senhoritas, o que fazem aqui?

Marim: E quem são vocês? Os seguranças?

Walki: Ah... na verdade , nós só viemos tomar um pouco de ar fresco, cavalheiros. E vocês? O que fazem aqui?

Ikki: Escutem , nós estamos procurando alguns suspeitos de um ritual de fanáticos e poderá ser perigoso se vocês ficarem aqui. É melhor voltarem para o salão.

Walki e Marim!

Walki (para Marim). Nossa! Eles não escondem nada mesmo.

Marim: Lógico. Eles não precisam usar uma masc ... Hã?

Hyoga: E então ? Entenderam?

Marim: ...

Hyoga: Senhorita?

Marim: ...

Hyoga: Senhorita!

Walki: O que foi , Mar... AR!

Antes que Hyoga pudesse falar Walki o empurrou para trás de uma árvore , o mesmo fez Marim com Ikki antes que este pudesse entender.

Ikki: Mas o que significa iss...

Marim: Psiu!

Walki: Olhem!

Walki apontou para o outro lado do campo onde caminhavam , em fila indiana , 8 figuras encapuzadas cinzas. Cada uma com uma vela.  
Ikki e Hyoga resolveram recuar ainda mais para observar melhor a cena. Todas pareciam cientes para onde iriam , pois não paravam de andar. Uma delas até parou para olhar ao redor (O que fez Marim e Walki recuarem mais um pouco ) mas continuou o seu caminho.  
Andaram e andaram... Até se perder de vista.

Os 4 estavam estáticos.

Hyoga: Dá pra acreditar na nossa sorte?

Ikki: Acho que logo aparecerão mais. Aí os seguiremos. - Se virou para as moças - Senhoritas é melhor irem embora.

Walki: Mas Ikk ...

Marim: Tudo bem. Nós já vamos.

Walki: O que ?

Marim: É. Talvez seja perigoso ficarmos aqui. ( À parte para ) Vem , eu tive uma idèia.

Sendo assim , Walki e Marim foram embora.

Hyoga e Ikki se puseram a vigiar a paisagem então. Passara-se alguns segundos. Talvez alguém mais pudesse aparecer.

Hyoga: Eram garotas bonitas , acima de tudo.

Ikki: Hum ...

Hyoga: O que foi?

Ikki: Que horas são?

Hyoga: Ah , é ... 23:45

Ikki: O que! Só temos 15 minutos!

Hyoga: Hunhum.

Ikki: Então não temos muito tempo. É melhor andarmos.

Hyoga: Mas as figuras foram embora.

Ikki: Elas foram por ali. Temos que arriscar. Vamos!

Shun: Amigos ! - Corria na direção deles - Esperem por mim !

Hyoga: Shun!

Shun: ar ar ar ar.

Hyoga:O que você faz aqui? Também estranhou o tamanho da paisagem?

Shun: Não. Mas um cosmo repentino acabou me derrubando no salão. Senti que ele vinha daqui.

Ikki: Isso aumenta nossas expectativas. E você? Está bem?

Shun: Ah sim. Não se preocupe.

Ikki: Então vamos. - Olhou ao redor. De repente viu mais quatro figuras encapuzadas passando por lá - Ali tem mais. Vamos!

Hyoga: Nem precisa repetir.

Hyoga tomou a frente. Seguido dos outros acompanharam as quatro figuras sem cessar. Ao que parecia elas nada percebiam. Apesar de andarem muito rápido ( talvez porque já estava próximo das 24:00 ) não fugiam do olhar do trio. A chave estava ali.

De repente os cavaleiros começaram a ouvir sons de tambores longíguos que aumentavam a medida que andavam. Junto a isso um calor começava a ser percebido e a fumaça de chamas também causando um mal estar que aumentava na proporção do caminho andado. Para acompanhar, o céu ganhara um tom avermelhado.

Hyoga , que tomava a frente , foi o primeiro a perceber que as figuras estavam se dirigindo a uma enorme cratera de onde vinha o som dos tambores e todo aquele calor infernal.  
Os encapuzados se entreolharam e pararam frente a cratera ( Nesse tempo o trio também parou ) , depois um deles fez sinal para os outros três apontando para o fundo.

Depois de alguns segundos os quatro começaram a descer escorregando pelas paredes do buraco.

Sumiram de vista.

Ikki: Vamos!

Pareciam aqueles filmes de suspense e investigação. Os três correram até a boca da cratera e se deitaram no chão para não serem vistos ( Caso olhassem para cima ). No fundo da mesma uma mulher no mínimo interessante. Várias pessoas encapuzadas se reuniam num semicírculo e, em volta delas, varias fogueiras densas ( Responsáveis pelo calor e a fumaça sufocante). Algumas batiam tambores, outras apenas carregavam as velas. Na abertura do semicírculo se encontrava um vistoso altar e bem na ponta deste estava apoiado... O cedro de Athena.

Hyoga viu bem quando as quatro figuras que eles seguiam se colocarem em uma das pontas do semicírculo , perto do altar.

Hyoga: Então era isso?

Ikki: Psiu!

Os olhares zodiacais se voltaram para o altar quando um homem de barba e cabelos acinzentados e olhos roxos subiu no altar. O clã saudou o homem com gritos de guerra e aumento das batidas de tambores. O céu nublou ainda mais quando ele estendeu os braços como se fosse Luis XIV.

Líder: ALEGREM - SE, IRMÃOS!

O grito contou com um trovão cortando o ar tão secamente (estrondoso) que os cavaleiros levaram um susto. O cedro começou a brilhar e um forte vento começava a espalhar as chamas fazendo o calor aumentar ainda mais. No rosto do líder uma expressão demoníaca e um jogo de raios acompanhava a cerimônia. O trio não movia um músculo uma vez que observavam estáticos cada detalhe com espanto profundo, enquanto as chamas se alastravam cada vez mais.

Shun: Estamos com sérios problemas.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	5. os guerreiros do apocalipse

OS GUERREIROS DO APOCALIPSE

* * *

" CABRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM! "

O show de trovões fantasmagorizava o céu e ressaltava a dança infernal das chamas e havia algumas lanças perto do altar manchadas de sangue (provavelmente parte do ritual). O alinhamento estava próximo e os membros do ritual enfatizavam a comemoração com batidas de tambores, que soavam com intensidade cada vez maior.

Ikki: A FESTA AQUI ACABOU!

Líder: O quê!

" AVEEEEEEE FÊNIX ! "

A ave de fogo voou velozmente na direção do líder ao olhar de todos , mas não o acertou de imediato. Ao invés disso formou em volta dele um redemoinho de fogo tão vasto que a figura do homem desapareceu por um momento entre as chamas em alta velocidade de rotação.  
Ikki sabia que aquele não era o efeito de uma "Ave fênix" e olhava desconfiado para o altar , assim como todos , enquanto Hyoga e Shun desciam deslizando pelas paredes da cratera.

Shun: E então? Funcionou?

Mas Ikki continuou calado e cada vez mais curioso. O que tinha acontecido?

De repente , então , se ouviu a risada dantesca do líder no mesmo momento em que o furacão desapareceu num passo de mágica ( Para o desespero dos três ).

Ikki: Droga ...

Líder: Hum ... Vejam só. Se não são os cavaleiros de Athena.

O homem começou a olha-los com malícia , em seguida começou a gargalhar por um longo tempo , sendo acompanhado na risada pelos manifestantes do ritual. Como se os três fossem as atrações de uma festa.

Hyoga: Grrr... Ora essa...

Ikki: Na certa ele já esperava isso.

Hyoga: E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Shun: Ikki.

Ikki olhou para Shun e percebeu que o irmão apontava discretamente para frente, onde quatro figuras encapuzadas se colocavam em posição de ataque.

Hyoga: Era só o que me faltava...

Encapuzado 1: Hahahahahahahaaaa!

Encapuzado 2: Vocês deviam pensar duas vezes antes de mexer com o nosso ritual. - Falava secamente

Encapuzado 3: Assim não teriam cometido tamanha burrice.

Ikki: Grrr...

Encapuzado 4: Agora vão pagar caro... Somos os guerreiros do Apocalipse.

Com apenas um movimento os 4 tiraram as capas revelando suas pessoas. E , pra completa surpresa dos cavaleiros , todos os 4 eram homens e possuíam armaduras genuínas.

Shun: a ...!

O primeiro tinha cabelos lisos azuis e sua armadura lembrava o espaço sideral ; o segundo apresentava cabelos louro , muito lisos e curtos e sua armadura era cor do ouro ; o terceiro tinha cabelos arrepiados púrpuros e uma armadura alaranjada ; e o quarto tinha longos cabelos azuis muito claros e uma armadura que lembrava o gelo.

1° guerreiro: Vocês se meteram com quem não devia , cavaleiros. Sou Miceni de Mercúrio.

2° guerreiro: Eu sou Lumi de Vênus. Deveriam ter aproveitado os momentos que ainda poderiam ter de vida.

Hyoga: Do que está falando , miserável ?

3° guerreiro: Que vocês vão morrer agora. Eu sou Catu de Urano.

4° guerreiro: E eu sou Túlio de Plutão.

Ikki: Não queremos saber os nomes de vocês idiotas! Colocou um pé a frente É melhor acabarem com esse showzinho agora!

Ikki encerrou ascendendo o cosmo como se aceitasse o desafio e Miceni fez o mesmo , acompanhado de Catu enquanto Túlio sorria com o canto da boca. Lumi os encarava friamente fazendo Shun recuar um passo diante da situação , ao tempo que Hyoga acompanhava Ikki na ameaça.  
Nisso todos assistiam.

Hyoga: Covardes... São quatro contra três!

Shun: Contra dois, Hyoga.

Hyoga: O que! Shun, não pense em recuar.

Shun: Não, é que ...

(Shun) "Droga. Estou sem minhas correntes"

Líder: O que estão esperando? ACABEM LOGO COM ELES!

Miceni: Com prazer! RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou pra cima de Hyoga.

" PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE "

" TIRO DE BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS "

Da mão direita de Miceni saíram várias esferas que explodiam a cada toque do pó de diamante. Miceni então começou a trocar golpes com Hyoga com muita rapidez e garra, resistidos com a mesma fúria pelo Cisne. Túlio de Plutão avançara em Ikki com tal brutalidade e força que até mesmo o Fênix reconheceu. Enquanto isso , Catu tentava atacar ( e atacava ) Shun de todas as maneiras do mesmo modo em que este desviava dos golpes com dificuldades.

Sem as armaduras a coisa tava mesmo difícil , pois os cosmos dos adversários pareciam extraordinários.

Ikki , que pareceu ter ficado com o pior dos 3 , começou a levar vantagens por um tempo mas ainda encontrava dificuldade na troca de golpes.

Líder: VAMOS! DEEM LOGO O FIM NESSES IMBECIS!

Miceni: MORRA CISNEEEEEEEE !

_" PUNHO DA PRIMEIRA ORDEEEEEEEM "_

"PAREDE DE GELOOOOOOOOOO "

Miceni: O que!

Hyoga: E não se aproxime! - Foi embora correndo

Catu : EU JÁ CANSEI DE SUAS EVASIVAS , ANDROMEDA!

Shun: Urano, por favor, pare!

" HÁRPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

" TEMPESTADE NEBULOSAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Catu: AAAAAAAAAARRRR ! Fora lançado para longe

Shun não insistiu no golpe parando-o imediatamente, não machucando muito Catu. Aproveitou o meio tempo então para correr até o cedro.

Voz: Não continue!

Shun: Ar, Vênus!

Lumi: É melhor não fugir, Andrômeda.

Hyoga: Shun!

"TROVÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO AURORAAAAAAAAA "

Lumi: Grrr ...

" ACUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Shun: Hyoga!

Com um simples movimento Lumi disparou milhares de agulhas para cima de Hyoga à velocidade da luz de modo a atravessar completamente o corpo do cisne por todos os lados até danificá-lo por completo do modo mais doloroso possível.

Hyoga: ar ... - Com muito esforço se manteve de pé , mas a camisa já estava toda ensangüentada.

Ikki: Hyoga! Vênus, seu maldito!

"AVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FÊNIX"

Túlio: Sua luta é comigo, Fênix!

"SOPRO INFERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAL"

Ikki: Ar!

Gelo e fogo colidiram no ar causando um estrondo avassalador. Ikki partiu pra cima de Túlio de Plutão e começaram a trocar golpes sucessivos, alem de muito rápidos. Lumi queria acabar o trabalho com Hyoga, mas Catu de Urano resolveu fazê-lo, porem o Cisne ainda resistia embora incapaz de controlar a própria contração dos músculos, enquanto Shun contava com a agilidade para ajudar o amigo e, ao mesmo tempo, lidar com Miceni (que já havia desfeito a parede de gelo).  
Aqueles guerreiros pareciam superar os cavaleiros de bronze. Cada músculo de Hioga latejava de dor fazendo com que o Cisne não resistisse mais e, numa desvantagem com Urano , acabou sendo golpeado com tal brutalidade até marcar o chão.

Ikki: Hyoga! Escapava por pouco de um ataque de Plutão

Hyoga: ... a ...

Catu: É SUA VEZ, FÊNIX!

Plutão: DEIXE ELE COMIGO!

Ikki: grrr...

" SOPRO INFERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL "

" TREMOOOOOOOOOOR BOMBA "

Shun: IKKIIIIIII !

Mercúrio: MORRA , ANDRÔMEDA !

"PUNHO DA PRIMEIRA ORDEEEEEEEM"

Os três golpes se dirigiram com violência pra cima dos irmãos. Porem não houve danos. Um escudo negro havia aparecido na frente de ambos os defendendo e causando o estrondo de um trovão devido ao impacto.

Tudo havia acontecido numa fração de segundos que acabou sendo despercebido pelos guerreiros.

Miceni: AINDA NÃO ACABOU!

Ikki: Ora ...

"PUNHO DA PRIMEIRA ORDEEEEEEEM"

"AVEEEEEEEEEEE FÊNIX"

Miceni: AAAAAAAARRRRR !

"ANÉIS DE SATURNO"

Antes que Ikki pudesse olhar para trás, após finalmente ter golpeado Miceni , três circunferência emanando uma luz azulada , voou na direção dele , de Hyoga e de Shun.

Hyoga, Ikki e Shun: AAAAAAR !

Antes que pudessem reagir , os anéis os prenderam e eletrocutaram de tal modo que caíram no chão bruscamente e sem forças.  
Uma outra figura encapuzada se aproximou deles lentamente enquanto Miceni tratava de se levantar.

Encapuzado: É sempre assim, nenhum cosmo humano consegue se livrar dos meus anéis. Não facilmente. - Tirou a capa mostrando ser um homem de cabelos rebeldes castanhos trajando uma armadura prateada - Sou Hípias de Saturno.

Hyoga: ... ar ... dro ... ga ...

Miceni: É ,Cisne. Vejo que não se sente muito bem. Deixa eu acabar com a sua dor. RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Túlio: Agora não , Miceni - Freou o punho do Mercúrio - Deixemos eles para os titãs.

Lumi: Certamente. Agora podemos continuar o ritual ... Hã.

Silencio estranho no local

Catu: Por que todos estão calad ... AR!

Catu olhou para o altar perplexo. O silencio se devia a ameaça de 4 figuras encapuzadas armadas de lanças apontadas para o pescoço do líder , que estava ajoelhado frente a elas.

Catu: O QUÊ! IDIOTAS , O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Líder: Não se aproxime!

Catu: Ar ...

Shun: Traidores?

Ikki: Provavelmente. Ou então conspiradores.

° símbolo das figuras encapuzadas ameaçadoras

° Shina : Vocês ouviram? É melhor ninguém se mover ou acabamos com este homem na frente de vocês.

° June: Isso mesmo. Esse ritual chegou ao fim.

Urano: O que! Mas são mulheres!

Shun! (June?)

Miceni: SAIAM DAÍ , SUAS ...

° Marim: Pare aí mesmo. - Apertou mais a lança contra o pescoço dele - Já dissemos que esse ritual encerrou.

° Walki: Vamos acabar logo com isso, gente?

° June: Tudo bem. Pelo menos os rapazes os distraíram.

"Deixem o mestre em paz!"

° Amazonas: ... !

Um dos membros do grupo deu um passo a frente se pondo fora do semicírculo. Parecia decidido. As amazonas não recuaram mas sentiram que o cosmo era familiar. A figura deu mais um passo e tirou a capa , revelando sua verdadeira identidade.

Cavaleiros e °amazonas: AIRA?

Aira: E não se metam na nossa conquista por esse poder.

°Shina: ... A ... Aira!

A expressão de todos foi indescritível. As amazonas nem se fala. Shun também estava boquiaberto diante da revelação. Apesar de Hyoga está suando frio, também não deixou escapar a expressão de incredibilidade.  
Apenas Ikki (Mesmo tão surpreso quanto todos) viu todas as lembranças dos 3 últimos dias lhe virem a cabeça.

Ikki: Mas é claro!

Shun: C ... como?

Ikki: Essa amazona conspirou contra nós o tempo todo. Foi ela a responsável por esses idiotas terem entrado no santuário sem nenhum problema.

Aira virou-se para Ikki no mesmo momento em que Miceni começou a rir debochando.

Miceni: Aira planejou como entraríamos. Ela deu a idéia da festa para Athena e nos contou sobre ela. Mesmo assim queríamos ter certeza de que vocês não atrapalhariam, então quando soubemos que o Dragão faria uma surpresa e viria para a comemoração tratamos de encurralá-lo no aeroporto e prendemos ele. Faríamos o mesmo com você , Cisne, mas o Pégasus tratou de buscá-lo. Gente demais dá mais trabalho, não acha ?

Ikki: Eu já desconfiava ...

Miceni: Ia dar tudo certo, mas Aira nos avisou que a velha Acássia havia vendido o vaso da profecia a vocês.

Shun: Velha? ... Conhecem a vendedora?

Aira: Eles souberam sobre os titãs graças a ela, Shun. Aquela velha os criou essas pessoas e contou a elas que no passado os titãs concederam dez armaduras sagradas a 10 escolhidos e elas os encheu de poder total. Eles fizeram o ritual da oferenda e ganharam as armaduras ao jurarem com sangue que libertaria os titãs no dia certo. - Se abaixou e se aproximou de Shun - Sabe , quando eu os conheci já era uma amazona de Athena , mas também fiz o juramento e terei os mesmos direitos.

Shun: E pra que? Você vai ficar a mercê daqueles seres, Aira.

Miceni: Você é muito simplório , Andrômeda. Por isso está aí no chão.

Catu: Decidimos que devíamos então atacá-los , então nosso líder devolveu a visão do Dragão e um de nós o hipnotizou para que ele atacasse vocês. O mesmo foi feito com a Cobra. A mando de Aira ela atacou a Camaleão.

° Shina: Não ... acredito ...

° Marim: Então eu estava certa. Você é inocente, Shina.

° Walki: Psiu. Escutem.

Shun: Mas... não entendo. June não representava uma ameaça imediata. Por que atacou ela?

Aira: Ela sabia demais e iria avisar a vocês sobre a lógica que ela chegou. De uma maneira estúpida, é claro.

° June: Ora ... - Trincava os dentes

Hyoga: É ... mentira ...

Ikki: Hã! Hyoga ...

Hyoga: June ... ela ... ela não tinha contado a ninguém ... antes ... antes de ser atacada ...

Hyoga falava pesadamente sendo fitado por Shun, que começara a olhar para o amigo mais preocupado.

Shun: É verdade. Hyoga e eu fomos as primeiras pessoas que falaram com June sobre isso. Nem tínhamos comentado com você sobre o vaso, Aira.

Todos fitaram Aira esperando uma resposta, mas esta ficou muda. Ficara quieta e , devido a máscara, sem manifestar um sinal de expressão.

Ikki: Garota, sua explicação não convenceu.

Aira: Grrr ... NÃO DEVO EXPLICAÇÕES!

E num gesto impulsivo arrancou a máscara e a jogou no chão, mostrando os amendoados olhos vermelhos.

°Amazonas: AR!

Hyoga: Ela ... tirou a máscara ...

Shun: O que isso quer dizer?

° Shina: Aira ... Pasma

° June: Ela tirou a máscara ... - Abaixou o olhar decepcionada - Isso significa que ela não se considera uma amazona de Athena.

Aira: LARGUEM O MESTRE SE QUISEREM VIVER!

° Shina: NUNCA! - Pressionou mais a lança - Vamos pegar logo o cetro.

° June: Certo. - Largou a lança e foi até o objeto.

Líder: CANSEI DE BRICAR, MENINAS!

° Marim: ar ... !

De repente o cosmo do líder ascendeu e as amazonas começaram a flutuar em pleno ar , enquanto sentiam o cosmo daquele homem as degenerarem.

°Amazonas: AAAAAAAAAAAHH !

Hyoga: As ... vozes ... são as ... amazonas!

Ikki: Eu sei! E Walki está lá!

Shun: grrr ...

Hyoga: Shun ...

Shun: June ... Walki ... - Começou a ascender o cosmo em vão

Hípias: Não adianta , Andrômeda. Eles estão absorvendo a energia de vocês.

Hyoga: Ora ...

Hípias: Considerem-se sortudos por receberem apenas um anel. Caso contrario estariam que nem a Hilda agora.

Hyoga: Desgra ... çado ... então foi ... você ...

Hípias: Ela estava distraída e nossos cosmos estavam camuflados. Disparei a maior quantidade de anéis para ter certeza de que ela doparia na mesma hora.

Hyoga: Grrr ...

Líder: ALEGREM-SE IRMÃOS !

"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM"

Ikki , Hyoga e Shun: Ar!

De repente a terra começou a tremer e todos perderam o equilíbrio por um momento. O céu enegreceu de vez dando apenas a visão do brilho dos planetas preste a se alinharem. Enquanto isso as amazonas sentiam seus corpos espremerem com total violência.

Ikki: Isso vai partir!

Hyoga: Ar!

O tremor continuava de um modo avassalador e o chão começava a se partir fazendo com que todos procurassem um pedaço inteiro de terra , e os 3 cavaleiros contassem mais que nunca com a sorte para não cair nos buracos que se formavam (uma vez que nem conseguiam sair do chão).  
De repente o cedro brilhou intensamente.

Líder: VOOOOOLTEEEEEEEEEEEM!

"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM"

As luzes do salão do baile se apagavam romanticamente enquanto os casais ainda dançavam com requinte. Saori e Kario ainda dançavam fazendo com que Seiya tivesse a pior noite da vida dele. Shyriu voltara a mesa, ao que pareceu ele tinha dado uma senhora volta no salão a procura de Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Shyriu: Seiya , você já reparou que são cinco pra meia noite? ( É nessa hora que os três são presos pelo anel de saturno)

Seiya: Meia noite! - Se levantou - Já!

Shiryu: Sim, e você não para de olhar a Saori a meia hora.

Seiya: Mas ... e os titãs?

Shiryu: Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me ignorar.

Seiya: Eu não ignorei.

Shiryu: ...

Seiya: Grrr ... Ta bom, você venceu.

Shiryu: Ótimo , agora vamos procurar aqueles três.

Seiya: Ta b ... AR!

Algo agitou Seiya de tal modo que o fez arregalar os olhos e olhar para o lado. Nisso viu que Shiryu estava com a mesma expressão atônita.

Seiya: Você sentiu isso?

Shiryu: Sim. O cosmo de Shun ficou agressivo.

Seiya: Não é o feitio dele. Vamos!

Shiryu e Seiya se afastaram da mesa e passaram pelo salão , onde dançavam Saori e Kario.

Kario: Já se passou o tempo e eu não me canso de dançar com você , senhorita

Saori :Obrigada. - Sorriu - Mas eu gostaria de saber quem é o dono da festa.

Kario: Ah , isso? Saori , está olhando para ele.

Saori: ... você! Mas por que a idéia?

Kario: Saori ... não existe nada mais magnífico que o céu. É algo fantástico e cheio de surpresas. - Parou de dançar e beijou a mão da deusa.

Seiya: Arg! Não estou gostando disso.

Shiryu: Seiya , quer parar?

Seiya: Shiryu! Preocupado Tem algo estranho com o cosmo desse cara!

Shiryu: O que?

Seiya: É. Sinta.

Kario: Veja só. - Olhou para o relógio de pulso dourado - Só faltam dois minutos para o alinhamento.

Saori: E de onde iremos ver o acontecimento?

Kario: Ora - Estendeu a mão - Por que você não me acompanha para ver?

Saori olhou desconfiada pensando em hesitar ,mas simulou um sorriso e acabou aceitando.

Shiryu: Seiya , olhe ali. - Apontou discretamente para o casal.

Saori e Kario subiram uma escada aspiral até chegarem à um camarote , logo a música parou , os casais se separaram e quem estava sentado se levantou. Todos abriram um sorriso e olharam para cima. Nisso Kario se pôs a frente de Saori e levantou os braços.

Kario: Amigos, quero agradecer a todos por virem a minha humilde festa.

Shyriu: Humilde?

Saori olhava para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa discretamente , mas Kario não percebera.

Kario: Suponho que estejam ansiosos para ver o alinhamento , não? - Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio - Pois bem , preparem-se.

Os olhares (inclusive os de Shyriu, Seiya e Saori) ficaram mais que curiosos. Tentavam adivinhar de onde se veria o alinhamento. Uns mordiam as pontas dos lábios , outros apenas olhavam.

De repente.

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM"

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

A terra começou a tremer com força fazendo com que todos caíssem no chão , as mesas caíssem (junto com os pratos , taças) e o local desabar. Ninguem conseguia sair do chão e até as escadas começavam a se desfazer.

Saori: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Foi derrubada pelo tremor para fora do camarote.

De repente a deusa sentiu Kário segurar sua mão e percebeu que estava flutuando no ar enquanto a terra tremia com todos se chocando contra a parede e o chão.

Saori: Kario!

Mas ele não a ouviu. Permanecia imóvel e com um brilho maligno no olhar.

Seiya: O QUE ... É ISSO? - Tentava em vão se manter de pé

Shiryu: Será que esse terremoto já estava previsto !

Kario: SIMPLESMANTE AGRADEÇAM PELA FESTA.

Saori: O que!

Kario: POR QUE É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VÃO PODER CURTIR UMA.

Seiya: Desgraçado!

Shiryu: Ele planejou tudo!

Kario: AGRADEÇAM POR SEREM AS PRIMEIRAS OFERENDAS AOS TITÃS.

Ouviu-se um trovão rasgar o vento e , não só o teto como as paredes do salão se quebrarem em mil pedaços deixando todos os convidados praticamente no campo aberto (que já ficara avermelhado).

Kario: LEVEM-OS!

O corpo de Kario brilhou intensamente e logo uma luz prateada foi disparada contra todo mundo , inclusive em Saori. A luz envolveu o corpo de todos e ofuscou as visões.  
Em seguida todos desapareceram , restando somente Kario no local.

Mais um trovão rasgou o céu e todos reapareceram ... na cratera do ritual.

Seiya: Mas ... AR! - Não saía do chão por causa do terremoto - O QUE ...

Saori: Isso está muito forte!

Shiryu: Ar... Ikki ! Hyoga! Shun!

Líder: EIS O COMEÇO DO FIM !

Até os guerreiros do Apocalipse caíram no chão tentando resistir ao tremor , inclusive Hípias (o que fez com que os anéis de saturno desprendessem Shun , Ikki e Hyoga).  
As amazonas sentiam seus corpos serem cada vez mais espremidos em pleno ar enquanto o último trovão saiu diretamente do cedro , indo até o céu. A terra tremia mais do que nunca e a velocidade em que as rachaduras aumentavam era assustadora. De repente...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ouviu-se um grito seco , longo e grave ecoar de dentro do abismo.

Aira: ELES ESTÃO VINDO! - Sorria enquanto estava grudada no chão segurando Lumi

De repente jatos de luzes começaram a ser disparados de dentro dos abismos enquanto o tremor cessava aos poucos.

°Marim: É o fim ... ar! - Sentia o cosmo do líder a espremer cada vez mais.

Seiya: Eles querem sair , Shiryu!

Líder: SÓ PRECISAM DE UM INCENTIVO. ENTÃO VÃO!

E num simples gesto fez com que as amazonas fossem atiradas num precipício.

° Amazonas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shun: NÃO!

Num milésimo de segundo Shun e Ikki tomaram um impulso (desesperados) resistindo ao tremor e correndo à velocidade do som para saltarem e apanharem as amazonas antes que chegassem ao abismo (cada um segurando duas , uma em cada braço).

Walki: Ar!

°Shina: Me largue!

Ikki: Shina, sou eu!

°June: Ar... Obrigada, rapazes.Escondendo o rosto no capuz.

°Marim: Shun. Ikki.

Ikki: Não temos tempo para conversa. Não podem ficar.

Shun: Vocês. Trouxeram as armaduras?

°Walki: Sim, o Kiki trouxe antes de virmos.

Ikki: Então vão.

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Líder: É agora!

Saori: Seiya! Shiryu!

Shiryu: Tudo bem, Saori. Estamos bem.

Seiya: Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ar ... O cedro!

Shiryu: Vamos pegá-lo , então!

Seiya e Shiryu se afastaram de Saori se dirigindo até o altar. A deusa olhou para trás e viu o aglomerado de convidados apavorados com a idéia de virarem oferenda de titã. Mais um jato saiu da rachadura e Saori correu até os convidados se pondo na frente deles e estendeu os braços.

Moça: Senhorita!

Saori: Fiquem atrás de mim!

Após dar a ordem seu corpo emanou uma luz dourada muito forte.

Garçom: Senhorita, o que está fazendo.

Saori: Quieto. Não me desconcentre... - Olhou fixo para a arena - Ou ficaremos visíveis novamente.

Shiryu: Vamos, Seiya! Temos que chegar até o cedro!

Catu: Parados aí mesmo! - Pulou na frente deles.

Shiryu: Ora ...

" CÓLERAAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO "

Catu: Não mesmo! - Se desviou do golpe - Hã!

Shyriu já havia ignorado e passava a frente até o cedro.

Catu: O que! Volte!

Seiya: Nem se atreva a segui-lo. Seja quem você for vai ter que me enfrentar.

_" HÁRPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAA " _

" CENTELHAS DE PEGASUUUUUUUS"

Os golpes colidiram mas a Hárpia alaranjada parecia levar vantagem.

Seiya: Grrr...

---

Hyoga: ar ... - Tentava se por de pé, mas acabou caindo - ... Tenho ... que ... levan... tar

Shun: Hyoga!

Hyoga: ... Shun ...

Shiryu: SHUN! HYOGA!

Shun: Shiryu! - Sorriu aliviado

Shiryu: Essa não! O que aconteceu com ele?

Shun: Depois eu conto. Mas temos que afastá-lo daqui e ... eu não agüento carregá-lo.

Shiryu: Tudo bem , eu vou levá-lo até a Saori. - Carregou Hyoga - Você pode correr para pegar o cedro?

Shun: ... Posso tentar.

Shiryu: Ótimo! - Foi embora correndo

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Quem já corria até o cedro era Ikki e saltava uma das rachaduras.

Ikki: Droga , esse grito está aumentando. Essa coisa tá subindo.

Túlio: Não se atreva a me ignorar , Fênix!

" SOPRO INFERNAAAAAAAAAAAAL "

Ikki: Ora ...

"AVEEEEEE FÊNIX"

Pareceu ensaio pois o "Ave Fênix" voou direto na direção de Túlio , enquanto o vento sopro azulado circundou a ave fazendo com que os golpes se desfizessem em pleno ar. Ikki partiu pra cima de Túlio com toda a garra que tinha e este não hesitou em se defender.

Ikki: Ora , me deixe passar! - Trocava golpes com o adversário

_" VENHAAAAAAAAAA COBRA "_

Túlio: Ar! - Se virou para trás rapidamente detendo o golpe

Era Shina com a armadura de cobra

Túlio: Tentando ataques surpresas, mulher?

Shina: Grrr ... Ikki , prossiga! Eu cuido dele!

Ikki: O que! Não seja tola. Não vai durar um segundo, Shina!

---

Saori: Shiryu! O cetro... Hyoga!

Shiryu: Ele não está bem , Saori.

Saori: Ponha-o atrás de mim.

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Shun: Ar! - Saltava por cima de uma rachadura - Quase lá.

Líder: Não se aproxime , Andrômeda!

O líder começou (para azar de Shun) a elevar o cosmo e bombas de trovoes surgiram em suas mãos , sendo todas jogadas diretamente na direção de Shun. O Andrômeda desviava com muito esforço de cada uma , temendo a hora em que uma delas iria acertá-lo. Certamente iria pulverizá-lo.  
De repente um outro encapuzado apareceu correndo atrás de Shun sem que ele notasse.

Encapuzado: Deixe ele comigo , mestre! - Tirou rapidamente o capuz revelando ser uma mulher ruiva de olhos azuis trajando uma bela armadura verde - Asaka de Jupter.

" SHOOOOOOW DE TROVÕES "

Shun: Ar!

Shun nem pensou duas vezes quando viu uma bateria de trovões voarem horizontalmente em sua direção. Num salto rápido evitou que tivesse o mesmo destino das pedras atingidas pelo golpe. Quando percebeu quem era, Asaka já avançava para cima dele.

Asaka: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shun: Ar! - Segurou o punho de Asaka e a jogou para trás - Quem é você?

Asaka: Ora, você vai lembrar pra sempre!

" SHOOOOOOW DE TROV ..."

Mas antes que pudesse completar , sentiu a força de um chicote enrolar e prender sua mão bruscamente.

Asaka: Ar!

June: Hora do Camaleão entrar em cena.

" LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "

Foi o que se ouviu , seguido de um cosmo muito forte chegando a incomodar até Athena, que (agora mais do que nunca) não saía da frente das pessoas.

Seiya: Essa não!

Líder: Hahahahahahaha! DEIXEMOS OS TITÃS ACABAREM COM ELES !

Seiya: Ah, não ...

Líder? BOA MORTE, TOLOS.

Outra vez a luz prateada.  
E dessa vez brilhou o corpo de todos os membros do ritual ,até que todos eles desapareceram. Exceto Catu (Que insistia em acabar com Seiya) e Miceni ( Procurando alguém para implicar ).  
Nisso , Marim aparecia para ajudar Seiya com Catu.

Seiya: Marim!

Marim: É melhor acabarmos logo com isso!

Catu: Saia , sua intrometida!

" HÁRPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

" CENTELHA DE PEGASUUUUUUUUS "

" CENTELHAS DE ÁGUIA "

Apesar de serem dois agora , os golpes de Marim e Seiya não sobressaíam o de Catu.

De repente

Mais um jato de energia saiu do abismo trazendo o que todos temiam.  
Uma figura meta-humana com o triplo do tamanho de Aldebaran usando uma armadura saiu como um foguete do abismo gerando uma forte ventania que afetou a todos. Num súbito esforço faziam de tudo para não serem levados pela ventania repentina.

Shun: Ar! - Colocou o braço por cima de June enquanto fazia força para continuar no chão

June: Um dos titãs!

Titã: LIVREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Ikki: Temos que chegar até o cetro! Correndo

Shina: Tô bem atrás de você.

O Titã se dirigia deslizando para o cedro enquanto conjurava os trovões que fantasiavam o cenário. A terra começava a se rachar novamente enquanto Ikki e Shina corriam até o altar. Uma formação de rachadura separou Shun e June enquanto bem atrás de Shiryu corria a amazona Walki , do qual foi pega pelo azar quando um abismo se formou bem onde ele estava.

Walki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shiryu: O que! - Correu até o abismo - Mas quem ...

Antes de completar a frase , viu a ponta tipo espinho de uma corrente branca sair do abismo e cravar no chão. Segundos depois estava a amazona na superfície.

Shiryu: Correntes! Mas quem é você?

Walki: Depois eu explico. Vamos! - Correu até o cedro.

Nisso Ikki e Shina já chegavam até o altar prontos para pegarem o cedro.

Titã: SAIAM DAÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ.

" EXTINÇÃO ABSOLUTA"

Um jato denso de energia cor de fogo voou na direção deles.

Ikki: ESSA NÃO. VAMOS! - Puxou o braço de Shina e pulou do altar rapidamente enquanto o golpe destruía a maior parte dele.

Shina e Ikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Titã: O CETRO É MEU!

Shina: Seu ... BURRO!

Ikki: Vamos. Prefere virar churrasco?

Titã: VENHAM , IRMÃOS!

---

Shyriu: Essa agora ... - Corria enquanto via o que aconteceu com o altar - Ele não pode pegar o cedro.

"CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"

Shiryu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Caiu num abismo que se formou embaixo dele.

June: Agüenta firme!

Mais do que rápido o chicote de June errolou-se no braço de Shyriu bem a tempo enquanto Walki e Shun ainda seguiam o caminho.

June: Tente subir!

Shiryu: ar ... Tá!

---

Walki: Eu pego o cetro!

Miceni: NÃO SE META , GAROTA!

" ESFERAS EXPLOSIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS "

Walki: Ar!

" DEFESA CIRCULAAAAAAAAR "

Walki: Eu não tenho tempo! - Saltou por cima de Miceni e foi embora - VOLTE AQUI , TITÃ! - Jogou a corrente fazendo a ponta tipo espinho voar na direção dele.

Titã: TOLA!

" EXTINÇÃO ABSOLUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Shun: WALKI !

A cena passou em segundos. O tiro voou com garra e antes que Walki pudesse mover um músculo , tudo perdeu o som e a figura de seu mestre recebendo todo o golpe para protegê-la surgiu na sua frente. A sensação fora a pior de todas , como ocorreu com sua mãe.

Walki: ... não ...

Titã: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Walki: SHUUUUUN !

O titã acelerou o vôo até pegar o cedro enquanto Shun caía desacordado nos braços da pupila.

Walki: Não! - Abraçava Shun tentando reanimá-lo - Mestre! Mestre, acorda!

Catu: IDIOTAS! DESISTAM!

Marim: Grrr ...

Seiya: Marim!

Marim: Eleve seu cosmo , Seiya! Estamos perdendo tempo!

" CENTELHAS DE ÁGUIAAAAAAA "

" HÁRPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Marim elevou mais o cosmo dando uma certa desvantagem ao cansado Catu ( que ainda resistia) dando a Seiya uma única chance.

" METEOROS DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS "

Catu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

---

Walki: Mestre ...

Shiryu: Walkiiii!

Walki: Shiryu! June!

June: O que aconteceu? - Se ajoelhou perto de Shun - Ah , não ...

Walki: Não podemos deixar ele morrer.

Shiryu: Tudo bem , Walki. Vamos torcer para que ele e Hyoga fiquem bem. - Carregou Shun - Vamos! Vamos embora que o cedro já foi pego!

Titã: ISSO , ATHENA! SEU PODER É MEU!

Seiya: SAORIIIII! HYOGAAAAA!

Hyoga: ... Seiya ... Ikki ...

Ikki: Tudo bem, Hyoga. A gente tá aqui.

Shina: Onde está o resto?

Titã: O QUE! - Olhando ao redor parecendo indignado - ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ, ATHENAAAAA?

Shiryu: SEYAAAAA!

Seiya: É Shiryu e os outros!

Saori: Rápido. Venham para trás de mim!

Titã: NÃO SE ESCONDA , ATHENA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Marim: Ele não vê a gente?

Saori: Nenhum dos titãs podem ver. Por favor, se mantenham perto de mim.

Seiya: Mas temos que enfrentá-los , Saori.

Saori: Seiya ,vocês não estão em condições de lutar agora. Por favor , me obedeça e não se afaste. A menos que esse campo seja destruído.

" Athena ..."

Saori: Ar!

Shiryu: Algum problema , Saori?

Saori: ...

Dessa vez a voz não era do Titã , e soava apenas na mente de Saori (Como um sussurro).

" Chegou a hora. Não tente impedir "

Saori: não ...

Ikki: Saori.

Saori: ...

" Vamos lá"

June: Athena, o que aconteceu?

Saori: ...

O corpo da deusa então brilhou, e todos olharam atentamente para ela. Viram que Athena fechara os olhos e uma lágrima teimosa escorregou pela sua face.

Walki: Saori?

Athena: Cavaleiros ,me perdoem.

Shina: Saori! Como ass...

Athena: Eu realmente não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

O cosmo de Athena brilhou ainda mais e seu sorriso se desfez em tristeza.

Seiya: Saori!

Athena: Tudo vai acabar bem ...

Hyoga: Não!

Athena: Eu amo vocês. - Derramava o pranto - Adeus.

O brilho chegou ao máximo ao dizer essas palavras , quase cegando os olhos de todos. O semblante de Athena mostrava mágoa ,mas ela sorria. Sem dúvida alguém a chamava e ela estava indo até esse alguém , mas não ía deixar que seus cavaleiros e os convidados se machucassem.

Seiya: NÃO , SAORI! - Corria no intuito de impedi-la , mas o cosmo estava tão forte que o impedia de se aproximar - SAORIIIIIIIIIII!

A intensidade da luz se expandiu por completo e todos (inclusive o titã que agora passou a ver a luminosidade) a fecharem os olhos. O momento durou segundos até que o cosmo da deusa explodiu.

Seiya: SAORIIIIIIIII!

Titã: ATHENA!

Segundos depois tudo a luz se apagou.  
A cena havia chegado ao fim e o titã pôde abrir os olhos. Porem se confrontou com uma surpresa desagradável.

Todos haviam sumido.

* * *

Continua ... 


	6. Um novo começo

CAP.6

UM NOVO COMEÇO

* * *

Hyoga: Hã ... 

Hyoga abriu os olhos,mas só viu os traços. Piscou e viu esboços. Piscou e viu as cores. Piscou e finalmente viu a imagem de Shyriu na sua frente.

Hyoga: Shyriu... Sorrindo

Shyriu: Você está melhor?

Hyoga: Bom ,sim mas ...

Apesar de bem melhor, Hyoga ainda estava tonto e confuso. Reparou que estava deitado numa esteira ,num lugar muito estranho para ele ,mas bem conhecido para Shun e Ikki. A loja "Caleidoscópio".  
O loiro se sentou e percebeu que ao seu lado estavam deitados Marim , Seiya, Walki e Shina. Também notou que Shyriu não estava com uma cara boa ,embora não apresentasse um só arranhão.

Hyoga: Shyriu ,o que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

Shyriu: Numa loja esotérica. Mas está fechada no momento.

Hyoga!

Shyriu: Athena nos enviou pra cá e foi embora.

Hyoga: Como? Por que? Pra onde ela foi? Pro santuário?

Shyriu: Não. Ela não pôde ir para lá.

Hyoga ia perguntar outra vez "Por que" mas ,pelo olhar de Shyriu , supôs que ouviria um monossílabo. Mas resolveu tentar (mesmo porque estava mais do que confuso)

Hyoga: Shyriu... O que aconteceu? Me diga.

Shyriu: O santuário, Hyoga... - Suspirou amargurado - ... ele foi ... invadido.

Hyoga: Invadido! - Fez menção de se levantar - Mas Fleur está lá ... e Hilda também!

Shyriu: Shunrey também Contraiu o punho E ... Eu queria muito ir buscá-la.

Hyoga: E por que você ainda não foi? Por que nós ainda não fomos?

Shyriu: ...

Hyoga estava perplexo e estampava isso sem dificuldade. Shyriu não estava mesmo com uma boa cara mas tinha que contar, não?

Shyriu: Vem cá. Eu conto a você o que aconteceu

o0o0o0o0oSonho de Walkio0o0o0o0o0o

O cenário era a sala do mestre, onde se encontrava Athena no trono do mestre, e Seya e Shun de pé atrás de uma menininha muito acanhada de cabelos curtos, róseos e olhos cor de rubi, que estava ajoelhada frente a Athena.

Athena: Então seu nome é Walkiria, não?

Walki: Sim, Athena.

Seiya (Para Shun): O nome tem caráter forte ,não?

Shun: Confesso que é bem teimosa pra uma garotinha.

Seiya: Como assim?

Shun: Os guardas a detiveram na entrada porque Saori estava meditando. Ela então fez birra, correu, atrapalhou o treinamento dos outros e começou a gritar. Foi o que Kiki me disse.

Athena: Muito bem. Fale o que veio fazer aqui.

Walki: Eu fiquei sabendo que os treinamentos para a disputa da armadura de raposa começaram. Eu quero disputá-la.

Athena: Entendo. Então é isso.

Walki: ...

Athena virou o rosto por um momento enquanto Walki mordia o lábio inferior e fitava o chão. Até Seiya e Shun estavam curiosos.

Athena: Walkiria ... eu sinto muito.

Walki: O que!

Athena: Não há mais mestres disponíveis e ... os cavaleiros que sobraram estão exausto demais depois da ultima batalha ...

Walki: Grrr... É MENTIRA!

Todos!

Walki: OS CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA DEVIAM ESTAR PRONTOS PARA TUDO! SERÁ QUE É PEDIR MUITO QUERER TENTAR? AH, MAS QUANDO O ASSUNTO É MATAR SEUS CAVALEIROS NUNCA ESTÃO CANSADOS, NÃO É?

A cena saiu do controle quando Walki bateu no chão e começou a chorar desesperada, misturando raiva com tristeza, pesando aos olhos de todos.

Athena: Oh, Walkiria ...

Walki: SEUS CAVALEIROS NÃO PENSARAM DUAS VEZES ANTES DE MATAR MINHA MÃE BEM NA MINHA FRENTE! ESSE MUNDO É MUITO INJUSTO! SE EU SOUBESSE LUTAR IRIA FAZÊ-LOS PAGAR! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!

Não agüentando mais a garotinha se jogou definitivamente no chão e se pôs somente a chorar, como se lá fosse sua cama e seu travesseiro. Athena, Seiya e Shun viam tudo boquiabertos, até com um pouco penosos. Shun principalmente. Mesmo depois de tantas batalhas não perdera a sensibilidade. Logo foi o primeiro a dar um passo e caminhar até Walki.

Quando a menina se deu conta, Andrômeda já acariciava seus cabelos.

Walki: Hã ...

Shun: Isso é tão importante pra você?

Ela fitou Shun por um instante, viu que ele a encarava com bondade, então desfez a cara de choro e baixou o olhar acenando positivamente. Logo depois o cavaleiro se pôs de pé decidido.

Shun: Saori, eu aceito treinar esta garotinha.

Saori: Como!

Walki: Ah!

Seiya: Você? Mas ... Shun, é uma garota. E você ainda não se recuperou da ultima batalha.

Shun: Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar, Seiya. Saori, me deixe treiná-la. Quanto a lei das amazonas Shina e Marim poderão orientá-la.

Walki: ...

Athena: Shun ...

Não dava pra acreditar naquela frase. Mesmo porque o pacifismo do Andrômeda já era mais do que conhecido. Ainda tinha o perigo dele acabar sendo treinado por ela (Sim, pq a garota era rebelde). Mesmo assim era rara às vezes que Saori presenciara o olhar de Shun tão convicto.

Athena: Tudo bem. Suspirou Walkiria , levante-se.

Walki: Sim.

Athena: Veja. Este é Shun, o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. Ele será seu mestre a partir de agora , entendeu?

Walki: S ... Sim.

Athena: Não se esqueça de que ele é seu superior e jamais poderá recusar as ordens dele. Você jura obedecê-lo?

Walki: Juro! Sim! Claro!

Athena: Shun, Walkiria dependerá de você para absorver o necessário de uma verdadeira cavaleira.

Shun: Sim , Saori.

A deusa mirou os dois com ternura , mas Walki não ligou para isso. Se pôs a fitar aquele garoto que , por alguma razão , aceitou ser seu mestre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ikki: Walki?

Walki: ...A ... I ... Ikki?

Ikki: Com essa máscara fica difícil entender quando está acordada.

Walki: O que... O que aconteceu?

Ikki: É uma longa história. Você está bem?

Walki: Humhum. - Cabisbaixa - Eu sempre estive. Shun sempre deixou a vida dele de lado quando a minha estava em questão.

Ikki levantou uma das sobrancelhas quando Walki acabara de falar. Apesar de notar a tristeza da garota não pôde deixar escapar uma risada abafada.

Walki: O que foi , Ikki?

Ikki: Acredite, ele merece.

Walki: ...

Ikki: Sem falar que isso já virou um hábito para o meu irmão. Ele gosta muito de você então é normal vê-lo fazer esse tipo de loucura.

Walki: E como ele está?

Ikki: Bem. Já se recuperou.

Walki: E onde nós estamos?

Ikki: Incrível como já mudou de assunto. - Se levantou - Por que não fica de pé e procura saber?

Walki: Tá legal. Não gosto de ficar parada por muito tempo mesmo.

Ikki: É bom ouvir isso. Vamos. E eu te apresento uma senhora curiosa.

* * *

Seiya: Ah ... Onde ... tô ... 

Seiya abriu os olhos , parecendo bem exausto. Seu corpo apresentava algumas ataduras e sua cabeça girava.

Hyoga: Achei que não acordaria mais.

Seiya: Hyoga! Você está bem?

Shyriu: Só com algumas ataduras, mas nada de grave.

Seiya: Shyriu! Espera aí, o que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

Hyoga: Você não vai acreditar. É melhor esperar e-l-a contar para você.

Seiya: Ela quem?

Velhota: Eu ,meu jovem.

Seiya: AR! - Deu um salto para trás

Velhota: Calma, rapazinho. Não precisa ter medo.

Hyoga: Seiya, ela se apresentou como Mestra Acássia. Ouvimos falarem dela no ...

Seiya: Mestra? E o que ela está fazendo aqui? O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Onde nós estamos?

Shyriu: Seiya , se acalme.

Seiya: Ah?

Shyriu: Escute o que ela tem a dizer.

Seiya voltou sua atenção exclusivamente para mestra Acássia e reparou que ela carregava uma bola de cristal. "Essa é boa" Pensou "Uma vidente". A velhota permanecia com os olhinhos semi-cerrados (Como sempre), abriu a boca e começou.

M.Acássia: O santuário, meu jovem, foi invadido pelos Titãs.

Seiya: O QUE! AH , PERAÍ! EU TENHO QUE IR LÁ ! AR! SHYRIU ! HYOGA! ME SOLTEM!

Shyriu: Seiya, eu falei para se acalmar.

Seiya: O QUE? NUNCA!

Hyoga: Seiya ...

Seiya: CONSEGUIRAM LEVAR O CETRO DE ATHENA, ENTÃO ELA JÁ LEVOU A CULPA. MAS AGORA QUE ELES ESTÃO NO SANTUÁRIO VAI SER DIFÍCIL INOCENTÁ-LA!

Hyoga: Não é que você chegou rápido a essa conclusão. : )

Seiya: ENTÃO O QUE AINDA ESTAMOS FAZENDO AQUI? TEMOS QUE IR ATÉ LÁ.

M.Acássia: Por que se Athena já foi levada?

Seiya: ... O que!

Parecia que a mestra havia acabado de acordar Seiya. Seus olhos estavam perplexos , então parou de se debater.

Seiya: Como assim? O ... Onde está Saori?

M.Acássia: Athena está passando por um julgamento, rapaz.

Seiya: Julgamento!

M.Acássia: Sim. Mesmo o meu telefonema não os impediu de terem que passarem por isso.

Seiya: Como! O telefonema foi seu?

Hyoga: Foi, Seiya. - Cruzou os braços e se escorou na parede - Mestra Acássia nos vigiava o tempo todo pela bola de cristal. Mas não podia nos contar tudo porque os guerreiros do apocalipse poderiam perder a paciência e persegui-la de uma vez por todas.

Seiya: ... eu ... eu ...

Shyriu: Nós também ficamos surpresos, Seiya. O fato de ela ter avisado o local em cima da hora é porque assim não teríamos outra escolha a não ser aceitar.

Seiya: Como ... Como vai ficar a Saori?

M.Acássia: Os deuses decidirão.

Seiya!

M.Acássia: E um rapazinho ruivo conseguiu fugir do santuário e trouxe as armaduras de vocês. Propôs que você consertasse a sua, Shyriu.

Shyriu: Kiki!

Hyoga: Armaduras? Por que?

A velhota baixou o olhar e se pôs a fitar a esfera um pouco decepcionada.

* * *

Sim. Os deuses decidirão.

Em algum lugar do monte Olimpo estavam vários deuses reunidos numa circunferência com Athena , com os braços presos num monumento ,no centro da roda.

Zeus: Você escolheu seu destino , Athena. E ele o traiu.

Hera: Deveria ter previsto que os titãs não a obedeceriam.

Athena: Vocês não entendem. O cedro foi roubado.

Eros: Mas isso não releva sua culpa, Athena. Era sua responsabilidade.

"Ora , mas errar é uma característica comum , meu caro Eros"

Athena: Ãh... - Virou o rosto para ver quem era - ... Julian!

Julian permaneceu indiferente carregando o mesmo semblante de sempre.

Athena: Ar ... Posseidon!

Posseidon: Eu vim descriminar Athena.

Hermes: Você! Rindo Você que já atacou ela e foi derrotado? Agora que conseguiu se libertar é isso que vai fazer?

Posseidon: Eu tenho consciência do que fiz, Hermes. Porem... É preciso ser justo.

Athena: Posseidon ...

Posseidon: O fato de terem usado o cedro não tira sua culpa, Athena. Porem ... não acho que a sentença tenha que ser total.

Abel: De fato.

Athena: Abel!

Abel: Apesar de rebelde, libertar catástrofes não é do feitio de minha irmã.

Zeus: Alguma idéia?

Abel: Na verdade... - Sorriu - Ha uma sim.

* * *

Shun não estava dentro da casa (ou loja) e ,sim ,sentado no telhado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto enterrado entre os braços. Não queria sair dali tão cedo.

June: Shun. - Subiu por uma escada que estava por lá - Shun, você está aí?

Shun: ...

June: Shun, o que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui?

Shun: Quero ficar só, June.

June: ...

Não. Ela não ficou braba ou triste. Apenas calada. Tirou a máscara e observou o amigo cujo rosto se escondia entre os braços semi-cobertos pelos cabelos. Já o conhecia bastante para deduzir as coisas.  
Não havia dúvidas. Shun estava triste e não queria demonstrar.

June: Você está chorando, não é?

Shun deu uma risada triste e balançou a cabeça, como se elogiasse a lógica da amiga. Em seguida levantou a cabeça mostrando os olhos lacrimosos.

Shun: Desculpe. - Enxugou as lágrimas - Não consigo perder o hábito.

June: O que aconteceu, meu amigo?

Shun: Bem... Fiquei sabendo sobre a Saori. E não é preciso ser nenhum mestre pra prever o resultado desse julgamento.

Shun relaxou mais e tentou segurar as lágrimas antes de continuar, mas algo o impedia. Então passou a baixar o olhar, como se adiantasse alguma coisa.

Shun: Vamos ter que lutar novamente, June. Eu sei que eu já devia ter superado isso, mas não dá. Independente do fato de está certo ou errado. Vidas são vidas e não gosto de saber que teremos que viver assim eternamente.

June: Shun.

Shun: Parece bobagem mas... Eu não queria ter que lutar de novo, mas sou um cavaleiro e não posso simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados. Não consigo. Mas eu gostaria de não precisar mais matar pessoas.. Será que enquanto vivermos teremos que aceitar as lutas? Não pode ser assim...

Não agüentando mais ele parou de falar e sorriu. O pior é que cada lágrima parecia doer muito em June, ainda mais sabendo do fato do amigo ter ido para o telhado tentando não mostrar isso à Walki.

Cada um tem seus próprios sonhos. Os de Shun pareciam tão simples...

De fato ter as mãos manchadas doía. Mas palavras não ajudariam, em vez disso June sorriu com ternura e acariciou os cabelos do rapaz. Viu o cavaleiro então levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela curioso, talvez tentando decifrar aquele olhar, mas não precisou.  
Num gesto impulsivo ela o abraçou muito forte.

Shun: ... June ...

June: Como alguém tão bom como você... Pode sofrer tanto?

Shun sorriu.

Shun: Não exagere.

Shun não falou mais nada. Apenas trincou os dentes e continuou chorando, correspondendo o abraço de June com a mesma intensidade e sentindo que nele encontrara seu porto seguro.

June: Pode chorar, Shun. - Se aconchegou no abraço - Você sabe que suas lágrimas são bem vindas por mim.

* * *

A noite ...

Shina: Ikki. Está sozinho?

O Fênix, que estava escorado na janela vendo o nada, apenas acenou positivamente.

Shina: Incrível como todo mundo ficou após saber a notícia daquela velha.

Ikki: E você não é uma exceção. Por que está sozinha?

Shina: Seiya está conversando com June sobre Athena decepcionada, Kiki está com a mestra Acássia junto com Walki, e Marim saiu a três horas atrás.

Ikki: Três horas... Shun também saiu por esse período.

Kiki: Hei , pessoal!

Walki: Ikki! - Correu até o cavaleiro

Ikki: Walki. Kiki.

Os dois foram correndo até o casal enquanto mestra Acássia vinha atrás vagarosamente, carregando a bola de cristal.

Shina: Mas o que está acontecendo?

Kiki: A decisão, Shina, ela já foi tomada. A mestra Acássia foi informada pela bola de cristal.

Shina: O que! E qual foi? Que decisão foi essa?

Walki: Uma nada razoável.

Ikki: ...

Shina: Hã? O que foi, Ikki?

Ikki se voltou para os quatro um tanto curioso.

Ikki: Mas... alguém viu o Shyriu e o Hyoga?

* * *

A resposta não estava longe. Próximo ao santuário, alguém corria convicto de seu objetivo. O ar parecia pesar, mas ele não parava de correr enquanto seus longos cabelos negros seguiam o ritmo, embora a névoa da noite dificultasse a visão. Shyriu não queria esperar nem mais um segundo.

Quase não notou que não era o único por lá.

Shyriu: O que! - Parou de andar quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido se aproximar - ...

Shyriu passou a não mover um músculo. Olhou muito desconfiado ao redor (Pronto para agir caso algum louco aparecesse atacando).

Shyriu: Seja quem estiver aí, é melhor aparecer logo.

Alguém: Há! Há! Há!

Shyriu: Hã!

Hyoga: Não me reconhece mais, Shyriu? - Apareceu ,vestindo a armadura, pela névoa.

Shyriu: Hioga! O que está fazendo aqui?

Hyoga: O mesmo que você, eu acho. Por que veio?

Shyriu: Não posso esperar até a decisão dos deuses. Vim libertar o santuário.

Hyoga: Mentira.

Shyriu: ...

Hyoga cruzou os braços e encarou Shyriu com cara de "Vamos, me conte a verdade" fazendo com que o Dragão acabasse com a postura de seguro e ficasse meio corado.

Hyoga: E então?

Shyriu: Shunrey não tem nada a ver com nosso erro. Eu tenho que tira-la daí.

Hyoga: É. Eu entendo.

Shyriu: ...

Hyoga: Também não posso deixar que Fleur e Hilda paguem pelo que não fizeram.

Shyriu: Vamos entrar então?

Hyoga: Humhum. - Olhou de Shyriu ao (sem querer) relógio de fogo - Ar!  
Shyriu: O que foi , Hioga? Hã!

Do relógio de fogo , brilhavam 12 chamas.

Shyriu: O que! O relógio foi aceso!

Hyoga: Mas por que? E por quem?

Shyriu: Não sei, mas é melhor entrarmos para ver - Foi correndo na frente

Sem mais esperar a dupla correu rumo a entrada da casa de Áries se distanciando cada vez mais do olhar de um certo alguém.  
Uma pessoa não estava longe. Os vigiava a cada passo mantendo um sábio sorriso. Embora a névoa, o estrelado céu telespectador de uma nova batalha , refletia seus cabelos azuis-claros.

Kanon: É melhor se apressarem. A contagem regressiva começou.

Das escadarias da casa de Áries se ouvia o correr dos dois cavaleiros decididos. Shyriu ia na frente pulando os degraus a fim de chegar imediatamente. Finalmente chegaram na entrada.

Hyoga: Shyriu.

Shyriu: Tudo bem, Hyoga. Você acha que tem alguém aí?

Hyoga: Talvez. Apesar dos cavaleiros de ouro terem morrido ... há uma possibilidade.

Shyriu: é melhor entrarmos com calma.

Hyoga: Humhum.

Ambos se entreolharam e acenaram positivamente , entrando com muita cautela na casa de Áries. Assim foram andando sem nenhum sinal de ameaça (Cometeriam os titãs uma falha tão grande?) até a metade da casa. De repente ouviu-se um longíguo riso de sarcasmo vindo de lá de dentro mesmo.

Shyriu: O que?

Hyoga: Quem está aí , apareça.

Miceni: Mas é claro, Cisne. Parece que se recuperou.

Hyoga: Ora, miserável...

Shyriu: Então você está tomando conta dessa casa?

Miceni: Mas é claro. E não esperem que as outras casas estejam vazias. Não irão conseguir provar nada.

Hyoga: Grrr... Do que você está falando?

Miceni: Da decisão dos deuses.

Shyriu: O que? Então eles já tomaram a decisão!

Miceni: Há! Sim. Para provarem a inocência de Athena , terão que chegar a sala do mestre e recuperar o cedro. Caso contrário ela será condenada. Há!Há!Há!Há!Há! - Cruzou os braços - Imaginem só. Athena julgada dependendo de dois cavaleiros de bronze. Chega a ficar gozado.

Hyoga: Cale a boca ...

Hyoga nem esperou e se colocou logo em posição de ataque, sendo imitado por Miceni. Porem, antes que começasse, Shyriu pôs o braço direito na frente de Hyoga. bloqueando a passagem.

Hyoga: Mas... Shyriu...

Shyriu: Hyoga, siga em frente e deixe ele comigo.

Hyoga: Como! Shyriu , este é Miceni de Mercúrio. Eu o enfrentei ontem.

Shyriu: Mas um motivo pra você ir. Ele conhece seus golpes e isso lhe dá uma certa desvantagem. - Tirou o braço do caminho - Alem do mais se você for à frente poderá usar as asas da armadura e adiantar a caminhada.

Hyoga: ... Certo.

Shyriu: Ótimo.

Miceni: O que foi , Cisne? Não se garante?

Hyoga: Grrr...

_"PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE"_

_"ESCUDO PRIMOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

E com apenas um gesto um escudo feito de água surgiu rodeando Miceni e o protegeu do pó de diamante, porem, Hyoga já seguia em frente.

Miceni: Espere!

Shyriu: É melhor não continuar, Miceni. - Ascendeu o cosmo

Miceni: Há! - Fez o mesmo - Tudo bem. Ele jamais poderá chegar a sala do mestre.

Shyriu: Ora , pare de blasfemar...

Os cosmos se equipararam quando se tratou de elevação. Até mesmo os cabelos voaram. A batalha era inevitável.

_" TIRO DE BOMBAAAAAAAAAAAS"_

Shyriu: O que! Ar! - Pôs a desviar-se antes que qualquer uma delas o atingissem - Mas isso são...

Miceni: Isso mesmo. Posso concentrar a energia do meu cosmo na palma de minha mão e lançá-la como se fosse bomba. E isso várias vezes.

Shyriu: Ah , é... então veja se gosta disso...

_"COLERAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO"_

_"ESCUDO PRIMOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Miceni: Não me vencerá tão fácil , Dragão! - Desfez o escudo e partiu pra cima de Shyriu.

A uma velocidade fantástica começaram a trocar golpes, temendo um segundo sequer de falha, e torcendo piamente para o outro cair. Miceni se afastava rapidamente e atirava as bombas sendo quase certeiras. As vezes (Aqui ou acolá) o escudo de Shyriu lhe servira de boa ajuda. Como num filme , cada um lançou seu golpe corporalmente, chocando-se um com o outro , passando para o outro lado de pé.

Mas Shyriu caiu.

Miceni: Há! Até que você não me saiu tão mau, Dragão.

_"PUNHO DA PRIMEIRA ORDEEEEEEEM"_

Só não atigiu Shyriu graças ao escudo. Escutou-se o estampido do choque

Shyriu: rrr... Eu ainda não acabei, Miceni

Miceni: Mas eu já, Shyriu. Só lamento você não poder se despedir dos seus amigos, de Athena e de sua namoradinha.

Shyriu: Shunrey! O que você fez à ela?

Miceni: Você nunca irá saber. E como você é um bom oponente , lhe darei a honra de ataca-lo com meu golpe mais poderoso.

Shyriu: Grrr...

Miceni concentrou em sua mão a maior quantidade de energia que conseguia adquirir sob os olhos pasmos e curiosos de Shyriu. Quando o Dragão se deu conta uma massa incontável se firmava nas mãos de Miceni.

Shyriu: Miceni ...

_"FÚRIA TORMENTAAAAAAA"_

Shyriu: Ar!

Um jato denso azul se dirigiu com violência para cima de Shyriu , mas o escudo do dragão o deteve causando um estrondo de um gongo que persistiu por um bom tempo.

Miceni: Idiota ... morra! - Insistia no golpe.

Shyriu: O escudo do Dragão ... suporta qualquer... grrr ... coisa.

Miceni: ENTÃO VEJA SE SUPORTA ISSO!

O cosmo de Mercúrio se elevou ao máximo e Shyriu nunca precisou fazer tanta força. Mas havia uma verdade. Shunrey estava lá, isso somado a decisão de Athena.

Shyriu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Caiu de pé

Miceni: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shyriu: Grrr...

_"DRAGÃO NASCENTEEEEEEEE"_

_"ESCUDO PRIMOOOOOOOOOO"_

TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miceni: Você deveria aceitar que não pode me derrotar, Dragão.

Shyriu: Parece que você não desiste mesmo... - Elevou mais o próprio cosmo de maneira surpreendente

Cessou o golpe

Miceni: Ar...Ar...Ar...

Shyriu: Mas você não devia ter me provocado, Miceni. E se esse é todo o seu poder , vejo que não é tão forte assim.

_"CEM MIL DRAGÕES DE ROZÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ"_

Miceni: A ... A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

O golpe dos cem mil dragões não perdoou Miceni nem por um minuto. Persistiu por muito tempo , assim como o cosmo de Shyriu (Que já estava a ponto de bala). Sendo assim nem precisou esperar otimismo. O corpo carnificina do guerreiro cravou na parede ... morto.

Shyriu não demonstrou sinais de seqüelas, apenas ofegou um pouco e se levantou com a armadura intacta (Suando um pouco que ninguém é de ferro). Em seguida voltou a postura e caminhou até a saída. Enquanto um vaga lume que estava na parede deixou de bancar o lampiro na casa e voou para a saída.

Shyriu: Esse não era muito forte.Só espero ter a mesma sorte na próxima casa.

E saiu correndo para a próxima casa.

* * *

Enquanto isso Hyoga sobrevoava com muita rapidez as casas. Sentiu que estava adiantando cada vez o tempo. Desse jeito poderia logo acabar com aquilo tudo. Acelerou mais o vôo parecendo ser imbatível. Porem, antes que chegasse a casa de Câncer uma espécie de muro invisível o fez colidir e cair no chão violentamente (Como se fosse um pombo ao receber um tiro) até chocar-se inevitavelmente no chão. Perto da casa de câncer.

Hyoga: a... mas o que...

Se recompôs e seguiu andando (depois do que aconteceu) com cautela até Câncer. Banhado pelo brilho do luar tudo o que se ouvia eram seus passos, quebrando o silencio do ambiente.

Hyoga: AR!

De repente parou, pois sentiu um lapso de um cosmo agressivo o perturbar. Na mesma hora fechou o punho e nem precisou perguntar quem era. O dono do cosmo simplesmente apareceu na sua frente, munido de armadura vermelho fogo que ressaltavam seus cabelos longos e negros (assim como a barba) e seus olhos cintilantes. Olhos macabros.

Hyoga; A... a ...

Guerreiro: Não pude deixar que você passasse sem me visitar, cavaleiro de Cisne.

Hyoga: Esse cosmo...

Guerreiro: Sou Espártacus, o guerreiro de Marte. Riu maliciosamente

* * *

CONTINUA...

* * *

Shyriu não teve dificuldade para derrotar Miceni, mas será que todos terão essa sorte?

Não esqueçam de escrever pa , caso queiram dar algum teco, criticar as incoerências, perguntar, elogiar , dá pití , votar em casal , mandar fanarts ...

Bjos, meus amores


	7. Quando alguem clama por guerra

CAP.7

QUANDO ALGUEM CLAMA POR GUERRA

* * *

Ainda haviam 12 chamas acesas 

Hyoga: ...

Espártacus: O que foi, Cisne? Por acaso está com medo?

Hyoga: Ora, não me provoque. Não estou com muita paciência.

Espártacus: Há! Então por que não me disse antes? - Ascendeu o cosmo - Assim vai ficar mais interessante.

Hyoga: ...

O cosmo de Espártacus aumentou bruscamente e Hyoga sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Algo parecido com medo. Os olhos do oponente pareciam desejar sangue, eram olhos de assassinos e miravam o Cisne com muito gosto. Será que ele desejava aquela luta?

Hyoga: Eu não acredito...

Espártacus: Pronto para morrer, Cisne?

Hyoga: Grrr...

Espártacus: Deixarei você começar então.

Hyoga: Arg. Não me subestime por eu ser um cavaleiro de bronze, Espártacus. Todos os que fizeram isso pagaram caro.

Hyoga ascendeu o cosmo bruscamente e o frio o envolveu. Frente a ele estava Espártacus pronto para uma batalha. A sensação de Hyoga se mostrava ao trincar os dentes e tremer perante o cosmo agressivo de Marte, que parecia ser o suficiente para acabar com ele.  
Mesmo assim não hesitou. Sabia que teria que passar por aquela casa de qualquer jeito.

Os cosmos se equipararam. A batalha começara.

_"TROVÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO AURORA"_

Como um jato ou gêiser o tiro voou unidirecionalmente até Espártacus até congela-lo completamente, invadindo o ambiente com ar frio.

Hyoga:...

Certamente Hyoga não comemorou, ainda olhava seco para o feito e muito desconfiado. Trincava mais os dentes ainda sentindo o cosmo sanguinário do Marte.

Hyoga: Vamos... eu sei que você pode sair daí. Com raiva Não brinque com a minha cara.

Dito e feito.  
Um brilho vermelho emanou do corpo congelado de Espártacus e logo p gelo se desfez, dando espaço para uma risada satírica que aumentou a indignação de Hyoga.

Espártacus: É só isso que consegue fazer, Cisne?

Hyoga: Grrr...

Espártacus: Agora é minha vez.

E antes de qualquer outra palavra o cosmo de Espártacus expandiu e logo sua mão se ergueu.

_"ORDEM SANGRENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Hyoga: Ã... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Uma câmara vermelha havia rondado Hyoga e disparava inúmeros raios d calor a velocidade da luz por todo o seu corpo. O Cisne sentiu o calor aumentar e seu tórax dilatar junto com as veias de seu corpo. Os vasos sanguíneos se rompiam enquanto o cisne pegava fogo. Hyoga começou a se contorcer desesperado enquanto a quentura e os raios o destruíam por completo.

Hyoga: AR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Espártacus: Está gostando, Cisne? - Ria como um torcedor de um campeonato - Vamos! Diga que está sofrendo!

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Espártacus: Não? - Pareceu ofendido e surpreso - Ora, não me desafie! Eu quero que GRITE!

Hyoga: AR!AR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

* * *

A voz acabara sumindo e os gritos já eram roucos. Mas mesmo assim Hyoga ainda gritava sentindo a garganta rasgar, enquanto o oponente ria com gosto. 

Star-hill, montanha considerada mais próxima do céu, onde alguns mestres tentam chegar até o topo em busca de respostas. Marim escalava a montanha tendo que suportar a forte ventania, a garoa e a pressão, sendo que, um movimento falso poderia fazer com que um acidente acontecesse.

Marim: AAAAAAAA!

De repente uma mão segurou seu braço o tempo suficiente para que ela se segurasse novamente numa pedra e subisse numa saliência, dando de cara com o dono da mão: Shun de Andrômeda.

Marim: Ar! Shun!

Shun: É. Eu sei. Eu também enlouqueceria se eu caísse. Está dando muito trabalho subir.

Marim: Quando você veio?

Shun: Bem depois de você, eu acho.Quero saber sobre a história do antigo artesão. Acredito que o passado tenha interferido no futuro.

Marim: É. Eu também acho. - Olhou para cima - E vai demorar muito até chegarmos lá.

Shun: Pelos métodos normais... - Virou as costas e lançou a corrente para cima, fazendo com que a ponta cravasse no alto da montanha. Em seguida se virou para Marim - Segure-se em mim. A minha corrente pode adiantar o serviço.

Marim: ... Certo.

De fato foi uma boa idéia. Marim então se segurou em Shun e ambos subiram sendo puxados pela corrente, sentindo a força dos ventos ressoar em seus ouvidos.

Marim: Shun?

Shun: Sim?

Marim: O que você acha sobre a decisão dos deuses?

Shun: Eu prefiro fazer a pergunta.

Marim: Acho que já tomaram a decisão... E talvez tenhamos uma chance.

Shun: Certo. Vamos chegar lá rápido. Não se preocupe.

* * *

Shyriu: Ar... ar... ar... 

Shyriu ia o mais o mais rápido que podia até a próxima casa, mas não estava só. Ikki acabara de chegar sobrevoando a casa de Áries, se tivesse olhado para baixo veria que no pé da escadaria corriam Shina e Walki. A primeira decidida a chegar logo à casa de Áries, porem a segunda estava com a cabeça nas nuvens (Embora corresse).

É que os anos haviam voltado na cabeça de Walki, e parecia impossível não pensar neles. Era uma hora da tarde e o sol escaldava o santuário, especialmente o campo de treinamento, onde Walki tentava ardilmente atacar Shun enquanto ele apenas se defendia convicto. Já tinha 10 anos e seus golpes estavam mais rápidos (Alem de mais fortes), porem Shun se cansara de se defender e ascendeu seu cosmo lançando a pupila para longe.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Walki: AAAAAAAAH! - Foi atirada contra um rochedo - Grrr... ar ...

Shun: Eu falei para você trinar seus golpes direito. Mas parece que você quer me atacar de qualquer jeito.

Walki: Grrr... Eu não vou desistir.

A garota fechou o punho e ascendeu seu cosmo, rubro como uma rosa, porem bem ameaçador (Para uma menina de 10 anos, então).

Shun: Você está mesmo decidida a me atacar?

Walki: Claro! Preciso vencê-lo, mestre, para mostrar que sou forte.

Shun: Ah, então é isso? Acredita que vai me provar alguma coisa me derrotando?

Walki: Grrr...

Shun: Acha que é assim que vai se tornar uma verdadeira guerreira?

Walki: ...

Shun: Então me ataque.

Shun saiu de qualquer posição e ficou somente de pé. No começo Walki hesitou, mas não manteve essa postura. Verdadeiros aprendizes superam seus mestres, não? Sem falar que achou a atitude de Shun uma espada para seu orgulho.

Walki: Grrr... Não me subestime, mestre.

Sendo assim elevou o cosmo (Parecendo muito quando Shun se despediu de Albior) e se preparou para atacar.

Walki: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Como um tiro o cosmo de Walki avançou no mestre mas este o deteve com a mão esquerda, porem a garota ainda insistia (E de um modo cada vez mais agressivo).

Walki: EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shun: ...

Walki: TOMA!

Shun: ...Ar!

Enfim o cosmo dela explodiu em Shun quase levando a mão esquerda do mesmo (Deixando-a completamente danificada), mas não parou por aí. Quando Shun se deu conta ela já avançava pra mais um golpe.

Walki: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shun: Grrr... SE AFASTE, WALKI.

Walki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Com apenas um tiro do cosmo, Shun lançou novamente Walki com mais força fazendo o rochedo quebrar.

Com muita dificuldade a garota se levantou. Estava acabada, isso contando com o fato do mestre não ter usado nem metade dos poderes dele. Viu-o virando as costas e indo embora. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a sua indignação e tentou se preparar para reunir suas forças num novo golpe, mas sentiu que estava sem forças para sequer continuar de pé.

o0o0o0o0o

Shina: Walki!

Walki: Ar! O que foi?

Shina: Preste a atenção, menina.

Walki: ...

Shina: O que foi?

Walki: Só lembrando.

Nesse momento, Seya passava sobrevoando a casa de Áries, provavelmente não as vendo.

Shina: ...

Walki: Você gosta dele, não é?

Shina: Não é bem isso... Abaixou a cabeça É que Ikki também passou voando. Talvez eles se adiantem.

Walki: Passou! Então precisamos ir logo!

June: Shina! Walki!

Walki: É a June!

Corriqueira, a Camaleão foi ao encontro das amazonas. Se entreolharam rapidamente sem trocar palavras , correram então até a primeira casa.  
Nem pararam, foram entrando direto até chegarem no meio da casa, quando, de repente, um fedor começou a ser sentido no ar.

Walki: Arg...! Mas o que é isso?

Shina: Pelo jeito deve ser muito forte. É melhor não tirarmos a máscara.

June: Talvez venha dali. - Se pôs à frente cautelosa dando lentos passos

Seguiram June então, e mesmo com a máscara o fedor ficava cada vez pior a medida que andavam. Perto da saída então encontraram a fonte: A armadura de Mercúrio montada bem no meio da passagem.

Amazonas: Ar!

Shina: Ta vazia...

Walki: É. É o que parece. - bateu de leve na armadura - Talvez ele tenha morrido.

June: Mas o fedor vem daqui.

Walki: Acho melhor irmos embora. Isso ta macabro..

Shina: Concordo. Vamos, é melhor continuarmos.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

June: Hã!

Shina: Que zumbido é esse?

Walki:...! OLHEM!

Walki nem se deu ao trabalho de apontar, pois milhares de bombas de energia (Aquelas feitas por Miceni) surgiram na casa e voaram na direção delas.  
Corriam tão rápido quanto qualquer cavaleiro, escapando por pouco de cada bomba, mas eram muitas e explodiam num intervalo de 0,0005 segundos.

June: ALI! Ar... Ar... A SAÍDA É ALI!

Aceleraram os passos enquanto as bombas quase explodiam em seus calcanhares e ameaçavam explodir nas casa toda. Shina, Walki e June resolveram dar o último impulso se jogando para fora da casa.

Amazonas: AAAAAAR!

Segundos depois uma explosão transformou quase tudo em pó e o som desapareceu por um momento, sucumbidos pelo som da explosão.

Shyriu: Hã!

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW"

A casa de Áries se desfazia bem no olhar do Dragão.

Shyriu: A casa de Mu...

Shyriu: É melhor eu continuar.

Um tanto tentado a voltar atrás, o Dragão se aproximou da casa de Touro e entrou. Pé, ante-pé, se precavendo de qualquer ataque surpresa. O mais estranho é que não sentia nenhum cosmo agressivo. Ou melhor, se houvesse algum cosmo presente certamente estaria dormindo. Andou até o meio da casa e por um momento a sensação de "Não tem ninguém aqui" invadiu sua cabeça.

_"ACUUUUUUUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Shiryu; Há... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Num ataque surpresa as milhares agulhas, que haviam acertado Hyoga anteriormente, voaram em dobro na direção do Dragão a velocidade superior a do som atravessando todo o seu corpo durante alguns minutos. Passado o show de tiros Shyriu caiu no chão sentido cada pedaço de seus músculos se contrair e distender involuntariamente em segundos sucessivos.

Shyriu: ...rrr...

Saindo das sombras, um brilho envolvente se aproximava lentamente sendo guiado por Lumi de Vênus.

Shyriu: Mas ... você...

Lumi: Eu sabia que cairia no mesmo truque que usei com seu amigo no dia do ritual.

Shyriu: ...!

Lumi ainda continuou o encarando com olhar vazio, como se esperasse que o Dragão não se levantasse depois do golpe. Para a sua surpresa ele se levantou, mesmo que meio dolorido, afinal parte da armadura o protegeu (Diferente do que tinha acontecido com Hioga).

Shyriu: Lumi de Vênus. É esse o nome que Hioga me falou quando perguntei que tinha atacado ele.

Lumi: Humhum.

De repente o cosmo de Lumi finalmente deu as caras quanto a sua agressividade, para a surpresa de Shyriu. Vênus então se pôs em posição de ataque olhando para Shyriu sem desviar.

Lumi: ...

Shyriu: Aceito o seu desafio então, Lumi.

Lumi: Entenda, Dragão - Ascendeu mais o cosmo - Eu farei de tudo para que você ou qualquer outro que passe por aqui jamais possam seguir para a casa de Gêmeos.

Shyriu: ...

(Shyriu) Ele não está blasfemando ... me parece bem decidido.

Shyriu: Não seja egocêntrico, Lumi. Miceni pecou por isso.

Lumi: Pois tente fazer comigo a mesma coisa então.

Shyriu: rrr...

_"COLERAAAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO"_

Lumi: Ar...!

Tchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apesar do corpo do Dragão ter sido danificado, o cosmo continuara forte e o golpe voou na direção de Lumi. Porem o cosmo do Vênus brilhou forte e o golpe não fez nenhum efeito.

Shyriu: Ar...! Mas... como?

Lumi: Mágica. Cruzou os braços Diga-me... Como está se sentindo?

Shyriu:...

Lumi: Nem o brilho da mais nobre estrela supera o de meu cosmo.

A mesma dor de Hyoga persistia em Shyriu, entretanto ele conseguia resistir. Se colocou na posição de ataque e novamente o cosmo verde ascendeu. Estava decidido a lutar e Lumi sabia muito bem disso.

Shyriu: Se acha que seu cosmo supera o brilho da mais nobre estrela ... ENTÃO PREPARE-SE PARA VIRAR UMA!

_"DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO NASCENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Lumi: ...! Ar...

Tchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Novamente o brilho  
Novamente nada...

Shyriu: O que!

_"ACUUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Shyriu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lumi: NÃO ADIANTA, SHYRIU! NEM MESMO SEU ESCUDO PODERÁ PROTEGÊ-LO.

Shyriu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Novamente o cavaleiro caiu no chão. Parece que Lumi tinha triplicado o golpe anterior. As agulhas voaram com mais rapidez, e o guerreiro do Apocalipse sabia disso. Talvez Lumi pudesse aumentar a velocidade e a quantidade infinitamente, mas por algum motivo preferia fazer tudo aos poucos.

Lumi: Ar! Acha que sou tão imbecil quanto Miceni? Tenho minhas táticas, Dragão.

Shyriu: Ar... Ar...

* * *

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! 

Hyoga já fervia por dentro e sentia o ar quente expelir grosseiramente pela sua boca, enquanto o facho vermelho o queimava por completo. E Espártacus admirava aquilo como se fosse um troféu.

Hyoga: Ar! - Sentiu o último sopro de dor em seu pulmão e caiu no chão- Ar... ar... ar...

Espártacus: Vamos! Levante-se. Preciso me divertir mais um pouco.

(Hyoga) Esse louco... Nunca vi um cosmo tão agressivo

Espártacus: Vou ter que estimulá-lo então?

(Hyoga) Que sorte a minha... de cair justamente nas mãos desse insano

Espártacus: Pois bem. Talvez algo o estimule mais...

(Hyoga) Eu não devia ter ouvido o Shyriu

Espártacus: Uma certa princesinha do gelo.

Hyoga: Ah! O que? - Se levantou rapidamente- Desgraçado , o que você fez a ela?

Espártacus: Digamos que sangue de garotas indefesas é minha bebida favorita.

Hyoga: Maldito! Grrr... Eu vou acabar com você agora!

Espártacus: Vai ficar divertido agora.

Hyoga: Grrr... RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

_"FÚRIA DE MARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

_" TROVÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Os golpes se cruzaram e Hyoga foi pra cima de Espártacus com toda a fúria lançando mais um "Trovão Aurora".  
A verdade é que os golpes do Cisne começavam a ficar cada vez mais rápidos e mais difíceis de serem desviados ou defendidos, mas Espártacus mantinha um sorriso medonho, sorriso de cobiça, enquanto lutava.

Espártacus: VAMOS, CISNE! VAMOS!

Hyoga: CALE A BOCA!

_"EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAA_"

Espártacus¡  
Para a surpresa de Marte o golpe teve caráter agressivo o que o fez desviar rapidamente. Dessa vez Hyoga fora realmente provocado.

Espártacus: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

_"FÚRIA DE MARTEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Como uma espécie de metralhadora, vários tiros de raios foram atirados em Hioga, que mais parecia ser baleado. O corpo entrava em choque a medida que a velocidade dos tiros aumentava.

Hyoga: AR! - Recebeu o último tiro e estatelou no chão - Grrr... MORRA, MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Espártacus: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Um avançou para cima do outro fazendo o conflito ficar tão intenso a ponto de não se saber mais quem lutava com a mais fúria. Já ficara mais difícil para Espártacus usar outro "Ordem sangrenta" com a mesma facilidade, mas isso parecia está divertindo-o mais. Pra falar a verdade estava divido entre matar o Cisne ou continuar lutando. Qual seria a melhor opção?  
A luta se tornara mais violenta a cada golpe. Ambos expiravam muita vontade de eliminar o oponente.

Enquanto isso, silenciosamente, uma velhinha sibilava olhando para sua bola de cristal.

M.Acássia: Não, Hyoga... Você ainda não entendeu...? - Lamentava- Espártacus tem prazer em atacar.

Vagarosamente se encostou mais na cadeira e fechou os olhos preocupada.

M.Acássia: Quanto mais fúria o oponente tiver, maior é a vontade dele matá-lo... é por isso que ele o provoca, Hyoga.

_"TROVÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Espártacus: DESISTA!

Num salto, Marte desviou do ataque e esbofeteou Hioga com toda a força até lança-lo brutalmente contra a parede, mas o louro desprezava o sangue e as marcas da luta e passava a atacar o adversário com a mesma força.  
De tanta fúria, o Cisne conseguia golpear Espártacus gravemente enquanto recebia o troco da mesma forma. A raiva de Hyoga também aumentava mesmo sentindo que perdera parte dos movimentos. Sentiu seu estômago ser socado para a diversão do oponente, que não percebia que essa "diversão" toda estava passando dos limites para Hyoga.

Hyoga: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Elevou o cosmo ao máximo de repente

Espártacus!

_"EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_" FURIA DE MARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Outra colisão, entretanto o gelo sobressaía. O Cisne sentia o sangue ferver sobre a gargalhada insana de Espártacus (Como se não soubesse que Hyoga estava atacando-o com mais força).

Hyoga: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Espártacus: ...! O QUE!

Hyoga: VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TUDO, ESPÁRTACUS! MATO VOCÊ NEM QUE SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU FAÇA.

Atingiu o seu limite e sentiu que Marte já mesclava ódio, medo e prazer. Até que o cosmo de Hioga atingiu o ápice do ápice.

Hyoga: MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Espártacus: AR...! O QUE... O QUE É ISSO?

Hyoga: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Hyoga manteve a resistência até que, como um vasto tiro, fez o gelo cobrir Espártacus completamente no 0 absoluto. E sentiu o gosto prazeroso dos gritos de agonia de Espártacus, que eram abafados rapidamente pelo gelo, e o "grã finale" daquele corpo ser desfeito em milhares de pedacinhos de gelo que estatelavam insignificantes pelo chão.

Silencio...

Finalmente tudo acabou.

Hyoga: Ar... ar... ar...

Não deu para sorrir, nem chorar ... Logo percebeu que não sentia mais nada. Apenas seu corpo totalmente ensangüentado e a leveza que a falta de sua armadura lhe proporcionara. Alem de tudo sentiu seu cosmo chegar próximo do vazio.

Porem algo o aliviava e fazia com que ele mantivesse os olhos nos cacos de gelo e abrisse um sorriso doloroso e frio.

Hyoga: ... Ven ... ci...

E, tentando em vão dar um passo, sentiu-se levado pela gravidade, caindo sem forças no chão frio e manchado de sangue.

No relógio de fogo, a chama da casa de Áries se apagava.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	8. Tudo por athena

--Antes de Hyoga enfrentar Espártacus--

Marim: Shun. Shun, acorde.

Shun: ... M... Marim...!

No topo da montanha, Shun acordara meio tonto nos braços de Marim.

Shun: O que aconteceu?Ai... Minha ... cabeça...

Marim: Chegamos aqui e você desmaiou de repente. Fiquei preocupada.

Shun: Desmaiei ...? A... - Se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Marim a se levantar – Acho que é porque vinha me sentindo sonolento enquanto subia.

Marim: Sonolento?

Shun: Hã... Bem ... Na verdade, um pouco tonto. Mas deve ser a pressão.

De repente ouviu-se o assopro forte e uivante dos ventos mexer com os dois. Quando, imediatamente, um brilho se formou na frente deles quase os cegando.

Marim: Ar! – Virava o rosto para se proteger.

A luz seguia-se com muita intensidade e nenhum dos dois ousou tentar ver por trás de tanto brilho. Sentiram as retinas doerem enquanto tentavam resistir a tentação de abrir os olhos.

Pouco a pouco a intensidade da luz foi diminuindo fazendo com que desse a visão para os exploradores. De repente Marim deu um passo atrás e Shun abriu a boca quase perplexo tentando emitir algum som.

Marim: Mas... É você!

* * *

CAP.8

TUDO POR ATHENA

Shyriu sentia cada músculo dilatar e contrair ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda sim se mantinha de pé, sem nenhuma demonstração de dor ou de cosmo enfraquecido. Como se apenas seus movimentos estivessem prejudicados.  
E Lumi reconhecia isso, apesar de manter os braços cruzados e o sorriso puxado pra um canto da boca.

(Shyriu) "O Cólera do Dragão e o Dragão Nascente não deram certo. Mas como?"

Lumi: Sabe, meu caro. Não gosto de prolongar muito uma disputa.

Novamente o cosmo do guerreiro brilhou

Lumi: Portanto permita que eu adiante sua morte.

Shyriu: ...

_" ACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOOOO"_

Shyriu: RÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shyriu preparou todas as suas forças para tomar fôlego e correr na direção de Lumi (Ainda sendo acertado por todas as agulhas) e pular por trás dele dando-lhe um chute certeiro. Em seguida elevou ao máximo seu cosmo se preparando para um novo ataque.

_" CEM MIL DRAGÕES DE ROZÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ"_

Lumi: A..! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Os Dragões colidiram com Lumi até fazerem um buraco no chão e espalharem nuvens de poeira no ar.

Shyriu apenas ficou olhando...

Nada...

Shyriu: Ar... ar... – Virou as costas ofegando

Lumi: Já indo embora, Dragão?

Shyriu: Hã!

De dentro do buraco saía Lumi, aparentando cansaço, porem sem nenhum arranhão.

Shyriu: O que! Você bloqueou meu golpe!

Lumi acenou negativamente.

Lumi: Apenas resisti. Mas não foi fácil.

(Shyriu)" Como!"

Shyriu iria lhe perguntar isso, mas a dor dessa vez atingiu a espinha, de modo que ele não conseguiu sequer se manter de pé. Havia levado muitos golpes como aquele o que tornavam as coisas mais difíceis. Até mesmo para fazer com que Shyriu desse um último golpe, qualquer um que fosse.

Lumi: Hum... deve está se perguntando por que um golpe tão poderoso como esse seu não me atingiu. Bem, vou lhe explicar. Meu cosmo se adapta para que eu suporte qualquer ataque... desde que eu o conheça.

Shyriu: ...

Lumi: Por acaso se lembra de ter visto alguma coisa estranha na casa de Áries?

Shyriu: ...! Ar...!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os olhos do Dragão se fixaram diretamente em Lumi, como se isso ajudasse-o a refrescar a memória.  
Na mente do Dragão uma imagem se formava. A lembrança ainda nítida da casa de Áries, quando derrotou Miceni.

O golpe dos cem mil dragões não perdoou Miceni nem por um minuto. Persistiu por muito tempo , assim como o cosmo de Shyriu (Que já estava a ponto de bala). Sendo assim nem precisou esperar otimismo. O corpo carnificina do guerreiro cravou na parede ... morto.

Shyriu não demonstrou sinais de seqüelas, apenas ofegou um pouco e se levantou com a armadura intacta (Suando um pouco que ninguém é de ferro). Em seguida voltou a postura e caminhou até a saída.  
Enquanto um vaga lume que estava na parede deixou de bancar o lampiro na casa e voou para a saída.

Shyriu: Esse não era muito forte. Só espero ter a mesma sorte na próxima casa.

E saiu correndo para a próxima casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shyriu: O vaga-lume!

Lumi: Humhum... Você é bem esperto para a sua classe.

Shyriu: Desgraçado ... – Tentava se manter de pé – Você trapaceou! Já sabia de todos os golpes que apliquei em Miceni.

Lumi: Chame como quiser, Dragão. Agora você não tem forças sequer para disparar um simples soco. Meu cosmo pode se adaptar a QUALQUER poder ... desde que eu o conheça.

Shyriu: Pare de blasfemar... Ainda não me dei por vencido.

Lumi: POIS JÁ ESTÁ NA HORA!

_"ACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN TIR ..."_

_"CORRENTE DA RAPOSA"_

Lumi: Ar! – Sentiu o repentino lampejo de uma rápida corrente prender seu braço antes que direcionasse as agulhas para Shyriu – Hã...

Shyriu tomou forças para tentar ver quem era. Sim, de um lado mais escuro da casa surgia nitidamente Walki segurando a corrente ao lado de uma Shina em posição de ataque. June, porem, se aproximava de Shyriu para ajudá-lo a se manter de pé.

Shyriu: Amazonas!

Shina: Chegamos tarde?

Lumi: A voz dessas amazonas... - Contraiu o punho que estava preso - Há! Pelo visto foram essas que mulheres que tentaram estragar o ritual.

Shyriu: ...

Lumi: Como os cavaleiros de Athena são patéticos... Se escondendo por trás das saias de mulheres.

Shina: Você vai engolir seco o seu orgulho.

Shyriu: Não, Shina... –Se colocava de pé dolorido – Deixem ele comigo.

Marim: Se não quiser nos ofender, Shyriu, vá embora.

Shyriu: ...

As amazonas encararam Shyriu e Lumi, ainda evitando partir para cima do guerreiro. Por fim Walki puxou mais a corrente (Em vão, porque Lumi também fazia força).

Walki: Tudo bem, Shyriu, a gente entende.

Shyriu: O que! Mas...

Walki: Vimos tudo e esse cara jogou sujo. Numa luta honesta ele nunca venceria você.

Shyriu: ... Eu não posso deixar vocês aqui.

June: Escute, cavaleiro. Por favor, confie em nós e siga em frente. Precisamos que pelo menos um chegue até a sala do mestre.

Walki: Humhum.

Shina: E alem disso ele conhece seus golpes, portanto não perca suas energias. Nós vamos lutar, queira você ou não.

Voz: Não, Shina!

Rapidamente o brilho de outra corrente passou raspando a semi-escuridão em linha reta, enrolando – se no braço de Lumi, quebrando o efeito da corrente de Walki.

Walki: Ar! Mas ...

Shun : Não são vocês que lutarão.

Walki: Mestre!

June: Shun!

Shun: É melhor irem embora depressa.

Shyriu: O que? Não. Você não vai lutar sozinho.

Shun: Shyriu, ele conhece os golpes das amazonas já que elas lutaram no dia do ritual. E você foi injustiçado.

Shyriu: ...

Shun: Por favor. Não é hora de sermos orgulhosos. É a vida de Athena.

Shyriu ficou fitando Shun, mesmo que este desviasse a atenção mostrando uma nota de medo e outra de preocupação. Como se estivesse no lugar do personagem Davi, ao enfrentar o gigante Golias.  
A muito contragosto, o Dragão tomou a frente e foi até a saída acompanhado por Shina, Walki. June porém ficou. Shun mordeu o lábio inferior abaixou o olhar meio que evasivo.

Shun: June ... – Chamou baixinho.

June: ...

Shun: Se... Se tivesse que escolher entre a minha vida e a de Athena... Qual escolheria?

June: Escolheria a sua.

Ainda sob o olhar de Lumi, Shun baixou a cabeça amargurado, porem mantendo firme a corrente e o brilho sério no olhar.

Shun: Se um dia tiver que escolher entre a minha vida e Athena, escolha Athena.

June: ...

Shun: Nela está tudo o que acredito e que conquistei... Está o mundo pelo qual luto.

June: E se fosse o caso contrario?

Shun! ... Como!

Ela se virou convicta.

June: Se tivesse que escolher entre a minha vida e a de Athena. Qual escolheria?

Mas Shun não respondeu imediatamente. Encarou-a muito sério.

Shun: Escolheria Athena.

June: ...

Shun: Já disse que é nela que se encontra tudo o que acredito e o que conquistei.

June: Então é isso que pensa?

Shun: Nunca me faça mais uma enquete como essa. A resposta é lógica.

Ao ouvir isso June sentiu todas as suas emoções tocarem fogo. Shun comparara o ouro ao bronze, e escolhera o ouro deixando para trás o bronze com seu baixo valor. Um aperto no coração a sufocou, mas ela manteve a postura firme, engolindo a mágoa.  
Apesar da máscara esconder a expressão, o punho trêmulo a delatava.

Shun: June ...

June: Eu entendo – Murmurou secamente e saiu da casa decidida. – Vire-se sozinho.

E com todas as voltas dos pensamentos, saiu da casa amargurada, deixando Shun engolindo seco qualquer outra palavra.

Lumi: Novo alvo? – Riu secamente – Você!

Shun: ...

(Shun) "No fundo eu sempre estive só..."

* * *

Ikki andava pela casa de Câncer por não ter conseguido atravessar a barreira que impedira Hyoga de continuar voando. Pé, perna, entrava sorrateiro pela casa tendo como única fonte de luz seu cosmo flamejante.

Ikki:... Hã! Hyoga! – Se deparou com o corpo no chão e foi correndo até ele. Estava certo.

Ikki: Hyoga! Hyoga, o que houve?

Tentou reanimar o amigo, mas nenhuma reação do Cisne. Não. Não estava morto. Mas extremamente fraco e abatido. Seria besteira continuar o caminho com ele, na certa estaria mais seguro lá.  
Certamente que jamais encontraria o cadáver de Espártacus uma vez que tudo o que havia eram milhões de pedacinhos de gelo pelo chão. Sendo assim foi embora.

Na casa de Leão, outro alguém o esperava: Asaka de Júpiter.

* * *

#Ainda 11 chamas acesas...#

Shun: Você pode facilitar as coisas, Lumi. Não gosto de combates.

Lumi: Olhe que coincidência. Eu também odeio sujar minhas mãos de sangue.

Shun: ...

Lumi: Pena que seja preciso.

Shun saiu da posição de ataque tentando decifrar o olhar de Lumi. O adversário parecia seguro de si (Seguro de que poderia matá-lo) e não parecia querer fazer acordos, ainda mais com a expressão de evasão do cavaleiro.

Lumi: Não se preocupe, Andrômeda. Tentarei não danificar seu rosto.

O cosmo de Vênus brilhou e o local de repente ficou totalmente claro. A casa de Touro ficou da cor do ouro, enquanto Shun voltava a posição de combate e ascendia o cosmo róseo, revelando a iminência do combate.

Shun: Eu costumo dar chances aos meus oponentes para que eles desistam e me poupem de ter que machucá-los. Esse combate ainda não começou, Lumi.

Lumi: Guarde suas chances, Andrômeda!

_"ACUUUUUUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Shun: Ar?

_"DEFESA CIRCULAR!"_

Imediatamente as correntes refletiram todas as agulhas como faíscas de fogo.

Shun: Ra... Acabou por acaso?

Lumi: Hum ... Sua defesa é formidável... Mas até quando?

Shun: A...!

Lumi: Meu cosmo se adapta a qualquer estratégia.

Shun: O que!

_"ACUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN TIROOOOO"_

Shun: Ar!

Shun continuou se defendendo, mas a velocidade das agulhas aumentava assim como a quantidade delas, à medida que o poder não cessava.

Tanto aumentaram de velocidade que, numa abertura de 0,09 segundos da corrente, elas o acertaram em cheio, perfurando aos milhares o seu corpo com o dobro da velocidade e o triplo da quantidade.

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

O Andrômeda sentiu todas o acertarem violentamente e o arrastarem até colidir com a parede mais próxima.

Shun: AR! – Sentiu as últimas delas o atacarem e caiu no chão imediatamente. – ar...

Lumi: Toda a defesa tem uma falha, Andrômeda.

Shun sentiu uma dor terrível, tentou falar, mas haviam agulhas na sua garganta e algumas até o atravessaram completamente. No chão, tremia, sentindo cada uma desaparecer deixando fios de sangue brotarem no lugar onde estavam elas, enquanto Lumi abaixava o olhar de desprezo rindo com um canto da boca.

_(Shun) "Ar ... É verdade ..." Se levantava com dificuldade " Só não pensei que ele fosse descobrir..."_

Lumi: Hã... O que é isso?

Shun: ...? Ar!

Shun olhou para si mesmo e percebeu um brilho vindo de dentro da sua armadura, para sua surpresa.

Sim, sabia de onde vinha aquilo. Meio automático puxou a correntinha que a velha Acássia tinha lhe dado e viu o amuleto brilhando.

_(Shun) " ... Eu já senti isso antes!"_

Shun!

Lumi: Uma bela jóia de ouro, não?

O olhar de surpresa do cavaleiro se desfez sendo substituído por um olhar mais determinado.

Lumi: Pois é melhor contempla-la enquanto pode, Andrômeda.

Shun: Eu vou pedir mais uma vez, Lumi - Tirou o cordão do pescoço e enrolou no pulso esquerdo – Desista e me deixe continuar.

Lumi: Teria seu pedido realizado se fosse mais inteligente e não deixasse seus amigos fugirem.

Shun: rrr...

De repente Lumi voltou a posição de ataque e a sala novamente brilhou na presença de seu cosmo, ao tempo que Shun reunia forças e correspondia ao modo de ataque.

Lumi: Mas tenho certeza que da outra casa eles não passam e SE passarem pode ter certeza que saio daqui E MATO TODOS, CAVALEIRO!

Shun: ...!

Lumi: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

" ACUUUUUUUUUUUUUN TIRO"

Shun: NÃO DEVERÍA USAR O MESMO GOLPE DUAS VEZES! – Correu em direção a Lumi quando um escudo de energia de cor negra apareceu na sua frente impedindo que as agulhas o atingissem

Lumi!

_" ONDAS DE TROVÃO "_

Lumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

_" CORRENTES DE ANDRÔMEDAAAAAAA"_

Lumi: Não! – "Desapareceu" num passe de tão rápido e reapareceu atrás de Shun – RÁ!

Shun conseguiu escapar do golpe, mas Lumi não o deixou em paz. Não demorou muito para ambos começarem a trocar ataques rápidos, como dois cavaleiros mais que determinados. O Andrômeda então deu um salto para trás se afastando do Vênus antes que levasse mais golpes do que esperava.

Porem o guerreiro também parou. Logo os dois ficaram novamente frente a frente – Com o Vênus mostrando uma cara decidida, o que fez Shun manter a distância e a posição de guarda. A casa logo perdeu o brilho do cosmo de Vênus aos poucos e, para a surpresa do Andrômeda, Lumi estendeu a mão direita para o céu, ainda mantendo o olhar nele.

Shun: Lumi-i, você ainda pode desistir...

Lumi: VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES, ANDRÔMEDA! PERDEU A CHANCE DE SE SALVAR!

Lumi: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_" MALDIÇÃO DOS CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS "_

* * *

Escadaria do santuário... (segundos antes)

o0o0o0o0o0o0Lembrança de Shyriu0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já se passava muito tempo desde que os cavaleiros praticamente se ausentaram da armadura. Shyriu nunca sentira tamanha paz em Rozã, almoçava ao lado de Shunrey e não podia está melhor.

Shunrey: Shyriu?

Shyriu: Hã. Pode falar, Shunrey.

Shunrey: Não... É que estou sentindo você mais distante que o normal.

Shyriu: Ah, é isso. – Colocou um punhado do arroz quentinho na boca, mastigou e engoliu. – Estava pensando em visitar Seya e os outros.

Shunrey: Ah ... Tristonha

Shyriu: O que foi?

Shunrey: ... Nada.

Shyriu: Vamos, fale, Shunrey.

Shunrey: É que eu não gosto de quando você me deixa. – Pôs o prato na mesa e foi embora.

Shyriu: Ei, Shunrey! Espera!

Largou o prato e foi apressado para fora da casa. "Onde está ela?" pensava olhando desatento para os lados andando descompassado.  
Queria saber porque a garota tinha tanto medo. As coisas que precisava fazer por Athena nunca mais foram vistas, apesar de, antes, forem responsáveis por coloca-lo a beira da cova "n" vezes... Sim! A beira da cova.

" E se eu morresse antes de chegar lá?" Pensou.

Finalmente a encontrou. Estava sentada se banhando na margem da cachoeira.

Estava linda.  
Sim. Um impulso inexplicável fez então com que, de repente, ele fosse até lá. Sua mente tombara e a razão foi embora de uma forma inexplicável.

Shunrey:... Ar! Shyriu...!

Shyriu: Não fale nada, Shunrey. – Calou-a beijando de forma ardente a sua boca

Cascatas de Rozã. Nunca ficaram tão borrada na vista deles.

Shyriu viajava a boca devota pela pele dos braços de Shunrey – e depois, sobre a margem, amassava, unindo peito contra peito, numa sexualidade audível - sentiam as lâminas da grama fugindo e cortando com o atrito corrente. Os olhos umedecidos encontraram às vezes o sol, mas nenhum deles percebeu a luz na selva ardente e nos balanços de prazer.

Dominador e dominado enlaçavam os ventres com força entre os gritos e gemidos agudos no êxtase da posse, até o chamado final da transa por entre o auge da loucura e do desejo...

O gozo ...

Não se lembrou mais de muita coisa, apenas quando acordou e se viu nu na margem da cachoeira com Shunrey em seus braços. Se sentou, olhou para as águas tenso, vestiu as roupas e partiu dando um beijo na testa da adormecida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Shyriu)" No final das contas... Eu nem dei explicações a ela.

Shina: Você já está melhor, Shyriu?

Shyriu: Ar ... Sim ... Eu acho.

June: Calma. É melhor recuperar suas forças.

Walki: E num tempo bem rápido. – Apontou para cima.

Shyriu: Hã?

Todos entenderam o que Walki se referia. No relógio de fogo, outra chama se apagava. Mas não foi isso que chamou a tenção de Shyriu.

Um cosmo conhecido havia se ascendido e cessado de modo brusco. Conhecia isso. E também sabia de quem vinha. Para o seu desespero.

Shyriu: Seiya!

Shina: O que?

Walki: Seiya? O que houve com ele?

Shyriu: O cosmo dele! E vem da casa de Gêmeos! – Tomou fôlego e saiu correndo sem mais palavras.

Shina: Vamos, então. É melhor alcançarmos ele. – Correu atrás.

Walki e June se entreolharam confirmando.

June: Ela tem razão...

"CABRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM"

Walki e June: AAAAAR! – Desviaram o rosto para suportar uma luz

Um imenso clarão acompanhou o estrondo de uma descarga elétrica que se mirava uma das casas até acertá-la aumentando o clarão.

Walki: ... . Ar! É a casa de Touro! June, temos que ir até lá! – Se exaltou correndo, mas teve o seu caminho bloqueado pelo chicote de June.

Walki: AR!

June: ...

Walki: June! O que está fazendo? Temos que ir até lá! Shun...

June: Eu sei, Walki... Eu sei.

Walki: ...!

June: Escute...

Walki: June ... por que...

June: Seu mestre ficou lá para salvar sua vida.

Walki: ...! Mas...

June: Não desperdice essa chance. Por ele.

Walki: Ta bem - Fechou o punho e saiu correndo em direção a Gêmeos.

* * *

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Com o estrondo de um rasgo no céu, uma descarga de energia cortou o ar quebrando-se em cima de Shun com toda a carga rachando-o impiedosamente e rasgando toda a sua pele, fazendo em pó suas correntes, as ombreiras, o peitoral e a máscara de sua armadura. Os olhos e a face se deformaram sob a descarga enquanto o golpe o degradava da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lumi: NUNCA DESEJOU TANTO MORRER LOGO!

Shun: VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE FAZ, LUMI!

Lumi: VÁ PRO INFERNO!

_"ACUUUUUUUUN TIROOOOOOOOO"_

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Novamente as agulhas, porem acumuladas em uma única direção e sentido, acertaram diretamente o ventre de Shun, como uma metralhadora, o arremessando na parede como varias facas...

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Lumi: Devia ter pensado mais, rapaz!

O cavaleiro perdeu a voz e seu ventre, assim como os restos do corpo, sangrava. O sangue avermelhou a boca fazendo contraste com a pele branca

Lumi: Está sofrendo, Andrômeda?

Shun: AR... – Olhava doloroso para o cordão enrolado em seu pulso, mas só faltava chorar de dor.

Lumi: Ainda quer dar chances?

Shun: Ar ... Lumi ... grrr... – Olhou furioso para o oponente e estendeu a mão esquerda com a palma para frente – Você ... ar ... ainda tem ... uma chance!

Lumi: POUPE SUAS CHANCES, RAPAZ! – Atirou com mais força

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Lumi: MORRA LOGO!

Shun: Grrr ...

_"VENHA A MIM, CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDAAAAA"_

Lumi: Hã! AAAAAAAR!

Em meio segundo a corrente se recompôs voando na direção de Shun e enrolando com a força de uma cobra no pescoço de Lumi, contorcendo e apertando a garganta até as veias ressaltarem e o rosto ficar em carne viva.Vênus cessou o golpe inconscientemente tentando se livrar do metal.

Lumi: GRRR ... RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Elevou todo o cosmo e partiu novamente a corrente.

Lumi: VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO, ANDRÔMEDA! "ACUN..."

Parou. Viu que o local brilhou novamente. Foi a vez do cosmo do cavaleiro de Athena elevar-se incandescendo a casa de Touro com a coloração rósea. Vênus se deu conta de que havia se excedido. Tomou novamente a posição de ataque e o semblante sério, elevou então o cosmo até se equiparar com o de Shun

De repente uma ventania desprovida de interesse cercava o local.

Lumi: Me exaltei com uma mera resistência.

Shun: ...

Lumi: Mas você está quase morto, cavaleiro ... Hã!

A ventania aumentou, e Lumi logo se deu conta de que não conseguia se mover. Nem mesmo a palma da mão.

Lumi: Mas ... ar?

Não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa na feição, ainda mais porque Shun mais parecia um morto cansado encarando Lumi sem qualquer expressão. Vazio.

Lumi: ...! O que ... O que está fazendo?

Shun: Desista ... Sem ânimo e me deixe passar ...

Lumi: Você está brincando com fogo... Meu cosmo já se adaptou a essa ventania, rapaz.

Shun: ...

Lumi: Basta você se cansar E EU O MATO!

_"ACUN TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Shun: Grrr ... RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

De repente o cosmo de Andrômeda atingiu seu ápice e explodiu fazendo a ventania aumentar e todas as agulhas pararem e atacarem diretamente Lumi.

Lumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MALDITO! O QUE É ISS...

Shun: EU AVISEI! NÃO RECLAME!

_" TEMPESTADE NEBULOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "_

Lumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

A fúria do cosmo cercou o guerreiro de Vênus sufocando todos os seus movimentos e conduzindo-o na sua força tentando degradá-lo até o último fio de cabelo. Com uma brutalidade foi chocado duramente contra o teto. Sua armadura dilacerou até o cosmo explodir por completo causando um clarão e uma catastrófica ventania desfazendo parte das paredes da casa em vários pedaços de concreto.

Lumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR...

Ainda gritou mais um pouco, até a voz estourar e sua garganta explodir

Mais uma rajada, e ouviu-se o estalo do corpo de Lumi contra o chão de cabeça.

Estava morto.

Shun: Ar... ar... ar...

O rastro de sangue era deixado por Shun na casa de Touro enquanto andava ou tentava andar.

Sentiu um cansaço crescente evoluir em seu peito. Crescia, anestesiava-o ... Fazia com que ele dobrasse lentamente as pernas até que caísse ajoelhado no chão, aparado pelas mãos. Estava só.

Shun: ... Até ... onde ...

Murmurava pra si, sentindo dores no corpo todo e uma sonolência contínua causada pelo cansaço. Viu as gotas de sangue se afastarem da nitidez visual enquanto suas pálpebras fechavam lentamente. Ainda tentou relutar, mas a visão lhe fugiu a cabeça até ficar deitado inconsciente no chão depois de sibilar baixinho a palavra:

"Volto"...

E o pingente perdia vagamente o brilho.

Bem ali mesmo, passadas leves tateavam o chão, fazendo os ouvidos de Shun despertarem antes que conseguisse abrir os olhos. Tentou mover um dedinho, mas a dor impedia. As passadas se aproximaram ainda mais até ficar perto do cavaleiro.

Não demorou muito para Shun, então, sentir um calor humano. Seja quem for que havia chegado, o aconchegara em seus braços acariciando levemente os cabelos da fronte.  
Ainda zonzo, conseguiu abrir os olhos e pôde ver alguns borrões tomando formas definidas ...

Shun: ... June...

June: Achei que devia voltar.

Shun: ...

Não rebateu. Sentiu a língua travar e seus olhos voltarem a fechar vagarosamente.

Shun: ... me ... perdoe ... – Fechou os olhos de vez descansando a cabeça no colo dela.

Shun fez força para não ficar naquele estado. Juntou tudo o que pôde para se por de pé, ainda cambaleando. Finalmente deixou os olhos verdes abertos, fitando June e lançando um sorriso sincero e exausto.

Shun: Por que... por que veio?

June: Você pode ter escolhido Athena, meu amigo... Mas não vou abrir mão de você.

Shun: ...

June: Vem. Eu te ajudo.

E, passando o braço de Shun por cima de seu ombro, caminhou com ele até a saída.

Os passos se harmonizavam, mesmo ritmo, mesmas passadas, uma sincronIa perfeita. A máscara de June escondia muita coisa, menos aquilo que ela sentia.

(Shun) "Perdoe o meu egoísmo, June. Se eu tivesse que escolher Athena, certamente eu iria com você. Mas... se o caso for o contrario, não posso deixar que vá comigo".

A brisa noturna batia gélida, causando frio em ambos, mas a dor amenizava para o cavaleiro ferido.

(Shun)

"Sua vida também é muito importante...  
...Para mim."

* * *

CONTINUA 


	9. Estamos a caminho, Athena

Seiya se encontrava mergulhado na escuridão, flutuando imerso no vazio

* * *

CAP. 9

ESTAMOS A CAMINHO, ATHENA

* * *

Saori: Me desculpem, cavaleiros. Eu queria muito poder ajudar.

Hera: Ajudará quando quiser, Athena

Saori: Hera!

Hera: Basta eles pegarem o cedro.

Saori repentinamente se sacudiu na cadeira esbravejando:

Saori: Isso não é justo! Meus cavaleiros estão pagando com a vida!

Hera: Eles estão aí para protege-la. E não é a primeira vez que arriscam suas vidas por você.

Saori: Mas são seres humanos! Eu deveria estar lá, não eles!

Posseidon: Fique calma, Athena...

Julian falava calmamente de modo que Saori se calou insatisfeita. Realmente se exaltar daquele jeito ía por tudo a perder.

Posseidon: A propósito ... – Sussurrou – A amazona de Águia foi até Star Hill.

Saori: Hã...!

* * *

As passadas de Shyriu , Shina e Walki soavam secas a cada degrau, sendo acompanhadas pelo arrastar das correntes.

Finalmente chegaram à casa de Gêmeos, sem parar na entrada corriam desconfiados até um alguém os impedir bem no meio da casa.

Shyriu: Hã ...

_" TERREMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Walki, Shina e Shyriu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

De repente a terra começou a tremer como no dia do baile, e os três colidiram bruscamente com o chão, sentindo agudas dores enquanto seus corpos praticamente quicavam no solo. Levantar-se era impossível, em vez disso acabavam sendo arrastados, por forças naturais, aos abismos que se formavam com o tremor.

Walki: AAAAAH ! – Sentia-se rapidamente jogada para uma enorme rachadura na terra – ENLACE DE CORRENTE !

A corrente de Walki se entrelaçou em um dos pilares no momento em que seu corpo foi arrastado para o abismo.

Shyriu: WALKI!

Shina: TENTE SE MANTER NO LUGAR!

Walki: Ah, claro. Muito fácil, não? AAH!

Shyriu: ...

(Shyriu) " Esse cosmo ..."

* * *

Nas escadarias para a casa de Gêmeos, Shun e June também foram surpreendidos pelo terremoto enquanto corriam.

June: AAAAH! – Gritava enquanto sentia lhe faltar o chão

_" CORRENTES DE ANDRÔMEDA "_

Como uma serpente ligeira o triângulo da corrente enlaçou o braço da amazona, mas o Andrômeda não conseguia ficar de pé e, no chão, sentia ser arrastado rapidamente para a beira do abismo, onde se manteve.

Shun: Segure a corrente, June! Eu vou tentar puxá-la!

June: Não! Espere até o terremoto parar! ... Senão você vai cair também!

Shun: Então por tudo que é mais sagrado, não solte a corrente! Mesmo que ela esteja enrolada em seu braço!

* * *

M. Acássia (Olhando na bola de cristal): Hum... Interessante. A que devo sua visita, amazona de Athena?

Marim: Mestra Acássia ... Eu vim de Star-Hill. Preciso confirmar uma coisa...

M. Acássia: Sim, eu sei. E acho que os cavaleiros também pressentem que poderão correr risco se confiarem demais.

Marim: Como? – Bateu na mesa - E Shun? E Seiya e os outros?

Acássia não se importou com o comentário de Marim se pondo apenas a contemplar a esfera.

M. Acássia: Muita tempestade com algo que ainda nem aconteceu, minha cara.

Marim: ...

M. Acássia: Mas aconselho que vá para o santuário e ajude seus amigos. ... Já estou muito velha para isso.

Marim: Mestra ...

* * *

Na casa de Gêmeos uma poeira em nuvem embaçava a visão durante o repouso da terra. A casa estava um fiasco e Walki percebeu isso quando chegou à superfície. Não conseguia ver nem Shina nem Shyriu, o que a deixava agoniada. Se pôs de pé trêmula demais para falar, sabia que se gritasse "Shina" ou "Shyriu" o autor do terremoto saberia onde ela estava. Entretanto algo lhe fez parar impulsivamente e soltar um grito de espanto: Um longíguo brilho azulado no meio da casa.

Shina também estava zonza. Não via Shyriu e torcia para que Walki estivesse viva. Não se sentia bem ... O cosmo de Seiya estava agudo, mas facilmente dominável. Por que?  
A Cobra ía dar meia volta para observar o que havia atras dela, mas algo lhe freio: A visão de um alguém se aproximando entre a fumaça.

Shina: Pare, se tiver amor a própria vida.

Walki: Calma, Shina – Andava – Sou eu, Walki... – Parou de repente

Shina: Tente não ser tão discreta, Walki. Pensei que fosse um inim... O que foi, garota?

A Raposa não respondeu. Congelada, apontou para atras de Shina. A Cobra se virou rapidamente se chocando com a figura de um cavaleiro flutuando a 13 palmos acima do chão. Um brilho azulado o envolvia de forma que seu cosmo perdia lentamente o brilho.

Shina: Ar! Seiya!

* * *

Longe dali, Ikki conseguira chegar a casa de Leão. Havia sido duro fugir do terremoto, quase parara debaixo da terra. Andava sorrateiro esperando o próximo desafio. O que lhe surpreendeu foi a figura inesperada que apareceu na sua frente. Túlio de Plutão

Ikki: Você?

Túlio: É normal que se surpreenda, Fênix. Era para Asaka estar aqui, mas quando soube que era você quem se aproximava, resolvi saborear sua derrota.

Ikki: Ora, eu não gosto de perder tempo, então vou acabar logo com você!

_" AVEEEEEEEEEEE FÊNIX "_

Túlio: NÃO CONFIE NISSO, FÊNIX

_"PORTAL DE PLUTÃO"_

Ikki mal pôde ver a sua "Ave fênix" atingir um ponto, pois uma brusca escuridão o envolveu. Momentaneamente sentiu um flash de medo, que se desvairou em gritos quando sentiu lhe faltar o chão. E uma espécie de buraco negro o engolir.

Ikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa...

---

Asaka: Túlio. Túlio!

Túlio se voltou em suores para Asaka. Só se encontravam ela e ele na casa.

Túlio: Eu falei que não demoraria.

Asaka: Saiba que não permitirei mais isso. Por que não me deixou lutar?

Túlio: Não duvido de sua força, Asaka. Porem é bom que não subestime Fênix. Boa sorte com os outros.

E sem mais cerimônias foi embora.

* * *

Shina: O que aconteceu com o Seiya?

Walki: Não sei. Mas agora é que não podemos sair. Não até salvar nosso amigo.

Shina olhou em volta

Shina: E Shyriu? Onde está?

"Esqueçam isso, amazonas "

Shina: Hã!

"Mergulhem na terra da verdade junto com seu amigo "

Walki: Do que esse cara tá falando?

_" SANGRIAAAAAAAAAAAAA "_

Como um jato d'água, u raio azul voava unidirecionalmente na direção de Walki e Shina. E antes que pudesse atingi-las Shyriu apareceu se pondo bem na frente e se protegendo com seu escudo.

Walki: Hum! ... Shyriu!

Shyriu: Vocês duas estão bem?

Shina: ... aaa... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Walki: Shina!

Shina começou a segurar a lateral da cabeça e se contorcer no chão sem que Walki entendesse o que se passava. A cena lembrava muito o ataque que sofreu no baile quando... Quando viu Saori dançando com Kario!

Roubando a cena, o rapaz apareceu, trajando uma bela armadura azul celeste.

Shyriu: Ei! Era você que dançava com Saori!

Kario: É. Você é bom de memória, Dragão.

Shina: FOI ELE ... AAAAR! FOI ELE A ÚLTIMA PESSOA QUE EU VI... ANTES DE ACORDAR MACHUCADA! AAAAR!

Walki: Shina! Seu carrasco, o que você fez à ela?

Kario: Nada, pequena. Esse é apenas um dos efeitos do meu golpe.

Shyriu: ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O céu já apresentava os primeiros sinais do dia quando Shyriu chegou no aeroporto da Grécia.  
Planejara chegar cedo a fim de fazer uma surpresa para Seya e os outros. Apesar da cabeleira continuar a mesma, o rosto havia mudado para um mais amadurecido.  
Colocou a urna nas costas e pegou a única mala que trouxera. Andou despreocupado pelo local, mas não o suficiente para sentir uma presença se aproximando. Sem olhar para tras, deu um passo retrógrado, se escondendo atras de uma coluna. Ouviu as vozes baixinhas de duas pessoas se aproximando.

Shyriu: ...

Catu: Estava com saudades. Por acaso tem notícias ?

Aira: Não. Mas só faltam alguns dias para termos o poder ... A festa... Entrem na festa quando e apaguem as luzes... Vai muita gente e poderão entrar lá sem que sejam percebidos... Aí atacaremos Athena.

Shyriu: Athena!

Antes que Shyriu pudesse sair para atacar os conspiradores, sentiu um cosmo se aproximar violentamente ao tempo que ouvia uma voz repentina ecoar em sua cabeça:

" Feche os olhos, Shyriu! "

Sem saber por que, o Dragão fechou os olhos antes de sentir uma dor violenta sucumbir seu corpo e sua mente mergulhar na escuridão ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shyriu: Foi você quem me atacou no aeroporto!

Walki: Como!

Shyriu trincou os dentes olhando furioso para Kario. Com certeza também teve a memória bloqueada por algum tempo.

Shina: É VERDADE! AAA ... ELE NOS FEZ ATACAR NOSSOS AMIGOS!

Kario: Pode falar Cobra. Meu golpe é realmente muito eficaz. Além de manipular o inimigo, é o responsável pelos seus momentos de agonia cada vez que rever minha face. Ela fica cravada na memória antes que o ataque faça efeito.

Shyriu e Kario se entreolhavam com olhos de combate, o Dragão apertava o punho furioso ao tempo que os cosmos se ascendiam com timidez. Walki aparava Shina só esperando uma chance para sair dali com a amiga.

Shyriu: Walki, vá embora com Shina. Eu cuido desse cara.

Walki: Tá bem – Passou um dos braços de Shina por cima dos ombros – Se cuide.

E sem qualquer atitude de Kario, as amazonas deixaram a casa. Os cavaleiros hesitavam em atacar, mas não escondiam a vontade de atacar pra valer.

Até o vento parara de soprar.

Kario: Antes de começarmos, Dragão, eu gostaria de saber porque minha imagem não lhe fere. Afinal eu também o ataquei.

Shyriu: É que na hora em que você atacou, dois ciscos caíram. Um em cada olho. – Sorriu debochando.

Kario: Grrr... Não brinque comigo, Dragão. Não sei como conseguiu passar por Lumi. Certamente você deve ter deixado outro adversário para ele.

Shyriu: ...

Kario: E é bom que Lumi viva, porque se um cavaleiro matá-lo eu juro, Dragão, QUE EU O MATO PESSOALMENTE!

Kario expandiu bruscamente o cosmo e se preparou para o primeiro ataque.

_" SANGRIA! "_

_" CÓLERAAAA DO DRAGÃÃO_ "

Os golpes se intercalaram a tempo de Shyriu saltar para cima de Kario. Este porem conseguiu se defender de um provável chute, e o duelo se tornou braçal e direto. Shyriu sabia que, caso se afastasse, Kario tentaria usar o Terremoto ou a Sangria.  
A rapidez do guerreiro da Terra era similar a de Shyriu. Socos e chutes chegavam a se confundirem no minúsculo intervalo de tempo entre eles. Shyriu, porem, conseguiu juntar todas as forças para golpear fatalmente Kario no rosto, a ponto de jogá-lo para trás.  
Ouviu-se o baque do guerreiro no chão, cortando a noite.

Kario: Ah!

Shyriu: Tem que ser melhor do que isso, Kário. – Virou-se para Seiya – Seiya! Seiya, reaja! Não confie no que está vendo!

Seiya se encontrava mergulhado na escuridão, flutuando imerso no vazio.

* * *

(Seiya) "Ãh ... Onde estou..."

" No meio dos seus pensamentos, Pégasus.  
Não consegue falar, andar ... Pelo menos assim você se atenta mais aos detalhes"

(Seiya) "Detalhes? Hora ... o que você etá falando?"

Lentamente um brilho emergiu na escuridão tomando-a por completo. Não estava mas no escuro e, sim, num lugar comum de sua memória.

"Lembre-se, Pégasus... Lembre-se o que realmente aconteceu ..."

(Seiya) "Aconteceu ...? Como ... Assim ...?"

Era um lugar bonito, dependendo do ponto de vista. O campo sempre verde e o cantar dos pássaros embelezavam a fazenda os Kidos. Tão belo quanto os olhos de uma garota que marcou a sua vida de um modo curioso.  
Saori fizera 8 anos e comemorava isso ao abrir seu presente na frente de Seiya e os outros. Uma linda boneca.

Saori: Ah! Olha, Tatsumi! É um boneca! Não é linda?

Tatsumi: Muito bonita, senhorita.

Saori mimava a boneca como um ser humano, porem algo atrapalhava.  
Tinha que dividir isso com alguém, nem que seja a força. Olhou para o lado e lá estava Seiya brincando de correr com os amigos.

Saori: Seiya! Seiyaaa!

Seiya: Hã! – Parou de correr – O que foi?

Saori: Quero que você brinque de boneca comigo.

Seiya: Hã! Tá brincando, não é?

Saori: Claro que não!

Seiya: Nem vem! Eu não vou brincar de boneca!

Aos olhos dos outros meninos, a garotinha fez um bico e soltou a ordem

Saori: AH! EU QUERO BRINCAR! Tatsumi!

Tatsumi: Vamos, seu moleque, não custa nada brincar com a senhorita. – Pegou Seya pela blusa e ergueu o menino no ar - Você vai pra lá.

Seya: Aaar! Eu não vou!

Seiya se debatia afoito até que conseguiu se soltar. Não pensou duas vezes: Correu até Saori e arrancou-lhe a boneca.  
Durante os cinco minutos daquela tarde, Seya passou correndo de um lado pro outro com a boneca da menina na mão, sob a risada de todos os garotos e os gritos de Saori.

Saori: Devolva ela, seu moleque! Faz isso só porque você não ganha presentes!

Aquelas palavras conseguiram repentinamente tirar a paciência de Seiya. Muito invocado, então, o garoto fez uma careta de zombaria e jogou a boneca no chão.

Saori: Aaa! Minha boneca! Tatsumi, ele jogou a minha boneca!

Tatsumi: Grrr... Moleque ... Você vai pagar ...

Seiya havia esquecido dessa cena. Tatsumi olhava com ódio para o garoto da última vez que o viu antes de ser pego e ser entregue à Saori. A menina tinha um jeito especial para manejar aquele chicote, e o garoto nunca apanhara tanto por fazer mal criação.

Naquela noite, o menino chorou em seu quarto. Seika nunca havia tratado-o assim. Lá no orfanato, com seus amigos, ele era mais feliz...

" Isso deve ter machucado muito você"

Seiya, triste, acenou negativamente

(Seiya) "Éramos só crianças... Tudo era só um motivo para chamar a atenção ..."  
" Chamar a atenção!"

Como um flash a cena sumiu rapidamente sendo substituída por outra muito mais dolorosa.

Lá estava ele, sendo levado injustamente. Se afastando de quem mais amava. Seiya nunca pensou que sentiria aquela sensação novamente, que apertava a sua garganta.

Seiya: SEIKA! SEIKA, VOLTA!

Seika: SEIYAAAAAAAAAA!

(Seiya) "Não ... Seika!"

Seika: SEIYAAAAAA! SEIYA!

(Seiya) "Pare! Isso já passou!"

" Já?"

Vários flash começaram a passar acelerados pela mente do Pégasus, como uma máquina de centrifugação.

Shun: IKKIIII!

Ikki: A gente vai se ver de novo, Shun! É uma promessa!

(Seiya) " Não ...!"

" Pode ser passado, Pégasus..."

Seiya: Shyriu...

Hyoga: Temos que continuar, Seiya. Shyriu virou uma estrela que velará por nós.

" Mas a dor marcou"

(Seiya) " Não ..."

Ikki: Esmeralda! Não, você não pode morrer!

(Seiya) "Pare!"

" Para você e para todos, Seiya. "

" Tudo por causa de uma deusa que os tratava como animais. Uma garota mimada os fez perder a vida, os momentos felizes. Ela os marcou com tristezas e perdas ... Da pessoas que tanto amavam ..."

" Essas dores... Tudo por causa de uma deusa que os tratou como animais"

(Seiya) ...

" Veja essas cenas que estão passando agora. Por que não desiste? Por que não tenta ser feliz? "

(Seiya) grrr...

Seiya: CALA A BOCAAAAA!

* * *

Shyriu (Fitando um Seiya inconsciente): Vamos, Seiya. Resista ao que está vendo.

Apesar de preocupado com o Pégasus, Shyriu percebeu quando as pedras se moveram. Kário estava de pé pronto para um ataque.

_" SANGRIAAAAAAA"_

Num reflexo recorde, Shyriu virou-se rapidamente e se protegeu com o escudo por um bom tempo, até que o golpe cessou. Logo pôde ficar novamente frente a frente com o oponente. Viu Kario limpando um fio de sangue da boca.

Shyiu: Você é mesmo um covarde atacando o seu inimigo pelas costas.

Kario: Vale tudo pelo poder, Dragão. Você deveria saber disso.

Shyriu: ...

Kario: E é melhor poupar esforços... Logo será Pégasus o seu inimigo.

Um tique de medo chegou na cabeça de Shyriu, mas tentou permanecer calmo, embora a paciência estivesse se esgotando. Elevou o cosmo mais uma vez, sentindo que o Terra fazia a mesma coisa.

Kario: Está mesmo decidido, Shyriu?

Shyriu: Vou lhe mostrar porque apela para a covardia.

_" DRAGÃO NASCENTEEEEEEEEEEE"_

_" ABALO CISMICOOOO "_

O Dragão Nascente não acertou Kario, mas o golpe de Terra pareceu dilatar o planeta a ponto da superfície derrubar qualquer um. Shyriu saltou se pondo para cima de Kario.

_" SANGRIAAAAA "_

Shyriu: Poupe-me de seus ataques repetitivos, Kario.

_" CEM MIL DRAGÕES DE ROZÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ"_

O golpe do Dragão foi certeiro e total.

Kario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Shyriu: SE VIER COMO UM GUERREIRO NA PRÓXIMA REENCARNAÇÃO, LEMBRE-SE DE LUTAR COM HONRA!

Kario: MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo...

O grito de Kario foi abafado pelo poder até se desfazer completamente em dor, destruindo sua bela armadura junto com todo o seu corpo.

Até o golpe cessar, o oponente caía no chão sem forças.

Seiya: CALA A BOCAAAAAA!

Shyriu: Hã! – Se virou para ver Seiya – Seiya!

Shyriu viu quando Seiya abriu a boca, mas ainda estava sob efeito do golpe de Kario.

Shyriu: Seiya!

Kario: Não ... Adianta, Dragão ...

Shyriu: Humpf. - De costas para Kario - Ainda tem forças para falar?

Kario: Você ... Conseguiu ... Me vencer... ... Foi um ... ótimo ... oponente...

Shyriu: Kario...

Kario: Seu amigo ... Também deve ... achar isso.

Shun: Shyriu! – Correu com June até o amigo

Shyriu (Sorriu): Shun!

Shun: Você está bem? O que aconteceu com o Seiya?

June: Por que ele está assim?

Shyriu não respondeu. Apenas encarou Seiya desacordado. June se aproximou do Pégasus enquanto Shun acolheu preocupado Kario, que parecia desesperado quando viu o casal entrar. Mostrava uma expressão sofrida e enraivecida.

Kario: Lumi ... O que você fez com ele? Você o matou?

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou com pena para Kario.

Shun: Não. Eu o distraí. Foi assim que consegui sair da casa de Touro.

O semblante de Kario mudou. De um rosto sofrido e desesperado se viu um alguém mais confiante e ameaçador. Ria para si mesmo estando à beira a morte, encarando a feição calma de Shun até a expressão séria de Shyriu.

Kario: Você foi um oponente perfeito, Dragão... Mas ...vai se... atrever a lutar contra... Pégasus? – Ofegava de dor – Lumi ... irá ... me vingar... Ar ... Eu ... Poderei ir ... Em paz ...

E fechando os olhos demonstrou o fim a vida.

Baixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito, e o Andrômeda deixou o corpo de Terra.

June: Por que mentiu pra ele?

Shun: Ele estava morrendo e o último desejo era ouvir que Lumi estava vivo. Deixe ao menos ele descansar em paz.

* * *

(Seiya) " Cale-se ... Está blasfemando!"

" Blasfemando!"  
" Vai dizer que é mentira ?"

(Seiya) "Que nós tivemos momentos de dor ... É verdade"

" Então?"

(Seiya) " Mas também tivemos bons momentos ... E seria hipocrisia não admitir que no final das contas eu tive uma família! Talvez a melhor de todas!"

"Pegasus ..."

(Seiya) "Eu tenho um objetivo. Sei porque luto e não me arrependo de nada!"

Seiya: EU NÃO ME ARREPENDOOOO!

Como se escutassem o grito de Seiya, todas as imagens desapareceram no mesmo instante, e o Pégasus se viu novamente na escuridão.

" Por que... Por que não se rende?"

(Seiya) ...

" Por que não desiste ?..."

Seiya abaixou a cabeça.

(Seiya) "Porque se trata de uma pessoa... Que se tornou, de algum modo... O motivo da minha vida"

O rosto de Seiya ficou puro e um sorriso tristonho se formou. Sim, era ela. O motivo de sua vida... Nem aquela voz estranha importava mais.

"Seiya..."

"Seiya"

"Seiya, acorde!"

Shun: Ei, Seiya! Seya!

Seiya: HÃ! – Acordou de repente – Shun?

Shun: Acordou!

Shun deu um sorriso de alívio, não mais feliz que Shyriu enquanto Seiya tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais quando seu olho bateu bem no cadáver de Kario.

Seiya: Ei! A voz da mente era dele! Ele é um inimigo!

Shyriu; A gente sabe, Seiya. – Falou calmamente

Seiya: Sabem! Como? O que ... O que aconteceu?

Shyriu: Você está bem?

Seiya: Hã?

Shyriu, Shun e June se levantaram, sendo que Shyriu estendeu a mão para Seiya se levantar.

Seiya: Podem me explicar o que aconteceu?

June: Depois, Seiya. Mas meus parabéns por resistir ao feitiço de Kario.

Seiya?

Os quatro caminharam para fora da casa ignorando as perguntas de Seiya, e o relógio de fogo perdia a chama da casa de Gêmeos.

* * *

O lugar onde Ikki estava não era comum. Pareciam muitas dimensões em uma só. Não havia gravidade, nem luz.

Ikki: ... Onde... Aonde aquele traste me mandou?

" Esse lugar poderia ser visitado antes, mas as regras foram mudadas, Ikki"

Ikki: E essa agora. Quem é você?

" Há! Não reconhece mais um velho amigo?"

A face de quem falava se formava como um holograma na frente do cavaleiro. Seus cabelos longos e seu rosto sereno não padeceram com as marcas do tempo

Ikki: ...!

" E então, Fênix?"

Ikki: Mu !

* * *

CONTINUA ... 


	10. A lança de Júpiter

Ikki: Mu...

Mu: É bom revê-lo, amigo.

Ikki: O que significa isso? Estou no mundo dos mortos?

Mu: Na fronteira entre ele e o mundo dos vivos. Graças a sua armadura você não passa daqui quando morre. Espártacus pretendia deixá-lo preso nesta dimensão.

Ikki olhou para os lados confuso.

Ikki: É melhor ter uma explicação. Ou você está vivo, ou estou ficando louco. Não tenho tempo para sonhar em meio a uma batalha.

Mu: Não está sonhando. Terá todas as respostas mais tarde. Mas primeiro terá que sair daqui.

* * *

CAP. 10

A LANÇA DE JÚPITER.

* * *

A chama da casa de Gêmeos havia se apagado quando uma chuva caiu sobre o santuário. Shina e Walki correram para a casa de Câncer e pretendiam sair de lá rapidamente. As passadas cortavam o silêncio como quem ensaia num auditório vazio.  
Entretanto, perto da saída, algo as fez parar.

Walki: ...Hyoga!

Shina: O quê?

Walki apontou para um ponto alvo deitado sobre o gelo e correu para acolhê-lo. Shina se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

Walki: Hyoga. Ei, acorda!

Hyoga moveu a cabeça vagarosamente e abriu os olhos parecendo mais tonto e dolorido que nunca. Voltou a fechá-los como se ainda não tivesse entrado em sintonia com a realidade.

Walki: Hy... Hyoga...

Shina: Que espécie de luta ocorreu aqui? Olhando para os lados e depois para o cavaleiro Hyoga?

Walki: Espere, ele está acordando.

Hyoga: A...

Walki: Você está todo ferido.

Hyoga olhou diretamente para Walki, como se tivesse acabado de notá-la ali.

Hyoga: Eu... Estou bem... Obrigado.

Shina: Vamos ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Ao ficar de pé o Cisne se deu conta de como havia apanhado. Seus ossos pareciam mais fracos que os de um cadáver em decomposição. Apoiou-se em Shina para se equilibrar e tentou seguir em frente com os próprios pés depois.

Shina: Tem certeza que quer continuar?

Hyoga: Pretendo morrer em combate. Não jogado ás moscas.

* * *

No Olimpo.

Athena: Não queria... Eu não queria ver meus cavaleiros em combate novamente.

Posseidon: Não adianta se culpar agora, Athena.

Athena: Abel...levantou o olhar para fitá-lo Como pôde propor uma solução como essa? Sei que meus cavaleiros estão dando suas vidas para tentar pegar o cetro. Isso não é justo.

Abel: Acredite, Athena. É mais do que justo.

Athena ressaltou os olhos.

Athena: Como!

Abel: O sangue derramado nessa batalha os purificarão. Sempre rebeldes, os humanos, e principalmente seu cavaleiros, foram contra a vontade dos deuses. São todos pecadores.

Athena: Eu. Por que não eu é que tenha que derramar meu sangue.

Hera sorriu.

Hera: Já tentamos isso, Athena, mas eles são desobedientes.

Athena: ...

Hera: Basta tocarem no cetro para provarem sua inocência.

* * *

No santuário a chuva ficava cada vez mais intensa.  
Hyoga, Shina e Walki corriam para chegar a casa de Leão, Hyoga mais atrás, pois ainda sentia cada músculo latejar de dor. Da mesma forma que entraram correndo na casa de Câncer, pretendiam entrar na de Leão, pois presumiam que talvez Ikki já tivesse passado por lá.

Cruel engano.

_" SHOOOOOOW DE TROVÕES "_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Foi como se uma nuvem carregada firmasse no teto da casa. Todos, sem exceção, foram eletrocutados devido ao ambiente fechado e a armadura de metal. Nem Hyoga, nem Shina, nem Walki conseguiram recuperar os movimentos com rapidez.

Shina: ... A...

Walki: O que... Foi... O que foi isso? Se levantando

Walki tentou identificar o borrão que se formava na penumbra. Alguém que ria deles mostrava a cara.

Asaka: Olha só quem eu peguei.

Shina: ...

Hyoga: Mal... Dita...

Asaka: Vendo seu estado, Cisne, deve ter lutado contra Espártacus.

Hyoga: Grrr...

Asaka: Aquele imbecil foi derrotado? Humpf. Pelo menos sei que você não vai muito longe.

Hyoga: Posso até não ir, mas você não sai viva daqui - levantou-se e colocou-se na posição de ataque.

Asaka: Quer apostar? - riu maliciosamente.

Shina: Cale a boca!

Os três ascenderam os cosmos, prontos para atacar.

_"VENHAAAA COBRA"_

_"LANÇA ARPÃO"_

_"CORRENTES DE RAPOSA"_

A corrente rapidamente bloqueou os dois golpes e prendeu a lança e o braço de Asaka em segundos .

Shina: Walki?

Asaka: ...

Walki: Não percam tempo. Saiam logo daqui e peguem o cetro.

Shina: Mas... Walki...

Walki: VÃO!

Shina resistiu, mas Hyoga a puxou pelo braço para correrem pra fora da casa. Walki e Asaka ficaram a sós e a primeira fez desamarrar a corrente.

(Walki) "É mais fácil eles irem mais longe"

Walki: ...

Asaka lançou um sorriso debochado.

Asaka: Pretende me vencer sozinha?

Walki: Se não vencer pelo menos deixarei você no ponto para meu mestre e os outros.

Asaka: Que atrevimento...

O cosmo róseo de Walki começou a iluminar o ambiente, o mesmo aconteceu com o de Asaka.

Asaka: Não vai demorar muito! fincou a lança no chão.

_"SHOW DE TROVÕES"_

Walki: Fio terra!

Uma das correntes de Walki cravou no chão e desenrolou-se da sua mão ficando na vertical e fazendo com que nenhum trovão a acertasse. A outra corrente a garota usou para puxar a lança e jogá-la longe das mãos de Asaka.

Asaka: ...!

Walki: Sabe aquele tempinho que ficamos encarando o oponente antes da luta. Na verdade estamos pensando no melhor meio de destruí-lo. Não vai fazer esse golpe novamente sem sua lança como pára-raios. A menos que queira levar um choque também.

Asaka: Sei... E sei que suas correntes são especiais. Mas você se vira sem elas?

Asaka avançou pra cima de Walki e o que houve na casa de Leão foi um show de golpes sendo trocados freneticamente com Asaka levando vantagens por ser mais rápida. O combate corporal acabou quando Júpiter deu o último golpe ao chutar o tornozelo de Walki em pleno ar e fazê-la perder o equilíbrio.

Asaka caiu de pé ao contrário de Walki, que teve que se apoiar no joelho. Júpiter aproveitou o meio tempo e partiu em direção à garota acertando-lhe um golpe no estômago com força e lançando-a contra a parede.

Walki: Ar! - teve a voz abafada com o impacto e caiu no chão de bruços.

Asaka voltou a querer atacar e em segundos pegou a lança e avançou para cima de Walki, mas as correntes repeliram a guerreira. A amazona de Raposa sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue na sua boca e se pôs de pé lentamente enquanto as correntes voltavam a se enrolar em seu braço. Tinha que admitir que a máscara atrapalhava muito nessas horas.

Walki: Não se luta contra alguém caído, sabia?

Asaka: Na guerra vale tudo, garota.

Asaka ascendeu o cosmo e seus cabelos ruivos voavam com a força do mesmo. Walki preparou as correntes.

_"SHOW DE TROVÕES"_

Walki novamente usou a técnica de defesa, mas a intensidade dos trovões fizeram com que ela também fosse eletrocutada.

Walki: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Asaka: SEM SUAS CORRENTES VOCÊ É UM FIASCO!

_"UNIDIRECIONAL"_

Dessa vez o ataque foi unicamente na direção de Walki e como cada nervo da cabeça da amazona entrava em choque se admirou pela sua cabeça não explodir. Cessado o ataque a garota caiu no chão sem forças... E sem movimentos.

* * *

#Ainda haviam nove chamas acesas#

Marim passa com dificuldades pela armadilha da casa de Áries, mas seguia em frente para a de Touro e acelerando o passo para alcançar os outros. Enquanto isso Seiya, Shyriu, Shun e June enfrentavam a chuva para chegar a casa de Câncer.

Hyoga corria na frente de Shina, que parecia cada vez mais lenta. De repente o louro parou e olhou para o relógio.

Shina: O que foi?

Hyoga: Eu não sabia que só tínhamos nove horas.

Mas Shina não escutara. Apenas olhava para a casa de Leão que havia deixado.

Hyoga: Shina, temos que continuar.

Shina contraiu o punho.

Shina: Ela é só uma garota.

Hyoga: Ela é uma amazona e deve ser tratada como tal. Meus amigos e eu começamos nossas lutas quando ainda éramos garotos também.

Shina: Eu sei. Acha que eu não sei? Mas não me impeça de sentir receio que algo aconteçaa ela.

Hyoga: ... Não peço.

Shina:...

Hyoga: Mas ela não ficou para trás para que você lamente. Eu sei que você a vê como alguém vulnerável demais, mas precisa quebrar essa imagem.

Shina: ... Eu... Eu entendo.

Hyoga encarou Shina e sorriu.

Hyoga: Vamos.

A dupla continuou correndo para a casa de Virgem, contra a chuva e contra o tempo.

* * *

Na casa de Leão, Asaka encarava sua oponente triunfante.

Walki levantou-se apoiando na parede sentindo-se mais lúcida. Entretanto, todos os movimentos pareciam mais retardados.

Walki: ...

Asaka: Aumentei a quantidade de carga e nem mesmo sua corrente conteve.

Walki: Ótimo. Já vi que vai ser mais difícil.

Asaka: ...

Walki: Mas você já usou esse golpe duas vezes. Já descobri sua fraqueza.

Asaka: Há! Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa?

Walki: ...

Asaka: Se você soubesse mesmo de uma falha em meu golpe jamais me falaria.

Walki: Estava poupando-a.

O cosmo de Asaka elevou-se ao máximo e Walki preparou imediatamente seu cosmo e suas correntes. Novamente a Júpiter fincava a lança no chão e clamava o auge.

Walki: ...

Asaka: Não vai haver como você superar esse golpe.

_"SHOW DE TROVÕES"_

_"ONDAS TROVÃO"_

Walki pulou enquanto sua corrente chicoteou e voou como uma onda em segundos, e acertou Asaka antes mesmo de ser atingida, bloqueando seu golpe.

Asaka: ...! AAAAAA!

Nesse meio tempo as correntes entrelaçaram-se na lança e a trouxeram rapidamente para a mão de Walki.

Asaka: Ar... Ar...

Walki: Não subestime a raposa. - Rodopiou a lança e fincou-a no chão

Asaka: Eu não vou deixá-la passar. De jeito nenhum.

Asaka abriu os braços e novamente seu cosmo ascendeu.

Asaka: Júpiter não depende de uma simples lança.

O ambiente se iluminou repentinamente, como se vários lampiros o preenchessem.

Asaka: Ainda tenho uma carta.

Walki: ...

Walki largou a lança e fechou os punhos, se preparando para o pior.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shun: Você está mesmo decidida a me atacar?

Walki: Claro! Preciso vencê-lo para mostrar que sou forte, mestre.

Shun: Ah, então é isso? Acredita que vai me provar alguma coisa me derrotando?

Walki: Grrr...

Shun: Acha que é assim que vai se tornar uma verdadeira guerreira?

Walki: ...

Shun: Então me ataque.

Shun saiu de qualquer posição e ficou somente de pé. No começo Walki hesitou, mas não manteve essa postura. Verdadeiros aprendizes superam seus mestres, não? Sem falar que achou a atitude de Shun uma espada em seu orgulho.

Walki: Grrr... Não me subestime, mestre.

Sendo assim elevou o cosmo (Parecendo muito quando Shun se despediu de Albior) e se preparou para atacar.

Walki: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Como um tiro o cosmo de Walki avançou no mestre mas este o deteve com a mão esquerda, porem a garota ainda insistia (E de um modo cada vez mais agressivo).

Walki: EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR! RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shun: ...

Walki: TOMA!

Shun: ...Ar!

Enfim o cosmo dela explodiu em Shun quase levando a mão esquerda do mesmo (Deixando-a completamente danificada), mas não parou por aí. Quando Shun se deu conta ela já avançava pra mais um golpe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walki balançou a cabeça para esquecer a lembrança. Por um segundo quase não se deu conta de que ainda lutava contra Asaka.

Walki: Não... Eu não... Não... Posso...

Asaka deixou o cosmo encher o ambiente e Walki foi obrigada a encará-la. A raposa acordou para a luta e seu cosmo começou a se equiparar com o da rival.

Walki: Vai ser uma decisão baseada num único golpe!

Asaka: Isso mesmo!

Walki procurou esvaziar toda a mente e logo os cosmos se equipararam.

Asaka: Prepare-se para a ira de Júpiter!

_"IMPACTO FINAAAAAAAAL_"

Walki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

O teto da casa de Leão quebrou-se e uma grande descarga elétrica caiu sobre Walki, que apesar da dor mantinha-se de pé. O cosmo, cada vez mais rubro, se intensificava, mesmo sob efeito do golpe, que fazia seu corpo perder os movimentos e a noção das coisas. O coração da raposa começou a bater mais rápido e a sensação era de que iria ter uma parada cardíaca, sufocar, era cada vez mais evidente.

Asaka: MORRA!

Ocorpo de Walki desaparecera da vista e sua armadura sofria sérias quebras.

Entretanto, de repente... O golpe cessou.

Asaka: ...! O quê...?

Asaka olhou receosa para o corpo de Walki, que parecia uma marionete sustentada por fios. A máscara, as caneleiras e uma das ombreiras da armadura caíram em mil pedaços, mas a garota ainda estava lá. Não se via seu rosto, mas o cosmo rubro se expandia de forma cada vez mais agressiva.

Quando Walki levantou o rosto, tinha um olhar de vingança.

Asaka: Ar...!

Walki: Você deveria conhecer meu temperamento, sua idiota.

Asaka: ...

O cosmo deWalki elevou-se ao máximo e toda aquela energia pareceu se concentrar em sua palma.

Walki: VOCÊ É QUE VAI MORRER!

_"JIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD"_

Asaka: ...! A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Walki soltou um disparo em forma de cano de energia tão violento que não se viu Asaka em meio a tanta fúria. A guerreira foi afundada na parede da casa sem que o golpe parasse de acertá-la. Não só sua pelo rasgava como o grito já parecia rouco.

Asaka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Walki: DE VOCÊ SÓ VAI SOBRAR A CARCAÇA!

_"MORRA"_

O tiro foi intensificado como uma esfera e jogado com toda a força para cima de Asaka despedaçando a armadura de Júpiter por completo.

A mulher caiu no chão inerte, mas ainda viva. Seu corpo descrevia rios de sangue e seus dedos tremiam.

Walki: ...

Silêncio.

Walki juntou a lança do chão e caminhou vagarosamente até Asaka. Com um olhar congelante, mirou a lança no corpo da mulher.

Walki: ...

Asaka: N... Não... - Murmurou sem conseguir abrir os olhos.

Walki: Morra.

Asaka espremeu os olhos e Walki usou sua força para cravar a lança em Asaka, mas parou na metade do caminho. A vida voltou aos seus olhos e por um momento pareceu ter uma crise interior.

Silêncio

Walki ainda mirava a lança em Asaka.

O ambiente vazio ganhou um ar sufocante, e mesmo os ferimentos de Walki não alteravam sua posição. Entretanto desistiu e jogou a lança de lado, caindo sobre os próprios joelhos.

Walki: ... Mestre... - Abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão.

Silêncio

O barulho da chuva tateando o chão soava como música. Acompanhando seu estado inerte.

Walki se levantou e respirou fundo, inclinando-se logo depois para se apoiar em um dos pilares da casa. Ofegou. Havia esquecido que corpo ainda doía e andar pedia muito esforço.

Deu dois segundos a si mesma de descanso e tomou fôlego para sair da casa.

Pé, antepé... Caminhou lentamente para fora.

Precisava alcançar os amigos.

E continuar lutando.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	11. O segredo de Hípias

CAP. 11

O SEGREDO DE HÍPIAS

* * *

Asaka moveu os dedos trêmulos e empurrou o chão para se levantar. Os cabelos escorriam-se pelos ombros enquanto ela levantava a cabeça. De repente um portal se abriu no teto, e Ikki caiu de pé a sua frente.

Asaka: Ah!

Ikki: Onde está aquele infeliz que se diz guerreiro?

Asaka: Infel... Túlio!

Ikki: Isso mesmo.

Asaka cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

Asaka: Descubra você sozinho.

Ikki: Com prazer... - Sua voz morreu no mesmo momento que localizou uma máscara partida a poucos decímetros dos seus pés.

(Ikki) "Walki..."

Asaka: Duvido muito que consiga vencer Tul...

Quando Asaka abriu os olhos, percebeu que Ikki já havia saído.

Asaka: Idiota. Hípias cuidará dele.

* * *

#A chuva forte desgastava o concreto das escadarias#

Walki parou de andar ao ouvir passos corriqueiros atrás dela e olhou para trás.

Walki: M...Mestre?

Ao ver a pessoa sorriu aliviada.

Walki: Ikki.

Ikki: Que lamento. E eu estava na frente.

Walki: Eu também achava a mesma coisa. O que aconteceu?

Ikki: Plutão me enviou para a fronteira do submundo.

Walki cruzou os braços pensativa.

Walki: Plutão. É. É o deus romano da morte. Hades com outro nome. Mas... Você renasce das cinzas, então... Ele não pode matá-lo, certo?

Ikki: Não. Mas pode me prender na fronteira.

Walki: E como você voltou?

Ikki: ...

Walki: Ikki?

Ikki: Ainda não sei explicar - Deu um passo a frente e fitou Walki - Mas você falou deus da morte?

Walki: É. Júpiter é Zeus, deus do trovão, aquela Asaka fez um estrago em mim. Marte, Ares, deus da guerra. Acho que você viu Hyoga.

Ikki: Vi sim. Mas não tinha pensado nisso...

Walki: Nisso o quê?

Ikki: Que esses guerreiros... Que os golpes deles são cópias dos golpes dos deuses. Ou pelo menos as habilidades.

Walki: Humhum. Mercúrio, Hermes, e a casa está cheia de armadilhas. Vênus, Afrodite, um cara bem vaidoso. Terra, Gaia, Kario mexia com terremotos. E eu me surpreendo com o meu raciocínio lento ao perceber uma coisa dessas só agora.

Ikki: E você? Como está?

Walki: ...?

Ikki: O que foi?

Walki: Nada -riu -Pergunta repentina. Mas estou bem.

Ikki: Ótimo. A próxima casa é Saturno e a arma dele são aqueles malditos anéis.

Walki: Acho que os anéis não são tudo, Ikki.

Ikki: Isso é óbvio. Vamos.

Walki: Não. Saturno também é um deus romano.

* * *

Hyoga e Shina chegaram às pressas na casa de Virgem, mas pararam na entrada.

Hyoga: Depois do que a guerreira de Júpiter fez é melhor termos cuidado.

Shina: Humhum.

Entraram cuidadosamente, entretanto não havia porque desconfiarem de alguma surpresa. O guerreiro daquela casa estava esperando por eles.

Hyoga: Você? Hípias de Saturno!

Hípias: Não vou perdoá-los por tentarem tamanha burrice. Deveriam ter desistido. Principalmente você, Cisne.

Hyoga: Espártacus matou Fleur e eu vingarei a morte dela.

Shina: O quê!

Hípias: ...

Shina: Fleur... A irmã de Hilda... Morreu?

Hípias: Ah, sim. A irmã de Hilda - olhou para o teto ao identificar de quem se tratava - Por acaso você gosta dela?

Hyoga: Grrr...

Hípias: Deve gostar pra ter caído no truque de Espártacus.

Hyoga: Co... Como?

Hípias cruzou os braços e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Hípias: Acho que você estava muito mole e Espártacus gosta de adversários com sede de luta.

Hyoga quase deixou o queixo cair. E a vontade de voltar à casa de Câncer e praguejar os restos mortais de Espártacus lhe subiu à garganta de tal forma que se pudesse pularia no pescoço de Hípias furioso só por ele ter contado a verdade.

Hípias: Agora que sabe que sua amada está viva o que vai fazer?

Hyoga: Cale a boca. E se não conseguir fazer isso eu mesmo o farei. Shina, vá em frente.

Shina: ...

Hyoga: Shina?

Shina estava parada ao lado de Cisne enquanto Saturno olhava para ela com ar de vitória. Não demorou muito para o corpo de Shina cair imóvel no chão.

Hyoga: Shina!

Hípias: Desculpe-me. Só permito um adversário.

Hyoga: Como fez isso?

Hípias: Você jamais entenderia. Mesmo assim, não estou disposto a perder meu tempo com você.

Hyoga ascendeu o cosmo e partiu para o primeiro golpe.

_"PÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE"_

O tiro foi certeiro em Hípias, mas não chegou a pegar no guerreiro. De alguma forma ele sumiu e apareceu dez centímetros ao lado do alvo do golpe.

Hyoga: ...? C... Como...

Hípias: Acho que já fez o que tinha que fazer. RÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Na casa de Virgem, Hípias golpeava fortemente Hyoga

* * *

Asaka não esperava que mais gente chegasse à casa de Leão, entretanto para o seu desgosto a chuva trouxe quatro "visitantes". Seiya, Shyriu, Shun e June mal entraram e já foram logo ameaçando Asaka.

Seiya: Ah, mais uma?

Shyriu: Não temos tempo a perder. Saia da frente.

Shun olhava discretamente para a máscara de Walki no chão.

Seiya: Eu vou logo avisando que não bato em mulheres, mas por Athena eu quebro essa regra agora.

A guerreira levantou uma das sobrancelhas, fechou os olhos e virou-se de lado.

Asaka: Humpf. Podem passar.

Todos?

Asaka: ...

Seiya: Hum... Assim? Sem nenhum soquinho?

Shun bateu na própria cara..

Seiya: Já entendi Sorrisão Você nos achou tão forte que está com medo de nos enfrentar. Isso porque somos homens que não nos damos por vencido. HE HE HE! Eu sabia! Legal, não?

Todos: T T

Shyriu: Ta legal, Seiya, já chega.

O grupo saiu da casa sob o olhar de Asaka.

Asaka: Humpf. Hípias que se vire.

* * *

#Relógio de fogo. Nove chamas acesas#

Nas escadarias do santuário, o quarteto corria sob a chuva e o vento frio.

Seiya: Vamos, gente! A próxima casa não está longe e ainda temos nove horas.

Seiya e Shyriu continuaram correndo, mas Shun de repente parou, pois sua mente havia dado um rodopio estranho.

Shun: ...

June: Shun? - O aparou antes que ele caísse.

Shun: ...

June: Você não está bem, não é?

Shun: ...

Shun balançou a cabeça como se estivesse saído de si por um momento. Encarou June calado.

O barulho da chuva insistia.

June: Shun...

Shun: O que há aqui é uma batalha com guerreiros e deuses, June - falou de repente.

June: Eu. Eu entendo.

Pelo tom de voz era óbvio que June estava confusa e não sabia o que dizer. Entretanto quando Shun segurou seus pulsos com delicadeza e elevou suas mãos para perto do peito June sentiu um calor terno e ao mesmo tempo sufocante.

June: Shun... O que foi?

Shun: Você sabe que eu iria até o inferno com você se fosse preciso

June: ... I... Iria...? - balançou a cabeça antes que entrasse em devaneios - O que você tem? Não está em seu juízo perfeito.

Shun: Acredite, eu sei quando estou em mim.

June: ...

Shun: June... Se algo me acontecer...

June: Já entendi. Não é hora de falar besteiras. Temos que continuar.

June insistiu, mas Shun apertou os pulsos.

June: Está me assustando.

Shun: Se algo me acontecer...

June: Nada vai acontecer a você!

Shun: ... Quero que continue lutando por Athena...

June: Chega!

Shun: ... E viva a sua vida!

June: PARE!

Houve um silêncio cortado somente pelo som da chuva e Shun soltou finalmente os pulsos de June. Apenas ficou de frente pra ela esperando uma resposta. Ambos ficaram se encarando até que se abraçaram repentinamente.

June: Shun...

Shun: Não chore - murmurou.

June: Não estou chorando.

Shun: Está de máscara, mas eu sei quando chora.

June: ...

Shun saiu do abraço, tirou do pescoço a correntinha que carregava e colocou no pescoço de June.

Shun: Tome. Eu pegarei devolta mais tarde.

* * *

Na casa de Virgem o que se instalou foi uma assídua troca de golpes, com Hípias na defensiva, e por mais que Hyoga acreditasse que o oponente havia sido acertado, Hípias sempre conseguia evitar um golpe fatal.  
A sensação era de que Hyoga nocauteava o vento. Só parou quando finalmente golpeou o estômago de Hípias, o empurrando para longe.

Hípias: AR! - Fora jogado contra a parede

Hyoga ficou de pé.

(Hyoga) "Que esquisito. É como se ele previsse meus golpes"

Hípias encarou Hyoga com olhar seco. Como se esperasse o próximo passo do oponente.

(Hyoga) "Como ele golpeou Shina? Ela estava do meu lado..."

Hípias: ...

(Hyoga) "E parece... Que ele não está usando nem metade de sua força..."

Hípias: Parabéns, Cisne.

Hyoga: Hã?

Hípias: Conseguiu me golpear. Pra você isso é algo comum, mas na verdade é algo que só mesmo alguém com grande poder pode fazer.

Hyoga: Do que está falando? Ora, não se enalteça...

Hípias: Estou lhe parabenizando. Nunca pensei que um simples cavaleiro pudesse superar minha interferência.

Hípias não reagiu. Continuou no mesmo estado. De repente, Hyoga arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca sem conseguir emitir som algum de início.

Hyoga: ... Mas... Isso já aconteceu!

Hípias: Finalmente descobriu o "X" da questão.

O cosmo de Hípias finalmente se evelou. Um cosmo supremo que se expandia pela casa, muito mais forte que o de Espártacus.

Hyoga: ...! Não... Não pode ser...

Os olhos de Hípias perderam as meninas e soltaram uma grande luz prateada que se expandia.

Hyoga: Não é um cosmo comum!

Hípias: E como prêmio pela sua força e capacidade, lhe concedo uma morte digna!

"QUARTA DIMENSÃÃÃÃO"

Hyoga: ...!

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_"

* * *

Ikki: O que...

Walki: Ikki, esse cosmo!

Ikki: Eu sei.Vem da casa de virgem

(Ikki) "Esse cosmo não pode ser de Saturno"

* * *

June: É muito forte...

Seiya: É. E essa força não pode ser de um guerreiro comum!

Shyriu: Não. Não é. Temos que chegar logo à casa de Virgem e descobrir do que se trata.

(Shyriy) "Mesmo porque... O cosmo de Hyoga desapareceu"

* * *

Casa de Virgem. A chuva e o vento frio da noite já faziam parte da lavagem de parte da casa. Hípias ficou só, mas ainda surpreso com o golpe que Hyoga havia lhe dado.  
A escuridão voltava ao local enquanto a chuva trazia mais dois recém-chegados. Hípias de Saturno olhou desinteressado para os cavaleiros.

Ikki: Saturno.

Hípias: Ikki de Fênix, Walkíria de Raposa... Sabia que viriam.

Ikki: Pelo jeito quer morrer logo.

Hípias fechou os olhos e ao abri-los, Ikki sentiu uma sensação de parada temporal. Quando olhou para o lado testemunhou Walkíria caindo do mesmo modo que Shina.

Ikki: Walki!

Hípias: Esqueci de dizer. Só permitirei um oponente.

Ikki: Idiota.

Hípias: ...

Ikki: Você não vai durar muito.

Hípias: Errado, Fênix.

Ikki: ...

Hípias: Eu não sou um simples guerreiro.

Ikki: Do que está falando?

Hípias sorriu vitorioso.

Hípias: Eu, Hípias de Saturno. Chronus, na mitologia romana

Ikki: A...!

Hípias: E você não pode contra o tempo...

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	12. Shun corre o risco

CAP. 12

SHUN CORRE O RISCO

* * *

Ikki: Isso explica Walki ter caído. E o cosmo de Hyoga ter desaparecido do nada. Saturno é o deus do tempo.

Hípias: Hum... Deve está se perguntando que jeito vai dar para me derrotar.

Ikki: ...

Hípias: Mas hoje é seu dia de sorte, Fênix. Túlio está tão ansioso para lutar com você que posso ajeitar um pouco as coisas e poupá-lo.

Ikki: Miserável... – resmungou entre dentes.

Hípias: Se conseguir o mesmo feito de Cisne poderá passar. Ele conseguiu me dar um único golpe depois de uma série de fracassos.

"Não será preciso." Uma voz ecoou em meio ao barulho da chuva. Seiya chegava totalmente encharcado, na frente de Shun, Shiryu e June.

Shun: Walki...

Shun se ajoelhou perto do corpo da amazona desacordada e a acolheu.

Shiryu: Foi daqui que veio o cosmo que fez o de Hyoga desaparecer. – E olhou diretamente para Hípias.

Ikki: Sim. Esse guerreiro tem o poder de controlar o tempo. Cuidado, podem ataca-los sem que percebam.

Hípias: ...

Seiya: Não mesmo! Não somos simples cavaleiros de bronze. Nossos cosmos podem equivaler ao de um cavaleiro de ouro.

June: Seiya, espere. – O segurou pelo braço. – Sem atitudes precipitadas. Você sabe o que aconteceu com você na casa de Gêmeos.

Seiya: Há! Não se preocupe. Vão na frente que eu dou conta deste aqui.

Shun: Tudo bem, Seiya. Deixe ele comigo. – Shun levantou-se calmamente com Walki nos braços. – Só quero que levem Walki daqui.

Seiya: Com você!

Ikki: Não mesmo, Shun. Ele é meu.

Shun: Ele não é _nosso_ oponente, Ikki. Confie em mim. Não dá para competir contra o tempo.

June: Não venha com bobagens! Vai querer se sacrificar novamente?

Shun: Só confie em mim.

June: ...

Shun: Eu ainda tenho que pegar esse cordão de volta.

Shiryu tocou o ombro de June.

Shiryu: Ele tem razão. Não podemos perder tempo.

Seiya: Mas... Mas...

Ikki: Pelo menos um de nós tem que chegar até o cetro. – E olhou para Hípias furioso.

O guerreiro de saturno, estranhamente, manteve-se em seu lugar, espremendo os lábios sem emitir som algum. Shiryu e Ikki se entreolharam por um momento, como se se perguntassem se deveriam sair ou não. Como não obtiveram resposta, Ikki aceitou carregar Walki e, acompanhado de Shiryu, June e Seiya, saiu da casa.

Shun e Hípias estavam sozinhos.

Hípias: Insolente.

Shun: Você os deixou ir porque sabe que não pode usar sua técnica de controlar o tempo sobre quatro guerreiros cujos cosmos são elevados. E o cordão que eu dei a June a protegerá de seus ataques.

Hípias: Muito inteligente, Andrômeda. Mas agora que está só a sorte de me vencer são muito pequenas. E quando eu derrota-lo nada me impedirá de ir atrás de seus amigos.

Shun: A...!

Hípias: É bom que tenha um bom plano em mente.

Shun: Você pode ter poder sobre o tempo. Mas não é o deus que acha que é.

Hípias: Posso ser tão poderoso quanto um.

Shun: Prepotente. – murmurou para si. Shun estava começando a desenvolver uma súbita raiva.

Hípias: Vamos ver o que pretende fazer.

* * *

Marim escapara das armadilhas da casa de Áries, atravessara a casa de Touroe partia para a deGêmeos o mais depressa que podia. E embora aquela sensação de que havia alguém espionando-a, decidiu continuar seu caminho.

Aldebaran a via se aproximar.

Aldebaran: Eles precisam chegar rápido. Para nós podermos agir.

* * *

No relógio de fogo, mais uma chama se apagava.

Walki se remexia lentamente nos braços de Ikki. Embora a chuva começasse a perder a força, um frio agudo congelava cada parte do corpo de todos aqueles que ainda estavam nas escadarias.

Shiryu: A próxima casa é a de Libra.

Seiya: Urano. Deve ser onde está Catu.

June: Que bom que já o conhece.

Seiya: Já sim. E quero que deixem ele comigo.

Continuaram correndo até chegarem à próxima casa.

June:Ar... Ar... Ar... – apoiava-se nos joelhos, cansada.

Entraram sorrateiramente.

Shiryu: Atchim!

Ikki: Saúde.

Seiya: É impressão minha ou tudo ficou mais escuro agora. - Olhando os cantos da casa.

Ikki: Não é impressão. Deve ser meia noite já.

Walki soltou um gemido quase inaudível e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ao se ver de armadura e nos braços de Ikki deixou a cabeça cair pra trás.

Walki: Droga. Não era um sonho.

June: Que bom que acordou, bela adormecida.

Ikki a deixou no chão.

Walki: O que aconteceu? Cadê o Saturno e... June, cadê meu mestre?

Uma risada debochada se deu em meio a escuridão e Catu mostrou o rosto como se quisesse dar as boas vindas.

Catu: Eu não acredito que Hípias deixou vocês passarem. O que andaram fazendo afinal?

Seiya: Está na hora do nosso acerto de contas, Catu.

Catu começou a rir de deboche.

Catu: Eu realmente não sei onde querem chegar. Acham realmente que estou preocupado? Mesmo que passem pelo último guerreiro _jamais _terão chance contra os titãs e para pegarem o cetro terão que passar por eles.

Seiya: Não interessa quais são nossas intenções. Para você isso parece uma grande brincadeira, não é mesmo?

Catu: Não, pégasus. Só que eu não tenho nada a perder. Mesmo que continuem estarão fracos demais para lutarem contra eles.

Seiya fechou os punhos e se virou para os amigos.

Seiya: Já entenderam, não? Vão logo embora que estamos adiantados.

Acenaram positivamente e continuaram seu caminho deixando Seiya e Catu frente a frente.

Catu: Vai ser um prazer acabar com você, pégasus.

O cosmo de Catu ascende tão rápido que Seiya mal teve tempo de se preparar.

_"HÁRPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAAAAAAA "_

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Sentiu a criatura formada a partir da energia daquele cosmo. – AR!

Catu: MORRAAAAAA!

_"METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUS" _

Catu: Não pense que esses meteoros irão me atingir, Pégasus!

Catu conseguiu desviar de alguns deles e acertou diretamente Seiya, mais uma vez golpeado.

---

Catu: Humpf. Eu esperava que você fosse mais forte que isso.

De repente, parte da armadura de Urano quebrou em pedaços e Catu sentiu violentas dores no corpo.

Catu:Ar...!

Seiya: Nó vamos lutar de igual para igual. – Desafiou Seiya confiante enquanto se colocava em posição de ataque.

* * *

Enquanto isso Shun experimentava o desconforto e o desprazer de uma luta contra Hípias. Levara tantos golpes do guerreiro que mal caía de pé. Nem mesmo as correntes conseguiam identificar o oponente a tempo do Andrômeda atacar. Pelo menos sua defesa circular _ainda _conseguia protege-lo dos anéis de Saturno.

Shun: AAAR! - foi arremessado contra a parede.

Hípias havia intensificado o golpe quase derrubando Shun de vez. Viu o Andrômeda se levantar com dificuldades, mas disposto a continuar.

Hípias: Tolo. Até quando pretende apanhar?

Shun: Eu... Posso ser muito mais teimoso, acredite... limpando um fio de sangue da sua boca.

Hípias: Sua teimosia é inútil. Sequer conseguiu me acertar um golpe!

Shun: ...

Hípias: Desista logo, moleque.

_"ONDAS TROVÃO"_

A corrente tomou forma de onda para atacar Hípias, mas novamente a quebra no tempo o impediu de acerta-lo. Shun pensou rápido e imediatamente socou o vazio, embora tivesse a nítida impressão que seu punho havia acertado alguma coisa sim. Era impossível explicar como Hípias havia ido parar no chão a poucos metros do rapaz, mas aquilo era uma boa prova de que o cavaleiro de Athena havia o acertado.

Hípias: Então é assim, não? - Levantou-se furioso - Acho que acabei me tornando previsível no final das contas.

Shun: ...

Hípias: Agora você não escapa. Eu sei que jamais conseguirá repetir este feito, mas acredite, você dá nos nervos!

_"QUARTA DIMENSÃÃÃÃÃO"_

Shun: ...!

Shun pôde finalmente testemunhar o que havia acontecido com Hyoga. O ambiente havia perdido todas as cores, e toda a estrutura sólida se converteu em aspirais contínuas e sufocantes. A sensação de que seu corpo se juntava a sua mente confundia todos os seus sentidos.

Um grito cortava a escuridão até o corpo do Andrômeda sumir.

Shun estava perdido no tempo.

---

Hípias: Humpf. Pronto. Não sei por que demorei tanto com aquele moleque.

O guerreiro massageou a área do maxilar e andou para fora da casa a fim de mandar os outros cavaleiros de Athena para o mesmo lugar que Shun, Hyoga e Shina.

Mas algo o parou.

Um cosmo diferente. Brilhante e dourado, capaz de iluminar toda aquela escuridão.

Hípias parou de andar e arregalou os olhos ao sentir aquela presença. Não era um simples cavaleiro. Cabelos louros, olhos cerrados e uma presença inigualável.

Shaka: Nem pense em passar daqui, Saturno. – Ameaçou sutilmente.

* * *

Shun: ... Hum... - Abria os olhos lentamente.

Shun estava flutuando sem rumo no que parecia ser a fusão do espaço temporal. Já sentira uma sensação parecida. Seu cosmo brilhava, embora tivesse dificuldades de manter-se ali.

Shun: "Defesa circular". - Estendeu o corpo e os movimentos da corrente o mantiveram fixo. – Isso não é novidade... Eu sei que já saí de uma armadilha como essa.

Olhou para todos os lados. Nenhum sinal de Hyoga ou de Shina.

Shun: Preciso sair daqui. Tenho que me concentrar para quebrar a linha do tempo.

* * *

Hípias: Saia de minha frente. Eu não sei como você passou, mas...

Shaka: Na verdade eu descanso aqui muito antes de você chegar.

Hípias: ...!

Shaka: E sua presença perturbou meu espírito. Fui obrigado a voltar.

Hípias: Seu...

Num milésimo de segundos, as paredes pareceram ganhar forma líquida o triângulo de uma das correntes de Shun apareceu acertando Hípias com a Onda trovão.

Hípias: AAAAH! – Sentiu a força de seu cosmo brutalmente interrompida.

Shaka: ...

Hípias: Grrr... AQUELE MOLEQUE...

Shaka: Já disse que daqui você não sai.

Hípias: Desgraçado...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Valeu pelos comentários. Esse capítulo ta pequeno porque a fic ta chegando ao fim.

Abraços!


	13. O Dragão e o Mar

CAP.13

O DRAGÃO E O MAR

* * *

Shun acordara com a chuva molhando seu rosto. Se deu conta do quanto estava frio e, claro, tarde. Levantou-se e encontrou Hyoga e Shina desmaiados pelas escadarias do santuário.

Shun: Amigos! Amigos, acordem!

Shina foi a primeira a movimentar-se, Hyoga abriu o olho lentamente.

Shina: O... Onde estamos? O que aconteceu?

Hyoga: Shun... Hípias... Você o enfrentou?

Shun: Eu não consegui vencê-lo. – Olhou para trás. – E queria saber por que ele ainda não veio ao nosso encontro.

Hyoga levantou o olhar para o relógio de fogo.

Hyoga: Por quanto tempo ficamos desmaiados? Perdemos a noção do tempo. Só temos sete horas agora.

Shina: Já passamos da casa de Libra. Olhando para trás

Shun: Então vamos continuar.

Hyoga: Esperem.

Hyoga fez sinal para ficarem parados e ouvirem o som ambiente. Além do barulho da chuva e do vento era possível ouvir passadas corriqueiras vindo na direção dos cavaleiros e amazona.

Shun: Essa não. Deve ser ele.

Shina: Ou talvez não. – a voz por trás da máscara soava contente. – Barulho de correntes.

Ikki, Shiryu, June e Walki corriam determinados, mas ao visualizarem o trio desaceleraram o passo, surpresos.

Walki: Mestre?

June: Shun!

June correu até o amigo, que a abraçou com força.

Shina: Walki! Que bom que está bem! – Correu até a garota, afagando seus cabelos.

Shiryu: Hyoga... Shun...

Shina: Mas onde está o Seiya?

Ikki: Ficou para trás. Como chegaram aqui antes de nós?

Shun: Acho que eu rompi a linha que nos mantinha preso na quarta dimensão. Mas o que manteve Hípias na casa de Virgem?

Hyoga: Não importa. Se quisermos fazer o sacrifício de Seiya valer a pena é melhor seguirmos. Vamos?

Shina: Sim. Claro.

* * *

Na casa de Libra, Seiya e Catu trocavam golpes incansavelmente, alguns tão rápidos que era impossível distinguir quem era quem. Por fim o guerreiro de Urano deu um soco em falso dando chance para Seiya puxa-lo pelo braço e joga-lo contra o chão.

Seiya: Ar... Ar... Não adianta, Catu. Desista e me deixe continuar.

Catu: Eu seria um imbecil se concordasse com isso. – ficou de pé.

Seiya: Athena... Saori precisa de mim. Eu não vou ficar aqui embromando.

Catu: Então vamos ficar lutando eternamente.

Seiya: ...

* * *

#No relógio de fogo, sete chamas se mantinham acesas#

O grupo de cavaleiros e amazonas estava cansado e aquele clima não ajudava em nada.

Hyoga: Estamos chegando. Dá pra ver a casa de Escorpião logo à frente.

De repente Ikki parou, obrigando os outros a pararem também.

Walki: O que foi, Ikki?

Ikki: Água.

Shun, Shiryu, Shina, June e Walki olharam para baixo. Um volume considerável de água encobria seus pés numa correnteza.

Walki: Hum... Não está chovendo tanto assim, está?

June: Parece está vindo da próxima casa.

Shiryu: Melhor continuarmos devagar.

Concordaram e passaram a andar, mas a medida que se aproximavam, o volume de água e a força da correnteza aumentavam.

Walki (olhando para baixo): Gente, isso está aument... AH! – Caiu no chão de repente devido ao aumento espantoso do fluxo. –AR! Cof! Cof! – foi puxada por Shun, que ainda conseguia resistir à força da correnteza.

Shun: Você está bem?

Walki: Sim. A... Atchim!

Shun: Quando isso tudo acabar lembre-me de fazer um bom chá.

Walki: Sem alho, pelo amor dos céus. Atchim!

O fluxo aumentava gradativamente, até tornar a passagem praticamente impossível. Shina afastou os pés para se manter no chão, mas não sabia até quando agüentaria.

Hyoga: Se continuar assim vamos ter que ir nadando até a próxima casa.

De repente o fluxo triplicou e a força não foi a de uma correnteza, mas de uma onda que jorrou da casa de escorpião encobrindo e derrubando todos que se encontravam escadaria abaixo.

Shun: AAAR! – Colocou a cabeça pra fora e lançou a corrente prendendo-a numa pedra. No outro braço segurava seu irmão mais velho. – Ikki! Cof! Cof!

Ikki: Mas que diabos está acontecendo... Ar! Tentando manter a cabeça para fora

Do outro fado Walki estava presa em uma das pedras com a ajuda da corrente e segurava Hyoga pelo braço para não ser levado, June, por outro lado, tentava manter o chicote enlaçado numa rocha para salvar-se enquanto agarrava Sinhá pelo braço.

Walki: Segure a corrente, Hyoga!

Hyoga: Obrigado... Ar!

Shina: Era só o que me faltava... Cof! Ser derrotada por uma agüinha!

June: Agüenta firme! Olhando para os lados Cadê eles?

Shina: Minha máscara!

A máscara de Shina desaparecera entre a corrente no mesmo momento que um brilho esverdeado se formava no centro do "rio"

"_CÓLERAAAAA DO DRAGÃO"_

O fluxo da água inverteu bruscamente, quase levando Ikki e Shun juntos para dentro da casa de Escorpião. Ouviu-se o barulho de águas colidindo-se e espirrando por todos os lados da oitava casa.

---

Continuaram a andar...

June: Atchim!

Hyoga: Saúde.

June: Obrigada.

Walki: Já era de se esperar aquele ataque, não é mesmo? Netuno, se não me engano, é o deus dos mares.

Shiryu: Então o deixem comigo.

Shina: Como é!

Shiryu: Você ouviu. Quando entrarmos em Escorpião vão embora e me deixem lutar.

Hyoga: ...

Shiryu: Agora vamos.

Hyoga: Shiryu, espere...

Hyoga apontou para o céu, palco de uma espécie de cometa que viajava até a casa de Libra.

Walki: Estrela cadente?

Shun: Não.

Walki: Shun?

Shun: É uma encomenda para o Seiya.

* * *

"_HÁPIA DECLAMADAAAAAAAA"_

"_METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUUS"_

Os golpes não colidiram, mas se ultrapassaram acertando os dois jogando-os em cantos opostos do salão. Entretanto Catu parecera sofrer maiores danos.

Seiya: Eu não posso ficar perdendo tempo!

"_METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUS"_

Catu: Eu já conheço seu golpe, pégasus!

"_REFLEXÃO"_

Seiya: ...! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Todos os meteoros foram refletidos contra Seiya, que sentiu o impacto de seu próprio golpe.

Catu estava de pé.

Catu: Terá que aumentar a força desses meteoros para não serem refletidos pela minha técnica.

Seiya: Mas que droga... – Se levantava com dificuldades.

Catu: Creio que não vamos acabar nossa briguinha tão cedo... Hã!

Catu olhou para trás ao presenciar uma luz repentina às suas costas, junto com o ela um cosmo desesperado. Não era alguém, mas sim algo. A armadura de sagitário que brilhava como se tivesse vida...

...E se desmembrava para armar Seiya.

* * *

Uma corrida ecoava pelos degraus molhados e lisos até à porta da oitava casa.

Shun: Chegamos. – parou.

Todos entraram andando na casa de Escorpião. Enquanto alguns se seguravam para não espirrar, outros enrolavam os cabelos tirando o excesso da água. Shina chegava a segurar os próprios braços enquanto seu corpo latejava de frio. Como queria que aquela chuva cessasse.

"_Estava esperando por vocês"_

Todos pararam de andar quando viram um homem cuja armadura azul escuro acentuava seus cabelos e olhos verde água.

"_A propósito. Sou Laplace de Netuno"_

Walki: O responsável pelo pequeno incidente envolvendo escadas e um pouco de água, certo?

O guerreiro sorriu com um canto da boca.

Laplace: Não se chateei com uma bobagem dessas, amazona. Foi só um teste para ver se vocês eram dignos de entrarem nesta casa.

Hyoga: Esta casa não pertence a você – falou entre dentes – Pertence ao cavaleiro de Escorpião, esteja ele vivo ou morto!

Laplace: Creio que o espírito dele não tem o poder de decisão.

Hyoga: Ora...

Shiryu: Tudo bem, Hyoga. Sabe o que fazer, não é?

Hyoga: Me dê um segundo antes, Shiryu.

"_PÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE!"_

Os cristais de gelo brilharam e cercaram o guerreiro congelando-o.

Shiryu: Agora vão!

Shina: Tente nos alcançar, Shiryu! Correndo Não podemos perder tempo!

* * *

Na casa de Libra Seiya despiu-se da armadura de bronze deixando a de ouro tomar o seu lugar e arrancar olhares espantados de Urano.

Seiya: Eu sinto o cosmo de Aioros me guiando neste momento. –Falou orgulhoso, preparando-se para atacar - Não tem como resistir agora, Catu de Urano.

Catu sorriu com um canto da boca.

Catu: Acha que só isso basta, cavaleiro de pégasus?

Seiya: Essa não é uma simples armadura, Catu. Cada vez que eu a uso, sinto o cosmo de Aioros perto de mim.

Catu: Vamos ver então se isso não passa de uma mera ilusão.

Catu elevou seu cosmo ao máximo, Seiya fez o mesmo e a luz dourada iluminou todo o ambiente. A vitória já estava certa.

"_ME DÊ SUA FORÇA PEGASUUUUUUUS"_

Catu: DESISTA!

"_METEORO DE PEGASUUUUUUUS"_

"_REFLEXÃO"_

O cosmo de Seiya atingiu um ápice inigualável capaz de fazer seus meteoros atravessarem o escudo reflexivo e acertarem Catu com tal força que sua armadura se desfez em pedaços violentamente e seu corpo fora totalmente atingido.

Ouviu-se o grito longo e rouco do guerreiro, que caiu no chão inerte, com os olhos abertos e sem vida.

O silêncio novamente instalou-se na casa de libra. Seiya ajoelhou-se ao lado dos restos mortais de Catu, depois levantou-se olhando para a própria armadura de ouro.

Seiya: Obrigado, Aioros.

De repente um outro brilho emanou daquela casa, deixando Seiya surpreso.

* * *

A casade escorpião ficara quase vazia. Hipárco ascendeu o cosmo desfazendo o gelo que o encobriu. Depois voltou-se para Shiryu sem transparecer o menor sinal de preocupação.

Hiparco: Seus amigos não terão chances, Dragão. E você é um idiota ao se sacrificar dessa maneira.

Shiryu: Não pretendo perder tempo, Netuno. Estou determinado a acabar logo com isso e alcançar meus amigos.

Hiparco: Ilude-se ao pensar que pode me vencer.

O cosmo azul escuro de netuno brilhou, competindo com o brilho verde emanado do corpo de Shiryu. Os dois entraram em posição de ataque, mas foi Hiparco quem começou.

"_MAREMOTOOOOOOOO"_

A rajada foi similar a que atingiu seus amigos no meio das escadarias de Escorpião, entretanto Shiryu não precisou se defender. Um brilho dourado bloqueou o ataque protegendo o cavaleiro.

Tanto Hiparco quanto Shiryu pareciam chocados com aquela visão.

A armadura de Libra estava ao dispor do cavaleiro de Dragão.

* * *

CONTINUA... 


	14. A espera de tulio termina

_Cap.14_

_A ESPERA DE TÚLIO TERMINA._

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa de Sagitário Ikki fez sinal para todos pararem. 

Walki: Hum... Algo errado aí dentro?

O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Walki: E o que é?

Ikki: Provavelmente quem está aí dentro é Túlio de Plutão.

Walki: ...

Ikki: E temos contas a acertar.

Hyoga: Entendo. Quer que a gente prossiga sem você, não?

Ikki: Quero que estejam prevenidos para a armadilha dele. Um golpe capaz de mandar seu oponente direto para o mundo dos mortos.

June: Epa...

Shun: Estamos protegidos, não se preocupe.

Ikki entrou preocupado demais com Túlio para perguntar "Protegidos como?" a Shun. As vezes se incomodava com a confiança excessiva que o caçula depositava no primogênito. Pelo menos Mu poderia reaparecer para eles e manda-los de volta, como fez com Ikki.

Como já era de se esperar. Tudo escuro.

Ikki: Mostre a face, Túlio de Plutão. Eu sei que está aí.

Um riso audível soou pelas paredes e Túlio mostrou-se atrás dos cavaleiros.

Shun: A...!

Túlio: Eu sempre estou um passo a frente de vocês, cavaleiros de Athena. E nas condições que alguns de vocês se encontram, creio que não irão muito longe.

Ikki: Você queria lutar comigo, não queria? Pois aqui estou.

O cosmo dourado de Ikki queimava como o sol, tirando inclusive a atenção de seu oponente. Era possível sentir o espírito de luta do Fênix.

Túlio: Pelo jeito... Está mesmo determinado a lutar.

Ikki: Estou preparado para os seus golpes, se é o que quer fazer.

Túlio arqueou as sobrancelhas e, de repente, sentiu falta de alguma coisa. Ao olhar mais além reparou que Hyoga, Shun, Shina, Walki e June já haviam ido embora.

Ikki riu com sarcasmo, como se lesse o pensamento do guerreiro.

* * *

Na casa de Escorpião cada oponente saltava em lados opostos e erguia os braços na pose característica de seus golpes sob a luz dos cosmos.

"_MAREMOTOOOOOO"_

"_COLERAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃO"_

O "cólera do dragão" colidiu com o "Maremoto" tentando desvia-lo contra quem o invocava, resultando num cabo de guerra às avessas. Até que Hiparco intensificou mais seu ataque arremessando Shiryu contra a parede ao mesmo tempo em que um jato de água espirrava com força para fora da casa de Escorpião.

Hiparco: Há! Nova armadura, mesmo guerreiro.

Shiryu: Eu... Ainda não desisti, Hiparco.

Hiparco riu com um canto da boca e correu para golpear Shiryu, que pulou para trás desviando-se. Golpes se trocaram repentinamente até que o Dragão soltou por cima de Hiparco afastando-se, mas não deixou Hiparco respirar muito. Receava outro "Maremoto".

Hiparco: Conheça a fúria dos mares, Dragão!

Hiparco foi rápido, voando com a mão fechada e uma troca de golpes era iminente, mas Shiryu conseguiu juntar forças para saltar longe rápido o suficiente para não ser atingido.

"_MAREMOTOOOOO"_

Shiryu não pensou duas vezes, armou-se rapidamente com os dois escudos e elevou o cosmo de forma a não mudar o percurso do golpe de Hiparco, e sim, apenas resistir a ele. Mais uma vez a água colidiu-se pela casa de Escorpião, mas a surpresa veio quando Shiryu descruzou as mãos e correu para acertar rapidamente.

Shiryu: Essa é pelo meu mestre!

O cosmo dourado brilhava intensamente, fazendo o volume do tórax do Dragão expandir-se.

"_CEM MIL DRAGÕES DE ROZÃÃÃÃÃÃ"_

_

* * *

_

Enquanto isso Marim passava correndo pela casa de Leão.

E mesmo com aquela chuva, que começava a ficar cada vez mais fraca, aquele frio e aquela gripe iminente, Shun, June, Shina e Walki corriam até a casa de Capricórnio.

Shun: Ah...?

"_CORRENTES DE ANDRÔMEDA"_

As amazonas levaram um susto quando viram Shun parar e lançar as correntes por detrás de um rochedo. Entretanto não conseguiram pegar Aira, prestes a atacar. A amazona saltou até se desviar completamente das correntes, mas não do chicote rápido de June, que enlaçou seu braço.

Shina: Aira...

Aira: Não é tão fácil assim me pegar. – Usou a mão livre para puxar o chicote.

Shun: ...

Aira: E você, Shina... Até que não está tão acabada para quem atravessou nove lances de escada.

Walki: Saia da frente se não quiser uma boa plástica na sua cara.

Aira: Olha só pra você! _Isso_ é a famosa armadura de raposa?

Walki: Vai ficar em melhor estado que a sua se eu ficar só mais vinte minutos com você.

June: Poupe saliva e paciência Walki. Deixe que eu cuido dela.

Aira: Não me leve a mal. Mas _eu _escolho meus próprios oponentes. E com certeza não é você.

Shun olhou para o relógio de fogo bem no momento que a chama de Virgem se apagava. Depois se voltou para June.

Shun: E então, June?

Aira ganhou um tom escarlate de visível fúria.

June: Algum problema se eu ficar?

Shun: Desde que fique viva...

June: Você também não me dá essa garantia.

Hyoga acenou para Shun com a cabeça e Walki e Shina se juntaram ao Cisne. Shun resolveu seguir, mas antes ouviu Aira falar enquanto ele passava por ela.

Aira: Se for embora, eu mato ela.

Não se soube o verdadeiro significado do olhar do cavaleiro, mas envolvia um misto de desprezo e raiva. O Andrômeda seguiu caminho sem olhar para trás.

Confiava em June.

* * *

Túlio: Pode ter saído de lá uma vez, mas não terá a mesma sorte.

(Ikki) "Se essa sorte se chamar Mu..."

Túlio: Dê adeus à vida.

Ikki ascendeu o cosmo decidido no momento que Túlio estendia a mão para o alto.

"_PORTAL DE PLUTÃO"_

As pupilas de Ikki contraíram e logo o mar negro o engoliu para dentro do nada ao som das ventanias, trovões e chuvas.

Até ficar novamente um silêncio habitual.

Túlio: Isso deve dar conta dele.

---

Um silêncio estranho encheu o ambiente. Túlio olhou para os lados nervoso, como se o cosmo da Fênix ainda estivesse lá.

Túlio andava desconfiado.

De repente o lugar iluminou-se, e uma rajada de fogo pareceu cerca-lo repentinamente num grande incêndio devastando tudo.

Túlio: A... Ah!

O guerreiro cerrou os punhos e dobrou os joelhos tentando evitar as línguas de fogo que voavam em sua direção, secando o ar e desidratando a pele. Um espetáculo nem um pouco confortável para quem estava perto. Como se tivesse voltado do inferno mítico, Ikki reapareceu protegido pelas asas da Fênix.

Túlio: ...! Fênix!

O local voltou a escurecer e Ikki parou de pé no chão. Estava praticamente sem armadura, sinal de que a sacrificou para sair das barreiras do inferno.

Túlio: ...

Ikki: Uma lição básica, Plutão... O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro.

Túlio: Ora... Não importa. Agora você não tem mais sua armadura. O que vai fazer agora?

Ikki: Minha armadura renasce das cinzas. Hum...

De repente o olhar de Ikki localizou um presente de última hora.

Ikki: Mas é claro, posso pegar outra emprestada.

Um sorriso confiante se formou nos lábios do cavaleiro fazendo Túlio ficar indignado. De repente o guerreiro de Plutão olhou para trás e se deparou com uma visão, no mínimo interessante.

A armadura de Leão.

Túlio mal pôde dizer ao certo o tempo que levou para a armadura desmontar-se e montar-se em Ikki, e o cavaleiro ir logo partindo para o primeiro golpe.

Túlio: Maldito! – Gritou bloqueando um ataque e partindo para outro. – Que diabos esta armadura faz aqui!

Ikki: Eu já estou habituado a ela. – Saltou para trás antes de atacar novamente.

"_AVEEEEEEE FÊNIX"_

O grande pássaro de fogo mostrou imponência e voou na direção de Túlio o acertando imediatamente. Ikki caiu de pé no chão ainda em posição de guarda.

Ikki: ...

A chuva lá fora diminuía cada vez mais de intensidade.

"_Não é tão fácil assim, Fênix"_

Ikki: Não me diga. TT

O cosmo de Túlio se intensificou, e seu rosto mostrou mais fúria.

Túlio: Agora você me irritou, Fênix... Não vai sair VIVO dessa!

Ikki preparou-se.

Túlio: MORRA!

"_ULTIMO SOPROOOOOOOOOOO"_

Não foi difícil imaginar qual era a finalidade daquele golpe, principalmente quando uma visão parecida com uma mancha negra expandiu-se para cima de Ikki.

Ikki: Desista...

A mancha estendeu-se sob a luz constantemente sugada do local, até engoli-lo de vez.

"_...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

O grito ecoou pela casa inteira, até Ikki desaparecer completamente.

---

---

---

---

Ikki estava de pé, trajando a armadura de ouro de Leão e mirando o corpo sem vida de Túlio. Uma pena morrer com o próprio golpe.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Pode deixar,atemis de libra. Aí está o novo capítulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.


	15. Gelo Vs Gelo

As lembranças corriam na cabeça de Walki...

Naquele dia ela não estava preparada para nada. Nariz vermelho, rosto anêmico, olhos vazios e uma febre de 38 graus.

Shun: Por que não me disse que não se sentia bem ontem quando perguntei? – Observava o termômetro e encostava a mão na testa de Walki.

Walki: Você não ia me deixar treinar.

Shun levantou-se da cama e andou para os lados indignado, depois perguntou impaciente.

Shun: Eu posso saber o que sente afinal?

Walki: Dor de cabeça, mal estar, fraqueza...

Shun: Não estou falando disso.

Shun sentou-se na beira da cama novamente.

Shun: O que se passa pela sua cabeça?

Walki: ...

Shun: Misty de Lagarto matou sua mãe, uma serva do santuário. É. Eu sei. Mas e depois?

Walki: ...

Shun: Como fugiu do orfanato?

Walki: Tive ajuda. E não venha me perguntar...

Shun: Não vou perguntar de quem. Quero saber COMO.

Walki abaixou a cabeça levemente assustada.

Walki: Velho truque dos lençóis. _Ela_ também queria ir embora de lá. Era um lugar legal, mas... Não era pra gente. Nos separamos em seguida. Cada uma foi pro seu lado. Eu achei a idéia ridícula, mas ela disse que era melhor.

Shun: Por que achou ridícula?

Walki fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Walki: O lema "Cada um por si"... Parece muito frio.

Shun a encarou nos olhos.

Shun: Então vamos trabalhar juntos, entendeu?

* * *

CAP.15 

GELO VS GELO

* * *

Seiya corria e ao chegar em Escorpião encontrou Shiryu, vestido com a armadura de Libra, de pé a frente de Hiparco, ajoelhado e ofegante. 

Seiya: Shiryu?

Hiparco: Ar... Ar... Mais um...?

Seiya: Cara, não é seu dia de sorte mesmo. – Andou em direção ao Dragão, sem tirar os olhos de Hiparco.

Shiryu: Melhor deixá-lo. Vamos embora.

Seiya e Shiryu andaram até a saída, mas antes que fossem o guerreiro se pôs de pé com dificuldades.

Hiparco: Não pense... Em me ignorar, Dragão...

Seiya: Por acaso deseja morrer? Eu poderia lançar uma flecha em você, mas estou em vantagem e não sou sanguinário.

Hiparco: Eu gastarei todas as minhas forças... Para derrota-los! Ou... MORREREI TENTANDO!

Shiryu: Pare de blasfemar. Sua vida vale mais do que isso.

O cosmo de Hiparco ascendeu, mas dessa vez Seiya colocou-se a frente de Shiryu.

Shiryu: Seiya... Espere!

Seiya: Não desperdice energia, Shiryu. – Estendeu o arco e apontou a flecha.

Hiparco: Vamos ver se é mais rápido, cavaleiro.

_"MAREMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Seiya: RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Shiryu sentiu que deveria firmemente proteger Seiya e ascendeu seu cosmo visando amenizar o impacto do ataque. Seiya lançou imediatamente a flecha, que acertou em cheio o peito do adversário, mas não sem antes seu ataque fazer efeito. Novamente a casa de Escorpião entrou numa tempestade marítima e a força da água os prensou na parede por um tempo, até novamente escoar escadaria abaixo.

Quando tudo acabou Seiya foi jogado, pela força da gravidade, no chão e agradeceu por senti novamente o ar. Ofegava assustado.

Shiryu: Seiya! – Shiryu correu encharcado até o amigo.

Seiya: Ar... Ar... Parece... Que eu fui... Ar... Afogado!

Shiryu: Você está bem?

Seiya: Sim. Ar... Estou sim. Ar... Nada que um pouco de... Ar... Não faça...

Shiryu o ajudou a se levantar e mirou Hiparco agonizando, com a flecha em seu peito.

Hiparco: Seu... Intrometido...

Shiryu: Se trata de meu amigo, Seiya. Ele não deixaria nada de mal me acontecer. Você deveria saber o que é isso.

Hiparco: A... Ami... Go...

O guerreiro fechou os olhos tentando resistir, mas acabou morrendo logo em seguida.

* * *

Nas escadarias, June e Aira duelavam esquecendo-se do frio e da chuva. 

"_PATA DO URSOOOOOO"_

"_DEFESA CIRCULAR"_

Aira lançou um facho de luz, repelido por June ao fazer seu chicote agir como anéis de proteção. Logo a amazona de camaleão deu um salto preparando-se para o próximo golpe e lançou o chicote em Aira. Esta se desviou rapidamente fazendo o chicote atingir um dos degraus.

Aira: Quero ver você se virar sem esse chicote! – Avançou pra cima dela, quase acertando um golpe.

June: Você não vai querer ver!

Aira: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Uma troca de golpes ferrenha ocorreu entre as duas amazonas, mas um passo em falso de June fez Aira acertar seu ventre e saltar para atacá-la, enquanto a Camaleão estava no chão.

"_PATA DO URSOOOOOOO"_

June: AAAAH! – Sentiu seu corpo ser atingido e arrastado escada abaixo.

Quando Aira chegou ao chão, foi logo pronta para dar o segundo golpe. June precisou ser rápida. Jogou o peso do corpo para trás, tomou impulso e se pôs de pé, esquivando-se rapidamente enquanto via sua máscara no chão quebrada em cinco pedaços.

Aira: Agora quero ver o que vai acontecer quando eu deixar seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes!

June: Ah, se dor de cotovelo matasse...

Aira: Cala a boca! – Arrastou a perna direita para trás e a esquerda para frente. – MORRA! – Correu em direção à June.

June: Chega!

"_CHICOTE DO CAMALEÃO"_

As pupilas de Aira contraíram quando June saltou e o chicote estalou violentamente em seu rosto, jogando-a para o lado.

Aira: AR!

E no pescoço, na cintura e finalmente nas costas, quando a amazona caiu nas escadarias de pedra.

Aira: Grrr... – Levantou-se com dificuldades.

June: Aira, entenda...

Aira: Não venha me dá lição de moral agora.

_"June!"_

June: Hum? – Olhou para trás – Shina?

Aira: Humpf. Olha quem está aqui.

June: O que faz aqui, Shina?

Shina: Tenho contas a acertar com Aira. Shun, Hyoga e Walki poderão prosseguir sozinhos.

Aira: Acha que não posso superar você por acaso?

Shina: Não, Aira. Eu tenho certeza. – Colocou-se em posição de ataque. – Você sabe tudo o que sabe por _minha_ causa. Não deveria ter se voltado contra nós.

Aira: Athena não tem muito a oferecer pra nós. – Também preparou-se para atacar.

Shina: E suas novas companhias menos ainda.

June: Eu já vou indo então?

Shina: Sim. Deixe-a comigo.

Aira: Isso, Camaleão. Fuja.

June: Já dei minha contribuição. Tente me alcançar, Shina! – Saiu escada acima.

# No relógio de fogo a chama de Virgem se apagava #

Shina ascendeu o cosmo e preparou-se para atacar.

"_VENHAAAAAAA COBRA"_

Aira: AAAAAAAAH!

Aira foi brutalmente acertada e arrastada por vários degraus até parar quase enterrada nas pedras.

Shina parou e olhou rapidamente para o relógio enquanto Aira se levantava com dificuldades.

Shina: Chega! Aira, esse é o tempo que você tem para se redimir!

Aira: Ar... Ar...

Shina: Eu não entendo por que tanto rancor no seu coração!

Aira: Você... Já sentiu isso, Shina.

Shina: ...!

Aira: Eu também não quis gostar de ninguém.

Shina: ... É... É diferente!

Aira: Não! Não é! E vou acabar com você agora mesmo!

"_AVEEEEEEEEE FÊNIX"_

Aira: ...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O corpo de Aira pareceu queimar e explodir no ar, refletindo na máscara de Shina. Quando o corpo da guerreira finalmente caiu no chão inerte, a amazona de Cobra pôde ver Ikki, logo adiante, usando a armadura de Leão.

Shina: Você... Você a matou?

Ikki: Eu não acertei nenhum ponto vital, embora devesse. Meu irmão tirou a máscara dela por acaso?

Shina: Não – Respondeu automaticamente, só depois se tocou. – Espere! Como você sabe da regra?

Ikki: Shun deu com a língua nos dentes. Francamente, não sei como Athena foi capaz de estabelecer uma regra dessas. Ninguém pode definir os sentimentos através de uma máscara.

Shina suspirou. Depois deu mais uma olhada em Ikki.

Shina: Como conseguiu a armadura de Leão?

Ikki: Sei lá. Mas vamos. Esta amazona não vai dar mais trabalho. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Shina balançou a cabeça em afirmação e logo correu seguindo Ikki pelas escadarias.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Hyoga, Shun e Walki corriam sob a chuva, cada vez mais fraca. Shun olhava para trás de vez enquanto. 

Hyoga: Atchim!

Walki: Saúde!

Hyoga: Não é o que vamos ter depois de sairmos dessa.

Walki: Atchim!

Hyoga: Não falei?

Shun: Shina voltou para ajudar June... – Olhava para trás. – Por que estão demor... Ai!

Shun havia tropeçado num dos degraus e quase caiu de cara no chão, se não fosse suas mãos o ampararem. Hyoga e Walki pararam e começaram a rir.

Shun: Por Athena... Eu tropecei?

Walki: Mestre, está distraído por acaso?

Shun: Um pouco... – Ficou de pé e ao olhar mais para frente se viu perto da casa de Capricórnio.

Hyoga e Walki também olharam para a fachada da casa.

Walki: Quem deve está ai?

Hyoga: Talvez o líder do ritual.

Shun: Bem pensado. Vamos entrar.

Mas antes que chegassem à porta, um frio cortou a espinha dos três.

Walki: Urg... Que frio...

Hyoga e Shun se entreolharam.

Shun: Haveria um guerreiro de gelo?

Hyoga: Eu não sei... Fora eu e meus falecidos mestres... Não conheço ninguém. Nem mesmo lembro alguma lenda.

Walki: Gente... Está tão gelado... Agora sim eu vou ficar de cama.

Shun sorriu entretido.

Shun: Vamos entrar.

Entraram. E lá dentro, apesar da escuridão, parecia tudo, menos a casa de capricórnio. O chão estava liso demais e a casa _realmente_ gelada demais.

Walki: Por Zeus, quem toma conta dessa casa afinal? Hã!

Walki parou repentinamente, os olhos e a boca sem fechar. Shun e Hyoga pararam logo em seguida ao ver quem guardava a casa de Capricórnio.

Uma garota aparentando ser dois anos mais velha que Walki. Cabelos cor de gelo caídos pelos ombros, cílios pesados, olhos cor de pérola, olhar penetrante e pele muito branca.

Walki: Iana!

A garota surpreendeu-se com Walki, mas a expressão impassível voltou quase forçada.

Shun: Quem é ela, Walki?

Walki: Ela... Ela é... Minha amiga! – Confessou ainda olhando a guerreira incrédula.

Shun: ...

Hyoga: Como é? Walki, explique isso!

Walki: O nome dela é Iana e foi ela que me ajudou a fugir do orfanato aos oito anos!

Iana olhava Walki firmemente, embora seus olhos brilhassem.

Iana: Walkíria.

Walki: O que deu em você? Está contra nós?

Iana: Não, Walki. Vocês que vieram até mim.

Walki: A...

Iana: E eu não posso deixar você e seus amigos passarem.

Walki: Mas... Iana... Como se meteu com essas pessoas? Por que?

Iana baixou o olhar de três brilhos.

Iana: Quando fugimos e nos separamos conheci um grupo de pessoas que me contaram sobre o segredo dos titãs e as armaduras sagradas. – Falava friamente. – Eu escolhi a de Sedna e viajei até o Ártico para conquista-la.

Walki: ...

Iana: Querendo ou não nesse mundo temos que ser fortes, Walki. Você sabe disso. Treinei anos, mas consegui chegar onde estou.

Shun: Sedna, deusa inuit dos animais marinhos. – Shun olhava firmemente para Iana.

Hyoga: Conhece a lenda, Shun?

Shun: Sim. Sedna foi jogada no mar e teve os dedos cortados, que depois se tornaram os animais marinhos existentes. Dizem que como ela sofreu muito tornou-se muito rancorosa. Até onde eu sei há um planetóide além da órbita de Plutão com esse nome. Mai nova descoberta. Mais nova guerreira.

Iana: ...

Walki: Isso não pode ser verdade, Iana... – Walki deixava a boca entreaberta, respirando descompassada e rapidamente tentando convencer a guerreira. – Não pode está falando sério.

Iana: Estou sim, Walki. Vejo que também conseguiu realizar seu desejo. Pena que estamos em grupos adversários.

Walki: Não! Tem algo errado aí! Essas pessoas não são suas amigas!

Iana: Você também não é! – Falou saindo finalmente daquele estado de frieza.

A expressão de Walki se converteu para um seriedade chorosa.

Walki: Era você que achava que nesse mundo estávamos sempre sozinhas.

Iana: ...

Walki: Mas não é totalmente verdade. Eu é que me deixei levar pelas suas idéias.

Iana: Estou vendo que seu coração amoleceu.

Walki: ...

Iana: Eu não queria mesmo ter que lutar contra você, Walki. Mas se insistir terei que fazer isso.

O cosmo de Iana ascendeu. Era um cosmo branco e congelante. Walki também ascendeu o seu decidida a enfrentar a antiga colega, entretanto Shun colocou seu braço a frente dela.

Walki: Mestre...

Shun não se moveu. Quando Walki olhou mais adiante percebeu que Hyoga ascendera seu cosmo e se colocava em posição de ataque.

Walki: Hyoga...

Hyoga: Eu sei o que é lutar contra uma pessoa querida, Walki. E não vou deixar que faça isso.

Walki: A...

Hyoga: Continue assim que puder. Você também, Shun.

Iana: Não adianta. Não deixarei vocês passarem. – Elevou o cosmo.

"_TEMPESTADE ÁRTICA"_

"_TROVÃO AURORA"_

Em segundos os golpes se colidiram enquanto Shun carregava Walki rapidamente e ascendia o cosmo para sair de lá sem danos.

Hyoga tinha que admitir que para uma garota era uma guerreira bem forte. Quase não conseguiu suportar seu golpe.

* * *

Perto dali, uma sombra cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. De repente a armadura de Aquário brilhou como uma estrela.

* * *

Hyoga: Eu não posso acreditar que alguém como Walki tenha tido uma amiga como você. 

Iana: Você realmente não a conhece direito.

Hyoga: ...

Iana: Se quer lutar... Levarei isso até o fim.

Hyoga: Sei... Mas não acredito que realmente só pense no poder. Você poderia muito bem ter acertado Walki. Vi que ela fugiu daqui muito facilmente com Shun. Você sequer usou todo o seu poder.

Iana: ...

Hyoga: Eu sei que é verdade.

Iana: Não me interessa o que sabe. Está sem armadura e mesmo que tivesse, a armadura de bronze não chega nem perto das armaduras dos guerreiros do apocalipse.

Hyoga: Quanto a armadura não preciso me preocupar. Já derrotei mais orgulhosos.

Iana: Não me desafie, Cisne.

Hyoga preparou-se para atacar, mas algo tirou sua atenção (E de Iana). Ao olhar para trás assustou-se com a armadura de Aquário vindo em direção a ele e armar-se em seu corpo perfeitamente, para o horror da guerreira.

Logo o cavaleiro de Cisne estava lá, impecável, pronto para uma luta justa. Ascendeu novamente o cosmo e colocou-se na posição do Execução Aurora.

Iana: Então é assim! – Fechou os punhos saindo de seu estado de impassibilidade. - Será uma disputa de um só golpe! – Iana afastou os pés e armou as mãos numa posição que parecia segurar uma esfera.

Hyoga: Como quiser.

Os cosmos de ambos se elevavam. Tanto que pareciam ultrapassar a casa de Capricórnio.

Iana: É mais fácil nós dois morrermos.

Hyoga: Se isso acontecer... Foi uma excelente adversária.

Iana: Digo o mesmo, cavaleiro de Athena.

"_TEMPESTADE ÁRTICA"_

"_EXECUÇÃO AURORA"_

Foi muito rápido. A casa de Capricórnio pareceu iluminar e o frio parecia causar uma grande chuva de granizo no santuário inteiro. Todos que corriam pelas escadarias pararam atônitos. Walki deu meia volta sufocando um grito e sendo amparada por Shun, igualmente surpreso.

Walki: Não!

Ikki e Shina pararam de correr. June, mais a frente, também. Seiya e Shiryu não avançaram mais um degrau no momento que aqueles dois cosmos se colidiram e desapareceram.

Walki: A... IANAAAAAAAAA! – Gritava quase chorando - HYOGAAAAAAAA!

Walki abraçou Shun repentinamente, enquanto as lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva. O Andrômeda abaixou a cabeça e afagou os cabelos da pupila enquanto tentava aceitar, assustado, o que havia acontecido.

A casa de Capricórnio dormia no gelo.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Caramba... Amei esse capítulo! 

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários e espero que gostem!

Um abraço!


	16. Na casa de aquario

NA CASA DE AQUÁRIO

* * *

A chuva tornava-se uma entidade tristonha e o céu clareava gradativamente. Walki nunca correra tão rápido. Um misto de raiva e mágoa invadia seu peito, afinal Iana fora sua amiga de infância.

De repente um passo em falso a fez cair.

Aquela queda fez sua indignação subir e suas lágrimas se misturarem com a chuva.

Walki: Grrr... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! – Gritou e bateu com força no chão para descontar sua raiva.

A garota rangeu os dentes tentando parar de chorar. Seus olhos só encontravam os pés de Shun, parados atrás dela, sem emitir nenhuma palavra.

Ainda ouve um clarão no céu. O estrondo viria mais tarde.

Walki fechou os olhos, pronta para dar outro grito. Sentiu que se não fizesse isso, sua raiva acumularia e ela acabaria lançando um "Jihard" em seu próprio mestre. Resolveu apenas chorar. A raiva tinha que sair de algum jeito.

Walki: Agora eu entendo por que você não gosta de lutas.

Olhou para os lados para fitar o cavaleiro e tomou um susto ao ver que ele não estava mais ao seu lado.

Walki: A...! –Levantou-se e seus olhos cravaram imediatamente em duas correntes cuidadosamente colocadas sobre as escadarias – Ah, não... As correntes de Andrômeda! – Olhou para o horizonte. – Mas... Por que?

Quando sua vista novamente se voltou para o sentido onde seguia, percebeu que a casa de Aquário estava próxima.

E sua armadura um completo caos.

* * *

June entrou correndo na casa de capricórnio e levou um susto. A casa parecia uma geladeira.

Hyoga estava com as pernas presas no gelo. June puxou seu corpo e ascendeu o cosmo para ter forças para desprender as pernas. Quando o gelo se quebrou a amazona arrastou o corpo do loiro, acolheu-o e ascendeu seu cosmo.

June: Eu posso aquecê-lo por um momento... Mas espero que o golpe não tenha sido tão forte.

A pele de Hyoga voltava à cor normal gradativamente.

(June) "Walki e Shun devem ter passado. Não os vejo em lugar algum".

Hyoga apertou os olhos, mas não chegou a abri-los.

June: Está vivo... Ainda bem. – Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois olhou em volta.

(June) "Mas ele não fez esse estrago sozinho. Quem o atacou?".

A amazona surpreendeu-se com as pequenas reações de vida do louro. Sorriu e o encostou na parede. Em seguida levantou-se a procura da outra pessoa que estava envolvida no combate. Ao ver Iana mais afastada e jogada entre a fina camada de gelo que cobria seu corpo, levou as mãos à boca.

June: Mas é uma menina! – Correu até a garota, agachou-se para tentar reanima-la e acolheu-a em seus braços. – Céus! Acorde! Acorde, por favor! – Ascendeu o cosmo gradativamente.

O calor humano a despertou. Os cílios pesados mostravam e escondiam os olhos cor de pérola lentamente.

Iana: Iasah...

June: Não. Meu nome é June.

Iana fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

Iana: Pode ir se quiser. Eu não vou detê-la.

June: Quem é você?

Iana: Sou Iana de Sedna. E eu só quero descansar. Eu ainda tenho forças pra lutar, mas não vou ganhar nada com isso.

June: ...

Iana: Prometa ajudar Walki. Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via.

June: Conhece Walki?

Iana: Ela já passou. Por favor, vai embora... E diga à ela que estou bem.

June a deixou com cuidado no chão e levantou-se. Correu para a saída deixando-os guerreiros para trás.

* * *

Quando Marim chegou a casa de Virgem parou rapidamente e engoliu seco ao ver Shaka e Hípias, encarando-se.

Marim: A...! Shaka! Você também?

Hípias virou-se para fita-la.

Shaka: Vejo que já sabe de nosso acordo, Marim.

Marim: Você também acreditou nele? Shaka...

Shaka: Sabemos o que estamos fazendo, Marim. Mas acho que não pode continuar. – E indicou o olhar para Hípias (não aconteceu nada quando Shaka abriu os olhos)

Hípias: Ora...

* * *

Walki: Meu mestre me deixou na mão. Nem acredito... – Subia tristonha a escadaria.

Parou. Algo apareceu estacionado à sua frente. Uma bela visão dourada. Um escorpião feito de partes da armadura de ouro.

Walki: Ar...! – Aproximou-se da peça. – Armadura de ouro... Mas... O que ela faz aqui? –Olhou para os lados.

As gotas de chuva caíam dando um brilho especial à armadura.

Walki: É um presente...

A armadura se desmontou e montou-se em seu corpo.

---

Walki entrou na casa de Aquário, que estava estranhamente quente, quase uma sauna.

Pé, ante pé. As passadas ecoavam. Seria possível haver mais um guerreiro antes de um titã?

Walki: Se estiverem todos na sala do mestre eu sou muito sortuda e eles muito burros.

"_Como ousa ofender vossas divindades, pirralha?"_

Walki reconheceu o rosto que aparecia na pouca luminosidade. O líder do ritual, com uma armadura preta e dourada.

(Walki) "Quem diria... Então esse cara também luta afinal de contas".

"_Eu sou Liaco. Guerreiro do sol"_

Walki: Eu não perguntei seu nome, mas se é para nos apresentarmos sou Walkíria de Raposa e não sei como Iana foi se meter com gente da sua laia.

Liaco: Iana? Uma garota tão forte como ela não pode ser sua conhecida.

Walki: Errou.

Liaco: Quer me desafiar? Acaso esqueceu do seu vexame na noite anterior?

Walki: Você não entende... Eu já superei meu cosmo na casa de Leão. Da feita que eu faço isso posso invocar meu auge quando quiser. E a segunda vez é sempre maior que a primeira.

Liaco: Por que não tenta passar? Não estou com a mínima vontade de deixá-la viva.

O cosmo dourado de Liaco ascendeu aquecendo mais a sala. De repente levantou uma das mãos e moveu os dedos, e Walki sentiu seu corpo levitar e ser arremessado para longe.

Walki: AAAAH!

Mais um movimento com as mãos e Walki foi jogada para o outro canto da casa.

Walki: AR!

Liaco fez menção de outro movimento com os dedos, mas Walki cerrou os punhos e seu cosmo repentinamente agressivo o parou. Foi o tempo que a amazona levantou-se para atacar.

"ONDAS TROVÃO"

Numa alta freqüência a corrente acertou Liaco. Walki correu e levantou o braço para lançar mais um golpe.

"FORMA ESTELAR"

Liaco: AAAAAAAAR! – Sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo e algo o lançar para longe dali.

Walki puxou as correntes e elas voltaram ao normal.

Walki: "O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo oponente" vale para poderes psíquicos também.

Liaco: Grrr... MORRA! – Levantou o braço, mas algo o puxou.

Walki prendeu o ar quando viu a mão do guerreiro presa por um chicote.

June: É melhor deixar a garota em paz! – Puxou com força o chicote e acabou quase arrancando o braço do guerreiro. O chicote desenlaçou e voltou para sua mão enquanto ela corria até Walki.

June: Escute... Encontrei sua amiga Iana e o Hyoga na casa de Capricórnio. Eles estão bem. Estão vivos.

Walki: ...!

Liaco se levantou e ascendeu seu cosmo. June colocou-se em posição de ataque, mas Walki se pôs a frente dela irritada.

Walki: Você é o último guerreiro?

Liaco: Sim. E mesmo que passem por mim não terão forças para enfrentar qualquer Titã.

(Walki) "São quatro. E eu só posso usar essa técnica três vezes."

Walki permaneceu impassível enquanto Liaco reunia forças e elevava seu cosmo.

Liaco: Já que seu cosmo bloqueia minha tele cinese só me resta usar minha técnica.

Walki arrastou um pé para frente e fechou os punhos. O cosmo de Liaco elevou-se de forma que a casa iluminou-se. O cosmo de Walki fez o mesmo, expandindo-se pelo ambiente.

Línguas de fogo atravessaram a casa e June recuou assustada, mas Walki não se mexia.

"FUSÃO NUCLEAR"

"...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

June: WALKI!

Enquanto o corpo de Walki queimava em fogo, June segurava uma vontade estúpida de correr e tirar a garota de lá. Quando o golpe cessou Walki novamente ficou naquela expressão incomum. Seu cosmo queimava, seu sangue fervia e uma raiva violenta corria em seu corpo enquanto apertava os dentes quase quebrando-os com uma compressão.

Walki: Grrr... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"JIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD"

Os olhos de June só faltaram saltar daquela expressão de horror enquanto aquela descarga de energia dilacerava o corpo de Liaco, arrancando gritos intermináveis.

* * *

Na casa de Capricórnio Iana rastejava até Hyoga. Ofegava de dor. Reuniu as força e sentou-se, cutucando o cavaleiro.

Hyoga: Hum... – sentiu alguém sacolejar seu ombro – Ahn...

Ao ver os olhos de Iana a realidade voltava gradativamente.

Iana: Seus amigos já passaram por aqui. – Dizia cansada.

Hyoga levantou-se apoiando a mão na parede.

Hyoga: Amigos... Ah, minha cabeça...

Sem perceber o Cisne estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e a garota aceitou automaticamente.

Iana apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, respirou fundo e se dirigiu para a porta de entrada.

Hyoga: Está me deixando passar?

Iana: Eu não pude contra você. Nesse mundo temos que ser fortes para sobreviver. E você é.

Hyoga: ...

Iana: Acordei você. Lavo as minhas mãos.

Hyoga: Do que está falando? E Walki?

Iana:...

Hyoga: Ela era sua amiga, não?

Iana: Ela é muito forte se deixa-la irritada. Vai saber se cuidar. – Desceu as escadas lentamente, deixando Hyoga para trás.

Walki: Ar... Ar... – Walki caía sobre os próprios joelhos.

* * *

June: Isso foi incrível... – Ajoelhou-se perto da amazona. – E você é só uma menina. Walki...

Walki ia cair no chão, mas June a aparou.

June: Está cansada.

Walki: Dois "Jihard's" seguidos... Eu não estou acostumada, mas sei que posso fazer.

June: Eu carrego você até que reponha suas forças...

Walki: Shun sumiu... – Sussurrou fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de June. – Deixou as correntes pra mim.

Os olhos de June ganharam um brilho de perplexidade. Achara estranho o fato de Walki está sozinha lutando contra Liaco, mas não esperava isso. Sua boca não queria fechar. A imagem de Shun se formara em sua mente enquanto a garota puxava o cordão que o rapaz dera a ela.

Ele disse que voltaria pra devolver.

June sorriu e carregou Walki.

June: Vamos embora.

---

---

---

A casa de Aquário estava vazia.

Ou quase.

Camus não se sentia bem sem sua armadura em plena batalha, mas sabia que Hyoga saberia usa-la. Fechou os olhos e suspirou nervoso.

Camus: A armadura de Miro.

"Chamou?"

O francês abriu os olhos e encarou o amigo que entrava na casa. Miro trajava preto e falava com estranha seriedade.

Há pelo menos dois metros de distância os amigos trocaram olhares. Por fim Camus desviou o olhar e Miro colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se encostou em um dos pilares.

Miro: Eu queria acompanhar tudo mais de perto.

Camus: Andrômeda não passou por aqui. Tem certeza que ninguém quebrou o trato?

Miro: O bom de sermos meio vivos e meio mortos é que somos como fantasmas de carne e osso, oniscientes e onipresentes quando queremos. Shaka está tentando enrolar um. E parece que está conseguindo.

Camus: Ele é muito influente.

Houve um silêncio. Camus fitava Milo, que permanecia com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa.

Miro: Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar?

Camus: Assim que alguém pegar o cetro.

Miro: Não estou falando disso.

Camus:...

Miro: Essa é a chance que eu tenho para me redimir. Tantas batalhas e... Fui amaldiçoado. Fui amaldiçoado com a vida.

Camus: Miro...

Miro: Meu arrependimento me entregou e eu voltei à vida para consertar meus erros. Não posso me desculpar com Albior, mas os discípulos dele estão aqui. Também posso me redimir com Saga e Shura e... Principalmente com você.

Camus aproximou-se do amigo e descansou a mão no ombro deste.

Miro: Era para eu ter confiado no meu melhor amigo.

Camus: Não. Miro. Eu também fui amaldiçoado com a vida.

Miro:...

Camus: E espero que da próxima vez que nos enfrentarmos... Seja como amigos tentando medir forças.

Miro o fitou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

* * *

O relógio de fogo apresentava um brilho diabólico. Marim e Shaka aguardavam na casa de Virgem, Seiya e Shiryu seguiam para a casa de Sagitário, Ikki e Shina chegavam na casa de Capricórnio enquanto Hyoga avançava para Aquário.

E a chama da casa de Libra finalmente se apagava.

---

---

---

No Olimpo um rosto diferente. Cabelos verdes, olhos vazios e pele muito branca. Apesar de ter seu corpo destruído pôde voltar novamente.

Hades: O último guerreiro foi derrotado.

Athena: Shun...

Abel: Agora o desafio de verdade começa.

Athena: A...!

Abel: Quem diria que um dia uniríamos nossas forças, minha irmã.

Athena: Abel... Isso não é justo.

Hades: Eles só tem a ganhar, independente do resultado desse desafio. É um sacrifício que irá redimi-los de seus pecados.

Athena: ... Hades... Não pode julgá-los desse jeito. Eu deveria estar lá.

Hades: Não, Athena. Será o sangue derramado por eles será o que irá salva-los dessa vez.

Athena: E Shun... Concordou com isso?

Hades: Sim. E ao me emprestar esse corpo... Foi o primeiro a se redimir.Mas insistiu em lutar ao lado dos amigos até o último planeta ser eliminado, e o cordão que guardava uma parte de mim, que antes o protegia, ele deu para a amiga para protegê-la.

Athena: Entendo. É muito importante para o coração deles... Que suas mãos estejam lavadas.

Hades: Já que entende sabe que ele não deve lutar ao lado dos outros agora. Este corpo ainda é meu.

Athena fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

Continua...

---

Pois é. Os últimos capítulos estão chegando. Finalmente eu acabo essa fic.

Adios!


	17. FOGO E GELO

FOGO E GELO

* * *

A chuva cessava e o céu ganhava um tom visivelmente mais claro.

Hyoga corria pelas escadarias, sentindo seu corpo mais fraco e dolorido a cada passada. Parou para respirar. Estava realmente cansado. Já havia passado a casa de Aquário e caminhava para a de Peixes.

Hyoga: Ar... Ar... – Apoiou-se em um joelho quando sentiu seu corpo ceder.

Olhou para o relógio de fogo. Ainda havia tempo.

De repente algo o fez olhar para trás. Dois cosmos conhecidos. Ikki e Shina se aproximavam correndo.

Ikki: Hyoga!

Hyoga: Graças a Athena...

O cavaleiro de Fênix parou perto dele e estendeu a mão ajudando-o a se levantar.

Hyoga: Ikki,o cosmo de Shun sumiu e agora acabou de desaparecer os de Walki e June.

Ikki descansou a mão no ombro do Cisne e mirou o relógio de fogo, onde se acabava de apagar a chama de Escorpião.

Ikki: Temos que continuar. Estamos muito perto para desistir agora.

Hyoga acenou positivamente com a cabeça e os três correram escada acima.

A casa de Peixes mais parecia uma ara. Tinha ar de ara. Os três se entreolharam e entraram. A pouca luz já dava uma visão mais nítida do que ocorrera lá fazendo-os quase perderem a voz.

No chão, estavam estirados os corpos de June e Walki, ambas sem máscaras e a segunda trajando a armadura de ouro de Escorpião. Esse detalhe surpreendeu os guerreiros.

Ao olharem para o fundo da casa, puderam presenciar um homem, trajando uma bela armadura, se aproximar. Olhos e Cabelos perolados, que lembravam o orvalho. A mesma figura que os três viram saindo do abismo, um pouco menor e menos horrenda.

Ikki: Então é essa sua verdadeira forma, não?

Titã: Sim, Fênix. - Lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. - Mas vocês, seres humanos, se assustam muito facilmente. Ainda mais ao se tratar de algo do qual desconhecem. Meu nome é Ceo.

Era possível sentir o cosmo agressivo do titã embora este parecesse calmo e, pelo modo como estavam os corpos de June e Walki, o deus não deixaria ninguém passar por ele enquanto lutava. Para passarem seria realmente necessário derrota-lo.

Shina: Mas... Qual é o real objetivo? O que querem desafiando até mesmo os deuses?

Ceo: As entidades gregas maiores vieram de nós e, uma vez no poder, a Terra acabou no que vemos agora. Um problema sólido. Somente o fim da criação, o fim de tudo, poderá dar a chance de um novo começo. Uma Terra realmente governada por nós, da maneira que deveria ser. Sem a maldade que caracteriza os seres humanos e os deuses.

Hyoga: Pare de blasfemar.Há vidas em questão e uma evolução contínua! Não podem acabar com tudo assim!

Ceo: Posso, devo e vou. E ninguém, nem mesmo os deuses, poderão fazer alguma coisa.

O titã elevou o cosmo, um cosmo agressivo e forte, e estendeu a palma da mão.

"_EXTINÇÃO ABSOLUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_Cavaleiros: ...!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

O tiro de luz acertou Shina, Ikki e Hyoga de uma só vez. Os gritos ecoaram pela semi-escuridão enquanto seus corpos estatelavam no chão.

* * *

Seiya e Shiryu chegavam juntos à casa de Aquário, quando sentiram o cosmo violento de Ceo se manifestar.

Shiryu: Ar...!

Seiya: Shiryu!

Shiryu: Sem dúvida é o mesmo cosmo que apareceu na noite do ritual! Nossos amigos já devem estar enfrentando um dos titãs!

Seiya:...!

O olhar de Seiya de repente mirouo vazio assustado.

Shiryu: Seiya!

Seiya: Diz a lenda que depois que Cronos vomitou os irmãos de Zeus, os deuses se uniram contra os titãs na planície de Tessália pela posse no Monte Olimpo e quando venceram os titãs foram tratados como divindades primitivas, ligados à parte material do ser humano.

Shiryu: Então eles atribuem a culpa do estado atual da Terra aos deuses e consequentemente aos humanos também, não?

Seiya: Sim.

Shiryu abaixou a cabeça.

Shiryu: Vamos, Seiya. Não podemos perder tempo.

Seiya: Humhum. – Assentiu com a cabeça e correu com Shiryu.

* * *

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Seu corpo era jogado contra a parede e sentiu que a colisão o partiria no meio.

Ceo: Vocês humanos jamais entenderão que não podem contra nós? Mesmo que passem por mim, meus irmãos o deterão.

Hyoga: E... Eu... N... Não posso... Desistir... – Tentava reagir, mas tudo o que conseguia era que sua mão ficasse estendida no ar, como se esperasse que alguém a puxasse.

Ceo: Que patético. Esse é o mal de vocês, seres humanos. Não sabem a hora de desistir.

Hyoga: A... Athena...

Mais afastado, Ikki permanecia inerte no chão, de bruços, Shina jogada contra um canto da casa, e as amazonas Walki e June deitadas de peito pra cima, com o corpo totalmente ferido.

(Hyoga) "Não...Não pode acabar aqui... Tudo que meu mestre me ensinou... Tudo o que aprendi..."

Hyoga: A... Athena...

Ceo suspirou com desprezo.

Ceo: É realmente lamentável.

Sem alterar o tom de voz se aproximou do Cisne, olhando-o com aversão.

Ceo: Entenda, cavaleiro.Algumas vezes precisamos ceder. Aceitar que tal desafio está além de nossas forças. Que não somos tão fortes assim.

Hyoga:...

Ceo: Aceite a derrota.

Um grande silêncio tomou conta da casa.

Até que um movimento manifestou-se sutilmente.

"É verdade."

Ceo se espantou e levemente girou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro. Walki levantava-se com dificuldades, a franja cobria seus olhos, as pernas lutavam para se manterem firmes e o cosmo róseo elevava-se.

Walki: Sim... Temos que saber quando desistir. Aceitar que não podemos tudo. Que certos desafios não podemos cumprir e, também, que nossas verdades não são absolutas. Nossas crenças são mutáveis e nossos valores também. Afinal... Não somos pedras.

Ceo:...

Walki: Mas também... Sei que não se prova quem está certo através da força e da quantidade de vitórias, nem se tira o direito de tentar. O que eu sinto é uma grande vontade de proteger um mundo de pessoas que estão dormindo tranqüilas, achando que amanhã vai ser um dia bom ou ruim. Vida é vida. Não se pode tira-la assim.

Ceo: Os humanos são maus de natureza, garota. Até mesmo os que se dizem puros de coração são corrompidos, os bons se tornam maus dependendo do coração. A maldade é a matriz humana tal como é a matriz das criaturas que os inspiram: Os deuses.

Walki: Não. A maldade é a ausência da bondade, tal qual a escuridão é a da luz. Você só sente ódio quando lhe falta o amor, só sente vingança quando lhe falta o perdão, só pratica o mau quando lhe falta o bem. Não existe uma luta do bem contra o mau porque o mau desaparece no momento que se conhece e se aprende a fazer coisas boas, tal qual a escuridão desaparece no momento que chega a luz. Quando a luz vai embora só deixa a escuridão. Quando o bem desaparece da vida de uma pessoa, só deixa a maldade.

Ceo:...

Walki: Os deuses tem a vida eterna e isso, vivendo na solidão, é quase um martírio. Eu tenho pena deles. Os humanos crescem tendo que sobreviver e se adaptar, isso as vezes seleciona as vidas de modo muito cruel. As coisas boas presente em nós escapam pelo próprio fato de estarmos conscientes.Mas tirar a vida de alguém étirar dessa pessoa a chance de evoluir. Estamos aqui pra aprender a cultivar as coisas boas, a vencer nossas próprias fraquezas porque se tivermos força não deixaremos escapar as coisas boas de nossas vidas.

O cosmo de Walki se elevou de tal modo que parecia queimar pela casa inteira. Encarou Ceo com uma determinação presente no olhar.

Walki: É nisso que eu acredito! E é por isso que eu vou lutar!

"JIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD"

O golpe acertou em cheio Ceo, que duvidou que iria fazer algum mal. No início pareceu não afetar, mas a intensidade triplicou a cada segundo, quebrando sua própria armadura.

Ceo: A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O titã sentiu-se bruscamente atirado pelo golpe, que quando cessou, destroçou a parte afetada e o derrubou no chão.

Walki ficou parada, ainda em posição de ataque, até que sentiu sua força faltar e acabou caindo inconsciente no chão.

Ceo: Ar... Ar... Ela me feriu... – Levantou-se com dificuldade enquanto limpava um fio de sangue da sua boca.

Furioso, andou até a amazona, chutando com força seu ventre.

Ceo: TOLA! Seu corpo será amaldiçoado pela eternidade! ACORDE E ME ENFRENTE!

Walki permanecia inerte.

Ceo: Como ousa me acertar? O destino da Terra está traçado! A criação será destruída e começaremos tudo novamente!

"Não importa. Morreremos tentando."

Ceo teve vontade de fuzilar o dono da voz e a vontade aumentou mais ainda ao ver Ikki se levantando com dificuldades.

Ceo: Vá pro inferno.

Ikki: Por que não? - Sorriu sarcástico. - Já ficamos perto do fim tantas vezes. Por que agora seria diferente?

Hyoga: Ikki...

O cosmo de Ikki brilhou, como se fosse um lampiro naquele ambiente enegrecido.

Ikki: Eu vou até o fim, desgraçado.

Ceo voltou a ascender o cosmo. Estava disposto a acabar de uma vez com aquele cavaleiro insolente. Foi quando Hyoga reuniu todas as suas forças e também se pôs de pé.

Hyoga: É... É verdade, Ikki... Eu também lutarei.

Os braçosde Hyoga ergueram-se entrelaçando os dedose o cosmo cor de gelo contrastou com o flamejante de Ikki, numa mistura artística, mas mortal.

Ceo fez o mesmo. No início não acreditava que alguém, alguém humano, poderia vencê-lo, mas se Walki o acertou...

Além do mais, aqueles eram os cavaleiros de Athena. Os cavaleiros que derrotaram os seus guerreiros do apocalipse.

Ceo: Desistam, humanos. Não é tão fácil quanto pensam.

O cosmo do titã se alastrava continuamente.

Hyoga: Não chegamos aqui à toa.

O cosmo do Cisne e do Fênix ascenderam mais de tal forma que a casa pareceu completamente iluminada. Ceo colocava-se em posição de ataque e nem Ikki, nem Hyoga cederam.

Ceo: Morram, humanos!

"_EXTINÇÃO ABSOLUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Ikki: Por Athena!

"_AVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FÊNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX"_

Hyoga: Pelos nossos amigos!

"_EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Os golpes se uniram num entrelace formando um só, capaz de vencer até mesmo o poder do titã. Ceo sentiu que seu golpe vacilava enquanto os cosmos de Ikki e Hyoga só se expandiam cada vez mais.

Ceo: MESMO QUE VENÇAM, NÃO VÃO TER COMO PASSAR! SERÁ QUE NÃO CONSEGUEM ENTENDER?

Ikki: Perdão. Não costumo ouvir o que os outros dizem. RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

O cosmo de fogo se elevou ao infinito do mesmo modo queo de gelofazendo com que ultrapassassem o poder da divindade. Estavam determinados demais para vacilarem em qualquer momento.

Ikki e Hyoga: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ceo: ...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A casa se encheu pela luz e o clarão foi a prova de um poder sem tamanho.

Ceo: Como... Como puderam... Me ferir... – Foram suas últimas palavras antes de seu corpo "dissolver" completamente em luz pura.

* * *

Athena: Hyoga... Ikki...

Hades:...

Athena: Shun?

Poseidon: A que ponto o poder desses cavaleiros chegou. O que a determinação dos seres humanos... Não é capaz de fazer? - Refletia olhando para o nada. - Eles não têm limites e são capazes de fazer o impossível... Mesmo num curto espaço de tempo de uma vida mortal.

Athena sorriu.

Athena: Sim.E eu confio a minha vida aos meus queridos cavaleiros.

Poseidon:...

* * *

Na casa de Peixes Hyoga tentava se manter de pé enquanto Ikki contemplavaas amazonas.

Hyoga: Temos que ir, Ikki. Falta pouco.

Ikki: Olhe. – Indicou June, Shina e Walki, enfatizando o fato de seus rostos estarem à mostra. – São lindos, não? Athena não deveria tirar esse direito delas.

Hyoga:...

"Ikkiiiiii! Hyogaaaaaa!" A voz de Seiya ecoava longe.

Também munidos da armadura de ouro, Pégasus e Dragão entraram na última casa.

Seiya: Que bom! Vocês estão bem... A Shina! Walki!

Shiryu: Olhe. A armadura de Escorpião. Por que Milo daria a essa menina?

Ikki: Não importa. Temos que seguir.

Os três assentiram com a cabeça e correram para fora da casa.

* * *

Na casa de Virgem, Marim, Shaka e Hípias sentiam o cosmo de Ceo despertar e desaparecer.

Marim: Chega! Não vou ficar aqui enquanto eles lutam! Tenho que passar!

Shaka: Marim, não é assim rão fácil...

Marim: Dane-se, Shaka! Tenho que correr esse risco! – Arrastou um pé para trás e fechou os punhos enquanto seu cosmo começava a se manifestar.

Hípias: Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, mulher. Não sou um guerreiro qualquer. Não é tão fácil passar por mim. – Ascendeu o cosmo.

Shaka não conseguiu disfarçar sua visível preocupação. Queria avisar à Marim... Mas não podia. Não podia fazer NADA embora desse a certeza de que era uma ameaça.

O guerreiro de Saturno preparou-se para o ataque, mas antes que pudesse começar o duelo, uma voz lhe chamou através do cosmo.

"Hípias, não."

Hípias:... – Olhou para cima. – Iana... Está viva.

Iana estava escondida na casa de Capricórnio, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa.

(Iana) "Sim. Não a ataque. Deixe-a passar."

Hípias:...

(Iana) "Eu mesmo quero enfrentá-la."

**Continua...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomei vergonha na cara e decidi postar logo esse capítulo. Desculpa a demora, gente. É que com as fics do bolão e os jogos da França ficou meio que difícil atualizar as outras.

Aí acabou e atualizei logo o Recomeçando e agora aqui esta a Um novo desafio.

Ai... Escrever é mesmo uma terapia :)

Bem, Flor de Gelo, aqui está o capítulo. Quando li seu review não resisti. TIVE que atualizar. XD

Abraços, mana!


	18. Téia e Crio

CAP. 18

TÉIA E CRIO

Quatro cavaleiros dourados tentavam chegar à sala do mestre. Estavam bem próximos do cetro, entretanto foi no meio das escadarias que foram interrompidos.

Duas figuras: A primeira, um homem alto, bonito, de cabelos e olhos negros; a segunda uma mulher magra, cabelos arroxeados e olhos verdes bem claros.

Shiryu: A...!

Mulher: Não vão passar. Eu sou Téia, uma das sagradas filhas de Gaia e Urano.

Hyoga: Téia... Então não são quatro titãs homens!

O homem riu de forma maliciosa.

Homem: Eu sou Crio e me pergunto como acham que vão passar por nós? Cisne... Mal se agüenta em pé.

Hyoga:...

Seiya: Independente do que digam. Vamos até o fim.

Crio: Patéticos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marim chegara à casa de Capricórnio, totalmente congelada. Então sua desafiante a esperava. Mas cadê ela? A amazona olhou para os lados pronta para alguma armadilha. Mas não havia nada. Até que Iana apareceu por trás do gelo.

Marim: Mas... Você é uma garota!

Iana: Se eu fosse você não me subestimava. – Falou friamente.

Marim: Mas... Ah... Por que quer tanto lutar comigo?

A guerreira cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça.

Iana: Não quero. Mas se eu não dissesse isso, Hípias jamais a deixaria passar.

Marim:...

Iana: Seus amigos já passaram.

Marim: Quem é você?

Iana: Iana de Sedna.

Marim: Sedna... O planetóide recém descoberto. – Aproximou-se da garota. – Eu agradeço, mas... Será o suficiente?

Iana:...

Marim: Você pode fazer mais para repara o erro de ter-los libertados.

Iana: Ah...!

Marim acenou e correu para a próxima casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ULTIMO SOPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Téia ascendeu também seu cosmo e lançou seu golpe, que derrubou os quatro cavaleiros de uma só vez.

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Sentiu seu corpo pressionado contra o chão.

Crio assistia a tudo impassível.

Seiya: Ar... – Olhou para frente e encontrou os corpos dos amigos caídos em cantos diferentes. – Shi... ryu... – deixou o rosto no chão momentaneamente vencido.

Téia: E assim termina a ilíada dos cavaleiros de Athena.

Hyoga: Ainda... Não...

Hyoga se levantava com dificuldades, mais atrás Shiryu também. O corpo arranhado e as pernas trêmulas, mas os cosmos acesos.

Hyoga: Ainda... Não... Acabou.

Crio: Vocês não sabem mesmo a hora de desistir, não?

Shiryu: Não é tão fácil assim. – Ascendeu o cosmo verde.

"_COLERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃO"_

"_TROVÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Um Dragão se materializou das energias de Shiryu ao mesmo tempo em que o golpe de Hyoga se fez presente. Os golpes se uniram em direção à dupla e acertou-as, entretanto não causou nenhum dano.

Hyoga: A...!

Shiryu: Não pode ser...!

Téia ergueu a palma da mão e Hyoga e Shiryu foram repelidos, arrastados até rolarem pelas escadarias.

Crio andou até o corpo de Hyoga e o levantou pelo pescoço.

Hyoga: A... Ah! ... Ar...!

Crio: Talvez não estejam entendendo pelo simples fato de serem humanos. Quando algo apresenta falha não há outro remédio senão destruí-lo e construir outro. É assim que está o planeta em si, as criações e tudo mais.

Hyoga: Ah... Se... Ar... Construir outro... Este outro... Também apresentará... Falhas...

Crio:...

Hyoga: Se pensar assim... Nada tem sentido... Ar... Nem mesmo... A... _Sua_ existência.

Crio: Grrr... RÁÁÁ! – Lançou Hyoga no chão como se fosse um boneco de pano. – Você está errado! Haverá perfeição! PERFEIÇÃO!

Crio elevou o cosmo, mas foi interrompido por outro que se sobressaía. Era Ikki que se levantava com dificuldades.

Ikki: Vá pro inferno. – Elevou o cosmo cor de fogo.

"_AVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FÊNIIIIIIIIIIX"_

Apesar da ave de fogo lembrar o sol de tão luminosa, o golpe foi aparado com uma só mão por Crio.

Ikki:...!

Crio: MORRA! – Espalmou a mão para fazer o mesmo que Téia fez com Hyoga, mas uma corrente prendeu seu braço. – Ah!

Ikki olhava para baixo, esperando sentir o golpe. Mas nada aconteceu. Seus olhos percorreram as escadarias até achar os pés de Walki, embalados com parte da armadura de ouro de Escorpião. A garota estava de pé e usava todas as suas forças naquele único ato. Ofegava e lutava para manter as pernas esticadas.

Crio: Está na hora de impor limite a vocês.

"_FÚRIA DIVINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Foi como se um raio brotasse da terra em linha reta e em direção à amazona:

Walki: A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ikki: WALKI!

O corpo da garota foi lançado para trás e sua pele sofreu vários cortes até ela cair inconsciente.

Ikki: Walki!

Téia: Ponha-se no seu lugar, Fênix!

"_ULTIMO SOPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Ikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O corpo do cavaleiro foi arremessado pra cima e caiu duro no chão.

(Ikki) "Por mais... Por mais que eu já tenha sofrido com o golpe, parece impossível escapar dele...".

Téia: É melhor acabar com você logo.

"_CENTELHAS DE ÁGUIAAAAAA_"

Téia surpreendeu-se, mas conseguiu desviar-se rapidamente do golpe de Marim.

Téia: Ar! Mais uma!

A amazona de águia correu até Seiya e o sacudiu tentando reanima-lo.

Marim: Seiya... Seiya acorde... Não pode desistir! Reaja!

Seiya: Ah... Marim...

Téia: VOCÊ É UMA A MENOS! – Estendeu a palma da mão repelindo a amazona.

Marim: AAAAAAH!

Téia: Humpf. Bem melhor...

Hyoga: Vai sempre ter mais alguém... Téia... – Levantava-se mais uma vez, só que com menos força. Fios de sangue corriam em sua pele morena, molhanda com a água da chuva.

Téia: Não vai não.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Olímpio Athena permanecia de mãos juntas e olhos fechados, transparecendo uma aguda angústia.

Athena: Isso tem que acabar. Meus cavaleiros... É muito sangue derramado.

Shun: Saori... – Descansou a mão no ombro dela.

Athena: Ar... Shun...

Shun: Eles já estão perto. Eu vou voltar.

Athena: Não...!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que se via naquele momento nas escadarias era uma troca de golpes entre Hyoga e Téia, sendo assistida por Crio. Apesar do cavaleiro de Cisne se sair muito bem para quem está ferido, Téia estava em vantagem. Seus movimentos estavam tão rápidos que de repente sumiu da frente de Hyoga e reapareceu por trás golpeando-o e lançando-o longe.

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rolou pelas escadas e parou em qualquer posição enquanto os pés da titanita chegava ao chão.

Teia: Não adianta! Não importa quantas vezes ataque. Esses golpes não funcionarão contra dois titãs!

Hyoga:...

Teia: É melhor lhe dar uma morte rápida.

"_ULTIMO SOPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Hyoga apertou os olhos e esperou ser atingido pelo golpe, mas não sentiu nada. Só ouviu um grito feminino de dor.

Hyoga: A...!

Juntou forças para se apoiar nos braços e ficar de joelhos enquanto uma garota vestindo armadura cor de gelo permanecia de pé, parada, de costas pra ele e com os braços estendidos nas laterais.

Hyoga: IANA!

Hyoga a viu cair sobre os joelhos e depois no chão após receber o ataque.

Hyoga: Iana! – A acolheu nos braços e tentou desperta-la. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Iana...

A garota lentamente abriu os olhos.

Iana: Se... Você tiver razão... Já fiz... A minha parte.

Shiryu e Seiya lutavam para se manter de pé enquanto Hyoga fechava os olhos e acolhia mais o corpo da garota. Com o sangue fervendo de raiva olhou para os amigos. Deixou o corpo da garota cuidadosamente no chão e se pôs de pé. Uniu-se aos dois amigos decidido.

Marim viu toda a cena. Estava com o rosto descoberto pelo ataque.

Hyoga: Só nos resta essa alternativa, amigos.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

Crio saiu de sua posição impassível olhando o que estava por vir com surpresa. Os três cavaleiros se armaram numa posição característica. Seiya no meio, Hyoga do lado direito e Shiryu do lado esquerdo. Os três com armaduras de ouro.

Crio: Não pode ser... Ninguém seria tão idiota.

Marim: Ah... Essa... Essa posição! Não podem fazer isso!

Seiya: Vá, Marim. É a nossa única chance.

Marim: A...! É contra todas as leis! Seus nomes serão desonrados pra sempre!

Shiryu: Isso não importa mais.

Os cosmos se ascenderam, uma luz dourada unida, intensa. Parecia mais uma estrela. Um lampiro em meio ao breu. Marim se colocou de pé e fez menção de correr até eles, mas Ikki foi mais rápido e a deteve. O Fênix fez um sinal com a cabeça como quem diz "Vamos embora".

Os titãs tomaram uma posição de contra-ataque enquanto Marim olhava um tanto tensa para Seiya.

Marim: Eles não podem fazer isso. É contra todas as leis...

Ikki: As leis são rígidas para manter a ordem, mas precisam ser flexíveis para se chegar à justiça.

Marim:...!

Ikki: Vamos. – Puxou-a pelo braço e continuou seu caminho.

Precisavam chegar ao cetro.

Os cosmos se elevaram, tanto do trio quanto dos titãs.

Ikki: Boa sorte...- Murmurou olhando de soslaio para o trio.

Marim mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu os olhos marejarem enquanto se afastava do pupilo. E como o ouro os cosmos se elevaram. O trio estava pronto para arcar com quaisquer conseqüências...

Desde que fosse pelo que acreditavam.

Então valia a pena.

Crio: VÃO APRENDER A NÃO DESOBEDECER AO DESTINO!

Téia: ELE JÁ ESTÁ SELADO!

"_ULTIMO SOPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"_FÚRIA DIVINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Os golpes se uniram e foram lançados unidirecionalmente no mesmo tempo que o trio de cavaleiros alcançava a força máxima.

Seiya: Por você, minha deusa.

"_EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

E do alto do santuário tudo que se testemunhou foi um clarão e depois um silêncio mortal.

Continua...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alows!

Pois é. Em suma... Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Se não é o antepenúltimo (dependendo do tamanho que ficar o próximo). Artemis, Flor e Sakura, obrigada por tudo!

Um abraço bem grande pra vcs! n.n


	19. A batalha final

CAP.19

A BATALHA FINAL

Outra chama do relógio de fogo se apagava.

Ikki finalmente chegara à sala do mestre com Marim. De início não havia ninguém lá dentro.

Ikki: Vamos. - Continuou correndo até as escadarias da estátua.

As passadas eram corriqueiras. Nos degraus a caminho do cetro era tudo o que se ouvia. De repente Ikki parou e colocou o braço na frente da amazona indicando-a para parar.

_IMPACTO FINALLLLLL_

O Fênix pensou rápido. Segurou Marim pelo ombro e saltou com ela antes que o golpe que brotava do solo os acertasse.

Marim: Ar! Mas... O que...

Ikki: Ainda faltava um.

A figura pareceu surgir do céu, ganhando a atenção do cavaleiro e da amazona.

Titã: Vejo que só restaram vocês dois.

Ikki:...

Titã: Eu sou Jápeto, o último titã que vocês irão enfrentar.

Marim: O cetro está tão perto... – Sussurrou Marim olhando o objeto um pouco atrás do oponente.

Ikki: Mas vamos ter que passar por ele primeiro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da casa de Peixes, pelas escadarias, alguns cavaleiros conseguiam se levantar. Hyoga mal podia sentir o corpo e precisava da ajuda de Seiya para manter-se de pé. Shiryu se levantava com dificuldades.

Shiryu: Parece... Que sobrevivemos. A...! As armaduras!

Hyoga e Seiya olharam para os próprios corpos. Não havia resquício das armas por perto.

Seiya: Elas nos abandonaram... Mas por quê?

Shiryu: Acho que foi porque usamos o golpe proibido. Agora somos traidores do santuário.

Hyoga: Acho que não.

Seiya e Shiryu olharam para Hyoga, que levantava o corpo inconsciente de Walki.

Hyoga: Viram. Sem a armadura de Escorpião. Elas nos protegeram do golpe e nos abandonaram. Mas... Por que?

**Silêncio.**

Shiryu olhou para o relógio de fogo.

Seiya: Será que já se passou muito tempo?

Hyoga: Não importa. Temos que ir. Nossos amigos esperam por nós.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O golpe do titã pareceu causar uma explosão nuclear. Ikki e Marim sentiram seus corpos degenerados por uma forte onda de energia, e caíram no chão quase inconsciente. Marim num estado pior do que o de Ikki, já que a armadura de ouro de Leão o protegia.

Ikki: Ar...

Jápeto: Eu o ensinarei a ter respeito!

"_METEOROS DE PEGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS"_

Jápeto: Ar...! – Com rápidos movimentos desviou-se do golpe.

Marim: Se... Seiya...

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga apareceram ofegantes pelas escadarias, num estado desastroso. Sem as armaduras de ouro, fracos e com o cosmo quase imperceptível. Mesmo assim pareciam querer ir até o fim.

Jápeto: Como são teimosos... VÃO PRO INFERNO!

"_IMPACTOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINAAAAL"_

Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu foram arremessados longe e seus corpos pareceram ser dilacerados.

A partir daí só houve um silêncio. A chuva já havia cessado.

---

Jápeto: O desafio termina aqui.

Ikki: Ainda não. – Se colocou de pé com dificuldade. – A última chama ainda não apagou. O desafio continua.

Jápeto: Não se você morrer agora.

"Ele não vai morrer."

Ikki olhou pra trás curioso.

Ikki: Shun.

Shun: Eu... Eu também sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Tenho que ir até o fim.

Jápeto: Era só o que me faltava. Um garoto que sequer consegue intimidar uma flor me enfrentar.

Ikki: Meu irmão não está sozinho.

Ikki ascendeu o cosmo e apesar de estar com o corpo danificado ele parecia mais forte. Shun, há alguns passos atrás, fazia a mesma coisa. Independente do trato que fizera. Estava decidido a lutar.

Marim se colocava de pé com dificuldades enquanto a atenção de Jápeto estava totalmente voltada para os irmãos.

Ikki: Prepare-se!

"AVEEEEE FENIX"

"TEMPESTADE NEBULOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Jápeto: A...!

A corrente de vento alastrou a ave de fogo aumentando a intensidade do golpe e colidindo com o oponente acertando-o. Nesse meio tempo Marim corria escadaria acima.

Um ponto do santuário pareceu se iluminar e depois voltar ao normal.

O titã caíu duro no chão.

Shun: Ar... Ar...

Ikki caiu sobre os próprios joelhos.

Shun: Ikki!

Ikki: Eu estou bem. Preste a atenção _nele._

Shun percorreu os olhos para onde Ikki apontava e localizou Jápeto, que tentava se levantar.

Shun: A...!

Jápeto: Seus... Humanos... Idiotas...

Uma corrente de energia pareceu ser doada a ele, e Shun já podia presumir do que aquilo se tratava. Jápeto ganhava forças dos outros titãs, derrotados anteriormente.

Jápeto: MORRAM!

Ikki e Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – A dupla foi arremessada para cantos distintos por Jápeto.

Marim rastejava usando todas as forças e esticou ao máximo o braço até que alguns dedos conseguissem tocar o cetro, mas não passou disso. Suas forças faltaram e ela desmaiou.

Jápeto: Quando vão entender? Vocês perderam! Não conseguiram vencer o desafio!

Seiya: S... Saori...

Jápeto:...

O titã foi para perto de Seiya, olhando-o com desprezo.

Seiya: Não... Não vai conseguir... Ainda... Não...

Jápeto: Sua situação é dedar dó.

Seiya: A... Saori...

Jápeto: Vou acabar de uma vez com seu sofrimento.

Quando Jápeto ia atacar Seiya algo o deteve. Uma espada capaz de bloquear seu bastão.

Jápeto: A...?A...!

À sua frente um rapaz de cabelos verde-esmeralda e olhos vazios. Que antes era apenas um cavaleiro.

Jápeto: Você!

Hades:...

Jápeto: Decidiu me desafiar então? Que pena... Vocês, deuses de segunda linhagem, são criações nossas! E quem diria... O deus dos mortos foi capaz de quebrar o desafio por causa de humanos!

Hades: Eu não quebrei o desafio. Apenas cheguei primeiro.

Jápeto:...

Algumas passadas foram ouvidas e o titã engoliu o ar ao olhar além de Shun. Cinco cavaleiros de ouro surgiram prontos para a batalha. Afrodite, Camus, Shura, Aioros e Milo.

Jápeto: Mas o que...?

Hades: O desafio está completo.

"EXCALIBUUUUUUR"

Shura avançou em Jápeto, que desviou logo em seguida e só não o atirou para longe porque se viu obrigado a desviar-se dos ataques de Afrodite.

Jápeto: Acham mesmo que podem me vencer?

"_FÚRIA DOS CÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉUS"_

Camus empurrou Aioros e Milo para o chão evitando receber o golpe, mas Shura e Afrodite não tiveram a mesma sorte.

Aioros: Esse vai dar trabalho! – Puxou a corda do arco e mirou a flecha. Em seguida atirou.

Jápeto: AAAAR! – Sentiu a flecha atravessando seu ombro. – MORRA! – Com apenas um gesto atirou Aioros escadaria abaixo.

Milo e Camus se colocaram de pé.

Milo: São quatro titãs num mesmo boneco. Quais são nossas chances?

Camus: As mesmas de sempre.

Milo: Que Athena nos proteja.

"_ANTARES"_

"_EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

O gelo tomou conta do local do mesmo modo que quatro ou cinco agulhas de Milo, que perfuraram o corpo do titã o deixando fraco o suficiente para não desviar ou resistir ao golpe de Camus. Seu corpo foi completamente congelado.

Camus:...

De repente o cosmo do titã explodiu e além de quebrar o gelo lançou os dois cavaleiros de encontro as escadarias.

Hyoga: MESTRE!

Antes que Jápeto acertasse mais um golpe na dupla já caída, uma parede de cristal se formou em sua frente, refletindo o próprio golpe.

Jápeto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Era Mu. Acompanhado de Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria e Shaka. Enquanto Jápeto se recuperava Aioria passava correndo escada acima.

Jápeto: Ar... Ar... Eu não... Entendo.

Shun olhou para além do titã, pedindo mentalmente para que ele olhasse para trás. Aioria acolhia Marim em seus braços.

Hades: O desafio era chegar até o cetro e essa amazona de Athena cumpriu. Agora já podemos intervir.

Aldebaran (Para Mu): Podemos uma vírgula. O trabalho vai ser nosso no final das contas.

Mu: A gente fala isso depois que vossa alteza nos ressuscitar por completo.

Shun olhava os dois de esguelha e ao perceberem isso congelaram.

Jápeto: Chega! Isso aqui vai acabar e AGORA!

O titã elevou seu cosmo iluminando todo o local e os cavaleiros também ascenderam os seus.

"_GRANDE CHIFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Jápeto conseguiu se desviar de Aldebaran, mas não foi rápido suficiente para o ataque de Máscara da Morte. Kanon se pôs imediatamente na posição de ataque e esperou o cavaleiro de Câncer se afastar.

"_EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

Jápeto quase não consegue conter o golpe, mas já estava sentindo o peso da desvantagem.

Jápeto: MORRA!

"_IMPACTOOOOOOOO FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL"_

Kanon: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saga: KANON!

O corpo do irmão pareceu ser metralhado pelo cosmo do titã. Kanon caiu inconsciente no chão e antes que Jápeto terminasse o trabalho Saga interveio.

"_OUTRA DIMENSÃÃÃÃÃÃ"_

O titã sentiu a paisagem mudar na velocidade da luz e ao recuperar os movimentos Shaka abria os olhos e se preparava para o ataque.

"_FLOR DE LÓTUS"_

Jápeto sentiu o corpo voar longe. Definitivamente já estava fraco demais, mesmo assim aqueles cavaleiros não venceriam um deus tão fácil. Colocou-se de pé e com apenas um golpe jogou longe Saga, Mu e Aldebaran.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o local.

Jápeto: Ar... Ar...

Shaka:...

Jápeto: É lamentável. Onde estavam com a cabeça ao achar que meros cavaleiros poderiam me derrotar?

Shaka e Shun se entreolharam imparciais e passaram pelo titã, seguindo até o cetro.

Jápeto: Acho que de nada valeu esse desafio. – Sorriu sarcástico e ascendeu o cosmo.

"Não é verdade"

Jápeto: O quê!

Um cosmo tão brilhante quanto o sol surgiu pelas escadarias. Seiya reuniu todas as forças para levantar a cabeça e contemplar aquela figura.

Athena estava acompanhada de mais dois cavaleiros. Dohko e Shion.

Seiya: Sa... Sao... Ri...

Athena: Meus cavaleiros não precisam mais sujar as mãos. Sua adversária serei eu, Jápeto.

Jápeto: Muito nobre embora um tanto imprudente.

Shun: Athena! – Jogou o cetro, que flutuou até sua dona.

Saori pegou o báculo e apontou para o adversário. Jápeto estava fraco demais, entretanto não pareceu se abalar. Ascendeu o cosmo tentando se equiparar ao da deusa e se preparou para o ataque.

"_FÚRIA DOS CÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉUS"_

O golpe pareceu ser absorvido pelo poder do cetro, que brilhou incessantemente depois do ataque.

Athena: Não é desse jeito que as coisas acontecem, Jápeto. Não é destruindo. Este desafio já está concluído!

Saori segurou o cetro com as duas mãos e apontou para o titã, devolvendo-lhe o golpe com uma intensidade ainda maior.

Jápeto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

O corpo do oponente pareceu se deteriorar em meio a tanta luz. Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu esconderam a cabeça sobre os braços evitando se cegarem por estarem perto demais do clarão, Shaka, Shun, Aioria e Marim (Nos braços do primeiro) assistiam a tudo atônitos, Aioros tentava se levantar enquanto segurava o braço quebrado do mesmo modo que Milo embora este tentasse aparar o sangue de um grande corte em sua testa.

Até que o corpo de Jápeto se deteriorou por completo e o local mergulhou num silêncio.

Todos ficaram calados.

Afrodite tentava se levantar segurando o ventre e Saga acolhia o irmão inconsciente.

A deusa deixou o cetro no chão e andou até o corpo de Seiya. Acolheu o cavaleiro nos braços, que quanto a viu sorriu.

Seiya: Sa... Saori...

Saori: Seiya...

Seiya: Que bom... Que bom que está aqui...

Saori: Está tudo bem agora. Estão todos salvos.

O cavaleiro de pégasus sorriu e fechou os olhos cansados enquanto o céu clareava gradativamente.

---

---

---

---

---

A tarde pairava sobre um santuário totalmente destroçado, que levaria pelo menos um mês ou dois para ser reconstruído.

Na casa de Virgem uma jovem loura com olhos vivamente azuis acordava zonza. Sua primeira visão era de um belo rapaz cujos cabelos verde-esmeralda eram marcantes.

Shun: Boa tarde?

June: Shun! – A garota levantou-se e o abraçou forte.

A sensação era mais que reconfortante. O Andrômeda se aconchegou no abraço e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, aproveitando a oportunidade do toque.

June: Graças aos deuses... Você está bem... Está vivo...

Shun: Sua prece sempre me ajudou.

Ela sorriu e se afastou.

June: O que aconteceu? Vencemos?

Shun: É uma longa história. Estou cuidando de você agora.

June: E quem cuidou de você?

Shun: Shaka já me deu uma assistência. – Olhou para o corpo com alguns curativos.

June: Shaka! Ele está...

Shun: Vivo. – Sorriu e indicou para ela se deitar. – Eu disse que é uma longa história. E obrigado por cuidar da Walki pra mim.

June lembrou que tinha cabeça quando a sentiu rodopiar ao voltar a se deitar. Estava muito zonza...

June: Atchim!

...E gripada.

Shun: Metade do santuário está assim.

A amazona de camaleão sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sentiu Shun acaricia-lhe os cabelos com suavidade.

June: Você está preocupado com alguma coisa. – Falou sem abrir os olhos.

Shun sorriu.

Shun: Eu acho seu rosto muito bonito. – Tocou suavemente em suas mãos e brincou com os dedos. – Mas isso não alterou em nada minha visão sobre você.

June: Por que diz isso?

Shun: Porque... Não acho que as amazonas devessem usar máscaras.

A Camaleão balançou a cabeça e se ajeitou mais no travesseiro. Shun levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo ao que ficava ao lado. Na verdade estava com um receio quanto as amazonas. E não era só ele.

Ao entrar no quarto seguinte encontrou Shaka, sem armadura, cuidando dos ferimentos de Walki.

Shun: Parece que acordou.

Walki: Oi, mestre. Atchim!

Shaka: Tão pequena e com um poder tão grande... E você tem mesmo a personalidade do Milo.

Walki: Tenho que agradecer ao cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ai!

Shaka: Não se mexa. – Continuou enfaixando. – É uma ironia do destino, Shun. Milo tem dívidas com seu mestre e escolhe justamente como portadora da armadura sua pupila.

Shun sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou Walki com carinho enquanto Shaka continuava enfaixando o tornozelo da amazona com cuidado.

Walki: Iana está bem?

Shaka: Recebendo cuidados na sala do mestre. Ela, Fleur, Hilda e Shunrey. As três últimas estavam presas nas paredes do santuário. Não gosto nem de pensar.

Walki: Por que você não abre os olhos?

Shaka: Porque se eu fizer isso você perde todos os sentidos e pode virar um cadáver vivo.

Walki:...!

Shaka: Estou brincando. Eu abro mão de um sentido para desenvolver o cosmo. Posso tirar todos os sentidos de uma pessoa, mas posso controlar essa habilidade.

Walki: E... Qual é a cor dos seus olhos?

Shaka terminou de enfaixar e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Em seguida sorriu, deixando a amazona fascinada.

Shaka: Azuis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A casa de Aquário foi na verdade a primeira parada dos cavaleiros, que não agüentavam descer até suas casas para receber assistência, e Peixes estava um caos.

Lá Afrodite, Camus, Shura, Aioria, Aioros e Milo cuidavam uns dos outros.

Afrodite: Tantos golpes, tantos ataques, tantas manobras... E ainda temos que apelar para as ataduras... – Estava sentado no chão e tinha o ventre enfaixado por Shura.

Milo estava sentado em cima da cama e se olhava no espelho enquanto Camus enfaixava a cabeça do escorpiano.

Milo: Não vai ser legal se alguém invadir e eu lutar com esse bendito troço na testa.

Camus: Sorte sua que foi só a testa. Se tivesse quebrado a cabeça ia dar adeus aos seus cabelos.

Milo: É bom ter você de volta. – Sorriu e mirou Camus com o espelho, mas o francês desviou o olhar e continuou fazendo o curativo sério.

Afrodite: AI! Shura, cuidado! Já basta os deuses nos estragarem!

Shura: Desculpe. – Tentou abafar o riso.

Milo e Aioros não agüentaram e começaram a rir.

Aioros: Terminou, maninho? – Perguntou ao ver o irmão deixando os curativos de lado.

Aioria:...

Aioros: Oria?

Aioria:...

Milo: Tudo bem aí, amigo?

Aioria: Não. Estou preocupado com as amazonas... Vimos o rosto de todas elas.

Um silêncio se instalou no local. Todos, menos Camus, mostraram-se perplexos.

Milo: É verdade. Shina, Marim, June e Walkíria... Todos nós vimos o rosto de todas elas.

Afrodite: Isso é mal.

Shura: Das duas uma: Ou elas amam todos ou vão fazer uma chacina no santuário.

Camus: É mais fácil se matarem. – Falou friamente.

Aioria:...

Camus: As duas opções são impossíveis. Somos cavaleiros de ouro. Se tentarem nos matar de uma vez provavelmente morrerão.

Aioria fechou os olhos entristecido e Afrodite olhou de Shura para Aioros.

Milo: Será que Athena permitirá isso? Aquelas máscaras são estorvos!

Camus: Nossa deusa saberá o que fazer. – Concluiu o curativo e descansou as mãos sobre os ombros do escorpiano. – Não podemos intervir.

Aioria: Elas podem ser expulsas do santuário. – murmurou tristonho. – Agora que reencontrei Marim... Não quero deixá-la.

Camus: Sentimentos para nós, cavaleiros, é um estorvo maior que aquelas máscaras. Aioria, você tem que colocar suas obrigações acima de qualquer sentimento que possa sentir por uma pessoa.

Milo: Não aprendeu nada depois de cinco anos no mundo dos mortos, Camus?

O grego abaixou a cabeça e depois voltou a olhar Aioria.

Milo: O que nos torna forte muitas vezes são as emoções. Acho que... Quando se gosta de alguém se encontra forças pra lutar. Seu pupilo não o venceu porque era mais forte, mas porque, naquele momento em que estava na casa de Aquário, a causa dele valia mais a pena que a sua.

Camus:...

Afrodite: Isso explica Shun ter me vencido.

Shura: E Shiryu e todos os nossos oponentes... Não gosto de lembrar essas coisas. – Passou as mãos na face amargurada. – Somos amigos e... Céus... Matamos uns aos outros.

Aioros: Vamos esquecer. Também não gosto de lembrar dessas coisas.

Milo suspirou pesadamente e tocou numa das mãos de Camus que estavam em seu ombro, mas o aquariano levantou-se da cama, desvencilhando-se. Depois voltou a olhar para o amigo.

Camus: Eu já havia me esquecido.

Milo:...

Camus: Algumas causas... Nos fazem ficar mais forte. Talvez eu não seja mais forte que meu pupilo... Ou vice-versa.

Afrodite: Tocante. Pena que eu não tenha entendido o que queria dizer.

Aioros: Isso só ele sabe. – Tocou no ombro do irmão. – Não se preocupe, irmão. Nossa deusa dará um jeito de reverter essa situação. Não pode fazer mal as amazonas que deram o sangue para salvar a Terra.

Shura: Isso mesmo. Vamos confiar na deusa. Hum?

Shura e os outros olharam para a entrada e puderam ver um certo cavaleiro de bronze loiro praticamente mumificado e outro numa situação um pouco melhor.

Shura: Oi Shiryu... Hyoga...

Hyoga: Sinceramente não sei quem sofreu mais danos. O santuário ou nós.

Aioria: Athena mandou chama-los?

Shiryu enrubesceu e Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior.

Shiryu: Na verdade vamos ver as garotas. Shunrey deve estar na sala do mestre agora.

Hyoga: Fleur... Também.

Camus massageou a fronte enquanto Milo e Aioros davam risadinhas. Seria difícil o aquariano se acostumar com aquele sentimentalismo.

Camus: Acredito que elas estão bem. Boa sorte.

O Cisne sorriu e seguiu em frente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki subiu com Shun até a casa de Sagitário. Ambos carregavam muitos curativos. Lá dentro Shina e Marim recebiam cuidados de Seiya. O cavaleiro ao ver os irmãos suspirou entristecido.

Seiya: A gente viu o rosto delas. De todas elas.

Shun: Eu temo por June e por Walki. – Sentou-se ao lado de Seiya enquanto Ikki sentava-se na beira da cama de Shina.

Ikki: Shun... Você já viu o rosto da sua pupila?

Shun: Eu pedi permissão à Athena. Sou... Quer dizer, _era _o único que sabia como o rosto de Walki é.

(Shun) "Isso lembra que eu ainda tenho que falar uma coisinha para a June".

Seiya: Shun?

Shun: Heim?

Seiya: Eu to falando. Você não ouviu?

Shun: A... Acho que estou meio...

Seiya: Esquece. Elas não podem ser expulsas.

O Fênix afastou os cabelos de Shina da fronte e olhou para o teto.

Ikki: Acabou. Tudo acabou. Só nos resta esperar a decisão de Athena.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo logo... **O último capítulo**. Vai acabar! XD


	20. Finalmente a paz

**Cap. 20**

**FINALMENTE A PAZ**

Aquela tarde era agoniante. Todos esperavam o aviso da deusa. Ao seu lado estava Shion, com o traje de mestre do santuário, mas quem falaria seria a própria Athena.

Todos estavam em silêncio.

Athena: Cavaleiros e amazonas.

Athena levantou o cetro e bateu com a ponta dele no chão. Aioria cruzou os dedos apreensivo e Shun segurou a mão de June.

Athena: Pretendo esquecer o que aconteceu e conceder a permanência das amazonas aqui no santuário.

Walki: Isso. - Comemorou em voz baixa.

Athena: Entretanto...

Todos:...

Athena: Enquanto estiverem a serviço do santuário, a meu ou a do mestre Shion é necessário que a usem, como símbolo de respeito à identidade de amazonas.

Shina (Para Marim): Não é tão mal.

Athena: Quanto à lei da entrega do coração ou a sentença de morte... Esta acaba de ser abolida.

Ouviu-se a comemoração de todos. O festejo ecoava como o barulho de uma onda pelas ruinas do coliseu.

* * *

A tarde já chegava ao seu final. Nos arredores do santuário Marim estava sentada pelos rochedos junto com Aioria. Nem parecia que a pouco tempo estavam num desafio mortal. 

Aioria: Eu sempre quis saber como era seu rosto. Quase nem acredito que estou vendo ele agora.

Marim sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.

Marim: Pena que isso teve um risco alto.

Aioria: Teria um risco alto de qualquer jeito.

Marim:...

Aioria:...

A amazona sentiu-se nervosa com a proximidade do cavaleiro.

Aioria: Eu sempre respeitei a identidade das amazonas, mas acho que você não precisa usar essa máscara para lutar como igual com um homem. É uma guerreira muito forte.

Marim: Obrigada... Mas eu respeito as leis do santuário. Estou disposta a aceitar a decisão de Athena dessa vez.

Aioria: Você não mudou nada, não é mesmo?

Marim (Corando): Você acha?

Aioria: Acho sim.

De repente Aioria pousou sua mão sobre a da Águia fazendo-a rir para si.

Aioria: Sabe, se até o deus dos mortos concordou em me dá uma segunda chance, por que eu não posso aproveitar?

Marim: Ora... E quem disse que você não pode?

Aioria: Isso quer dizer que você topa tomar um sorvete comigo?

Marim:... (Rindo)

Aioria: Isso é um sim?

Marim: Certo. Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

O cavaleiro se levantou e a levou pela mão para irem embora.

---

Na casa de Libra Shiryu contemplava a paisagem. O santuário precisaria de umas boas reformas e teria que começar com a casa de Áries, provavelmente. Estava detonada pelas bombas de Miceni.

Shiryu: Atchim!

Quase não percebeu uma figura pequena de pé atrás de si. Seus cabelos negros, compridos, e uma expressão cansada. Ela esperou o cavaleiro sentir que alguém o observava e olhar por cima do ombro. Ao fazer isso Shiryu quase não conseguiu falar.

Shiryu: S... Shunrey! - Correu e a abraçou.

Shunrey apenas sorria enquanto se sentia protegida naquele abraço.

Shiryu: Graças a Athena. Você está bem.

Shunrey: Eu... Não sei o que aconteceu... Só ouvi o barulho dos invasores e... Fiquei preocupada com você.

Shiryu: Psiu... Não fale. - Segurou o rosto dela. - Como você está?

Shunrey:...

Shiryu: Shunrey?

A garota sorriu de modo angelical.

Shunrey: Melhor agora que você está aqui.

Shiryu: Shunrey...

O Dragão sorriu bobo. Tinha a sua amada nos braços e mais nada pra se preocupar. Tocou no rosto da chinesa e se aproximou para um beijo.

Dohko tratou de passar sem que ninguém percebesse. Saiu da casa de Libra e subiu as escadarias rumo à Escorpião. Iria "almoçar" lá.

--------------------------------------------------

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo: Fiquem à vontade. Sirvam-se. Sorte que a minha casa não está tão destruída. Até que os servos fizeram tudo direitinho. - Sentava-se à mesa junto de Shura, Camus, Aioros e Afrodite.

Shura: A minha está congelada. Fizeram uma festa lá. Seu pupilo contra a outra do gelo, Camus. Minha vontade é de mandar os dois arrumarem.

Camus: Ora... Minha casa também não está a coisa mais arrumada do mundo. - Servia-se do almoço fora de hora. - Aquela menina de Raposa fez uns bons estragos.

Dohko: Olá?

Afrodite: Dohko? Sua casa também está um caos? - Risos.

Dohko: Nenhuma casa barra a de Mu e a de Aldebaran. Não. Mas presumo que meu pupilo e minha filha precisem de privacidade.

Aioros: Se olha no espelho, Dohko. Chamar aquela garota de filha com vinte anos de idade pega até mal.

Milo: A diferença de idade entre nós e os garotos também diminuíram. Foi muito estranho ver eles cinco anos mais velhos. Senta aí, Dohko.

Dohko: Obrigado.

Aioros: E, Camus... Cadê o Hyoga?

Camus esperou engolir para responder. Ganhava a atenção de todos na mesa.

Camus: Está com a deusa... Cuidando daquela menina... Fleur.

Milo: Hum... Interessante. - Falou escondendo o riso. - Isso me cheira a acerto de contas.

Afrodite: Pra você tudo é acerto de contas. E que história é essa de ficar emprestando a armadura assim?

Milo: Gostei daquela garota.. Tem o meu gênio.

Shura: Provavelmente são do mesmo signo.

Depois dessa frase a conversa se encerrou. Todos voltaram a atenção para os pratos.

De repente Camus levantou seu cálice de vinho e descansou uma das mãos no ombro de Milo, fazendo o escorpiano e o resto da mesa voltarem novamente a atenção para ele.

Milo: Que foi, pinguim?

Camus: Sei que parece meio piega... Mas quero propor um brinde.

Milo:...

Aioros: Eu aceito. - Também levantou a taça.

Shura: Lá vai. Vamos. - Também levantou a sua.

Todos ergueram suas taças e esperaram Camus falar.

Camus: Que passemos a dar mais valor a cada dia que o sol nascer. E lembrarmos que tudo, tudo mesmo, valeu a pena no fim das contas.

Shura: Mandou bem, amigo. Um brinde.

Os presentes beberam um gole de suas bebidas e voltaram a comer e a conversar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala do mestre...

Seiya: ATCHIM! Cof! Cof! Caramba, eu nem acredito que fiquei doente!

Aldebaran: Horas e horas sob efeitos da chuva e do frio. O que você queria?

Seiya: ATCHIM!

Aldebaran: Saúde.

Seiya: Aaah... Acho que eu to precisando disso agora. ú.ù'

"Tome" Uma voz gentil soou por trás dele.

Seiya: Heim?

Saori estendia um frasco com um líquido dentro.

Saori: São remédios artesanais. Muito bons para gripe.

Seiya (vermelho): Valeu.

Saori: Aldebaran, os servos já providenciaram a restauração da sua casa e, Seiya... Pode ficar aqui se quiser. Eu posso ajudá-lo a se tratar.

Seiya: Ah... Claro.

Aldebaran: Pois é. Com licença, minha deusa, eu vou... Hum... Dar uma olhada na minha casa.

O taurino foi embora sem que o Pegasus ou a deusa hesitassem. Seiya e Saori apenas se entreolhavam como se nada mais importasse. O cavaleiro de repente se estremeceu ao sentir a mão delicada tocar na testa dele.

Saoria: Bem... Você não está com febre.

Seiya:...

Saori: Mas é melhor previnirmos.

Seiya abaixou a cabeça sério.

Saori: Algum problema?

Seiya: Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Saori:...

Seiya: ... (Nervoso) É que... Eu...

Saori:...

Seiya (Muito sério): Tsc. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você, Saori.

Saori sentiu o coração dar um salto.

Seiya: Não por ser seu cavaleiro... É que há algum tempo você virou a razão de todo o meu universo.

Houve um silêncio repleto de espectativas.

Seiya abaixou a cabeça e girou os calcanhares, mas Saori segurou sua mão.

Seiya:...

Saori: Você também se tornou o centro do meu universo, Seiya. - Sorriu tristonha. - Eu sou uma deusa e estou amando meu próprio cavaleiro. Será que posso equilibrar as duas coisas?

Seiya sorriu e segurou as mãos da moça.

Seiya: Não há nada que você não consiga, Saori.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu finalmente o gosto daquele beijo. Pareceu mergulhar em outra dimensão ao fazer isso.

* * *

A noite finalmente chegara. Na casa de Aquário Hyoga permanecia abraçado à Fleur e Hilda assistia à despedida. 

Fleur: Eu agradeço por tudo. - Sorriu e segurou as mãos do cavaleiro. - Como sempre você está sempre me ajudando.

Hyoga: Pena que não você não vai ficar por aqui.

Fleur: Por que não vem comigo?

Hyoga: Eu não posso. Não pretendo mais deixar o santuário e... De vez enquanto eu vou visitar o lar de minha mãe.

Fleur: Entendo.

Hilda: Então passe para nos visitar, Hyoga. Será muito bem vindo.

Hyoga: Eu acredito que sim. - Deu um pequeno beijo no rosto de Fleur. - Boa viagem pra vocês.

Fleur se juntou à Hilda e ambas foram embora.

Aparentemente a casa ficara vazia. Silêncio total cortado pelo barulho do vento.

De repente umas passadas foram ouvidas no interior. O Cisne virou-se para ver quem é e se deparou com uma garota em trajes casuais, cabelos cor de gelo amarrados no topo da cabeça, cílios grossos e olhas cor de pérola. Carregava sua armadura.

Hyoga: Oi. Vejo que está melhor.

Iana: Agradeço aos cuidados seus e do cavaleiro de Aquário. Agora tenho que ir.

Hyoga: Pra onde você vai? Pode ficar no santuário se quiser.

Iana: Numa outra ocasião, talvez. Agora vou voltar para o Ártico.

Hyoga: Ártico?

Ela parou de andar e mirou o cavaleiro como se o contemplasse.

Iana: Sim. Ártico. Nasci lá. Meu pai era um explorador, viajou para lá, engravidou uma inuit e foi embora. Quando minha morreu Iasah cuidou de mim. Um dia ela foi levada por uma tempestade e... Eu fiquei só. Na última visita que meu pai fez ao povo inuit resolveu me trazer.

Hyoga: E como conheceu Walki?

Iana: Tsc. Ele bebia muito e eu praticamente virei uma serva. Fugi e fui parar lá. Disse que não conhecia meus pais. Não tinha documentos nem nada, então me registraram novamente.

A garota deu meia volta e foi embora. Mas antes acenou:

Iana: Até um dia, Cisne. Foi bom lutar com você.

Hyoga:...

Iana:...

Hyoga: Hum... Iana!

A garota parou e o olhou por cima do ombro. Hyoga sorriu:

Hyoga: Boa sorte.

Iana: Pra você também. - Sorriu de volta.

---------------------------------------------

Numa área mais afastada, duas figuras que precisam de movimento treinavam seus golpes e reflexos. Ikki bloqueava com precisão os golpes deShina, embora ficasse cada vez mais trabalhoso fazer isso.

Shina: Não está com seu irmão porque? - Tentou atacar Ikki, mas este escapou.

Ikki: Não está com Seiya por que?

Shina: Muito engraçado! RÁÁÁÁ!

Shina quase atacou Ikki, mas este conseguiu bloquear. Forçou o golpe até...

Shina: Atchim!

Ikki: Saúde.

Shina: Nunca mais luto na chuva.

Ikki: Duvido. - Soltou-a e sentou-se numa das pedras. - Okay, vamos parar. Atchim!

Shina: Devíamos estar descansando.

Ikki: Na teoria...

Shina: Isso pode evoluir pra uma pneumonia.

Ikki: Que medo.

Shina:...

Ikki:...

A amazona sentou-se ao lado dele e permaneceu quieta. De repente um sorriso se abriu e evoluiu para uma mais aberto e descontraído.

Ikki: Que foi? - Sorriu também. - Por que está rindo a toa?

Shina: É que agora que acabou eu vejo... Até que foi divertido... O baile.

Ikki: Hum...

Shina: Imagine nossas caras ao ver que caímos na armadilha.

Ikki: Sei... Mas não pretendo repetir a dose.

Silêncio. O riso foi cessado aos poucos e Shina afastou os cabelos para trás.

Shina: Você vai embora? - Perguntou como quem não quer nada. - Normalmente você vai.

Ikki: Nesses cinco anos resolvi viajar pelo mundo, mas dessa vez vou ficar por aqui. Pelo menos até me enjoar. Só que sempre "fujo" para visitar o túmulo de Esmeralda.

A Cobra riu e olhou para o céu. Depois mirou novamente o cavaleiro.

Shina: Até que vai ser divertido ter você por aqui.

Ikki: Aproveite antes d'eu me enjoar.

Shina: Hum...

Ikki:...

Shina: E aí? Pronto para recomeçar o duelo?

Ikki: Certo.

----------------------------------------------------

A casa de Virgem não estava vazia. Apesar de Shaka ter saído duas amazonas acabavam de arrumar as coisas para ir embora. Cada uma com a sua armadura e com trajes casuais. Ambas sem as máscaras.

June: Você já terminou?

Walki: Quase. Vai na frente enquanto eu acabo de arrumar essa mala.

June: Certo.

June pegou suas coisas, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu. Agora que tudo acabara não havia motivos para estar ali, mas Athena lhe concedeu a moradia na vila das amazonas. Não sabia se iria ficar lá por muito tempo. Tudo dependia de um certo alguém.

Aira foi expulsa do santuário, mas talvez não tenha deixado de amar o Andrômeda.

As passadas de June ecoavam pelo grande espaço e só cessaram quando ouviu uma voz.

"Está tudo pronto, exceto pelo fato que ainda não me despedi de você"

June não olhou para trás. Ficou calada e engolindo seco.

June:...

Shun: Então?

June: Eu é que pergunto, Shun. - Virou-se para fitá-lo. - O que você quer?

Shun: Confessar uma coisa que está entalada desde o dia que você chegou.

June:...

Shun: Eu sei sobre a lei das amazonas, June. Treinei uma, esqueceu?

June:...!

June corou violentamente e quase seu coração sai pela boca. A hora tinha chegado, mas de uma forma muito brusca.

June: Eu... Eu achei que... Shina e Marim é que tivessem ensinado.

Shun: Eu precisava ficar sabendo. Por isso pedi à Athena para ver o rosto de Walki. Eu queria interagir com ela.

June:...

June mordeu o lábio inferior. e olhou para Shun por um instante, mas depois desviou o olhar.

June: Você não precisa retribuir nada. - Murmurou.

Shun: Isso é um fora?

June: Não. Eu já lhe entreguei meu coração muito antes de você ver meu rosto.

E sem esperar o rapaz tocou em seu rosto e forçou para que ela o mirasse. Chegou cada vez mais perto enquanto ela apoiava as mãos em seus ombros.

June: Shun...

Shun: Eu também lhe entreguei meu coração... Mas não quis que se sentisse forçada a me amar por causa de uma máscara.

June:...

Shun: Agora... Não resta mais dúvida.

A garota sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios de Shun encostar nos seus e logo começar um beijo suave e romântico.

Estavam a sós naquele imenso espao, curtindo a presença um do outro.

Até que...

Shaka: Cof. Cof.

O casal não se segurou e acabou rindo enquanto se afastava do beijo. Ambos com os rostos corados.

Shun: O que foi, Shaka?

Shaka: Espero que o casal não se importe de me deixar meditar um pouco.

Walki: Se você conseguir meditar nesse ninho que chama de casa. - Apareceu de repente com a urna de sua armadura e uma mala

Shaka: Vejo que está melhor, menina ¬¬

June: Já estamos de saída. - Acariciou o rosto de Shun e lhe deu um beijo. Shaka virou o rosto no momento. - Até mais.

Shun: Até.

Walki deu um beijo no rosto do mestre .

Walki: Tchau, Shun.

Shun: Só porque provou seu valor não quer dizer que vai me abandonar. Apareça aqui para treinarmos.

Walki: Como mestre e pupila?

Shun: Claro que não. Como cavaleiros de Athena.

A amazona de raposa sorriu e Shun retribuiu o sorriso. Em seguida a garota deu meia volta e desceu as escadarias, acompanhada de June.

---

---

---

Do lado de fora Mu, Dohko e Shion viam tudo o que se passava.

O sol se escondia gradativamente, mesmo assim pintava o céu com uma beleza surreal.

Mu: Será que vamos ficar bem agora?

Shion: Não sei. Tudo é muito incerto.

Mu:...

Dohko: Acho que a nossa deusa sabe o que fazer. Estamos bem, estamos protegidos e mais que tudo. - Sorriu e descansou a mão no ombro de Shion. - Estamos juntos.

O guardião da primeira casa sorriu e olhou o horizonte. Tinham realmente ganhado uma segunda chance.

* * *

Na bola de cristal alguém via tudo detalhadamente.

M. Acássia: Sim, sim... Finalmente, não? Andrômeda aceitou seu destino e esses humanos puderam ter o perdão dos deuses.

Uma luz emanou da esfera, mas a senhora não lhe deu atenção. Foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas para ver o céu.

M. Acássia: Sim, cavaleiros... - Sorriu. - Como será poder ver as estrelas em paz?

Uma estrela cadente passou raspando o céu. A senhora fechou os olhinhos e começou a rir satisfeita.

M. Acássia: A Terra sempre precisará de vocês, mas não significa que não possam viver. Boa sorte, cavaleiros de Athena. Você merecem.

E a noite ganhava um brilho diferente, talvez selando um acordo.

Seriam finalmente felizes.

**FIM**

* * *

**FINALMENTE terminou! IUPIIII! Essa é a minha primeira fic, galera, e como viram ficou longa demais (Não pelo número de capítulos, mas pelo tamanho de muitos deles). Mas finalmente tá concluída.**

**Bacios, gente!**


End file.
